A Northern Secret
by chi-ji-dragon
Summary: A family is killed by a inhuman creature. The daughter survives thanks to a State Alchemist and his brother. But what happens when there is much more to the survivors story than what meets the eye? Crystal, the daughter, proves that there are many secrets in Amestris than the people of Amestris know. (Follow's anime Brotherhood, slight AlxOC. Any advice is appreciated!)
1. Prolouge

'Mom...Dad...Diane...Kiko...my family... there dead...' I thought as I stared horrified at their dead body's. The basket I was carrying, full of peaches and apple's, hit the ground with a thud. They were all dead...

"I missed one? No matter. Your either part of the family or a witness after all. I'll have to kill you anyway." a tall woman walked into the living room. She wore a long black dress that showed more of her pale skin than I was comfortable with. Her hair was long, a little curly, and pure black. On her chest was a red tattoo. While her eye's were red. To finish her look she wore black gloves that went up to right underneath her shoulder.

"W-who are you?!" I asked not covering my fear and unable to gather my thought's together. She didn't reply. Instead her hand reached out to me and her finger's extended. I jumped back missing them by a hair as they pierced the floor. "Your a homunculus? But how?! They don't... or rather shouldn't exist." I yelped. Her finger's extended again hitting me in the stomach. I felt myself fall onto the floor. My vision was blurred by the sticky red liquid that began to surround me.

"Lust." the woman called before walking away to examine the rest of the house. Her high heel's hit the wood floor forming a steady sound that seemed to lull me. That was when the house got unnaturally hot. Even for summer. I extended my cold hand's and pulled them close to my chest. Pain shot through me as I felt a surge of last moment energy. It was enough to get myself up. Using my left hand I wiped the blood from my eye's and looked to see if the woman was gone.

...She was... but left the house burning...was I going to be buried alive? Or was I going to bleed to death? Hopefully neither.

I stumbled over to the door holding my stomach to decrease the bleeding. But my effort's were worthless as the roof came tumbling down blocking the exit. Didn't help I was about to pass out either. But before the world faded into a mix of red and black I could hear voices.

"Hey Al, someone's still alive!" ...that was the last voice I heard as someone picked me up, 'Bridal' style. "Don't worry your not going to die." there voice assured me before my eyes shut.

I woke in a hospital room. I was aching everywhere. A steady beeping could be heard from the seemingly empty room. The room was rather dark with the light's off and window's closed. The door as well was closed.

'Where am I? How did I get here?' I thought before the memory's flooded my head. The woman... my family... the fire. A hot tear slipped down my face. Almost immediately there was a rustle from elsewhere in the room. I jumped up and faced the rustle.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" a voice in armor replied quickly. The way his voice echoed in the armor. They were only bound to the armor. Next to him was a short blond boy. His hair was tied back in a braid. He was sleeping peacefully. Well before the armored kid woke him. We all sat there in utter silence. The door quietly opened revealing a beam of light. I raised my arm's to block out the light until my eye's adjusted. The door shut quickly before my eye's adjusted. My eye's opened to see a nurse standing at the entrance of the doorway. None of us were sure what to do.

"...Where exactly am I?" I asked with a quiet voice disrupting the silence.

"Your at the Memorial Hospital, Crystal." the nurse replied.

"Thanks." I mumbled. We were all still. If it had been night time you would've been able to hear crickets from outside chirping. But it was day time. I could still hear there hearts beat.

"So, how are you feeling?" The blonde asked.

"Fine." I replied quickly and quietly. My voice was almost monotone.

"Are you sure Crystal? The wound you received was pretty deep. It reached your back. You were fortunate it didn't break anything." The nurse replied.

"Wound? Hey hold on a sec, how'd you know my name?!" I asked suddenly.

"You've been a regular patient here for the past couple year's." she replied calmly.

"I have? I'm sorry but who are you, what are you doing here, and since WHEN was I a regular patient?!" I barked at them wanting to know why the two stranger's were in my room.

"Hu? Oh sorry 'bout that! I'm Edward Elric! The FullMetal Alchemist! This is my little brother Alphonse Elric!" the short blonde said with pride. "WE saved you from the fire! But your stomach was badly wounded so we brought you here!"

'Way to point out the obvious...' I thought irritated. "Firstly, who are you? Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't ring a bell. Secondly, thank you for bringing me here. Thirdly, get the hell outta here nurse!" I told them calmly at first but after the third part I shouted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So why'd you want the nurse out and not us?" Ed asked after the nurse barely escaped the room with her life. Refusing a order from the black haired (Crystal) was a bad decision. The girl herself had clear blue eye's that gave off a dark aura. Especially when she glared at the nurse. They seemed like they could kill. Her gaze no longer on the door shifted to the Elric brother's. Her expression was unreadable, if it ever was readable.

"What happened to you and your brother? I'm surprised no-one has noticed. The way he sound's when he speaks... he's only bound to the armor. So what happened?" Crystal asked them with an intent glare. But was soft and held concern. Though she knew nothing about them. Her glare softened after a moment. "I won't tell. I'll promise you that. And there's no problem about belief. I've gone through a lot. So I'm the one that would sound like they were making up story's." she assured them.

"We attempted Human Transmutation. In hopes of bringing our mom back. But there was a rebound. Ed lost his leg and I lost my entire physical being." Al told her truthfully knowing there wasn't any point in trying to hide it.

"I gave up my arm to bring his soul back." Ed finished quietly.

"Sound's like you've got it rough. Mom's dead, little bro is only a soul in armor, big bro is a dog of the military in hopes of bringing his little bro's body back. Hmmm what happened to your dad?" Crystal asked but from the moment Ed clenched his fist knew she had touched a sensitive area. But wasn't really worried about it.

"Damn bastard walked out on us when we were little. It's his fault were in this mess." Ed growled though his teeth.

"Your only what fifteen? Your language is so dirty. Then again I have no room to talk. Anyway if you think about it the only one who's to blame is you and your brother. You'll were the one's who attempted human transmutation. BUT, you'll understand the truth now. So all that's left is to pursue the harsh reality you live in. Unfortunately I'm caught in your mess now..." Crystal's tone was humorous then soft but then a smile crept onto her face as she sighed. Closing her eye's she continued. "But you know what, It's either feel sorry for myself, move forward blindly, or move on with you'll. Heh It's kind of funny how cruel fate is." Crystal giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"So where you'll going? Central, East City, what?" Crystal asked. Ed gulped as he realized he'd have to tell his superior why he wasn't back at East City yet.

"Central, but I don't think the hospital wants you to leave now." Al told her.

"Pfft who give's a damn what they want. Last time I ended up here was because some idiot shot my shoulder and I was fine! Seriously it's not like a bullet's gonna kill me!" Crystal shrugged.

"Hey I just realized this but you talk as if you've encountered truth before." Ed told her suddenly.

"Huh? WHAT, NO! ONLY IN HELL, NOW GET THE HELL OUUTA HERE!" Crystal screeched.

"How old are you? Your language is just as bad as mine." Ed countered with a smirk.

"I'M FOURTEEN AND JUST FOR THE RECORD AT LEAST I'M NOT A RUNT LIKE YOU SHORTY! DIDN'T ANYONE TEACH YOU THAT ASKING A LADY HER AGE IS FORBIDDEN?!" Crystal screeched even louder as she said the word 'Forbidden' with a strange murdering aura.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT HE COULDN'T EVEN FIT IN A MINI-SKIRT!?" Ed erupted.

"YOU, YOU DAMNED MIGIT! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU ALL THE WAY TO XING!" Crystal shouted angrily.

"Seems like thing's are going to get even more alive if she tag's along." Al said calmly. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hello out there! If your reading this I thank you for the support! *nod* I didn't have an A/N in the Proulouge because frankly, I'm still figuring out then site. Until I can digure out how to do a dash sorta thing I'm just using what I normally use. XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX, to change POV. ~~~~~~~~~~~ to change from one area/time to the next. Any help or infro is greatly appreciated! I'll leave you alone now about that!

Moving on, We has weird mean girl who just says 'I'm gonna follow you for reasons far beyond your comprehention!". Yup... I'm doing that but on the bright side I'm actually far enough into this story or DA that you know why Crystal is like that. Moving on, please R&R! I would really appreciate it! Thank you!

"So why is he depressed? I'm out of the hospital and were on our way to Central." Crystal asked Alphonse as she held her bag in her lap.

"YOU BLEW UP HALF THE DAMN BUILDING!" Ed yelled at her. "Who do you think is paying for the damage?!"

"My imaginary boy-friend, Sir Everton Koala da Chingle." Crystal replied calmly and sarcastically.

A little earlier...

"HI, I'm feelin' better so I'm gonna go!" Crystal announced to the hospital staff.

"Your not ready to be released..." a male doctor told her with a stern face.

"To bad!" Crystal replied carefree as she began to walk out. A nurse grabbed her hand. "LET ME GO..." Crystal replied with a cold demonic tone. "I"m leavin'! Besides that means you'll likely never see me again!" Crystal smiled as the nurse let go out of fear. Every single doctor and nurse stopped to consider the offer.

"I'm afraid we'll have to decline." the doctor from before sighed.

"Then I wish you luck cleaning up, and I pray I don't over do thing's." Crystal bowed with a hint of sarcasm... the entire area blew up before anyone could say or do anything. Nobody got hurt fortunately.

"If we provide you with a nice dress to wear will you fix it?" the doctor asked half devastated.

"Awwww thanks for seeing it my way! And sure! But I won't be able to repair any medicine." Crystal told them happily as the building was instantly repaired. The closest female nurse dove into the part of the building that wasn't damaged and returned with a knee length black dress. The sleeves reached her elbow and was decorated with a black bow on the chest. the bottom of the dress was decorated with white lace. To finish it the nurse also brought a black headband and black shoes. "I think I'm hurt you'll are putting me in black... but it'll do for now! Thanks and bye! See you in the after-life! Cause I ain't comin' back!" Crystal shouted after putting on the clothing and ran to the nearest store for a couple more outfit's and entertainment and whatever else that was deemed necessary. Which mainly consisted of paper and pencils.

Back in the present,

"Anyway I fixed the hospital." Crystal finished.

"And that damn sarcasm of yours is annoying as hell as well!" Ed continued to yell.

"I know it's overwhelming isn't it?!" Crystal beamed pretending to get all childishly happy. "Anyway, I hope you know that wherever I go I leave destruction in my wake. Especially up north... actually before I say anything else I'm going to shut-up about it."

"Why what happened?" Ed ventured.

"Ultimate destruction... I even met the General there... I wish I could forget." Crystal replied gazing out the train window. Her eye's were distant. Al suddenly pulled out some card's for them to play Go Fish. Ed and Al had participated in the game. Ed won so many times it was suspicious. But Crystal didn't do anything except to gaze out the window with distant eyes that longed to see something again. After a while Al tried her shoulder to find she was asleep. But wasn't having a pleasant dream. Her fists clenched more than once and her eyes would close themselves even tighter.

"Should we wake her brother?" Al asked when it got to the point where a single tear landed on Al's leg.

"Probably not. Even though she's acting tough her family was just murdered the other day. And with no home to go back to its probably still hard for her." Ed told him.

"Yeah... we really are lucky aren't we? Crystal lost everything but is still covering up everything. She doesn't have anyone to lean on. But we still have each other and unlike her we chose to burn our home." Alphonse replied seriously.

"Yeah...it's strange though. When mom died we couldn't bear it. Crystal lost everything and isn't crying when she's awake." Ed said as he put his cards down.

"That's because I learned how to control my tears. And for the record I didn't loose everything. I lost my family and home yes. But I'm still alive, aren't I? As long as I live I still have time to accomplish things. Things they would've wanted me to do. Things I have to do. No matter what. I won't let the murderer kill me. I know if they knew I was alive that it was useless saving me. But the moment they discover I'm alive they won't live to see the next dawn." Crystal muttered the last part angrily as she woke from her sleep. Her death aura began to activate as she sat in her corner. When the train conductor got to close to her, her head turned to his as if it was a owl. And not a very happy one as she glared the ultimate death daggers at him. Dark hands seemed to approach him and whispers of death could be heard. They were all fortunate the conductor got scared and ran off wailing like a baby. Her head turned back to the corner in the same owl like form. The death hands of her aura reached out to all of the people who were close. The whispers of death didn't cease as well.

"Ah it feels nice to stretch my legs again!"Crystal sighed in relief as she stretched her arms and legs. Glancing over to see how ed was holding up she saw being hugged to death by a giant. "Who's this Ed?"Crystal asked.

"My name is Armstrong! I'm here to assist the Fullmetal Alchemist!" The man replied. Crystal could see the pink and orange sparkles flying around the man. One managed to fall on her shoulder and she flicked it away. Ed's mouth moved silently and they formed two words.

'Help me!'

Crystal stiffled laugh as the three followed him to Ed's superior.

"Hello Fullmetal. Still as short as ever. I assume your reporting back from your mission. And if I may ask why'd you bring this girl?" A black haired man asked them as they walked in.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE HIM!?" Ed ranted as usual.

"Nice to see you Cornel Mustang." Al said politely.

"Hello Alphonse." The man replied ignoring Ed's rant.

"I tagged along after they rescued me. I don't have anywhere else to go." Crystal told him.

"Saving the lady's now, Fullmetal?" the man chuckled. "In any case I'm afraid that you'll have to go-" he began.

"Not happening. And for the record I'm not a lady. Believe me when I say that. Besides I'd like to see him try anything." Crystal told him her dark aura springing out of the depths of her personality.

"Nah don't worry. Besides she already knows about Al and I." Ed assured the man.

"Now that that's over. I'm Crystal, nice to meet you." Crystal smiled as her dark aura faded. She extended her her hand to shake his. Crystal was defiantly going to be a handful.

"Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist." The man replied as he shook her hand. "I'll be expecting a report on how this situation occurred." Roy told Ed.

"Yeah whatever." Ed replied. Crystal sat down on the couch in the office and waited for the three to be done. Crystal bag was fairly light. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a clipboard, pencil, and some paper. From there she did countless doodles. Where she got all that paper from (and how her pencil lasted that long) was a mystery for everyone. And in the end it all got stuffed into a single folder. There was a light thud as the door slammed open. Leaving a small dent in the wall.

"Roy! I heard you were still at work and thought I'd drop by!" A man beamed as he looked around the room. "You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric! Pleasure to meet you! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! Who's this?!" The man's energy increased as he shook Alphonse's hand and spoke about Crystal. Although Crystal was peacefully ignoring the interruption.

"Uh no, I'm his little brother, Alphonse Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist is over there!" Alphonse told him slightly panicking while pointing to Edward. Edward was giving him a death glare as his death aura appeared and reached for the man.

"Oh really?! Sorry I had no idea, I didn't think he'd be so little!" the man practically shouted.

"I'm Crystal." Crystal looked up to Maes to greet him before Ed could go on another rant, but quickly looked down to her papers.

"What do you want Maes?!" Roy asked irritated.

"I understand the Elric Brother's have nowhere to stay which mean's you'll have to come with me. Crystal will have to come as well." Maes said seriously before reaching into a pocket on his blue jacket. When he pulled his hand out the brother's jumped back in surprise...

It was a photo... of a little girl and most likely her mom... most likely Maes wife and daughter.

"It's just a photo, you two." Crystal told them annoyed.

"My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia. We'd love to have you'll!" he smiled proudly.

"HI, princess!" Maes smiled as he cuddled his daughter Elicia.

"Ow! Daddy, your beard is itchy!" the little girl replied as she laughed.

"Like this?! Itchy! Itchy!" he said before standing. "Look we have guests! These are the Elric Brother's! And this is Crystal! She just started traveling with them." he told his wife and daughter. Which meant they probably didn't know he was bringing guest's. But none the less they were still happy. Elicia stared at the brothers before pointing to Alphonse.

"Big brother." Elicia stated before pointing to Ed. "Little brother." as innocent as it was Ed's short temper sparked.

"Hi I'm Edward Elric. This is my LITTLE brother Alphonse Elric." he told her with rage but was keeping it under control.

"But younger means little. Your little!" she replied. Before anything else could happen Crystal stepped in.

"Show some respect Ed! She's a little girl there's bound to be many miscommunications now get over it." Crystal told him with cold eye's as everyone walked inside.

"Hope you'll are hungry! Gracia's cooking is delicious." Maes told them as he cuddled Elicia who was now in his arms. There was a quiche, salad, bread, and milk. Ed kept his distance from the milk.

"WOW! You weren't kidding this is great!" Ed said happily.

"Don't be shy, eat all you want." Gracia told him happily. Maes looked over to Alphonse.

"Alphonse how're gonna eat wearing your armor. Take it off, relax a little." Maes told Al. The brothers immediately went stiff. Crystal easily reading the situation spoke up.

"When they were little they both got attacked by an Ishbalen that armor was nearby and protected the two of them until the Ishbalen was gone. Because of Edward's skills in Alchemy he adapted to protecting himself with it. Alphonse on the other hand wasn't as advanced as Ed. So he feel's safe wearing it. The last time he was told he could relax he did so. Even though there was a thick line of protection he still ended up getting attacked. Besides you need to train the mind as well as the body in alchemy. So yeah... I think I'll stop there it get's really confusing from there." Crystal lied in a monotone voice.

"R-right!" Alphonse agreed. Maes wasn't sure if he believed it or not.

Maes lied awake on his bed. Normally he would have been sitting on the couch but there had only been one spare bedroom. Crystal wasn't keen on sharing a room with Ed and Al so she decided to sleep on the couch... or rather think all night on the couch and pretend to be asleep. But couldn't sleep. Haunted by the fire and her attacker. Al couldn't sleep so he spent a while talking with Ed before Ed fell asleep. Elicia was sound asleep.

"What's the matter dear?" Gracia asked upon noticing that Maes was still awake. "Worrying about those kid's?" she inquired.

"Yeah. You know what they call State Alchemist's. 'Dog of the military', not exactly the most popular bunch. And when I try and think of what it's like enduring that Ed's age..." Maes trailed off. "Crystal's home was just burned and her family is dead. She didn't even stay for there funeral from what I heard. But she just shrugged it all off. I don't understand..." Maes told her.

"But there strong. Ed defiantly from all I've heard. His brother helps him with everything. Crystal... I'm guessing she's alone..?" Gracia replied.

In the brother's bedroom,

"Miss Gracia's quiche looked a whole lot like mom's huh?" Al inquired.

"Yeah, and almost as good to." Ed replied.

"Really?! Then I'm definitely going to add it to the list of thing's I want eat when I get my body back!" Al exclaimed as he pulled a notebook and pen out of his armor and wrote it down.

"Yeah, put right there close to the top." Ed smiled at him. Al put his notebook and pen away.

"Brother, I sure would like to get our old body's back." Al sighed quietly.

"Yeah, me to." Ed told him.

In the living room,

'Lust... her name or the final word she wanted me to hear?... DAMMIT NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE! Why would anyone kill my fam... nevermind. Mom and dad made plenty of enemy's... But why did we move from the south city to up north if it wasn't for a new start? Hell, how did anyone find us? Why do humonuli exist?' Crystal thought everything over and over in her head. Her blanket was folded and lied neatly on the back of the couch. Exposing Crystal's purple pajamas's. It was mainly just a pair of pant's and a undershirt. At the bottom of the left leg there was a brown little kitten on the purple PJ's. Much to Ed and Al's dismay. But they were night clothes. A door opened into the living room. Crystal's head dashed up to see who had entered the living room... Maes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." he apologized.

"Don't worry. Can't sleep anyway." Crystal assured him before laying back down curling up to the couch. Maes headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He ended up getting Crystal some as well.

"So what's bothering you?" Maes asked trying to engage in conversation with her. Since besides the whole speech about why Al wear's his armor everywhere, she was silent.

"Family issues." Crystal gave a slight chuckle as she sipped her water.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Wondering, if I had gotten my act together if they might be alive. Kiko at least." Crystal gave a vague explanation.

"Who's Kiko? What exactly happened anyway?" Maes was rather curious as to why she wasn't giving a full explanation.

"Kiko was my five year old brother. As for what happened the best I can tell you is that I came back home from gathering the apple's and peaches my mom told me to get. When I got there they were dead. There was this woman there. Didn't make it any secret she was the killer. But there was something strange and different about her. I didn't know her and she tried to kill me. The last thing she told me was 'Lust'. I don't really understand it though. After that the woman left and put the house on fire. Ed found me in the nick of time and got me to a hospital. That's all I could really tell you. But I'm curious as to why she targeted my family. And I can't help but wonder, if I had gotten my act together would I have been able to find a slight pulse on any family member? Doesn't matter now, but still." Crystal explained conveniently 'forgetting' the homunculus part.

"I doubt you would have. Lust...do you think that maybe it was her name?" Maes inquired.

"Yeah, I thought about that but why would anyone be named Lust? Lust is an emotion. For example would you name your daughter happy or sad?" Crystal countered his question with another question. Maes shrugged.

"I presume your order is to look for this Issac Mcdougal guy? What was his name? Anyway kill or not?" Crystal asked Ed as the three of them stared at the dead soldier. Crystal rocked back and forth on her feet while Ed and Al had a 'brotherly alchemical' conversation.

"Kill him is our order but I dunno." Ed told her.

"You should probably sit this out Crystal. Your still on the mend." Al attempted talking her out.

"Let me guess, if you'll run into him you don't want me to watch him die. Are you'll idiots? Fourteen or not I've been in enough bad situation's that I had to kill. I'll be fine and you forget I had to watch my family die and I nearly died myself mind you." Crystal assured him.

"WHAT?! You've killed before?!" Ed asked startled and horrified. Someone younger than him isn't like the military but has killed before. And had kept that look of innocence. Other than the death aura.

"Unfortunately yes. But realize if I hadn't I'd be at the grave now and everyone existing in my family would perish. I will NOT allow that." Crystal told him with an angered tone. "I can't let that happen."

"But wasn't there a way around it?" Al asked her.

"The damned thing had a gun! If there had been another way around it I would've taken it! Unless if it was Diane..." Crystal said the last part quietly.

"Speaking of which tell us about your family a bit. We spilled our secret it's equivalent exchange." Ed told her.

"Well I'm the oldest of three sibling. Diane is a pesky little sister and Kiko was my baby brother. Then there is my parent's and let's see what else... that's pretty much it. All of my other relatives are out of Amestris IF there alive. We haven't gotten so much as a postcard since they left which was several years ago." Crystal stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Besides the fact Ed was short...

"Well what did they like to do, what do you like to do?" Ed asked unsatisfied.

"Okay fine here's a summary of a biography about them. My dad was a sarcastic, swordsmanship teacher, and was also a gardener. His sarcasm rubbed off on me. He loved poking fun of all family member's. Apart from that he could be deadly serious when it came down to swordsmanship. He started teaching me how to use a sword since I was eight. My mom was serious all the time except for whenever she got sick of being serious and lost her mind for a week. She was rather old fashion and taught me how to use a bow at the age of five. You think my death aura is intimidating? Hers could kill as soon as she went all out. Her cooking skills were incredible. When I turned ten she taught me how to cook. Then there was my sister, Diane. She was a snotty, selfish, brat who bragged about everything. She died as a twelve year old. Her skills with a bow were far better than mine and she was able to charm anyone with her singing. Diane was immune to both heat and cold. Hell she was a damned NINJA! Then there was Kiko. Died as a five year old. The two of us were always there for each other at least until his death. He was a strong boy and had a lot of potential. Apart from that he was sarcastic like our dad. The only other person who lived with us was my dads mom. She died of sickness two years ago. She taught me how to bake, the basis of fortune telling, and the basic's of art. I only possess a small fraction of skill as them. Any further questions?" Crystal asked angrily at the mention of her family. "My parent expected a lot from me as oldest and 'MASTER' of there skills."

"Your mom did know that gun's existed right?" Ed asked.

"Family tradition FORBID them from ever being used. Hey hold on a sec I just realized I don't have a sword or bow with me. Oh well. I'll transmute one later." Crystal told herself.

"Do you even know alchemy?" Ed asked. A second was all it took before Ed was sent flying.

"Ooop's! Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." Crystal said sarcastically.

"You didn't use a circle from the look's of it." Al told her suspiciously. Crystal put her hand's up showing circles on her hand's.

"I used sharpie to put them on my hand's." Crystal replied carefree.

"Sharpie? Not the permanet marker version, right?" Al asked. Crystal nodded. "Why?!"Al asked startled someone would do that.

"So I could send Diane out the window in a moment's notice." Crystals eye's sparkled with a seemingly innocent look.

"Isn't Diane your sister?" Al asked.

"Unfortunately yes..." Crystal replied. Al sighed as Ed came back angrily. He did not appreciate being thrown all the way to the other side of the city. But Crystal appreciated it as she laughed at his rant's. "Anyway I get this nagging feeling you'll are going to try and have me sit this out. So I'll make your job easy. I sit this one out and observe and if for whatever reason you'll get in trouble I jump in. I'll decide when it's necessary. Deal?" Crystal compromised knowing how to get around the situation.

"Deal." Ed told her now that he was done ranting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Crystal watched from afar as the Elric Brother's stopped the City from being Frozen. Leading to King Bradley's demise. Issac ran through the alleyways. Quickly he retreated to the roof-tops to escape the soldiers relentless chasing. But was swiftly greeted by Crystal.

"Are you getting in my way to girl?" he asked he asked me.

"Hmmm, me? Nah don't worry about it. I made a deal with err, let's see what's the word? Friend,...an acquaintances perhaps? Either way my end of the bargain is to stay out of the battle unless if circumstances are dire. So you have nothing to fear from me. And I presume you wouldn't hurt a wounded, orphaned, child, now would you?" I asked tauntingly as fake teas began to well up. My left hand was raised to my mouth as if to keep myself from breaking into a sob while my right hand kept me balanced. I was even able to get my left hand to tremble slightly.

"If your staying out of my way then I don't care." he told me at first but when the act got stronger he added, "Hey no crying I didn't mean it as if you no-one's ever going to care for you..!" he began to panic.

"I know. It's just an act. I used to cry my way out of trouble when I was ten and younger." I gave a smile as I removed my hand and evened myself out.

"Why would you play an act on me when I'm not going to hurt you?" Issac asked dumbfounded.

"Hell if I know. Anyway there's a lot of people I can't trust. And I never know when my enemy is lurking about. It's actually so far a lot easier than I thought it would be dealing with the death and decay all around me. Either way there was something I wanted to ask you. I hear you were once the Freezing Alchemist. I'm curious, what kinds of alchemy you learned. I can do ice and heat, draw water out of plants and air. Make swords of ice, bow's of earth. But I'd like to know is there something else? Something I missed and you know about? At least in the ice department. I specialize with transmuting metals and ice. I can create swords and bow's out of almost anything I have. I'm eager to learn something new. I'm eager to take down my enemy's. I think I'm getting a little off subject. You'll have to forgive me, when I start talking about something I'm good with I'll blabber on for hours. But if you don't mind I really would like to know if there's anything I've failed to learn. But back on topic, I've heard that the freezing alchemist has a special type of alchemy in his range. Just curious if it's true or not. If I already know it." I gave a slight chuckle. If everything had occurred the way it did in my head then Issac would've been drinking tea and offering some to me as well, when I'd finished. But it was not meant to be.

"Why? Are you planning on exchanging information with the military?!" Issac was very defensive.

"They wish! I don't give damn about them." I wasn't happy he'd consider me part of the military. My tone softened though. "Only the pipsqueak but that's because I'm tangled up in there mess... I also feel indebted to them for saving me from what would've been certain death. But there's no further reason I'm staying with them. When there done I'll return to the north and face the brutality of the harsh cold. It's where I belong anyway." I told him as I began to grow less aware of him actually being there. In my mind I was alone and talking thing's out to myself. Just like I always had. "When I return it's likely the animals I befriended will no longer recognize me... so I need to find way's to protect myself until I've befriended them again. But..." I felt myself trail off before suddenly becoming aware of my surroundings and snapped back into reality.

"But..?" Issac asked.

"Never-mind. It's not that important." I responded quickly and calmly. "Besides shouldn't you be running and trying to finish your transmutation Issac?" I asked slyly. "You've wasted ten minutes with me." Issac glared at her before running off into another ally. Unaware of it but Crystal silently followed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shortly afterwards Issac ran into Ed who beat him up pretty badly after getting called short and then little age wise. After surviving through that and escaping, Issac ran into Bradley. Crystal watched from afar careful to make sure Bradley didn't see her. If he did it was likely he'd kill her since it was likely he hadn't received word about her as the new traveler with the Elric Brother's. Or if he recognized who she really was he might just kill her now. Issac gave a speech about how Bradley was going down but Crystal payed no attention to it. After that Crystal got the answer she'd been looking for earlier. The rumor's were true. Issac would use his own blood as a weapon if need be.

"Hmmm... strange using blood as a weapon but it wouldn't be to hard to do. I never really thought about it like that. Then again my blood has only been spilled on snow. And that occurred before I had learned the basic's of Alchemy." Crystal quietly talked to herself. Crystal anticipating Issac's death left, knowing nothing she did would help him now. "Sorry I couldn't do anything to help you Issac but you had to have known what you were going up against." Crystal mumbled to the dark sky.

"Hey Al, now that Issac's dealed with where do you think Crystal would keep an eye on everything?" Ed asked after recovering from his shock of Issac's death by the Fuhrer. And also unaware of Crystal's location.

"I don't know." Al responded.

"Hey boy's!" Maes called cheerfully upon realizing the boy's were alright. He'd half been listening in on there conversation as well. "Crystal decided to head back to my house." he told them to assure the boy's she was alright.

"Thank you." Al told him politely.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The warm running water felt good after being out in the chilly air. The bathroom wasn't all that big but it was pretty. The walls were white and there was a beige marble sink. Nothing impressive but my expectation's for pretty were low. A lot of kid's would poke fun at me for having such a bland taste in bedroom's. My black hair darkened under the water as the remains of shampoo slipped out of my hair and onto the bottom of the tub. I thought over the recent event's again. But I was nowhere near a genius or close to Ed and Al's level. At least in my head. I massaged the conditioner into my hair as I stepped out of the way of the running water.

'The woman... I know she'd never been in South City. I would've remembered a Homunculus in South City. When that had happened I would've alerted my parent's. I am fairly sure that if given a warning the mom and dad would've been able to take her down. Maybe even without a warning. But Diane can't handle herself very well in close combat while Kiko can't do anything to help fight. The woman was able to extend her finger's into a spear. So it's likely she targeted Diane and Kiko first knowing that mom and dad would protect them with there lives. And then killed Diane and Kiko. But why? Why were they targeted... I wonder if mom somehow figured out this was going to happen... and that's why...why was I getting peaches and apples anyway? I'm the only one who ever eats them.' I thought to myself as I rinsed the conditioner out and got a little off topic. After the conditioner was rinsed out I turned the faucet off and reached out to grab the towel I'd left in reach. I wrapped it around myself and squeezed the excess water in my hair into the tub. I walked over to the mirror to find the hairbrush I'd bought. The bristles faced down as it half hung over the edge of the sink. Revealing the soft pastel purple. The picture of everyone in my family rested on top. I'd transmuted it into the brush when I'd gotten it. If need be I could fix it if it broke so that wasn't an issue. My black hair crept back over my shoulder. I'd originally wore my hair loose all the time but my grandma was a thousand percent against that so I wore it in a pony-tail for a couple years. Then I realized I could have it hang over my shoulder in a loose pony-tail. My grandma wasn't happy about it but it was a compromise. It hadn't really stuck at first but now I'd put it in that style without even knowing it. I rubbed some of the aloe onto my left arm. The fire had burnt the skin badly from my left wrist to my elbow. It was usable and didn't hurt that much but it would feel better with the aloe on it.

The hard bristles of the brush combed through my hair gently. My crystal blue eye's stared in the mirror. Meeting my own gaze. They always seemed innocent but in truth had seen more than one could imagine. No-one could see any pain or fear. You could find anger or hatred in them or they'd emit my death aura but nothing else. Just nothing. It was the feature I hated the most. Happiness came from my smile. But when I was alone and stared in the mirror I could see everything. It's like spotting a circle of cream in a white void. Once you know where it was you could see it easily and find it easily. But until you found it the white void was all there was. No-one had ever found the cream in the white void. But I was the cream. I could see myself so easily... A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"You alright, Crystal? You've been very quiet." Gracia asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I responded politely.

"Alright. Anything I can get for you?" she asked.

"No thanks." I replied in the same tone as I did before. I quickly dried off before putting on the clothes I had picked up at my home. It was only a shirt and a skirt. The shirt was a dark shade of purple and had a silk like sash to tie on your back. The skirt was pure white and had a stretchy waistband but was loose apart from that. For my hair I left it loose to air dry and put on a white leopard headband. To finish it I had a charm necklace. I'd started off with a lady-bug and chain several year's ago. Over the year's I gathered different charm's and would switch them out to whatever my mood was. I even transmuted a titanium box to keep them in. The few charm's I had made were a dolphin, leopard, and a snake. The snake by far was the easiest. The dolphin was a bit hard with all the little details. Then the leopard to me was the hardest level at the time. But it still looked pretty good. I put the leopard charm on the necklace and after cleaning up after myself walked out my hair just slightly damp. Elicia was asleep in bed. Gracia meanwhile was reading on one of the couch's in the living room. She smiled at me when I sat down. I was carrying a book that I'd found earlier today at the store. Children's book or not it was my favorite. I opened the book to the title page.

Legends and Mythology of Amestris.

The title had been enough to get my attention the first time I had read the book. The first thing I read on the Table of Content's brought no surprise.

Introduction pg 1 The Philosopher Stone pg 10 The City of Xerxes pg 15 The Eastern Sage pg 20

Those were always the first thing's. But it wasn't the story I was looking for. I looked through the Table of Content's until I found what I was looking for.

The Seer Family pg 53 The Northern Seer pg 54 The Southern Seer pg 55 The Eastern Seer pg 56 The Western Seer pg 57 The Central Seer pg 58

My favorite's had always been those I flipped to page 53. I read the Seer Family first. But the quiet evening quickly died when Maes, Ed, and Al returned. Al wasn't all that bad honestly but Ed was furious I had left without telling him and where I was going and a lot of other stuff I didn't care about. It was damned miracle Elicia didn't wake up. But that might have been because half-way through his ranting and cursing Maes covered his mouth not wanting his daughter to wake up and be polluted. None the less it was mostly peaceful that night. Since Maes, Ed, and Al hadn't made it back in time for dinner Gracia reheated it and the two boy's ate. Alphonse still wouldn't eat and claimed that he ate a while before they arrived at the house. I was able to sleep tonight. That was pretty good. Would've been better if it wasn't screwed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the dream,

I walked down the dirt road wearing my soft, white, coat. The sun was shining brightly but it was still cold. I had the basket nestled hanging on my arm. It was full of peaches that were laying under the small blanket I brought along. That way they didn't bruise or any bug's would get to them. Upon reaching my home I found it deserted. I cry came from somewhere inside but there was no physical being.

"Why?..." The voice asked. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me due to have losing my family recently. "...Why did you leave?" the voice asked me. I took another look around the house to still find it deserted. I returned to the kitchen to finish putting away the peaches. "Why did you abandon us when we needed you most?" the voice kept asking. I didn't know how to reply. Who had I left?

"Who's there?" I asked defensively as I continued to unpack, remaining calm.

"Did you already forget me? Crissy..." the voice seemed to be about to cry. I stood shocked. My hand's were frozen as I held the peach. Crissy... My nick-name. Only a few people knew about it. My only two friends, Diane, and Kiko. I'd moved away from South City so my friend's were out. Diane and Kiko were dead so who was calling me Crissy? The voice was silent... it said nothing else. It just waited for me to respond.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I barked angrily as I grabbed a knife from a nearby knife holder. I quickly transmuted it into a dagger. It was small but it was all I had in case someone attacked me.

"So you did forget about me..." the voice said quietly in my ear. I zipped around to defend myself. But there was no-one there.

"You left them to die. You could've saved them. But you didn't." another voice told me. It was sinister. I turned around to find the woman who had killed my family. The long black hair and tattoo was unmistakable.

"Crissy... I was scared... you promised nothing would ever hurt me... why did you lie?" the voice from before rang out from behind me. This time I was greeted by Kiko.

"Kiko... there was nothing I could've done... It was to late when I got home!" I told him.

"Liar. You could've helped him. You could've but you decide not to." the woman told me.

"NO! I couldn't have! I was out getting grocery's I came back and you were here! If I wasn't scared out of my mind then maybe I could've done something but I was scared! I can't preform alchemy without a clear mind!" I yelled at her.

"Really? I thought I was so much better than that... But I can't accept who I really am so why could I save my family?" A third voice asked as the room turned black. I turned around to be greeted by crystal blue eye's. A white leopard with crystal blue eye's. "Who are you? Who am I?" it asked. "Where do we belong?" it continued. "Are we at home? Or are we lost?" it's voice began to change. Almost as if it was made of several smaller voices. "Why won't you accept yourself?" the question came out. I knew this was coming. I knew this question would faze me. But it was still like glass shattering. My wall coming down. But emotion's were easy for me to control.

"Why...won't I?" I echoed the question.

"Why did you leave us? You left us behind! WHY?!" there were many voices in the creature's tone now. Behind it everyone I knew that had left or died. Everyone I'd ever cared about was there. But at the same time were gone. Dead or missing. The leopard continued to stare at me with hurt eye's.

"Why did you leave yourself behind?" It asked in my voice as it changed to look like me. It was hurt more than I could've imagined. But I had no answer.

I woke with a jolt. It was still late. Two in the morning. But there was no point in sleeping anymore. It would come back. I lied on the couch. Staring at the fan with distant eye's while reminisced. When morning came it was going to be awful for me. I had no doubt's about that. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Weeeell then! I figured it out. I can't believe I didn't see the copy-n-paste at first... It's thanks to that I also figured out the horizontal line thing-a-mabob. I have so many chapters to go through. Also I'm terrible at grammar. I can do okay spelling just not grammar. So what do you guys think so far? If you have any questions feel free to ask! I don't mind answering! Welp, R&R! Bye!**

* * *

10:30 am

Edward crept out of his room to find Crystal missing from the couch. Al wasn't in there bedroom either. But it was still early on Ed's term's. Which meant it was to early to think. A light crash came from the kitchen.

"Sorry! I'll deal with it. NO WAIT! ELICIA DON'T GO NEAR THE-" a voice panicked.

"OWWWWWWW!" a childish voice cried out.

"Elicia are you alright?!" a remarkably familiar voice asked but Ed was to tired to guess who it belonged to.

"Elicia, you should've listened to Crystal." another voice shushed the girl. Ed wandered in to find a porcelain bowl shattered on the floor and Elicia's hand bleeding. Crystal was about to transmute the plate back together while Gracia was putting a band-aid on Elicia's hand where she was bleeding. Alphonse was standing over the stove where fried egg's were cooking. Maes came running upon hearing crying, Elicia, and the crash. He came in his pj's... which were pink with baby chick's on them... Ed tried so hard not to laugh.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" He asked panicked holding his gun. Everyone stared at him. Except Alphonse who was making sure the egg's didn't burn. Maes quickly noticed that Elicia had just cut herself on a broken dish and was fine. After a few minute's of silence except for the sound of egg's cooking Crystal used alchemy to fix the dish and cleaned it out.

"You may speak and breath now." Crystal announced sarcastically but because of the broken silence everyone seemed to start breathing. "Are you'll all right?" Crystal asked creep-ed out by there behavior. "Are you alright Elicia?" Crystal asked the toddler who was sitting on the counter.

"Mm-hmm." she replied while she stared at her pink band-aid.

"What happened?" Maes asked.

"I accidentally dropped a plate and Elicia got to close while I was getting ready for the transmutation and slipped into the plate thus cutting herself on one of the shard's." Crystal replied calmly as she dried off the plate and went to the stove where a few other plates were. After nudging Al to the side she scooped egg's onto four plates. She almost did five but remembered that it was not needed. Al claimed he had to go to the library and collect a few thing's. The egg's were served with biscuit's after Ed and Maes got dressed. "Gracia, Al, and I woke up early so we decided to make breakfast for everyone." Crystal told them. Gracia knew that Crystal was lying. Crystal was already awake when she got up and so was Al but decided it would be better if she didn't point that out.

"So how did Elicia get caught up in everything?" Ed asked while he ate all of his breakfast except his milk. Instead of milk he drank juice.

"Elicia woke up shortly before you'll did. Gracia went to go get her while I took care of everything in the kitchen. Al wasn't much use in finding the plates. When Gracia got back she wasn't able to get them as Elicia was hungry and rather fussy. I was one plate short so when I left to go get one I came back and slipped on a wooden toy block. In an attempt to rescue her block she slipped on one of the shards and cut her hand. You know the rest. You came running into the kitchen like a mad man while wearing your pj's, wielding a gun because of the fussing." Crystal added the last part teasingly.

"I heard a crash and crying. What did you expect?!" Maes asked defensively.

"I expected you to be more sensible. Had you been paying attention there would've been silence and only slight crying at worst. There was no sound of guns shooting and you would've heard Elicia screaming if someone was getting hurt. Or if there was a thief there... there would still be screaming because they'd get badly beatin'... same goes for kidnapper's. I covered murderer's, kidnappers, and thief's. Anything I forgot to mention?" Crystal reasoned. Although she conveniently 'Forgot' about homunculi.

"We just woke up. Don't expect us to be sensible." Maes said and everyone dropped the subject.

"You were a great help in the kitchen today Crystal. Where did you learn to cook?" Gracia asked to try and get the girl to come out of her shell and disrupt the eerie silence.

"My grandma owned a restaurant when she young. So from the day I could talk and understand everything around me she taught me. Basically I was her student in baking as a five year old to a twelve year old. Her restaurant closed down when my mom was pregnant with me. So she opened a bakery. As luck would have it, it caught on fire when I was three maybe. Two year's ago though she died of sickness. For the past two year's I just used cook-book's and polished my skill's. It was the only thing I was ever really good at besides drawing but my parent's always wanted me doing something to exercise or something that could feed the family." Crystal told them blandly. Not exactly the response they were wanting... Gracia was hoping that maybe talking about her family or about her childhood would let her open up but was so far failing. Crystal reached fro her biscuit.

"Hey that remind's me, why don't you tell us why you hated Diane so much?" Ed asked around a mouth full of food. The biscuit snapped in half and the butter that was on it was squeezed out.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Crystal said angrily in a slight motherly tone. "And for the record Diane was a lazy, liar. She'd sit around all day long moaning how a star should get better treatment instead of living in-" Crustal stopped mid sentence and covered Elicia's ear's. " Instead of living in Hell. She got every damned thing she wanted. She even went as far as to make me a liar and got every single kid in town to think I was an evil girl who'd kill there parent's. A sorceress, a waste of space, pathetic to be part of the family. To her that's all I ever was. At first it was easy to ignore but even my younger brother began to believe them. And that is something I can _**NEVER**_ forgive her for. She had her demise coming and deserved every last bit of it." Crystal let go of Elicia and stormed out of the house. Maes was suddenly glad Crystal had covered Elicia's ears.

"Sorceress's don't exist though. Why would anyone believe it?" Ed asked around another mouth full of food despite what Crystal had told him. Ed ended up taking Crystal's plate as the biscuit was the only thing she'd actually eaten... or touched. Crystal was much angrier than she should've been about talking about Diane. And it more than likely would end up in violence some day. Crystal retreated to the only place she ever felt at peace. The forest bordering Central was easy to get to and beautiful. And there was a quiet shimmering lake. Crystal sat close to the lake while she cooled off.

* * *

The Elric Brother's were going on another mission. To a town named Liore. Supposedly a man there could create miracles. But a man creating miracles sounded to good to be true. Ed believes that maybe it isn't a miracle worker and instead it has something to do with the Philosopher Stone. So the two brother's are headed to Liore, and Crystal as well when she return's from her tantrum.

Crystal returned a little later during the day. The brother's were getting ready to leave for Liore. The three said there farewell's and left for Liore. Although it was rather quiet. Crystal slept through the entire train ride and wasn't emitting her death aura in her sleep. Ed thought about sleeping but decided against it and played go fish with Al again. The train didn't carry them all the way to Liore so they had to travel across the desert. Crystal didn't care. Al didn't mind any weather since he was just bonded to the armor. But Ed wasn't very happy. His auto-mail got very hot in the sun and nearly burned him. If that had happened though Crystal wouldn't have hesitated of making him use her Aloe. And it didn't help that every cab driver called Ed short or small. As true as it was. So the three ended up walking at least half way across the desert. Al's attempt's to get to know Crystal better were failing as she brushed them off and tried to keep Ed under control. After some time they did arrive at Liore. In the end the first thing they did first was get some water.

The radio was playing something religious and the three weren't really paying attention to any of it. Although Crystal was uneasy about the town. It wasn't the religion, or the environment, it wasn't even the people who lived there. Crystal felt like she was being watched but it wasn't by anyone she could see. As far as she knew if someone was watching them they didn't want to be discovered.

"So are you'll street performer's?" the shopkeeper asked. Ed spat his drink back in the cup out of surprise.

"No. We came looking for something." Crystal told him honestly. "I assume Ed is done so I think we'll be going." Crystal finished in a mono-tone.

"Who made you boss? Anyway your right. C'mon Al let's go." Ed stood up and began to leave. Al nodded and began to follow as well but then accidentally bumped his head on the low ceiling. As a result he ended up knocking the radio down and breaking it.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! My radio is broken!" the shopkeeper was furious.

"Sorry, accident. They'll have it fixed in a few minutes though." Crystal told the shopkeeper.

"And how's that? It's been smashed to pieces!" he told her.

"Watch and learn, gramp's." Ed said as Al drew a circle and fixed it. A crowd gathered around them watching the brother's as they preformed alchemy.

"AMAZING! It's a miracle! You've been touched by the sun god just like Father Cornello!" the shopkeeper exclaimed.

"Touched by who now?" Ed asked as Crystal took extra caution with there surrounding's.

"It isn't a miracle, it's alchemy stupid. That light only emits from alchemy." Crystal sweetly informed the shopkeeper. "The three of us are all alchemist's."

"Oh so your alchemists! Yeah I think I've heard of them." a man from the crowd said.

"Then maybe you've heard of us! We're the Elric Brother's!" Ed claimed with pride.

"The Elric Brother's you say?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Wait, I know that name!" the man from before said.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, right?!" a third man asked. "Then who's this?" the same man asked about Crystal.

"I'm Crystal. I just started traveling with them." Crystal replied still in her mono-tone. Immediately afterwards everyone crowded Alphonse saying it was an honor to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist. Until Al pointed out that Ed was the Fullmetal Alchemist. But it was to late for apologies Ed was already ranting the second they were done saying he was small.

* * *

The three of us sat in the back row watching Father Cornello's display of 'Miracles'.

"So what do you think Al, Crystal?" Ed asked us.

"What's there to think about? That's alchemy." Al told him.

"Yeah but what about the law of equivalent exchange? I can create sword's of ice out of thin air, but that's because there's water in air. I draw the water out of the air and then shape it into a sword. Once it's in the proper shape I freeze it. There's no more stages after that. But he's turning air into crystal. He's doing something different or using something that allows him to ignore equivalent exchange." I told them giving a light smirk on the last part. Ed and Al knew exactly what she was talking about, a Philosopher Stone.

"Now the only question is how did he obtain it?" Ed groaned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Since it seems I have nothing better to do should I find a hotel? Or will we be gone before we can stay the night?" I asked.

"We'll find one later." Ed mumbled.

_'Way to plan ahead.'_ I thought as I was 'dismissed' to go do whatever I wanted. _'There treating me like a child... I still am one but still. Who do they think they are? Treating someone who can more than likely kill there sorry ass's! Then again I id get my ass kicked by that woman.'_ I though rather angrily. I stopped at a bookstore... bad idea for someone who doesn't care about religious things. "Excuse me sir but do you have something by any chance that's NOT about religion?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"Uhhh... do children's books count?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Then I'm afraid not." he replied as he thought everything over.

"Your kidding, right? This towns children only have kid books and religious stuff? Is there really no one here who isn't religious?" I asked irritated. The man shook his head no. "Then congrats. You lost yourself a customer. If you want a suggestion, then I suggest you get a wider range of books. You can get fantasy, science fiction, non-fiction, historical, and even mystery books and you only have books on religion. It's pretty sad you know." I told him before walking out to find something else to do. There wasn't any art stores. It was mostly stuff I didn't care about. So in the end I ended up complaining to myself, alone, on a bench... with people staring at me, while waiting for Ed and Al to be done doing whatever they were doing.

"I can't believe this. Treat me like a child... nothing to do... why do I always have the worst luck... can't even have a good book..." I growled under my breath almost silently. I listed all the things in my head that had gone wrong over the past six months... Most of it was because of Diane like usual. The town was bustling full of energy. I decided to quit complaining and go back to the shop earlier to get some water and kill some time.

"So where are your buddy's?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I have no idea... I have to much time to kill. So you have a name, or am I going to have to call you Sir Shopkeeper?" I asked as swallowed some mozzarella cheese I'd gotten.

"My name is Gerard. So your Crystal correct?" he asked me.

"Yup. The Crystal who lost her family like three days ago and has all the time in the world to kill. It feels wrong not having anything on my schedule." I complained.

"True story?" he asked surprised.

"True as the hot sun." I sighed as I indicated I wanted a refill of water. He grabbed a water pitcher and refilled it.

"And your not affected by your family's death? And what about relatives?" Gerard asked getting a little bit nosy.

"You do know your nosy right? Anyway I wasn't on the best of terms with them. As for relatives, well none of them are in Amestris. That I know of anyway. None of them liked my parents or me and my siblings. Except for my grandma. She loved me but sickness took her two years ago... I really need to find something to do about my blabbering habits." I sighed as my index finger went around the rim of the cup several times.

"Nah, besides it's slow today and I have time to kill as well." Gerard assured me. It was complete silence. "...I heard from a friend of mine you threw a tantrum at the bookstore." he tried engaging in conversation.

"Not my fault the selection was about the size of a walnut." I told him remembering the small selection at the store.

"I thought walnuts were only used in insulting people about there knowledge." he mumbled.

"Well I'm using it to insult the selection of books the bookstore had." I told him as my hand supported my head while my finger still went around the rim of my cup.

"Well that's a first." he mumbled.

"All I want are some straight answers and then I'll be on my way. Or we could get the military involved. No ones around so no reason to lie." A voice rang out on the radio after being silent. There was a groan afterwards.

"Sound like my short partner." I smiled to myself. A light thud came. It almost sounded as if a door was being slammed shut.

"What do want to know?" a voice asked. It sounded similar to Cornello.

"You can do anything with the philosopher stone right? So why waste all of that power on phony miracles, Cornello?" Ed asked.

"Because with each miracle, I can attract new believers to the order. Believers who'd lay down there lives for my sake. All because they believe I can bring them back from the dead. I'm slowly building an army, an army of holy warriors unafraid to die! I'll be able to tear apart this country within a few more years with the philosopher stone. I just might carve out a small slice for you, maybe!" Cornello spilled his secret and laughed. Ed quickly joined the laughter. "Wait, why are you laughing?!" he asked.

"I knew it! Your still a novice." Ed told him.

"Are you still a believer Gerard? You should have all the proof you need now. Ed came to check it out. Cornello can't bring the dead back to life and doesn't give a damn about you'll. You should consider moving forward. Believe in what you believe in. But next time I want you to determine if it's worth believing in. The dead can't and won't come back ever." I told him. Although I quickly lifted my bag over my head and dodged the overflowing coffee. "GERARD! YOUR COFFEE IS MAKING A GIANT MESS!" I yelled at him. He snapped out of his daze and began to clean it up. A loud boom rang out through the entire town.

"You don't need to yell." He told me.

"You wanna bet on that? Anyway here's your money I'd better go and see what my idiotic, short, companion is doing now." I sighed and payed him before leaving for the church. There I found a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and pink bangs holding a gun approach Ed and Al. I quickened my pace and heard them talking.

"Give me the philosopher stone!" She yelled at them.

"It's broken. It was a phony just like Cornello." Ed told her a bit carefree.

"Liar! You just want to keep it to your self! So you can get you body's back!" she yelled crying as her hands shook. There was a slight pause. "And so you can try and bring your mother back!" she yelled. Ed's eyes widened and Al let out a small gasp.

"No! The dead don't come back, Rose! They never can." Ed told her. Devastated the girl fell on her knees and cried. I listened to there conversation. Al noticed me but Ed and the girl weren't paying attention to my arrival. "You've got a good pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use them." Ed told her. The sun stained the sky shades of orange and red. When the girl looked up the colors illuminated her damp face and dark navy blue eyes. Ed turned from her and the three of us left the girl silently.

* * *

The eerie silence made me grow restless on the train back to East City. Apparently Roy was only staying in Central until Issac's case was dealt with and then he'd go back to East City. Didn't bring much surprise to me, surprisingly enough. Ed slept through the train ride this time and Al did nothing but sit on a seat silently. The only thing that disturbed the silence was Ed's obnoxious snoring. But after a while it seemed more like a strange lullaby. As if someone was trying to hypnotize me. But drifting off onto Dreamland was not so easy. The images from my last dream haunted me and I couldn't get in a comfortable position. My crystal blue eye's reflected the sunlight while I drew on a sheet of paper. I thought back on one of the songs that Diane would hum before bedtime. Although I never told one in fear of my pride being hurt I had admired her singing talent. She was a siren. I turned my gaze to the afternoon sun. The sky was it's ordinary blue with pure white clouds. They reminded me of the cold snow up north. But they had a soft warmth that snow didn't have... similar to Diane's singing... I drifted off into a trance like state.

Flashback,

It was summer time in South City. May 28 2:30 pm to be precise. I was ten, Diane was eight, while Kiko was a year old. Though it was late spring it felt like it was the middle of summer. It was hot under the sun but that didn't ease my rage as Diane ran out of our home and hid behind a tree. I stormed out of the house. The streets were made of gravel. I was wearing my jean shorts and a loose purple tee. I wore white socks as well and my hair was tied back in a neat tight bun. Which slightly raised my eyebrows. Diane was wearing a sparkly pink dress and had her hair cut short into an angled bob with bangs.

"DIANE, GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK HERE!" I screeched to the heavens. The screech was loud enough to wake the dead emperor's in Xing. The little bitch had completely torn apart my best drawing and then try and calm me down with insults.

"I'm not lazy if I can out run your fat but!" Diane yelled at me. Spotting the little eight year old behind a tree I chased her down the street.

"Are those girls fighting again? I swear they can't go a single day without attempting to kill each other." A male bystander sighed.

"I know. I heard there last Christmas was spent it the hospital." a female friend of the bystander gossiped.

"Yeah but the younger one does always aggravate her." the male told the woman.

"But the older one takes the bait. Besides, Diane is so beautiful and talented. Why can't Crystal just accept that?" the female groaned. I chased Diane down to my friends house where she pounded on the door.

"CICI! CRYSTAL'S MAKING AN ATTEPT ON MY LIFE AGAIN!" Diane yelled. A blue haired girl stepped out to defend Diane. She looked about the age of eleven or twelve. She was wearing white shorts with a midnight blue. On the midnight blue were specks of white for stars. While her eyes showed a soft ocean blue that shimmered under the sunlight.

"REALLY CICI?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" I lashed out at Diane. Cici gave me a swift pound on my head.

"I told Diane to come to me when you were attempting to kill her again. So what did she do this time?!" Cici asked angrily.

"She shredded my best drawing so far. I've been working on it for two weeks now! I wouldn't let her have some of the cookie dough and shred it. And then said Kiko got it. And as usual she got her way so here I am angry!" I shouted at her.

"Crystal calm down..." Cici sighed. I knelt down on the ground and wanted to end my life right there and now. My finger went around in circles making doodles on the rough gravel. "What am I going to do with you two? You'll can't even put you rivalry away for your own birthday!" Cici rubbed my head as if I was an animal.

"My birthday, Miss bitches birthday, or yours?" I asked.

"YOURS DUMBASS!" Cici shouted at me, smacking my head again. I winced.

"Then I should get a present!" I declared standing up. Knowing Cici was about to hit me again I jumped back.

"IF YOU KEEP THIS ATTITUDE UP YOU'LL GET NOTHING BUT A GROUNDING!" Cici yelled at me.

"I decree that my biggest and probably only present this year will be... ALONE TIME FROM YOU JERKS!" I declared before running off.

"Was that proper English?" Cici asked no one in particular. Diane shrugged. "As for you Diane. Was it really necessary to do that to Crystal? I know she can be a hotheaded pain in the ass, but really. She was working on a drawing again for two weeks and you decided to shred it. Was it really necessary to then blame it on Kiko? All because you didn't get cookie dough?" Cici confronted the younger sibling who was now shrinking back.

"SHE STARTED IT! I asked if I could have some dough and she said 'The day pigs grow wings and fly to the moon I'll give you some.' But we all know that means never. So I asked her why not and she said 'Your a little nosy selfish bitch you know that.' So I shredded her picture and then gave it to Kiko who shredded it more. Which means I didn't lie!" Diane defended herself but lied about what Crystal said as usual.

"IF Crystal did say that then you overreacted. You knew it was her birthday. While she was still dozing I came and told you that in person. And you PROMISED you'd behave. But now Crystal has had her tantrum and is likely hiding again. The last time she hid she didn't come back for a week!" Cici chided at her as if she were her mother. A friend of her's named Holly noticed that she was getting chided at and stepped in. Holly was eight.

"LAY OFF! We all make mistakes! Escpecially that no good lying bitch, Crystal. Diane is innocent in whatever your blaming her for again!" Holly stood between Diane and Cici. Diane stuck her tongue out at Cici when Holly wasn't looking.

"Shes as guilty as the military for the crimes in Ishbal! Stop judging people for how they look and the rumors about them! Crystal is only a hotheaded jerk but isn't going to kill anyone!" Cici confronted the two younger girls.

"LIAR! I know all the rumors and I pieced together all the true ones." Holly declared and pointed her thumb at herself. "Crystal is a little demon spawn from hell, and when we get close to her she'll kill us all. And because of her magic she can charm us!Were fortunate most of us have been able to resist her evil magic." Holly told her while smirking as if she knew everything. Cici snapped.

"...CRYSTAL IS NOT ANYWHERE NEAR THAT TYPE OF GIRL! DIANE SPREADS THOSE RUMORS AND MESSES WITH YOUR HEAD SO THAT WAY CRYSTAL'S LIFE IS MISERABLE!" Cici screeched.

"And why would she do that?!" Holly asked angrily.

"ONLY GOD KNOWS!" Cici told her upon noticing that Cici had reached her breaking point the two younger girls smirked.

"DIANE, NOW!" Holly yelled as Diane started singing a type of opera music. Cici's eyes glazed over as she was put into a trance like state before collapsing onto the gravel. "Good job Diane." Holly smiled as Diane ceased singing.

"Yup. It's fortunate that all opera music puts her to sleep right away." Diane gave a sinister smile as the two walked away.

Meanwhile,

"I don't understand why that lazy brat gets everything... I'm just as good as her. I practice really hard in our swordsmanship, and bow classes. But she hardly tries and is still really good. I try my hardest to keep the house clean, study, bake, cook, just about everything! But she reaches my level without even trying. I work hard for everything... And because of that voice of hers she can win over anybody. I only have Cici, Kiko, and Chika. But Kiko's to young. Cici just doesn't understand anything and Chika..." I trailed off in my long list of complaints. I stared at the water. Cattails grew in the shallow water while various flower's lined the edges of the lake. The sweet, calming fragrance of chamomile filled by senses. The lily's I planted near a tree held many memories. Especially of one particular time. Chika had come here before. She'd followed me here when I had thrown a tantrum. I gave a small chuckle as my midnight black hair fell loose. Revealing my bangs. Once upon a time, Chika was a believer of the rumors. But in an attempt to see if they were true she followed me here. She learned that they were all false. My gaze shifted to the little pile of roses on a small rock grave. Cloud... was a my pet cat. But she got out one day and a group of dogs killed her. I found her body unfortunately... at least what was left of it and I brought her here to bury her. I didn't tell my parents or siblings I'd found her dead. They wouldn't show any sympathy. My eyes shifted to the water. It was beautiful as always. The water reflected light into my eyes but my eyes would reflect the light back. I sat there hugging my knees. I slowly stood up and made my way over to a cattail. I snapped off one of the ends and gently broke it open. A gentle song filled the air. I'd transmuted them so that whenever they broke they'd play a song. I picked some of the chamomile and placed into a basket that I'd transmuted. Everything here reminded me of something important. Even a big boulder that I'd placed over a hole in the ground. If you looked closely you could find pure white opals. The opals would remind me of the snow up north. The snow that had first greeted me many years ago.

I wandered over to a tree. It was really huge oak. If you looked closely you'd find a a little hole on the side. If you stuck your hand in it and pulled you'd find it was hollowed out forming a little room. In that little room there was a rope that led up. I gripped the rope and gave a light tug before climbing it. There you'd find my secret hideout. It wasn't all that impressive actually. Just some blankets, a couple cabinets, and a few counter's with a microwave on top. In one of the cabinet's were all the little gems I'd found. From amethysts to diamonds. Some I couldn't find here in the forest. But from time to time a man who'd sell gems and buy gems would come. I'd bought things from him before and sold some. But it wasn't much. In another cabinet were dried flowers I'd picked. They were easy to break so I didn't move them around to much. I grabbed a blanket and pulled out something stuffed underneath it... my swim clothes. I quickly put on the two piece. The top was checkered with black and red and had an extra little part that covered my stomach but didn't cover my back much. While the bottom was black with red lining. I wrote down on a note, 'Gone swimming.' I left it on the counter along with another pair of swim clothes that were pure white. I left it in case if Chika came and looked for me. I climbed down the rope and dived into the cold water. I swam around the deep part for a minute before reaching the surface and taking a deep breath of air. I dived back down. The lake had fish swimming around in the clear water.

Flashback end,

The train halted and I was snapped out of my trance. Alphonse quickly woke Ed and the three of us made our way to to Roy's office. The three of us silently entered the room to where Furey was saying that the radio might need to be replaced. Ed gave a quiet clap and fixed it to alert them we were here.

"Hey it's Edward and Alphonse!" Furey exclaimed. His gaze shifted to me. "You must be Crystal. The Colonel told us you were traveling with them. I'm Master Sergeant Furey." he smiled at me extending his hand. I nodded and shook his hand as well.

"As you know already, I'm Crystal. Pleasure to meet you." I told him as the three of us walked into Roy's office. Once again I was left out of the conversation. Although towards the end I decided to pay attention.

"It might help if you consulted a specialist." Roy told the boys. That caught there attention. Roy pulled out a document from a drawer. "The Sewing Life Alchemist. Shou Tucker. He's done heavy research into chimera research." Roy told them.

"Hmmm... How about the brother's go and consult him for a few day's. Granted they have permission to look into his research. I'm a rather slow reader. And I don't have a lot of patience. So while they do that I think I'll pay a trip down south for a few day's." I proposed the offer. I was hoping they'd accept so that way I could see Chika and Cici again. And hopefully Holly would stay out of my hair...

"Sounds like a deal. But why'd you want to to South City?" Ed asked.

"I used to live there. Have a few friends I haven't seen or spoken a word two for two years now." I replied.

"I guess it's alright." Al told me. Roy took the boys to see the Shou Tucker guy while I wandered around doing pretty much nothing. As luck would have it I ran into Maes.

"What are you doing here Maes?" I asked him.

"Investigating a murder." he sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I'm actually about to go pay a visit to South City. Well be careful. Try not to get yourself killed." I waved goodbye before I went and bought a ticket to South City. The train ride was a bit long and I nearly missed exiting. I'd fallen asleep and so when they were reloading someone woke me up and said the train had stopped. I rushed out and was greeted by the bright sun nearly making me fall backwards out of surprise. I adjusted my eye's and saw a few familiar faces. And the one face I hadn't wanted to see. Holly.

"Crystal?" she called out to me. Her soft blonde hair was curly and shoulder length. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a matching skirt. I stared at her in surprise. "Crystal is that you?" she called out to me again. She began to approach me. Her purplish eyes began to well up before she ran up to me and started balling. "Please tell me the rumors weren't true! Diane can't be gone! She promised she'd come back some day!" she cried. I gave her a small hug before telling her the one thing that would make my trip go to hell.

"I'm sorry but, Diane got caught in a fire and didn't make it out in time." I told her calmly.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ALIVE! It should've been you! You shouldn't of been able to get out alive..." she sobbed before standing up to face me.

"I'm sorry. By the time help arrived it was to late. She was already gone. I'm sorry. But there wasn't anything I could do." I told her trying to remain calm. I was surprised though that she knew. I hadn't thought word had already arrived here. Holly gave me a punch in my gut sending me backwards and hitting my neck really hard on a pipe on the wall... why was there a pipe on the wall anyway?

"LIAR! You didn't try to save her or anything!" Holly screeched before running off in a fit of tears. I rubbed my neck to ease the pain. Holly had attracted quite a crowd and already had at least a doctor or two making sure I was alright. Apparently with how hard I crashed into the pipe on the wall it could've killed me. But I was alright despite the little bit of blood I coughed up into my hand. A couple other people recognized my name and Diane's name. Didn't surprise me. I hoped to god that I didn't get the same treatment from Cici and Chika. I picked up my bag which I had dropped and quietly made my way out of the train station. More and more people began to recognize me but most didn't believe it was me. Especially with hoe downcast and calm I was. When I had still lived here I was always full of energy. I made my way silently through the streets. The sun was at it's highest. It reminded me of all the times we fought and attempted to kill each other. One time we even nearly killed each other with butter knifes. I approached a small house. I let out a deep sigh before knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" a voice called out. It belonged to a girl. The door opened and I saw the familiar blue hair. The girl was wearing a light orange dress that had autumn leaf fabric on the bottom. Over it was a white lace over-shirt. It reached the girls wrist. The same butterfly necklace I'd given to her years ago was around her neck. And the only other thing that indicated it was her for sure were those big ocean blue eyes that could melt almost anything. "Crystal?" she asked. I looked up to her to make eye contact. Her mouth opened as she began to tear up. "I thought you were killed in the fire!" she cried as she hugged me tightly. "I missed you!" she told me through her tears and muffled voice. I hugged her back.

"I missed you to...Cici." I told her as a few of my own tears slipped.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back with new (not really new if you read this on DA) chapter! This chapter is long. Instead of the normal almost 6,000 words it's got around 9,000. . I suppose that's a good thing but still. Well, longer chapters to come! Hope ya like! R&R! :3**

* * *

"Why didn't you call?! Or send a letter or even send a postcard?! I thought the fire had killed you!" Cici yelled in my ear. Her mom came running.

"I'm sorry. But a letter or postcard wouldn't have reached you as quickly as I did. It would've taken at least two weeks. As for calling...uh..." I told her but trailed off. How was I supposed to come up with a lie in this situation?

"You must have been busy trying to get your life back in order and deal with your loss." Cici's mom, Claire, stated.

"Yeah, lets go with that." I replied. They didn't need to know that I was now running around with a couple of State Alchemists and would probably get killed while assisting them. There mom invited me inside so that way we could escape the chill of autumn.

"So how long have you been in South City?" Cici asked me as we began to catch up.

"Well, I arrived a little earlier and almost immediately had to go to the hospital. I didn't know that word had already arrived that my home was burned and so were... they. Anyway Holly didn't take the news to well. I think I got a slight bruise. I'm a bit surprised Chika always seems to know everything so where is she?" I asked Cici. Cici looked away to the ground trying to stifle more tears.

"She got sick. But the doctors have no idea what it is. Apparently it's not contagious but they say it might kill her." Cici began to cry. I scowled at nothing. My life was going to hell and I couldn't stop it. I didn't know what to say while Cici cried. I pulled her into my chest to comfort her. Cici always acted tough and it would seem nothing could break her barrier but I knew much better. Cici was sensitive and couldn't stand pulling through tough situations on her own. Her tears soon ceased. "I don't get it..." she mumbled. I knew what she meant. Chika was our best friends. We were inseparable when we had a say on where we went. But Cici knew that I almost never cried. She didn't know I hadn't when my they were killed and now she was crying for me again over our best friend. She always cried for me. The few times I did cry were when I was alone so she didn't know I could. To everyone I didn't have tear sacs. "You've never cried... how do you release your stress?" she asked through a muffled voice. She pushed away from me and studied my movement with innocent eyes.

"I used to channel my stress into screaming at Diane. But now that I don't have her around anymore... I'm still looking for a way to channel it. But like everyone says I don't have tear sacs." I gave her an honest answer with a small joke. Her eyes looked away as if she wasn't all that happy with my answer but wasn't going to go against it. I looked away for a moment before sighing. I gave her a sudden tight hug. "I am scared for her. Honestly that's worrying me the most. But I don't cry. You know my parents hated seeing me cry. I've gotten so used to it that even in the most dire situations I won't cry. So don't think I don't care. I'd much rather take her place then let something happen to her." I told her. She looked up to me. Her bleary ocean blue eyes nodded as I gave a light smile and let go. "Hey, cheer up." I told her while I dried up her tears the way a mother would. She gave a weak laugh as she tried to stop me from drying her tears.

"Why don't you two girls go and play outside for a bit before it gets dark." Cici's mom called out to us from the kitchen.

"Yeah why don't we. It'll help me get reacquainted with everybody and we'll get to play together like we did when we were younger." I smiled at her draining all the worry out of my face. But I knew Cici could see through my mask. Not completely. She could see half way through to get a clear view of my feelings but she'd never really figured me out or what exactly made me tick. The two of us left the dreary room. The outdoors were a bit chilly but I didn't mind.

"C'mon Crystal! I know there's someone who's been waiting patiently for you for the past five years!" Cici smiled happily as she dragged ma down the street. I glanced to the side to see my old home. In one of the windows you could see a small family enjoying there time together. But I barely had time to think before it passed. I was dragged down to the household I feared. It was the only one I feared. But it wasn't because the people here were cruel. Quite the opposite actually. Despite all the rumors this house had belonged to the first guy who EVER had developed a...

The door swung open to reveal a brunette. He was wearing a black and white, vertical, striped shirt. He was wearing black jeans with a pair of white sneakers. His lush, green eyes met Cici's before shifting to me.

"LEMME GO!" I yelled at Cici before trying to run away. But Cici was quick and grabbed the back of my shirt. "Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"Your the one who said she wanted to get reacquainted with the neighborhood. Jared mind your manner's. You said you wanted to see her again especially right after word arrived about her family and house being burned. So here she is!" Cici smiled as she effortlessly put me right in front of him as if I was a doll.

"I hate you so much, Cici."I muttered and cursed under my breath.

"Crystal? Is it really you?" Jared asked. Cici nodded for me. "OH Crystal I missed you so much! Why didn't you come back sooner my love!?" Jared cried tears of happiness while I wanted to curse all the gods and goddess of love. Cici set me down and let me run for my life while Jared attempted to hug me. The first time I ever let him hug me was the first time I ended up in the hospital. And was also the only times Diane and I got along well enough to help each other out.

* * *

"DINNER TIME!" Cici's mom called out. Now that Jared had gone away I carefully crept through the street's to reach Cici's home. So that way if he was still lurking about it would be unlikely he's see me. And if he did I'd make a mad dash for the house. Upon reaching the house I locked the door and let out a sigh of relief. "Something wrong Crystal?" Claire asked me. I shook my head. "Well, I'm glad to see you again. It's really doing Cici some good to see her closest friend alive and well. She was devastated after hearing the news about your house and with Chika being sick." Claire smiled as she gave me a light hug. "But I will say, it's alright to cry sometimes. From some rumors I heard, apparently you didn't stay for the funeral nor did you cry. Apparently you ran off with a state alchemist who saved you from the fire." she gave a suspicious look. I groaned.

"Please don't tell Cici. I don't want her worrying anymore than she already is." I pleaded. She let out a small sigh.

"I won't tell her for now, but you will need to tell her someday. And I think it'll be better if you told her. So how long will it be before you have to leave?" she asked kindly.

"I think at the most a week. As far as I'm concerned they can just call me. Although I haven't told anyone yet I might know a cure for Chika's sickness. Before I moved up north I leaned she had some relatives up north. I met them. They have this weird family cure that can cure 'bout anything. But it need's to be taken up north." I gave a small sigh.

"Well, for now we can worry about that tomorrow morning." She told me with a heart warming smile and led me to the dining room. Cici was sitting down while her father was in the master bedroom getting ready for dinner. The table was decked with a loaf of bread, homemade lasagna, and a selection of fruits. It was mainly just strawberry's, peaches, and blueberry's. I sat down at the table. Cici's mom knew that for a reunion this would likely be the perfect dinner. Peaches being my favorite fruit and blueberry's were Cici's favorite and we both loved lasagna. I gave them both a small smile. The three of us waited on Cici's father. "If you don't hurry dear were going to start eating without you! The girls are almost drooling!" Claire called out to her husband, Derrick.

"O-okay! I'll be there in just a minute!" he called back. In less than thirty seconds he was at the table dressed nicely.

"Really dear. Why do you have to dress up for dinner?" Claire groaned.

"Because an old friend of ours is visiting." he argued.

"Just enjoy the night!" Cici told them more than ready to start eating. Her parent's gave a laugh before everyone started eating. The night was peaceful. No lies, or needing to hide from anyone. They knew me and knew just about everything about me. I couldn't have asked for more for my first day back home. The only other things I needed to do before I left could be done tomorrow. But then I would have to go up north with Chika. If I had any good karma then hopefully I wouldn't be leaving Cici completely alone or letting Chika leave, in more ways than one.

* * *

I slept in the spare room at Cici's house. Due to my inner clock I woke at the crack of dawn. I wandered silently into the bathroom and took a ten minute shower. I wore the black outfit the hospital had given me when I left the north. I wrote down a quick note and left it on the fridge using a magnet to hold it up. I skipped breakfast as usual and made my way down a familiar path I had mentally made. I weaved myself through gravel roads and trees. The sound of rushing water greeted me. I dashed through the forest smiling. I diagonally approached the river. I followed it through the forest crossing many different animals. Some that knew me from when I had lived here two years ago, and some that were still new to the world. I was soon greeted by the waterfall I knew so well. A vine that was carefully placed in a tree seemed to beckon me to ride it once again. I gently grabbed it and gave it a tug to make sure it was still stable. I jumped off the edge of the waterfall gripping the vine as I did so. I landed with grace on a platform like boulder. I had transmuted the earth for that purpose only. More vines surrounded the edges of the waterfall. I silently walked through them though. The same lake greeted me. Along with all the smells of flowers. I immediately dashed over to the little grave. Clouds grave still stood firmly as ever. It was just like her to never go down easily. I walked over to the lily's I had planted. They had multiplied greatly, but the cut stems told me that Chika had been keeping the place clean and neat. And preventing plants from dominating the hideout. I left to pick some of the white roses. I gently then placed them on the grave.

"Sorry I was gone so long Cloud. I assume that Chika kept the place clean for me. How've you been?" I asked. I always felt her spirit near her grave. And I always had talked to the grave. Sometimes for comfort and sometimes hoping I'd get to hear her meow once more. But most times it was because I felt like she could hear me and would always be there for me. Dead or not. "...I've been fine. I guess as a spirit you know about the recent events. But I'm worried about Chika. If she goes then I'm going to loose it." I confessed to the grave. "At least Cici isn't going to go anywhere." I smiled trying to be optimistic. Almost as in reply I could see the air shape to the form of the woman who had killed my family. "Yeah... your right. If that woman kills Cici then I'm not going to be able to keep myself humane anymore. There the only ones who are keeping me from completely loosing my mind." I gave a light sniffle as I tried to prevent myself from crying. Still as response the air seemed to change it's shape to Cloud and rub against me. It was cold as ice but had a warmth to it as well. "I know... I need to keep myself from that happening. But it's hard. "I moved my hand in a rubbing like motion over the air cat. "Well I need to go and check over some things alright." I smiled at it before walking over to the great oak. The roof of the cavern had a hole in it. So the sunlight that came through the hole kept everything alive and with the cavern being inside a waterfall there was plenty of water. The oak was still in a healthy condition. I opened the secret door. I found the little room decorated with flowers that grew by the lake. While the rope was replaced with a ladder carved in the oak. I climbed the ladder and found the other room completely different. While the cabinets and counters were still there, there was a new bed. It needed a ladder to reach it leaving the space underneath with a desk. Many papers were scattered on it. The cabinets had new gems along with mine. The dried flowers were still there and also had more flowers being dried. A bulletin board over the counter showed many notes. Some were the notes I would leave for Chika when I came here and she wasn't here. One in particular caught my attention.

_'Gone swimming.' _

I'd left that note for her on my birthday after Diane had shredded a picture I'd been working on for two weeks. I could feel something wash over me. Had I really gotten so mad over a single picture? Diane didn't want all that much. The feeling seemed to drown me. I didn't usually feel this way. I could've spent time with Diane resolving are issues and trying to make life better. Instead because I refused to cooperate I had made life miserable for everyone around me. Things probably wouldn't have turned out so bad If I had just tried to get along with her. I could feel myself sit down but didn't have any control over actions. I knew this feeling. But it was the one thing I'd never thought I'd feel towards my family...

_Guilt..._

I looked over the board again pictures of me, Chika, Kiko, and even Cici were there. The corner of one picture stood out. It was covered up by the other. I took it off the board. It was the only picture of Chika, Cici, Claire, Darrick, Jared, Kiko, Diane, Mom, Dad, Grandma, and I took together. We were all smiling. But since Chika's parents were missing they hadn't participated in the picture. This was the only one though with all of us smiling and having a good time. I felt a few tears swell up in me. A single one fell on the picture. I looked at another one.

Jared, Diane, Kiko, and I were in this one. Jared had his arms wrapped around Diane and I. He was in the center. Diane looked like a mix of irritated and happiness. Kiko was sitting on my waist. His pure innocent eyes seemed to put holes in my spirit. Those soft hazelnut eyes pierced through everything. My black hair was loose and seemed to cover up part of Jared's face. Didn't help that it was curled. My crystal blue eyes were different from all of there's. You couldn't find warmth or innocence in them. Only cold steel showed through my eyes. But a sliver of compassion for Kiko showed. My flow of tears seemed to increase. I took down all the pictures and reorganized them with the photo of my siblings, Jared, and I close to the center. While the first photo of everyone was in the very center.

I stood there staring at all the pictures. All the memories. Remembering all the hateful words I'd spoken to Diane. Knowing that it was my fault South City was plagued with childish hate. Feeling all the guilt. Feeling all the pain I had brought others. I broke down into a mess of tears and ended up sitting on the floor with my hands covering my face.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I didn't notice and didn't care. They kneeled down and buried me in there chest. I couldn't see an inch past my nose as the tears blocked my sight.

"Crystal. It's not your fault. You don't have anything to be guilty about." a rough voice soothed. I looked up after rubbing away my tears. The face I had so desperately wanted to see greeted me. But there were dark circles under her eyes and they were a bit red. While there skin gave off a unhealthy glow. Royal purple eyes showed the care I should've shown Diane. There long silver hair wrapped around me while a white dress with black butterfly's kept me warm.

"I missed you, Chika. Why didn't you give me a call?! I could've helped you!" I cried even more as I buried myself in the warm fabric.

"There's nothing you could've done about my sickness. I heard you were back and I knew you'd come here. But I didn't think you'd break down and feel guilty about this whole mess. None of this is your fault it was going to happen anyway." Chika tried soothing me more.

"Your wrong! If maybe I had just tried to get along with Diane or resolve our problems things might not have gotten this bad. And now your sick enough that it could kill you. I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! I'm going to loose my head if things keep up like this." I cried even harder. Chika rubbed my back in circles as I calmed down myself. I couldn't let go of her though. I couldn't loose her to.

"Crystal, listen to me. Fate is cruel. There is no equivalent exchange in life. Fate would've smacked you like this anyway. It wouldn't have mattered if you had been kind to Diane. And while Diane didn't deserve that kind of fate, she did deserve that big smack of karma. And if you had somehow prevented there death's then they would've died in a few months but it would've been much worse. And you wouldn't have been able to move on with your life. Fate happened this way so that way you'd travel with the state alchemist and be able to move forward. And when you see it through to the end you'll be able to become the woman you want to be. But if you don't accept the truth yourself you'll be stuck in life." even though she was sick Chika was very convincing. A tear was about to fall but they had stopped. My eyes were clear now. I breathed out. I'd wanted to hear those words ever since the fire. Even though I hadn't known it. Everything seemed clear. The tear fell but wasn't of guilt. I was actually happy and content for the first time since the fire. Chika was the only one who knew me.

"Thanks. You always know what to say." I gave a smile. "But the relatives you talked about up north. I met them. Apparently in your family, you need to stay in the cold. South City is usually hot even in winter. You can stay in heat for a few years but then if you don't return to the snow you'll get sick. If you return up north for a few days you should be able to come back completely better. Normally you'd have to stay for about six months but if you return up north once every month for two days it'll prevent you from getting sick." I told her. Her eyes narrowed. She wasn't happy with the news. It almost seemed as if she despised it. From the look on her face though it said she was angry with me discovering it.

"Did they tell you anything else?" she asked rage leaking into her voice.

"I know about your secret as well. They didn't bother hiding it from me. Since I have the same secret. Except it's slightly different. But you have nothing to hide from me." I told her with narrowed eyebrows. I faced her eye to eye. I let my expression and body language speak for me. "You had to have known that woman killed my family. Because of our secret... I'm certain that's why she targeted us!" I barked at her. Her face softened to a guilty one.

"How long have you known?" she asked softly and seemed afraid of the answer she'd receive. I looked away.

"Um I nearly destroyed Fort Briggs six months after I moved up north. Then I got lost in the snow for about two months and then they rescued me." I said quickly and quietly.

"That's one hell of a way to meet my family you know. Anyway can we leave for the north tonight?" Chika asked me. "I don't want to be in the hospital longer than I have to and I desperately want to be able to actually do things. I'm lucky I was able to sneak out. I didn't say anything.

"Let's go now. I'll give Cici a call when we arrive but this is a life or death problem. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you live. That's a promise." I told her firmly. She gave a smile of relief. I dragged her to the train station forgetting what I had wanted to do at the hideout. The two of us snuck onto the train where straw and various other goods were placed. I didn't take anything with me. It would make sure I came back to claim them. I knew Cici might hate me for doing this but I'd much rather be hated by my best friends then have let them die because of sickness or my enemies. I made Chika sleep through the ride while I kept watch. From time to time I'd transmute some ice to keep her from burning up. A sudden realization dawned on me. How was I going to explain the disappearance of Chika? Cici's mom knew I might know a way to cure her so what if the military came after me thinking I was hurting her. Various ideas swirled through my head. None though had any solution.

* * *

The train came to a full halt. I gave a sniff of the air... Cold air greeted me. I breathed out... My breath was easily seen in the air. We were there. I lifted Chika up bridal style and crept out. Noone seemed to notice me. After we were completely out of the station I knew exactly where I was going to go. The afternoon sun gave little warmth as I ran through the snow to Chika's, relatives home. A root buried in the snow tripped me. I gave a yelp as I fell. Chika roused. Her eyes were glassy. They seemed to clear up quickly though upon feeling the snow. She sat up and found me half buried in the deep snow. I quickly got up. Her skin already seemed to clear up.

"You look better already." I smiled at her before we both got up and brushed the snow off. She nodded in response.

"Hey, I was thinking about what you said earlier. Does the snow do good for you as well?" she asked me.

"Snow is what makes me tick. If you know what I mean. Everyone in my family was part of the secret. Diane had South City. Kiko had Central. My mom had the West City. While my dad had East City. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm North City." I told her honestly. Anyone who had been listening in ion the conversation would be confused but because we shared similar secrets she knew exactly what I was talking about. But her eyes still widened in surprise.

"You mean your the...?!" she trailed off on her surprise.

"Yes. I am. I thought over everything during the fire. I've learned more since then. The woman who killed them was a homunculus named Lust. She tried to kill us all because she knew we could stop whatever her plans are. I know that the road I've taken will likely kill me but if that happens then so be it. Amestris will survive. Even if I survive but Amestris is destroyed then I'll die anyway. The snow in Drachma won't do me any good. Just like the heat has nearly killed you it'll kill me! And I know where I'll go if I survive and Amestris is saved." I told her my eyes narrowed. She was in complete shock.

"I always knew you had a secret I couldn't hack but this is... I mean you... Your a legend. The first one of North City created my ancestors. So... I'm sorry I don't know what to say." she covered her mouth nearly bringing me to tears again.

"Chika, nothing has changed between us. I want you as my best friend as equals. I don't want you to think everything has changed between us just because in our world I'm a royal. Please promise me that." I pleaded. She looked at me with a new look. "Theres many in our world who have no clue who I am and that's because if they want me to spill they have to get close to me. So when I tell them they see me as a ruler. The last girl I befriended found out and now she stays away from me because shes afraid she'll get in my way. I don't want the same thing to happen to us." I told her honestly. A tear that slipped turned to ice. She looked away before turning to me again.

"Were still friends on an equal level." she smiled at me. I gave a genuine smile back and the two of us ran through the snow.

"So you want to meet your relatives or do you want to just camp out for a few days?" I asked.

"Let's meet my relatives." she paused for a minute. "Tomorrow!" she finished smiling. I transmuted a small house of ice.

"C'mon I know where a town is!" I told her. The two of us ran to the town like little kids. But we had no reason to be unhappy. The first face we saw was a doctor's face right on the outskirts of town. He almost screeched when he saw me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he asked. He stared at me with complete disbelief.

"Crap..." I cursed under my breath. This was my home town up north and I hadn't predicted I'd have to come back to help Chika. "I came to see an old friend. She doesn't live very close to the town but where her home is... it's the closest town. Otherwise we'd be walking like three hours where as its like twenty minute run here. Happy?" I asked. Chika facepalmed at the stupidity of the lie and grew curious at how much damage I'd caused without someone to stop me.

"I'll keep her from destroying anything." Chika spoke up.

"Not possible. We tried having the General at Fort Briggs knock some sense and respect to those around her and it was the most epic failure." the doctor shook his head no. Chika facepalmed again and was ready foe when I got to angry.

"Don't worry idiot. I'm won't be here long. Besides you remember when I got lost in the snow?" I asked.

"Which time?" he asked. Rage sparked up as I nearly smacked him but a swift smack from Chika prevented him from being the first man to reach the core of the earth. The impact of the smack took me by surprise and I was half buried in the ground. I raised my finger to show the number one. "The first time?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah I remember." he told me.

"She met some relatives of mine when she was lost. So now were going to visit them but we had to pass through here first." Chika answered for me. The doctor gave a suspicious look before sighing and nodding. When the three of us reached the market we began to part ways but the doctor stopped in his tracks and called out to us.

"By the way that short alchemist, The Fullmetal Alchemist I think. He fixed your house. The bank is debating on weather or not we'll sell it. But your parent's did buy it and the land and since there gone you have full claim over it." he told me. I blinked out of surprise.

"..." I was silent for a moment before speaking up. "Take a message to them for me. Tell them that they aren't going to sell it. I'm going to keep my house alright?!" I told him a bit angry that they didn't even bother to ask for my opinion.

"Are you sure? You won't be living there for a while." Chika asked. I nodded. "Speaking of which I'm surprised. I'd thought you'd have to deal with the all the inheritance papers. Or have you already dealt with that?" Chika inquired.

"...Uh, well I left less than 48 hours after it was burned to ashes. Would've been nice if the midget had told me that. Anyway as for inheritance, I think my mom had certain necklaces or rings she wanted me to have and then there was all of our money was buried under the house. You can only access it though through the house. Then my dad I think wanted me to take his most prized sword... then my moms bow was supposed to go to Diane but we all know that unless the dead come back that's not happening...let's see what else..." I thought about everything my parents had mentioned about inheritance which only added to my suspicion that they might've known Lust was coming but only saved me but for whatever reason didn't save Diane and Kiko. Wouldn't it have been better to have sent each of us to three different places far from north? No. Lust could've picked us off one by one then. Couldn't they then have sent the three of us to the market then? Still not. If we had then we'd all die since I wouldn't be able to protect Diane and Kiko by myself. I suddenly remembered I was supposed to think about my inheritance... That sounded so greedy! I cursed myself for not really knowing and caring about my inheritance. And then my mind ended up on the subject of ghosts. I could ask them abo- My train of thought was cut off by a snowball in my face while Chika laughed her ass off at my reaction. I tuned to see who threw the snowball. Julian. A boy about my age and was pretty much the class clown. He especially enjoyed pestering me. I was silent for a few minutes before bending down to examine the broken snowball. "Julian." I stated. "I will NOT hold back!" I yelled as I grabbed a snow ball from the mountain I had quickly transmuted and threw it at him.

"That's cheating! But two can play at that game." he smirked as he drew a circle in the snow. A tank made of snow appeared and he held a snowball in his hands. "Prepare to lose this round!" he exclaimed.

"I FORFIET!" Chika yelled and waved a white flag that came from nowhere. Before running off to sit the round out. When it did snow in South City (that wasn't often but it still happened sometimes) Diane had made the mistake of challenging me to a snowball fight. We were forced to have our fight on the outskirts of town. But part of the city still got buried in snow. But it was cleaned up with ease. I quickly transmuted through three cannons and shoved snowballs in them and fired them at the tank.

"So were gonna get rough huh?!" he exclaimed even louder as her transmuted a giant wall loaded with three cannons. We were both in a tie for fastest snowball's ever made.

"This'll get ugly quick." Chika sighed but a soft smile still showed. "Didn't think she had a secret like that. Didn't think she had a sensitive side. Didn't think she'd made herself a home where she wasn't always angry. But instead happy. It's fortunate that the rumors Diane had spread didn't plague those up north. Then again Crystal's dominated all of the north. She pretty much rules it. While Diane rules the south. So it's no surprise. But still. The girl who used to scream and yell at everyone out of pure anger and hatred, nothing fazed her. To think that girl had a sensitive side. Didn't think it was possible but apparently it is. A snowball landed in Chika's face. She let it sit on her face for several minutes. Julian was scared about how she'd react. I was scared cause I knew what would happen and it wasn't going to be pretty... Chika finally wiped it off her face and stood up to brush off the rest of the clothes. When she was done she stared at the two of us who were now sweating from being so nervous. Chika finally bent down and doodled in the snow. When she stood up blue light followed as a snow castle with at least a dozen cannons aimed at us was transmuted.

"Julian. I never liked you very much. But you know what? I like you enough to give you some advice. Don't **_EVER_** throw a snowball at Chika when she forfeits and especially don't throw it at her face." I told him quietly.

"Weren't you the one who threw the snowball?" he asked.

"I thought it was you. Either way my advice to you is that when a snowball lands in Chika's face and she's already forfeit or lost then...**_RUN FOR YOUR LIFE_**!" I yelled before running into the castle I'd transmuted and repairing it or just making it stronger.

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't here? She came here yesterday. She hasn't even been here for 24 hours." Roy asked annoyed. Cici shrugged.

"She arrived here yesterday at 2:00 pm. She was greeted by Holly I think it was. When she came over to my house though she was fine after her encounter. After that she went around with me to say hello to everyone. Then we ate dinner. Much earlier this morning though she left. She wakes up at the crack of dawn so it's no surprise we weren't awake. Anyway she left a note on the fridge saying she'd be back soon she just needed to take care of a few things she'd forgotten to do yesterday. But it didn't say where. I still have the note if you'd like to see it?" Cici explained to Roy once again. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose out of irritation before nodding. Cici invited him inside while her mom made some tea for the three of them. Cici grabbed the note off the fridge and brought it to Roy. Roy examined it. He flipped the paper to check the back. The back of the paper was slightly wet with some sort of juice. Roy raised it to the open window. There was a secret message on the back using the juice. Roy stuffed the note in the pocket of his uniform.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Sir Mustang?" Cici's mom asked.

"Do you have any of her belonging with you? I might be able to figure out where she ran off to." Roy asked.

"Yeah. It's up in my room, if you'd like me to get it? She didn't take anything with her. It was probably a unintended trip somewhere though. With any luck she'll be back in less than a week. She did this all the time so I don't think it's something to be to worried about though." Cici told him. Roy nodded for her to go get Crystals belongings. Once Cici was safely out of sight and couldn't hear them anymore her mom spoke up.

"Why do you care so much?" Claire asked with narrowed eyes. "She isn't a State Alchemist and if I know anything about her then she despises the thought of becoming one. But she feels indebted to the Elric brothers. Once she's done with that then she'll probably walk right out on you'll. So why go through all this trouble to make sure she's safe? Or are you trying to force her into being a State Alchemist." Claire asked suspiciously.

"I'm curious. From what I know she hated Diane but cared a lot for Kiko. And she won't share any personal things with us. She should know by now we aren't going to force anything upon her. She didn't even stay or care for about her the funeral for her family. So I'm curious if she's hiding something or isn't telling the whole story." Roy replied. Claire stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"She isn't hiding anything! There's nothing wrong with her and her parent's were very strict with her! She wasn't even aloud to cry! Her relationship with her family was terrible and she would take care of Kiko very often! If you bothered to put any research into her life then maybe you'd know something about her!" Claire yelled at him. Roy wasn't very convinced but Cici entered the room with a pastel purple bag. Claire crept back into her chair angrily. Roy quickly found that there was a lock on the zipper of the bag and it looked a whole lot like a backpack you'd use for public school.

"Um shouldn't it stay here? In case she comes back? And if you don't mind me asking why are you looking for her?" Cici asked.

"Looking into her past and don't worry it'll stay here." Roy told her before standing up. "Thank you for your time. I've got to be going." Roy told the two as he laft the note still in his pocket. After he exited the house he raised the note to the sun where he read the message easily.

_'I know Cici isn't going to find this. I've left at least thirty of these for her. But if it is you Cic then do you remember the river you used to find me at? Follow it to the waterfall. There should be a boulder transmuted to look like a platform. When you get there try and find the second note and examine the vines closely. By the way don't tell anyone what you find it's secret. You'll need fire for the second note to reveal itself. ) -Crystal'_

Roy narrowed his eyes at the instructions but still followed them. His biggest problem in though was that the easiest way to get to the platform was by using the vine and Roy wasn't keen on seeing how much it would take before the vine broke. After about an hour though of climbing he finally reached the platform. There was nothing behind the vines that surrounded the sides of the waterfall. He walked through them to see the cavern. The small grave caught Roy's attention first. The air seemed to form a cat. Roy jumped back in surprise as the cat rubbed itself on Roy. It was colder than the mountains up north but seemed warm to. The cat tugged at his glove and pulled it off before dragging it behind the grave. Roy followed it. There was something engraved on the back but his little flashlight didn't reveal anything. He ignited his second glove. Fire floated in his hand and was well controlled. The second note was engraved on the back of the stone.

_'Congrats. Your likely the first to find my hideout. ^^ Anyway if you know my cat Cloud then this is his grave. That's why you likely saw a cat made of air. If you go to the oak there's a small hole in it. Pull on that hole and you'll find the tree is hollowed out. Climb the rope and you'll find the final note in a drawer. The note will explain why these notes were set up. And if it's you Cici who's following them then it means something is terribly wrong. If it's not that then I've probably passed on. If that's the case talk to Chika. She'll tell you everything including how to keep yourself safe. -Crystal'_

Roy's suspicion of Crystal hiding things and not telling the whole story increased. But he continued to the hollowed tree. One thing the note got wrong was that it was a ladder not a rope. It was a lot more open then he'd thought it be. When he arrived at the top he found the room. The bed was about six inches above his head. He stared at the chest that had no lock on it. He decided to look through it. There were many pairs of clothes and not really anything else except blankets. The desk was covered in papers which he took a quick glance through. It was something about Alckahestry, Chi, Alchemy, medicines, and then there were notes talking about who and why someone had murdered Crystal's family. But all of it was signed at the bottom as Chika. Not Crystal which indicated that this Chika character might know something they didn't about the murders of Crystal's family. Apart from that there wasn't anything else except doodles created from breaks. He shifted over to the cabinet's. They were filled with many different gems and dried flowers. There were a couple of glass collectibles. Nothing else though. The only thing left was the drawers. There was a couple of journals and folders filled with drawings. There was some clip on earrings and a small variety of necklaces along with bracelets. A sheet of paper rested under a silver necklace that had a charm on it. It looked like a puzzle piece. Upon closer examination he found the word _'friend'_ engraved on it. A similar necklace sat close to it. It looked like another puzzle piece but its right side was curved. On it was the word _'forever'_ engrave on it. Roy gently put the two together. One piece was missing. But it said _'friends forever'. _If Roy had to guess he'd guess that it was a friendship necklace. But he brushed off the necklace and looked at the paper. It was the third note.

_'I know who's finding the notes. Believe me had I not disposed of the previous one you would be thrown into the dark and unable to protect those close to you... Including your queen. Think of this note as a message from the past. I'm currently the age of twelve and will be moving away soon. I know your not Cici or Chika. Cici won't discover this place for years to come and Chika already knows about it. Ed and Al would have been the first ones to discover everything on there own but there not with you right now. And you got the first chance... Roy. Only you discovered the secret message and believed enough to let Cloud guide you to the second note. And you had the guts to look through my stuff despite privacy AND fear of womanly things... sorry inside joke. In two years something awful is going to happen. I can't tell what. It feel's like death but death by murder and fire? Why murder and then set it on fire... I can't wrap my mind around it. But that isn't what's concerning me. The year after that so three years from now... There's something worse than anyone could imagine. It's black and I could see several tubes connected to a man. He looked a bit old and he sat there peacefully as seven people murdered everyone around them. But five people are rising against them... I'm frightened to think what would happen if they failed. But then I wake up. You can't tell anyone. I'll get killed but I don't really know why. Nobody except Holly wants me dead but she can't kill to save her life! I'm hoping that you, Ed, Al, a elderly man, and the woman can take them down. I'm sorry but that's honestly all I know. I'm sorry if I'm just rambling on about nothing but prophetic dreams is something I've always had. But usually it's something small like if someone drops a important item. It's never been this strong. I can't exactly tell who I'll be in two years but I do know that I'll remain stubborn and I hate talking about personal problems. This is a warning though to prepare yourself for whatever comes. Keep your friends close not your enemy's. Your enemy's won't attack you in groups. Instead they'll pick you off one by one. Please be safe and keep Amestris safe. If something happens then...'_

The note was cut off. While there was still room on the sheet of paper there wasn't anything else. Roy flipped the page to find a dead lily taped on the back and under it was one sentence.

_'Lily's represent death...'_

The note and lily weren't there before. Roy's eyes narrowed and he knew that he was going to need Hughes to do some digging. With Crystal's location unknown and Cici not knowing about this hideout they couldn't answer the questions. There was Chika but he didn't know her location either. Roy couldn't do any digging himself as he was up to his neck with his paper work. Roy's eyes narrowed even further. If what Crystal had said in the note was true then how come she was so calm? It was a year until the day she spoke about. The red and black was the murder of her family which meant the dreams had come true the first time. So what if the come true for a second time? Roy folded the paper and gently put it in his pocket. He made sure not to damage the paper and would question Crystal personally when she came back. Meanwhile he'd have Hughes do some digging on Crystal.

* * *

Crystal lied mostly buried in the snow while her castle was completely destroyed and had been reduced to a pile of snow. Only a hand poked out while Julian was hanging in a tree dazed. A huge crowd watched as the survivor of the snowball fight stood victoriously. Chika stood at the top of her castle and smiled while she stared down at her enemy's. She turned to the crowd who had been silent since her victory. She gave a light glare before they all started cheering. Chika nodded as the familiar blue light shimmered and the castle was reduced to a pile of snow. Crystals fingers twitched as Julian finally got a hold of himself and was snapped out of his daze. He first walked over to the twitching hand and grabbed it. He pulled hard on it and Crystal was mostly out of the snow.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Chika asked as she stood above the two.

"YES MAM!" Julian bowed and was desperate to get away from the snowball fight winner.

"Excuse me? Have we met? Chika knows that a little snow won't make me learn a lesson." Crystal told Chika. Chika's own death aura challenged her. Crystal met hers with intense ferocity in her death aura. Julian ran off as quickly as possible. Chika bent down to Crystals height. Which wasn't very high since she was still stuck in the snow. Her legs weren't out but she had unburied everything else. The staring contest lasted for a good thirty minutes before Chika sighed and rubbed Crystal's head who in turn tried to bite her for doing so and swatted away her hand.

"Loser makes cookies. Alright...Crissy?" Chika ordered teasingly. Crystal's eyes flared with rage while her face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm not your SERVANT! Get off my back already!" Crystal yelled at her trying to smack her. But Chika dodged easily.

"Awwww, why not?!" Chika asked. Crystals eyes flared with even more anger while Chika smirked. "I don't understand the problem with wanting a prodigy in baking to make cookies! Besides I don't think you've done it in a while." Chika almost yelled so she could get the crowd in on her idea. The crowd took the bait and asked many, many questions as to why she had never said she was a prodigy baker.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Crystal yelled to the gods as the wind swept through the area and what seemed like laughter could be heard from the breeze. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Crystal yelled even more to the gods.

* * *

I stood over the mixing bowl and stirred it viciously. I was still angry that Chika had exposed one of my secrets. I was a prodigy with baking but in South City I'd bake for many things. Stress relief, to make those around me happier, for some of the festivals I'd help with baking, or I'd make custom birthday cakes, but mainly for stress relief. A ding told me that the second batch was done. I carefully shifted all of them to a cooling rack and set it on the counter. The opened windows helped cool them off. I scooped the mixture into little balls which I neatly placed on the baking sheet after I rinsed the sheet off. I put the last batch in the oven. While I waited for them to be done I began to clean up the dirty kitchen. I scrubbed so hatred that some of the marble on the edges of the counter chipped off. If it hadn't been obvious I was ready to kill anyone who made me make anything else. The door was opened loudly.

"What do you want? If you want a sample go drown yourself or wait until there done." I told them as I continued to clean the counters.

"Actually I came to see if there was any way I could help." the voice sighed. It was Chika.

"Not really anymore. Besides your useless in the kitchen. Do you have a question?" I asked as I moved on to the dishes.

"Not exactly. I called Cici and told her that I dragged you up north because you knew a family remedy. I also made sure to tell her that you were going to wait until a bit later in the day to tell her and then bring me up north but then I ended up dragging you here at like 7:00 in the morning. Right after that she said there was someone who wanted to talk to you. He's part of the military. When I said that you were extremely busy at the time they said that they would be here in a couple hours and now there here. Should I bring him in?" Chika explained.

"I was going to call her in just a few minutes but thank you. I'm spared from her curses... for now anyway. Can I get a name before I agree?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"Roy Mustang, Crystal. At least I know your not hurt." a tall man walked into the kitchen.

"So you going to ground me? Your not my dad you know and I don't really plan on letting you be my dad. So why are you here? Shouldn't you be in East City flirting with Havoc's girlfriends or avoiding paperwork?" I asked him as I turned the warm water off and dried the dishes.

"No. But you seemed a bit desperate to go back to South City so I decided to come and see why. When I found you weren't there I talked to Cici." Roy told me calmly and honestly. He signaled for Chika to leave. Chika wasn't keen on it but when I gave the okay she did leave.

"So how did you know Cici was a good friend?" I asked.

"Easy. I asked around. Apparently your famous in South City. I did get the note you left on there fridge. Following the clues weren't all that hard." Roy told her leaving out the fact he had scaled the waterfall several times before he found the second clue. "The last note you wrote two years ago. Right before you left to move up north. After reading all three clues it's not hard to guess your hiding something big. So I'm asking what is it?" Roy got straight to the point. Crystal let out a small laugh.

"I never thought that note would come true. Anyway why would anyone try and kill my entire family? If it was from the south, west, or east they would've spared Diane. Because of singing ability. If it was someone up north they would've spared me. While I have a horrid reputation down south I helped the north quite a bit. During winter it gets extremely cold and then there's food shortages. I always helped during those times and brought in most of the food that we obtained from hunting. Before the fire I had never been to Central. So no-one there would have any reason to kill me. Same for people who come from other country's. That's my short story of how I spent time here. How about we play a game." I proposed. "There's no way in hell I would tell you just randomly. So you tell me on thing that exists and hates all humans. You don't have a time limit. You have all the time in the world as long as I'm alive." I told him.

"I assume that's the only way to figure it out then. Okay it's a deal." he told me as the alarm rang startling us both. I quickly though pulled out the pan and placed them on the cooling sheet. I wiped down the counters and quickly cleaned up the new dirty dishes.

"Now then off the dreary mood. Would you like one of the cookies? There's plenty as long as South City didn't move up north." I told him. He stared suspiciously at the hot cookies before taking one.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back again! Did ya miss me? Prolly not considering I'm posting all the chapters until it's up-to-date. Fourteen... also I am not a considerably fast writer. Motivation and music helps but I'm still a slow writer. Bye!**

* * *

We found ourselves back at my starting point... Home. Since it had been the only place we could stay at. But I blamed Roy for that. For all I cared it could grow cobweb's until I was ready to return to the north permanently. I sighed as I pulled the house key out of my pocket. The chill didn't bother Chika and I but for a few minutes I thought Roy was allergic to the cold... Then again he was the 'Flame' Alchemist. I put the key in the lock before opening it. The house was dark and didn't feel welcoming. More like it wanted to strangle me. Chika brushed past me into the cozy home. I stepped out of the way for Roy to enter. He actually seemed grateful for a split second. I turned to look back to the much more welcoming snowy forest.

_"I wonder if it's to late to make a run for it... Yeah probably. The military might suspect something and then come after me. I really don't need that to happen right now...' _I gave a heavy sigh as I walked into the cold and once desolate home.

"You alright Crissy?" Chika asked. A questioning look crossed Roy's face.

"Don't call me Crissy, damn it! And what do you think?! You of all people should know that my last moment's here were spent in utter terror and death!" I yelled at her. Suddenly the house looked more comforting than her.

"You think I don't know that?! Did you ever think that maybe I was worried about how you'd feel about coming back here?!" Chika was ready to burn the house down again and bury me in the snow again. But was holding back fortunately.

"Whatever." I sighed knowing it wasn't what I really wanted to say but there was no way in hell I was going to let anyone except Cici and Chika see my true feeling's. And I couldn't find the energy to fight with her right now. "I'll show you to your rooms. After that I'll go on ahead and make dinner just don't expect to much. I highly doubt this town has enough respect for me to prepare the house and whatever else they deemed necessary.

"Are you sure there's enough room?" Roy asked.

"How many family member's do I have? Five. Master bedroom, my room, Diane's room, and Kiko's room. Believe me my parent's knew that there was no way in hell Diane and I would share a room and the two of us loved Kiko but not enough to share a room with him. So it's a four bedroom house. As far as I'm concerned Roy get's the master bedroom I get my room and Chika can choose which room she wants between Kiko's and Diane." I explained as there was a light knock. "Really?" I sighed again as I left for the door. Some of the last people I'd expected. When I had lived with my family in the house we didn't get any visitors after five pm. It was only six thirty pm right now but still. Julian, his mom, and his dad.

Julian's dad worked at the bank while his mom was a stay at home mom. His mom was carrying a small pot under her arm and had the second hand pinching his ear. His dad meanwhile was wearing his uniform and looked embarrassed.

"Julian came to apologize for the fight earlier." His mom told me trying to hide the anger in her voice. I opened the door wider so they could escape the chill. I gave a light wave of my hand to tell Chika and Roy to leave. the four of us sat down in the kitchen. Julian looked hesitant. The words had barely formed on his mouth before I interrupted.

"I apologize. It's my fault it happened. While he did start the actual fight I'm the one who accidentally let it escalate to that. Apologies aren't needed from anyone but me. I brought her here, right? Just please don't put any blame on her. My friend is a bit like me in more ways than one. While Chika is usually calm and can maintain her temper there are a few things that will make her crack. Normally I'd blame him but he had no way of knowing about it so please don't worry." I told them. They all looked a bit relieved.

"Thank you. I head that you had some 'unexpected' company so we also brought over some extra food." His mom told me and set the pot down. I peered into the pot which contained chicken noodle soup. It didn't surprise me much though. Soup was easy to make and you could easily double or halve portions.

"Thank you for the generous offer but you should keep it. I'm sure you'll need it for whatever reason. But thank you again for worrying about my company." I smiled at them. Julian shook his head angrily.

"It's not them were worried about!" he almost yelled at me his hands slammed against the table as he stood up. "You ran off and when you do come back it's just to help a friend reunite with her family! We all know your at least a little bit upset about there sudden passing but your trying to take on all the burden. You forget your still a child. Just like me. You need to let people help you." Julian told me. I looked away grateful for once that my bangs covered my eyes from the sudden movement. Julian quickly sat down and realized what he had just said.

"Do you remember one of the thing's I'd always say when someone threw that at my face?" I asked holding a sad smile. "I'd say that fate is cruel. It's like one of the few horror novels I've read." I told him pausing slightly. His eye's widened as he remembered one called Dracula. "But in the end were all connected to each other right? So when the time comes I'll call on someone's aid. Whether they come or not isn't up to me. But everyone asks sooner or later. So you have no reason to worry about me. I promise that when I need it most I'll ask for help... Even if it means calling the 'Ice Queen' for help." I assured them. In an effort to change the dreary subject Julian's father spoke up.

"I also wanted to let you know that we've turned your water and heat back on and you'll have to deal with the inheritance paper's. Although there confusing. There's two things in the bank that's supposed to be handed to down to you. Your parent's had a lot of money but none of it's in the bank. The village and bank though have agreed to help you out and get you back on your feet until your eighteen though if it's stolen or lost in the fire. Apart from that earlier when I first heard about you being back I neatened up the house and put everything back where it belonged and I went on ahead and bought you a couple outfits and a few rare charms." his dad told me. Because my parent's had gotten so close to him he treated me like his daughter and since I didn't get a say in it much I pretty much was his daughter in law. He liked Diane but he seemed to worry about me more...

"I can't say for sure. I think I might have a clue as to where it is but I can't guarantee anything..." I paused for a second before realizing he had said there were two things in the bank for me. Nothing was supposed to be in the bank since my parents didn't trust the bank. "You said there was two things in the bank for me. I'm assuming it's not the house and land so what is it? As far as I knew they didn't ever put anything in there." I told him.

"A note and something bound by a thick layer of leather but from the looks of it it's a sword. Most likely left by your father." He told me.

"If I may, please bring it over tomorrow and whatever you do don't open the letter. You know my mom would raise from her grave and kill you if it was something you weren't supposed to see. Anyway thank you for everything. I'm honored to have such great family friends here in Yeoz. I'll always be indebted to you'll." I told them. Julian's mom nodded before they all agreed it was time to leave.

"Remember that you have everyone in this town behind you. We've got your back." Julian's mom told me as I saw them off but as soon as they were gone I slumped down into the chair almost fearful for what the letter might contain. If it was so important that they'd put it in the bank where I would have to deal with it sooner or later than it would **_never_** be good. A couple of minutes later Chika entered the room followed by Roy. "The boy from earlier, Chika, his parent's brought some soup over to apologize for his behavior. Split it among yourselves. I'm going to bed." I told them quickly leaving the room and making my way to the pastel purple bedroom. On the bottom of the walls was a snowy appearance. How they perfectly replicated that was beyond me. Actually how everything was so perfect was alarming. I looked in my closet to see exactly what he'd gotten me... Some leggings, tee shirts, a couple winter dresses, and my purple bathrobe. I was baffled by the bathrobe. My initials were still on the pocket. It was even the same thread in the exact same style. How had he obtained royal blue thread from Xing? I remembered then I had entrusted the special thread to his wife... but that didn't make up for the fact my initials were perfectly replicated. None the less, I grabbed it and showered. The steam and humidity calmed me. It was fortunate that somehow the bathroom had been spared from the fire. Which meant that I could still shower instead of bathe... I still didn't understand why I preferred shower's over baths. The water warmed up instantly as the shampoo placed neatly on the shelf seemed to mock me in a unexplainable way. I seriously thought it was going to eat me at any moment.

...Moving on, my shower surprisingly enough was filled with empty thoughts except with how creepy it was how everything was replicated. The brands were even correct. I had several thought's he was stalking me. In the end I found one thing that wasn't replicated. A small hidden box in my closet was still located there but I knew it wasn't replicated as it had many, many scratches on it and looked a bit charred resulting in the soft pink as a light grey in some spot's. Only I had the key and that was as a charm. Upon opening it I found the two photo I held dearly. One was a duplicate of the one at my hideout in South City. The one with everyone at South City and my family. A second photo showed a town photo. It was on a summer festival. A bit cliché but I still had fun that night. I curled up in my bed forgetting to turn off the alarm.

* * *

_Beep, beep...beep, beep... beep, beep... beep, bee-_

My hand brushed the broken alarm clock into the trash can. I could almost hear Julian's dad saying _'Why'd you break your alarm clock dear?! I though you loved the sound of absolutely obnoxious ringing!'. _It was one of the things that made me snap easily. It was dawn and no doubt about it Julian's dad would be here in thirty minutes. I took the opportunity to creep downstairs and make myself some coffee and fried eggs... after I checked the fridge/bought some from market. There weren't any in the fridge. I pulled on the white winter dress he'd given me and pulled my white gloves and jacket on. In all honesty it was quite normal to find me on a greyscale clothing wise. I left behind my scarf knowing that it wasn't going to be all that cold today. The light brown weaved basket lied in the bench next to the door. I picked it up gently and made my way out the door. The bakery always opened up early so I knew getting eggs wouldn't be hard. I breathed out. A light puff of smoke appeared in response. The first rays of light appeared in the distance disturbing the darkness and began to paint the sky shades of pink and orange. I squinted my eyes so that way the light wouldn't be quite as blinding. My eyes quickly adjusted to the light. I walked quietly alone on the road my raven hair sweeping throughout the air. All remaining dampness from the previous nights shower had disappeared and left small icicles in my hair but it still somehow was smooth against the breeze.

The bell gave off a light ring to alert everyone in the bakery someone was here.

"Welcome to the Dream Scone, how may I help you?" a baker walked in from the back and noticed it was me with my basket. "I'm guessing you don't have eggs. In that case would you like me to go get some?" I nodded for a reply and he quickly ducked behind the curtains. He returned with a carton of eggs and some peaches. "Here take what you need and consider this a welcoming gift." he indicated he was talking about the peaches.

"I'll be leaving in a day or two so please keep them. Besides it's hard to get peaches. But thank you for the offer. I'll only need six eggs and if there still hungry I'll be able to support them. So besides from what I saw yesterday how's your business kicking off? It seems like it's going well, but I know that I can't judge a book by it's cover." I asked as I carefully shifted them to my basket.

"It's going well and it seems your still polite when your in a good mood. You seriously though have a problem with your morning attitude. When you wake up at any time except dawn your in a bad mood. Other wise your in a good mood. Anyway, why are you leaving so soon?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I can't help it though." I gave a slight chuckle. "Anyway I'm leaving so soon because I'm just running around the north and south clearing up a few things. Friend issues, the inheritance problem's, and my home. I'm actually a bit grateful the pipsqueak fixed my house. It means I'll have somewhere to go to if something happens." I explained resting the blanket in the basket over the eggs. His eyes narrowed at my calm attitude.

"Are you sick? You'd be chewing me out by now on any normal day." He chuckled before stopping. A sad smile tugged at his mouth. "Then again comparing the past week to six months ago it's far from a normal day. I'm assuming that since Diane isn't always aggravating and pushing buttons she really shouldn't of been pressing you don't have much reason to be so angry. But it still seems weird when your not shouting at someone." he sighed. I could almost hear him silently add, _'and wrong'._ I shook my head.

"Your right, I have little to no reason to be angry. But one thing you can be assured of is that those day's aren't over completely. Believe me that I know I'm still like that but you remember when I first came here, I only ever spoke when I knew it would help. So wherever I go I'll be like that. Chaos will rain in East City and Central if I stay there to long. I have to get going. Thanks for the chat. It feels nice coming home somewhere I'm familiar with and having people to greet me with open arms. South City pretty much hates me so I can't go there and have many arms open to me." I chatted with him but noticed that it was almost 6:45 am. He nodded as I left.

The walk to the home was quiet except for the birds singing. A light orang-ish color from the basket caught my attention. I pulled the blanket slightly up and found a peach. The baker had slipped it in my basket when I wasn't looking. I sighed as a smile spread across my face. I raised the peach to my mouth and covered the eggs up. The sweet juices of the peach filled my mouth. It was half eaten by the time I reached the house. It was still quiet indicating that neither Roy or Chika had roused yet. I pulled out a quite expected pan from a cabinet and started up the stove. I cracked the eggs into the pan and pulled out a spatula. A light thud against the front door told me that the paper boy had just passed by my house. I walked outside and picked it up and found her with a smile covering his face. He waved to me before he left on his bike. I set the paper down on the table before I went back to making the fried eggs. About fifteen minutes later there were two eggs made for everyone along with a cup of milk. I'd bought the milk the previous day. I peeked inside Kiko's old room and found it empty. The medieval theme made my heart ache. I peeked inside Diane's room and found Chika. I gave a knock on the door. Her eyes slightly opened.

"Time to get up. Breakfast is ready." I told her a bit loudly so the message would reach her. She gave out a light moan before nodding and began to get up. I left and knocked on the master bedroom door. "Roy, it's time to get up! Breakfast has been made.!" I called out rather loudly. There wasn't any chance I would walk in. A groan escaped from the room.

"Alright, I'll be up in a minute." he called back out to me. I went back downstairs. I sat down and looked the paper over... The headlines were enough to give me a sudden urge to kill.

_'Snow queen has returned as a baking prodigy?!'_

I slammed the paper down onto the table and grouchily ate my breakfast. Chika came down after a minute or two with a hair brush stuck in her hair. It was caught in a knot. I stifled a laugh. The look on her face was filled with annoyance and a small plea of help. I walked over to her when she sat down and gently pulled out the hairbrush and combed her hair. It was a gleaming silver in the light as I she ate the eggs. Roy walked in while I was still combing the badly knotted hair. I pointed to a third plate.

"Like I said, I made some breakfast. That's your plate." I told him as the knot came undone I set the hairbrush down before sitting down and eating my own food. Roy picked up the newspaper I had slightly crushed against the table and read it over. Of course the first thing he saw was the headline.

"Your a baking prodigy?" he asked surprised. I slammed my head down against the table at the stupidity of the question.

"Were you not paying attention at all yesterday? Yes I'm a prodigy and I couldn't exactly care less. Baking is how I've kept my sanity around Diane for the past decade." I told him irritated. A slight bruise formed on my forehead. "Do you have any other questions?" I asked still irritated.

"I know you annoy easily but really? Is it necessary to bruise yourself over a small thing like this?" Chika asked.

"Actually yes. Where did the eggs come from? It's not even eight in the morning yet." Roy pointed out. My head slammed against the table again.

"Firstly, yes Chika. Secondly, were not in Central or East City. Here in Yeoz most people wake up early so that way they can get a head start on the day." I explained before swallowing the last bite of my second egg.

"I have to admit though it's good to see you've developed a life here. Especially a social one." Chika pointed out purposely to get Roy's attention who was being left out.

"You mean Crystal doesn't have many friends down in South City?" Roy came to the conclusion.

"I'm right here you know! And that's not exactly what she meant. I do have some friends in South City but Diane my sister spread a lot of rumors about me. Gossiping and shopping was almost a super power of hers. But when I came up north I almost immediately suspected I would be hated because of the rumors but when they didn't get out of hand and I helped out around the town her rumors fell apart. Everyone knew that some held proof but most of them were absurd or had no proof. So I was able to develop some sort of life here. But as you can imagine the fire here took most of it away." I explained. At first I was irritated but the irritation soon died into a lose of thought's. Like the time I had talked to Issac I was sort of zoning out. But a sudden thought of Issac made me downcast. If I had tried I might've been able to convince him to stop but I hadn't. I snapped out of my thoughts when a light knock caught my attention. Chika quickly got up and answered it. Moments later Julian's dad entered the kitchen. "Roy, Chika I'd like to have a few minutes. Just take your plates in the living room." I told them pointing right past the staircase which led into the living room. They nodded as Julian's dad sat down. I set my plate and glass down on the counter. He looked worn out as the leather bound package landed with a light thud in the table. "Thanks for bringing it." I gave a slight smile.

"If I didn't know better I'd say your parents left an anvil in the bank. I think my back broke." he breathed heavily. "Anyway upon closer inspection this was supposed to go to you anyway. A note for the bank threatened that if you didn't get it we'd die... I'd really hate to know what he meant." he added.

"Well you know my dad and mom." I sighed as I lifted the sword almost effortlessly. He was shocked with how easily I lifted it off the table. I slightly pulled at the string to test it's strength. It was defiantly strong but I gave a hard tug that broke it. The leather loosened while I pulled the string off of it. I pulled some of the leather off. The handle of a sword came into view. Julian's dad pulled off some of the leather and stacked it neatly. A silver blade glistened in the sunlight reflecting into our eyes. It was about a foot and a half shorter than me and had a iron handle that was decorated with two pearls. While it's cover sat next to it. Almost blinding us. I could see something carved into the sword but it was old and I couldn't make it out. I put the sword in it's cover and hug it on my back with the strap that had come with it. Normally the strap would've been for bows and arrows but my dad was wanting me to carry it wherever I went from the looks of it. I opened the letter and read it guessing it would explain the reason behind leaving this in the bank for me.

* * *

Chika walked into the kitchen after several minutes of silence. Julian's eyes peered curiously at something in Crystal's hand. A sword was strapped onto Crystal's back. Chika assumed it was something that Julian's dad had brought over from the bank. Crystal was almost shaking as her eyes widened. After a moment she looked up from the paper in her hands.

"Thank you for bringing this over today. If you'll please excuse me but there's something I need to take care of. Chika tell Roy that he should go back to East City since today's his last day off. As for you I left a map to reach your relatives house. I need to go somewhere. Actually now that I think about it, you look much better. You might want to put off the visit until another time. For now you might want to head back to South City and comfort Cici. She'll probably need it as I left so suddenly and you went missing as well." Crystal announced to the two. Desperation, fear, and a mix of many other emotions leaked into her normally calm voice.

"Uh, sure? Are you al-" Chika started but was cut off.

"Thanks. I'll be back later. Bye." Crystal told them suddenly and carefully made sure she had the paper before running out the door. Chika looked to Julian's dad for answers.

"I don't know. She was just reading a letter left behind from her parent's to her." he shrugged. Chika wondered what exactly was written on the letter. After a moment though Roy walked in. Before he had a chance to say anything though Chika explained the situation. Chika knew better than to follow Crystal around and try to look after her since she knew exactly what would happen. Crystal would most likely hate her for it. Roy on the other hand didn't know that and didn't really care if she hated him or not. He grabbed his coat and followed the footprints she'd left.

Elsewhere,

Crystal panted at the entrance of the deserted graveyard. She dashed in and searched through the graves for her parent's. They were located at the back of the yard. All four of them sat next to each other dusted and in great condition. Crystal caught her breath while glaring at her parent's. The aura the stones seemed to give off was hurt. Crystal let a few tears slip.

"I can't believe you'll. I know you'll can hear me. Somehow... I'm not giving up. I would do almost anything for you'll. You'll know that." Crystal pulled out the letter from her pocket. Her tears began to increase as they dripped onto the stones. "This though goes to far. I'm not doing it! It goes against everything I believe in. Everything you'll told me! I'm not doing it! No matter what. I can't believe you'd tell me something like this. This is exactly what I think about your idea's!" Crystal shredded the paper and let a few bits of the paper fall on the tombstone. You could almost see a rejected look on Crystal's and if her parent's had been there they would've looked completely rejected and torn up as Crystal. Crystal fell on her knees. A almost broken expression was painted on her face while her eyes contained much more emotion then they ever had. "I'm not running away. It's what I've been doing for more years than I can count. Running away from myself. But when I do finally begin to accept myself you throw this on me. I do love you'll but if for whatever reason, I see or hear the name Tera again I'll leave you'll. I'm a Kian not a Cryssilas. And if that means abandoning being a royal in our world then so be it." Crystals voice began to grow loud. "I'm not following you'll anymore!" Crystal shouted before leaving the graveyard and running off. She passed Julian in a flurry of tears. He looked utterly confused as bits of paper flew by him. A single one caught in his mouth. He quickly pulled it out. The word _'lie'_ was written on it. Roy arrived just in time to see her running down the road. Afterwards though Roy couldn't follow her tracks as wind blew snow over them and covered them up.

* * *

Two day's later,

Crystal sat upside down in Roy's office waiting for something to do. She hadn't been exactly keen on the idea of staying at Tucker's and had a slight bruise on her right arm and head. Courtesy of Cici for leaving her with Chika so suddenly and following around a state alchemist. Especially when Cici despised the military. Roy had returned two day's ago and Chika was now resting in her own apartment. Cici meanwhile was angry with Crystal but was quickly getting over it. Jared on the other hand was heartbroken that Crystal had rejected him yet again. But was over it and still had a crush on him. Furey stared at the almost terrifyingly bored girl who's sword was leaning on the couch and still in reach should something happen.

"Are you alright Crystal?" he asked.

"My best friend hates me for running off and following the Fullmetal Alchemist for personal reasons. What do you think?" Crystal said blandly.

"I know. but your sitting upside down." Furey pointed out.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. I never would have guessed." Crystal replied still blandly before reaching for her bag and pulling out a book.

"I heard you went up north as well. What were you doing there?" Breda asked. Crystal's gaze didn't even move from the book.

"I needed to take care of my inheritance and see if there was anything I could salvage from my house. Apart from that the bank didn't even know if I wanted to keep the house and land since Ed fixed it before we'd left." her voice was still bland and was putting Furey on edge.

"So how'd the reunion go?" Breda pushed.

"I got bruised and then cursed my parents and sisters grave. I spent a single morning up north normally. I visited my old hideout in the south. That with everything else sums up my time away. Are you done now?" Crystal grew irritated with the constant questions. Everyone was silent and held there expressions of shock for one moment. Crystal noticed there reaction. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked casually.

"How could you curse your parents graves?! It makes no sense!" Falman half yelled.

"They left me something I couldn't forgive them for leaving me. They shattered everything I ever knew. So naturally it upset me." Crystal replied honestly. Roy listened to Crystal's words carefully. He suspected it was the letter and that had been why she was crying two days ago. Riza was even a bit surprised with Crystal's actions.

"I'm sure they had a good reason!" Falman protested. Crystal sat upright and glared at him.

"They had little to no reason for hiding what they left for me. Further more they left this sword that I'm not about to leave alone. Anyone could take it. Normally I wouldn't mind but I can't let anyone have it but I don't care all that much about this particular family heirloom. Now stop butting into _my _life. You have no control whatsoever of how I lead my life." her glare grew more intent. Roy could see pain in her expression.

"But what would could they leave behind that would make you curse there graves?!" Havoc protested as well.

"A truth that should've been left forgotten. One that I wish I could forget." Crystal told him before lying back down and continuing to read her book. The three were about to start pushing further but Roy silenced them with a glare. The room grew fidgety as everyone went back to work. Riza approached Crystal.

"The Fuher said that he'd like to know your full name when he was informed you'd be following the Elric Brothers as a companion." Riza informed her. Crystal sat up and put the book away. She was about to leave. "Crystal would you mind telling me so that way I could tell the Fuher?" Riza asked.

"I'm not sure what my name is anymore..." Crystal told her quietly drawing everyone's attention again before she left. Riza was about to stop her but Crystal slammed the door shut before she could say anything. That surprised even Roy. He'd thought that maybe he'd learned more about Crystal while they were up north but she had surprised him with her strange actions. Riza guessed something had happened and turned to look at Roy for an answer but when he gave no answer she decided to go see if she could find out what was eating at Crystal. But returned about half an hour later with no clue on where she was.

* * *

The letter plagued every part of my mind. They had waited until the point when there wasn't any chance of getting me to do what they wanted. Last request or not, it was never going to happen. I sipped at my coffee. Nobody would suspect I'd escaped to a coffee shop. I wasn't keen on sharing my name at all because I didn't really know it anymore. My whole life was a lie. I probably shouldn't of made it out of the fire. I didn't speak or write to my only two friends in two years and Jared would find another girl. So what reason was there for letting me live? It's not like anyone besides those three would mourn me anyway and it was unlikely they would be to sad for very long. I could feel many eyes staring at me as they walked by. Whispers reached my ears. I gave a heavy sigh and looked up to those around me. I shot a glare at the world and let my death aura activate. Sure enough that sent most of them scurrying off panicked. I withdrew my aura as the waiter nervously approached me like I was a lion about to kill... which I was. I was sitting at an outside table. It was snowy outside but that hadn't bothered me. I'd changed my normal black dress to something slightly different. I'd made the sleeves longer so they reached my hand and also changed the end of the sleeve a bit. It was now like a finger less glove but part of the dress. The parts that were lined with lace I had changed into soft fluff. I also wore socks that reached my knees. The headband the hospital had given me was resting in my bag. Instead I had a white ribbon to tie off my hair into ponytail that draped over my shoulder. The parts of ribbon that hung loosely from what was tied weaved itself throughout my hair. As usual I wore a leopard necklace.

"Is there anything else I can get you? A refill or something to eat?" he asked trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. I thought about it. A lunch actually sounded quite nice.

"What do you'll have?" I asked him. He handed me a menu. A minute later I handed him the menu. "I'll have a salmon dish please. Grilled and the lice of lemon on the side would be much appreciated. And hold the tarter sauce. I'll have it with some rice. And I'd like some tea since I'm done with my coffee." I told him.

"But isn't fish more of a dinner dish?" he informed me.

"I've had it rough lately so I'm treating myself." I replied politely.

"Don't you have parent's to treat you? You look like your still in your early teenage years." he inquired.

"I don't have any. But I have plenty to support myself." I told him before pulling out a book from my bag and reading it. He returned about five minutes later with the tea and then about ten to twenty minutes later with the dish. I ate the fish and finished my drink rather quickly. I payed the restaurant and left a tip for the waiter. Afterwards I wandered around looking for something to do. I didn't really have anything to do. It felt wrong somehow though. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to find Fuher King Bradley. I prayed silently that he didn't recognize who I was.

"I believe your Crystal? Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Is there something I can do for you?" I asked him a bit nervous. He gave a chuckle.

"There's no need to be so nervous. I heard the Elric Brother's were going to have a new traveling companion. So I thought I'd meet them. I have no right to just order you to Central so I came here. It's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled. I nodded and gave a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." I replied as the two of us sat down on a nearby bench.

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you traveling with them?" he asked.

"My parent's got caught in a fire. My mom was being careless and left the stove on with a dish towel near it. By the time we realized it the house was already on fire. The house was actually quite small so it fell apart easily. My sister got locked in the bathroom because the knob broke trying to get out while my brother was killed by the smoke and the ceiling collapsed on my dad. My mom was sick so the fire did the job. We were both trying to get my siblings out but then she collapsed. The ceiling nearly collapsed on me. When the Elric Brothers got there I was the only one alive and even then I was about to die." I told him quickly knowing it was all partially a lie.

"I'm sorry for your loss but at least it looks like your doing well." he smiled at me.

"Uh, yeah." I replied quickly. I silently added to myself _'Like hell your sorry!' _but was still nervous.

"I also wanted to warn you about something. A girl I've heard about is running around. She has a grudge against the military and is planning on destroying us. Apparently she's not like most people and can kill easily. Please do try and be careful of her. If you see her inform me right away." he warned but I found a hidden message.

"What's her name?" I ventured.

"Tera Snow Cryssilas." he replied with narrow eyes. "Well I have to get going. I'm rather busy." he left me on the bench hiding my fear but being chocked by it as well.

_'Leave while you still can and don't intervene.'_

He'd gotten the message through to me. But how had he figured it out?

My name...

The name I despised...

The truth I wanted to forget...

_Tera_...

_Snow_...

_Cryssilas_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ah, Riza/Crystal bonding. I like Riza! I hate the fact she's so hard to put into character. As well as a bunch of other characters from other animes/games/books. In any case on with the show!**

* * *

I shut the weapon alchemy book closed and put it in the gift bag. I was trying to forget about the run in with the Fuher earlier. I gave a light sigh as I left the bookstore. It was late afternoon. Apparently Ed's birthday had been two days ago. It wasn't really much but what little I had learned was that he liked alchemy... A LOT. So this was the only gift I could come up with. Blonde hair caught my eye. It was lighter than Ed's though. It wasn't the same golden. I turned slightly to see who it was.

Riza Hawkeye...

Was the military stalking my every move. I waved my hand to catch her attention. Why was she out this early anyway? Let alone, she wasn't with Roy. She noticed me waving and came to greet me. She was still wearing her uniform while her hair was still in it's neat bun. "How long were you watching me?" I asked the blonde.

"Hmm? Actually, Roy let me go for the day so I could look for you. Compared to your behavior before you left you were acting a bit strange. So I thought I'd come see what's eating at you." Riza was completely honest. I blinked and thought about which words I'd use. While I didn't want to really tell her it was kind of hard with how honest she was.

"It's not really something you'd understand. It was something that meant a lot to me. But to most people it wouldn't be a big deal. Alright, so don't worry about it." I assured her with a fake smile. She still looked a bit suspicious but wasn't saying anything. "Anyway about the Führer thing, don't worry about it. He kind of payed me a visit a little while ago." I scratched the back of my head as I mentioned it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh? But I thought he was in Central. You didn't loose your temper did you?" she asked. My expression hardened at that. I was grateful that the area had been mostly desolate when I'd met him. He'd left me in fear. She noticed my expression. "Did something happen?" I shook my head before wearing my fake smile again.

"No. He's really nice. But I don't think one of my best friends will care much." I gave a light chuckle. Riza wasn't convinced though.

"Although in all seriousness, what is your last name? You haven't told anyone yet." she inquired.

"Hmm? Well there wasn't really any need to. But my full name is Crystal Snow Kian." I told her. Riza blinked curiously. I refused to answer the question earlier but now I answered clearly. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So what were you talking about in the office? You said you weren't sure what your name was anymore but your answering clearly." Riza spoke up. My eyes narrowed.

"That's getting a bit nosy. Now off the dreary subject. Anywhere in particular you feel like going? I don't have anything to do." I inquired. She was a bit dumbstruck. "Right... Back to the bookstore then!" I announced to the two of us. She looked at me with curiosity. Riza almost seemed like a new puppy who didn't understand anything. But then again she was with me. Anyone would be dumbfounded by me in less than a week.

"You just left there?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't mind going back. I enjoy the bookstore. Might help if I wasn't such a slow reader though." I mumbled to myself. "But if you have other ideas then I'll be happy to go with them as well." I mentioned to Riza.

"No, I'm fine with the bookstore. I don't have anything else to do." Riza replied.

"You mean you planned on looking for me all day? You didn't think about anywhere you might want to go or do afterwards?" I asked. Riza nodded. "Hmmm. Let's see. Well I don't know your thoughts on reading and I know your not familiar with alchemy." I thought aloud. I knew Riza was about to make a comment but I raised my hand and signaled just a sec. "You hungry?" Riza shook her head no.

"But if you are then-" Riza began.

"Nah, I went and ate out about half an hour ago... How did I spend any of my free time a year ago?" I asked myself before remembering that my time had always been consumed doing chores, lessons, or just dealing with a particular snotty brat. "Well, your call. I'm clueless." I decided.

"Well for starters then how do you normally spend your free time?" Riza asked.

"Bitchy sister, chores, and lessons prevented me from having any real time and what little time I did get was um..." I stopped in my sentence. I'd usually spent my time hiding at my hideout down south. But we were in the east. "Forget about that. Besides I can't do it here." Riza grew suspicious.

"I know where a park is." Riza informed me.

"Sure lets go! But are you sure you want to go? I don't have much preference." I asked. Riza nodded. "... Do you want to first go back to your place so you can change out of your uniform?" I asked. She nodded.

* * *

Riza wore a black, long sleeved turtleneck with a long white skirt, and brown boots that ended right below her knees. To finish it her hair was loose. I was still wearing my black dress with the transmuted built in gloves and fluffy lining. The park was covered in a blanket of snow. The sidewalk though had been cleared. A small lake in the center was frozen and reflected light. Some people were skating on the lake. My eyes widened at the sight. Riza gave a small smile.

"Is something wrong?" Riza asked me.

"No, it's just I didn't expect this. It's beautiful here!" I exclaimed.

"It's not that impressive compared to Central." Riza told me.

"Maybe, but winter is my favorite season despite being born in summer." I replied.

"Is that why you seem so attached to the north?" Riza inquired.

"Pretty close. But there's another reason as well. But it's personal, so I'm not telling." I answered still gazing at the frozen lake. "You wanna go for a walk? It's up to you, your the one who suggested coming here." I asked tearing my attention away from the frozen surroundings to her.

"A walk sounds nice." Riza smiled at me. We headed down the sidewalk where it split off in two directions. In a way that it went around the whole lake. There were some picnic tables off to the side of the sidewalk. Most of them were in use by family's and couples. The walk at first was silence as we listened to the sounds of laughing and singing.

"So how'd your family spend holidays?" Riza broke the ice.

"We didn't. There was always something up. Most of the holidays I spent either with my grandmother, Kiko, and Diane or alone. Actually thinking about it, I'm always alone or with Diane and Kiko. Since they're gone I'll be spending it alone. But I'm fine with that. It means no more holidays spent screaming at someone." I told her honestly glancing around at the dogs playing fetch with there owners. Riza was a bit surprised.

"You never spent one holiday with your family?" Riza asked surprised.

"Like I said, there was always something up. And even if my parents had been able to come home it's not like my entire family would be reunited. All of my relatives are dead or out of the country as far as I know. My parents, parents disapproved of the marriage and thus abandoned us. Except one of my grandmas. She still loved us. The rest left the country. I know some crossed the western and southern border. And many of them crossed the desert to Xing. But the funny thing is they never crossed the northern border." I smiled.

"To afraid of Drachma I'm guessing." Riza stated.

"Yeah, something like that. But if I can survive there for two months they would've been just fine." I stretched my arms above me as I paused. "A lot of people say it's a miracle I've survived this long. When I think about it maybe there right. There was this one rumor about me. It was strange and in a way was kind of true. Surprisingly people put it together and it was the only one Diane protested against." I stared at the shining sky as I told said it.

"Hmm? What was it?" Riza asked curiously.

"You know how some people have a bad reputation in some places or with certain people? No doubts about it but my reputation in South City is crazy, but if you go up north you won't find it. Because I can survive the cold easily and I knew exactly how the animals and environment worked up north I was able to help out a lot more then you'd think. But that didn't stop me from making enemies unfortunately. Anyway have you ever read the legend of the Northern Seer? They say it was a woman created through alchemy by a man using a philosopher stone and tying her with the environment. There were four other ones. South, West, East, and Central. All of Amestris. But the transmutation was never complete, and ended up destroying part of her. She seemed human but her heart was made of snow. It's said she was a goddess of snow and lost. As in she had been lost. But instead of finding her way she helped others who were lost. But one day she disappeared and was never found. Because of how cold I've been to others in the past some thought I was a descendant of her. But I think that she never disappeared. I think she found her way despite of everything that was thrown on her. She prevailed right? So why not start helping others without them knowing. But still help and defend her new home. It makes sense to me. But Diane hated that and not just because it was a goddess. I know that much but not the real reason she protested." I retold the story I'd heard and read many times. But just giving a summary. Not telling the whole thing though.

"I haven't ever heard the story but it does sound sad but in a way meaning so much more then what meets the eye." Riza commented.

"That's because every legend and myth has a moral. Something to teach us." I told her. "The Northern Seer tells that no even when presented with problems and trying to find your way help those you can along the way. What goes around comes around right? That's what I believe." I gave a light smile remembering the story. Knowing that in some way I was like her but in some ways was completely different.

"Why exactly were there so many rumors about you. I looked into the matter and the Elric brothers told me that some were about you being a sorceress." Riza inquired.

"I have no idea why Diane hated me so much. Our first fight was when we I was five and she was three I think. I was coloring on some paper and I let her join in to. And then we both wanted the same color. I was already using it and I wasn't happy when she snatched it out of my hands. We kind of drove our parents crazy from there. When Diane was old enough that she could speak easily so five maybe six she'd make me angry until we started fighting and then lie to her friends about what I had said and done and claim that she saw me use magic when I was alone in my bedroom." I explained.

"What were your parents like?" Riza asked slightly changing the subject.

"My mom was a strawberry blonde as she liked to say and was strong but always strict while being stern but did have a kind side. She loved working with bow's. She actually taught me how to use one. If my memory doesn't betray me then her name was Hope. My dad had dark brown hair and was even stronger then my mom so he did most of the heavy work. He was a master with swords. I think there was an academy that he taught it at. He taught me how to use one and since he could use both his right hand or left hand I was taught to use both as well and it made it so much harder. He actually left a sword for me. Although in a way I can't believe the bank handed it to me without hesitation. I'm fourteen." I sighed at the slight stupidity but slightly grateful for there stupidity. "So whats your relationship with Roy?" I asked knowing I should probably call him Colonel but not really caring.

"He's a childhood friend." Riza replied blandly.

"Really? I think there's more to it." I teased. I could tell Riza liked Roy at least a little bit and not just as a friend.

"So what about your social life?" Riza asked backfiring my tease.

"It's plagued with a stalker, three friends, everyone up north behind me and everybody else wanting to kill me." I told her carefree.

"A stalker? Aren't you a bit young to have one of those?" Riza asked.

"The guy doesn't really care. We're the same age, he likes me, end of story." I shrugged.

"Aren't you cold? Your wearing a dress." Riza pointed out.

"Nope." I replied. The rest of the walk was silent neither of us knew what to say.

* * *

"Here ya go Ed! Happy belated birthday!" I smiled handing him the bag. It only had a book and a card in it. The card only said, 'Happy Birthday! May you have a growth spurt before your next birthday. -Crystal'. I knew he might rant but in a way I was just hoping he had one. It was logical and not rude either. So I was happy with it.

"Crystal you didn't have to do that." Ed told me.

"Last I recalled you were a friend. And this is what I do for friends on there birthday." I informed him with a smirk. Ed took the bag and pulled out the book. "Doesn't take a genius to guess you like reading and alchemy. Especially reading about alchemy." I told him.

"This looks like it covers a whole lot more then just alchemy." Ed pointed out.

"Yes, but all of it leads back to alchemy. I've seen you use alchemy before. When you'll were looking or Issac. This cover's different types of weapons and also has them on a scale between weakest to strongest. So that way you can be a either a newbie or very good with it but not a master. Surprises me it wasn't in the library." I explained. "Apart from that it goes into depth about each one and which is appropriate for which battle. Although I highly doubt you'll need anything but a spear. Since your so short and all." I teased. Ed bit back his rant since Nina was in the room and read the note. I smirked as he looked like he was about to kill me.

"Is something wrong, big brother?" Nina asked. Al looked over at the note and sighed.

"It's nothing Nina." Ed assured her but I could tell Ed wanted to kill me right about now.


	7. Chapter 6

**I like Maes. He's fun to write. I have almost nothing to say it would seem. OH WAIT! The truth well, at least part of it, came out at last!**

* * *

"Maes." Roy stated as Maes showed him more pictures of Elicia. Roy grew irritated when Maes ignored him. Maes pulled out the picture of Elicia on her new tricycle and gave his normal big smile.

"And here shes riding her new bike! Isn't she adorable!?" He smiled.

"Yes, she's adorable. Now there's something important I wanted to talk to you about!" Roy tried to speak up but Maes continued to ignore him.

"And here-" Maes started.

"MAES!" Roy yelled at him angrily.

"You don't need to yell. Anyway what did you need?" Maes asked suddenly turning serious, tucking away all his pictures in his uniform pocket. Roy groaned in irritation.

"The files?" Roy asked hinting strongly at it. Not really wanting anyone to ask about them. Maes pulled out the files and had his eyes narrowed. "So you did find something."

"Not exactly. Crystal is either lying about her name or just flat out doesn't know. That or I got the wrong girl." Maes told him. Roy pulled out the first peice of paper in the folder. There wasn't any photo but a very good description of her looks. But what caught Roy's eye the most was the name.

_Name: Tera Snow Cryssilas but parents changed name to Crystal Snow Kian when very young. So now goes by Crystal._

"Based on what Hawkeye told me, Crystal Snow Kian is her name." Roy told her but the unspoken words '_But this says otherwise_'. Lingered in the air. Roy needed to get the truth out of Crystal now. But then again, she was secretive enough how would he ask her.

"The next time you see her I suggest asking now. It's better if the truth comes out now rather then later." Maes suggested.

"Yeah. But Crystal isn't letting up on anything else. I don't know how I'm going to go about this." Roy bit his lip. "Where are the rest of the files?" Roy asked scanning the other papers.

"There's one for Diane and Kiko but her parents aren't known. It's like they never existed." Maes told him.

* * *

"Was that really necessary Crystal?" Al asked now that Nina had left and Ed had cooled off from his birthday card.

"Not really. I was just being truthful and sending him my best wishes." Crystal smirked as the three walked to Roy's office. Roy wanted to know how the boy's research was coming along. But Crystal had doubts about it, as he could've just called or visited himself. That way he checked on there research AND get out of paperwork. Or he was done with it, but Crystal highly doubted that. Which summed up to one thing. He was likely hiding something.

"But your poking fun at my height! I though you said we were friends! Friends don't make fun of each other!" Ed yelled at Crystal.

"That's what friends do. No seriously. Try and be friends with mine. It won't matter how close to them you are they'll still make fun of you. If you had seen us before I moved up north, then you'd have a hard time finding another trio who cared so much about each other. We were inseparable but after the fire and moving up north plus not seeing each other or having contacted them for two years, it adds up. We still care greatly for each other, but so much can happen in two years. Cici freaking slapped me for it." Crystal sighed thinking about it and it added up to a lot. Seeing as the brothers didn't exactly understand it Crystal put it indifferent words. "Another way of putting it is this, the bond between us was about as strong as your brotherly bond. Understand?" Crystal asked.

"Really?! But you'll have only been friends since you'll were very young. Al and I understand. Were brothers and considering what we've been through." Ed was clearly surprised.

"Those two didn't believe the rumors. Apart from my family they actually knew the truth. I'm not a sorceress nor will I kill you for no very good reason. They helped me get through the tougher times of my life. Although I admit your lives are tougher then mine by far. And I admit that. Anyway, were here." Crystal explained truthfully. The three walked in and the brothers reported to Roy who seemed to be acting a bit different then usual.

* * *

"Alright your dismissed." Roy announced to the brothers but quickly turning to as I was about to leave as well. "Actually, before you leave Crystal there's something I wanted to talk about with you." Roy told me before I could leave. My suspicions had been correct. He glanced at his men who immediately left the room with a confused Ed and Al. Roy must've planned this out from the beginning. He put a folder on his desk and let me look through it. I grew angry when I found out it was files on Kiko, Diane, and myself.

"What are you doing with these?" I asked biting back a growl.

"Your refusal to talk about almost everything piqued my interest. And I'm curious as to why you have two names and if you know about them..?" Roy told me. I game a small smirk.

"That's cheating in our game." I told him trying to change the subject slightly.

"About that, I want to know why you distrust me so much? I haven't done anything." Roy mentioned on the subject.

"Exactly. You haven't done anything to gain my trust nor lose my trust. Your neutral." I told him.

"Alright then. But did you know or know why you had two names?" Roy asked me. I bit my lip. I'd found out recently I had two names and the reason why. But I hadn't earned his trust so what were the odds of him believing me? I didn't say anything for a while but he still waited for an answer.

"I got a letter from my parents when we were up north. That's when I first learned about it. As for why I can't really say." I told him angrily. He pulled out some more files but they weren't official.

"I think you do know why." Roy told me before reading aloud what was on them. "A legend, The Northern Seer, in specific relates to you greatly. But here it says you've been seen as an animal. A giant snow leopard, prowling the north. Supposedly most of the relatives of Crystal left due to the marriage but the marriage itself had nothing to do with it. Crystal's parents were already despised by many. The reason for this is because there family lines were part of a curse. The Seer's curse." Roy summarized before I snatched it away.

"If you tell a soul, I'll kill you!" I growled at him.

"So it's true?" Roy assumed.

"Yes." I told him anger burning throughout me.

"Which are you?" Roy pressed.

"I'm the Northern Seer, or rather her descendant." I growled at him even more angrily.

"There's no need to be so upset. And I'm not going to use it against you. But I do want to know why. Why would you hide it or have your name changed?" Roy asked trying to ease me.

"I hid it because the rumors were bad enough. And even if they did believe me, I'd be dragged away to lab or killed for fear of what I am. My parents had more then there fair share of enemy's. So when my mom was pregnant, they changed there names. Tera is my real one. Crystal is a cover up to protect me. Diane's real name was Sarah. Kiko was Kiko. But Kian was a lie to." I told him calming down. Roy gave a light sigh and took a few minutes to process everything.

"I understand... Do Chika and Cici, I think it was, know about this?" Roy asked.

"Cici doesn't yet. That's what those clues were for. For her to find out. Chika followed me one time to my hideout and discovered it." I told him calmly. "Chika isn't like normal people. The scientist or Northern Seer from the legend accidentally created a chimera or something like it. But the result was a new, very human, species. That's why her family cut themselves off from the rest of the world. But Chika's parents ran away from that. I don't know what happened to them but I do know her family line is tied to different northern animals. Chika is part of that, although I wish she wasn't. I wish the legends weren't true." I confessed. Roy was confused. He hadn't known that.

"You mean there's been inhuman people living right underneath our noses?!" Roy asked bewildered at the thought.

"No. I'm making this up just to be a bitch for absolutely no good reason." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, there have been. But for the record, were still human!" I yelled at him. "I've had enough. If you tell a soul I WILL kill you." I warned before leaving. Ed and Al greeted me at the front gate. "I'm going back to the dorm. You'll can go back to Tucker's house." I told them coldly.

"Did something happen?" Ed asked me oblivious to the whole situation.

"Nothing that needs to be voiced right now." I told him before leaving. I arrived at the dorm shortly afterwards and let myself collapse on the bed out of anger. How did he even figure it out? First Bradley then Roy. Who was next? Actually that was pretty obvious. Ed and Al or Cici. But I hoped it wouldn't be for a while. I wondered what else Roy was looking into and what else he had found. Who had even done the research? I knew it hadn't been Roy. He would've taken longer with how hard it was to crack. But my encounter with Chika's secret. I really hoped I hadn't made a wrong move. That she would be safe.

Flashback,

"There you go, Cloud! What do you think?" a seven year old Crystal asked a snow white cat. Crystal had finished cleaning and building up the hideout just a couple weeks ago. This was Cloud's first time there and was eagerly swatting the catnip and cattails.

"Meow!" the snow white cat replied sniffing around the gigantic oak tree that had been hollowed out. Crystal walked over to the tree and searched for the small opening. The 'door' swung wide open as the cat jumped in and attempted to reach the top. Crystal giggled before giving Cloud a boost.

"There you go." Crystal smiled before climbing the rope herself effortlessly. When she reached the top there were cabinets and counters. One of the cabinets had some flowers drying out while another had some quartz crystals. "I'm starting a collection of dried flowers and gems. But I haven't gotten many." Crystal talked to the cat who was staring curiously at a basket that had a couple blankets in it. "Yeah. I told grandma I was building a secret hideout and so she let me take a couple of blankets. But noone else knows about this. I want to tell Cici about this but that ruins the point of it being a secret. Right? Just like my Seer curse... I hate it. It's not fair I have to be part of it. I didn't even get a choice." Crystal grumbled angrily resisting the urge to change over to her animal form. "Why can't I be normal? Grandma is normal but mommy daddy aren't. And why is Diane so mean? I mean is it necessary to act like that over a stupid crayon? I wish I could just tell Cici everything. What I am, who I am, and the hideout... everything. But because of this stupid curse I'm like this. I hate my life." Crystal muttered angrily before folding a blanket up for Cloud as a bed. "I'm going to go skip stones alright? You can sleep here for now. Then when you wake up we'll go home. Alright?" Crystal cheered up before leaving the hideout and trying to skip stones as well as practice with her bow as she had transmuted one out of the insides of the oak. A rustle in the vines though made Crystal hide.

"So this is where you go?" a voice asked. Crystal poked her head out praying it was Cici. But it wasn't. It was a young girl who'd been living in South City for about a year and had been a believer of the rumors. But Crystal didn't know her name.

"What do you want?!" Crystal asked angrily that the girl had followed her.

"I want to know what you are. I know your not normal." the girl told Crystal.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal lied.

"I'm part of some type of northern race. Not fully human, but mostly human. Can't remember what I'm called. Anyway, I know you and your family aren't normal so what are you? Or your secret hideout gets well known." the girl threatened.

"Fine. I'm also part of a northern race. Same goes for my parents and sister. Happy now?" Crystal partially lied.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm Chika. And don't worry, all that me believing in the rumors was a lie. I was hoping Diane would tell me but she didn't. So consider me your new best friend now! Alright?!" the girl smiled.

"Your kind of bossy. So no thanks." Crystal declined.

"To bad for you then. I'll go on ahead and help provide things for _our _hideout." Chika smiled.

"But, this is MY hideout." Crystal protested.

"So show me around will ya?" Chika smiled before dragging Crystal around and asking about everything.

Flashback End.

Crystal was fast asleep on her bed still wearing her clothes but had been slightly awake to undo the ribbon in her hair.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Maes asked Roy as the two ate lunch together.

"Well, you were right. Crystal or rather Tera actually is part of it. And she isn't very happy with our discovery." Roy told him.

"Can't say I blame her. We all know that she'd be killed right away or dragged off to a lab. What about the naming issue?" Maes pressed.

"Turns out when she went up north, she dealt with her inheritance and a letter from her parents was telling her about her real name. Although I'm guessing there's more to it. Just because of a simple name issue wouldn't be able to drive someone so far as to curse there family's grave." Roy sighed as Maes spit out his food in shock.

"Crystal did what?!" he asked surprised. Roy nodded.

"What else have you found about Crystal's parents?" Roy asked hoping for something.

"Nothing." Maes replied.

"So all we know is that the Seer legends are actually true, Crystal is the Northern one, and that is likely the only reason why her family was killed. Correct?" Roy summarized while Maes nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

**GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS?! STORY TELLING TIME! *utter silence* Ehmm, we get to answer your unasked questions (that you probably weren't thinking or caring about)! Also, to those who were looking for AlxOC there is AlxOC. But I'm really weird so it wasn't until one of the later chapters I said 'Hey! She's getting close and NICE to people! Let's pair her up with someone!' So it was then it became a AlxOC. It's still there we just have yet to reach it! Also guess what?! I decided that when I was writing this it was long since due so I added Crystal as a CHILD! I thought she was cute. R&R, Thank you!**

* * *

"Are you okay, Ed, Al?" Crystal asked Ed as they walked back to the dorm. Nina had just died after being turned into a chimera by Tucker. It had really hurt Ed and Al. But while Al was sad, Crystal was more worried about Ed. Roy on the other hand was being a jerk. And it had taken all the self-restraint Crystal had from killing him. If he hadn't been part of the military and in East City though Roy probably would've been dead anyway since he'd discovered Crystal's secret.

"I'll be fine, I just want to be alone." Ed told her shaking off her hand ticking her off. Although Ed didn't necessarily mean alone 'alone'. Crystal assumed he'd want to talk with Al for a bit.

"I'm gonna go for a walk or something." Crystal sighed before leaving but whispering to Al first, "Cheer him up, alright?" Crystal told Al before leaving. The streets were desolate but that didn't surprise Crystal much. The military was out and it was rather late. With nothing else to do though Crystal quickly returned to her room at the military dorm. The dark cloud's hanging above the world promised rain but wouldn't until the following day. To Crystal the weather depended on the mood. So to her, something bad was going to happen tomorrow and the sky would weep. But even then sometimes the sky wouldn't weep. The possibility's were almost endless. Upon reaching her room Crystal skipped dinner, which was something she did quite often. But when she did eat she could and usually would eat a lot. Crystal decided to finish the legend she had started reading at Maes house when she had met Issac. The warm air conditioning kept Crystal warm, though she didn't mind the cold. The book was worn out and gathering little bits of dust from not being touched in a while. But nevertheless Crystal opened it and continued to read.

The Northern Seer

_Some believe that the Seer family was real. While others believe it's a just a story. But what if the family was real? What if they're still out there, just hiding. They have every right to, but if they were found then they might escape easily. But the Northern case is a different scenario. If she was found then who knows might happen! Her tale is like the others in the beginning but ends with a different outcome. The most is known about the Northern Seer but is filled with the most questions._

_Long ago when the alchemist who created the South, Western, Eastern, and Central Seer's for controlling and protecting the borders of Amestris began to create the Northern one. But while his alchemy was usually successful it was painful to. But Central couldn't stand it anymore. There was no need for them as they were currently at peace with the neighboring country's. So when he asked the other Seer's they agreed to help but were unaware of the consequences of disrupting a transmutation. When the alchemist began the transmutation the others broke out of the room they were locked in before killing the alchemist. But because the transmutation was disrupted the Northern Seer was never fully complete. Sitting on the fence between human and homunculus. This broke her deeply. So when the five parted ways making sure the Northern Seer would be fine they agreed to meet up North in a small town that the Northern Seer lived in making sure though to keep her secret. They did meet at the specified location for a few years. The Northern Seer, despite trying to find something to give her reason to continue living helped those who got lost in the snow and animals who needed it. Most who knew her story were frightened so the Seer abandoned her home and left to wander in the snow. But despite being a wanderer she always returned to the town to see those she knew were her friends. But even though the other Seer's were like her, tied to part of Amestris, they couldn't understand her feelings. It's said though that after a few years or so she gave up on looking for a reason to live. There wasn't any need for it. So she left to find another place. It's thought that the young broken Seer died but some believe that wasn't the case. Some think she did find a way out of the snow and into a place that was warm. But it's unknown. The other Seer's looked for her as much as they could but never found her. Eventually they gave up. Central is said to have blamed himself as it was he who had disrupted the transmutation. One thing though they did find of the Seer was a book. Filled with pages of her life up until she disappeared. Had it been in the snow then it would've been assumed she had died but instead was at her home where she had stayed after becoming the Seer. None had thought she would leave it there with a note. As it was the last place she wanted to be. The four always met up though then at the house. They never forgot her._

_The Northern Seer is said to a Goddess of the lost and ice. And it is thought that she has taken the form of a snow leopard to hide and only changing to help others._

_ pg 54_

While the story was always short, it held much meaning to me. I was always curious as to what happened to the Northern Seer, but it wasn't like I could ask myself. So I always went by this story but if I knew anything then I knew this wasn't the whole story. There were so many unmentioned details. But nonetheless I flipped the page to find the one I had resented, but re-read it anyway.

The Southern Seer

_One of the five Seer's an alchemist created long ago. The Southern Seer was the second to be change. After Central. The Southern Seer did not really care for being one and was unaware of the alchemist's plans to change five of them. When the alchemist demanded that the Southern Seer lend him his power the Seer refused not wanting to be a part of his experiments and wanted to return to the South, where he was already living and the desolate town in the middle of the desert where the man conducted the transmutations did not appeal to him much. But despite his effort's, he was unable to escape._ _When the Central Seer proposed 'leaving' the alchemist when he least expected it, the Southern Seer was ecstatic. But when he learned of the consequences of disrupting it he did everything in his power to help. But when the time came he returned to his home in the south. The Southern Seer's family were aware of his return but left for fear he would hurt them. Hurt_ _by the act the Seer kept his distance from most towns and kept the Southern Border safe. He moved to a small town called Ermutixso. The town was right along the border of Aerugo. From there he did not start a family but did protect the people of Amestris. when war broke out between the two. Though the Southern Seer was never one for violence and sought out to find a way that both nation's could be happy. But in the end was unable to find such a way. It's unknown if he was ever able to make peace with his family. The Southern Seer was always the most relatable of the Seer's thus not many question him. He was known for his poetry and music. Just like a birds song in the morning dew._

_The Southern Seer is said to be the god of poetry, heat, and music. And his animal form is that of a falcon._

_Page 55_

I thought back to Diane's musical ability. It seemed to fit. Though peace wasn't exactly her thing. But still it defiantly suited her. Poetry was something she and our mom were exceptionally good at as well. I flipped the page to find the Eastern Seer. I loved my father and it always had seemed the two of us had gotten along well. Though it was hard to picture him for whatever reason.

The Eastern Seer

_The Eastern Seer was well known by many. He was one not passionate for war but for the art of blacksmithing and learning about and how to use weapons. He had taught at a school that he was once a student of. Not once had he been defeated even after becoming the Eastern Seer. He had been the fourth to be turned into a Seer. Though it had not fazed him. After the alchemist was killed he couldn't resume his job as a teacher, as the school was located in the West. As a result he continued by teaching in the East. He always kept a log of his students in hopes that someday they might either come back or greet him. He always had a cheerful and friendly demeanor. While he guarded the eastern border, he became famous as a swordsmanship master named, Baltazar Winconsin. Baltazar was kind to all he met, but ruthless and cunning to those who posed a threat. _

_The Eastern Seer is the God of weaponry and kindness. His animal form is a large dog, that ranges from the common household pet to the wild wolf._

_Page 56_

I gave a light chuckle. My dad was always about history and if he wasn't Baltazar then my name was Sally. Truth be told I knew he wasn't Baltazar but the two were so alike you couldn't tell the difference between there personalities. How could they resemble each other so much, was always the first question I asked myself when I read his story. He always was able to make me feel better when I needed the comfort. I though of him fondly before I flipped the page to the Western Seer.

The Western Seer

_The Western Seer, also the third to be turned into a seer. The least known Seer is the Western Seer. She was a master of cooking and using a bow. Though she never was one to be a loner you could find her at any big event. Even after her turning into a Seer her family accepted her. So life was normal for the Seer. It's known she took up residence in Marco. A town very close to Creta. It is thought she started a inn though was rarely there due to walking along the border of the Creta and Amestris, surprising many people. The border was always a long walk yet he walked up and down it over the course of two days supposedly. After several years she settled down and was known to be able to use alchemy with ease but only used alchemy to help others. Nothing more nothing less. Good fortune seemed to follow her as she would travel to town to town always returning to Marco. Nothing else is known about the Seer's life. _

_The Western Seer is the goddess of bow mastery, fertility, and cooking. Her animal form is none other than a Stag or deer. _

_Page 57_

I though of my mom. Though she never was one for travel or good luck. She'd probably of killed me if I had said that aloud in her presence. Then again maybe her soul was watching over me and not to far away. I shuddered at the thought of her finding out I had even thought of it. But she was at least a good mother. She was never fond of just Diane or just Kiko. She was fond of all of us and was sure to show it. But because I was a difficult brat for most of my life it was very hard for her to accomplish the task. Then again Chika had been able to break my barrier in less than a freaking day! But I was seven at the time, what'd ya' expect? I stared at the page number for a few minutes not wanting to flip the page to who I regretted the most for not being able to save. Kiko hadn't deserved the death he'd gotten. Nonetheless I flipped the page.

The Central Seer

_The Central Seer. The first to be turned into a Seer. And the only one who was family with the alchemist. After hearing about the Alchemist's want to find a way to help Amestris when war came around he was willing to support the alchemist being there brother and all. But when the experiment happened they both lost there memories of the families completely. When the alchemist turned three more the Seer grew tired of being locked away and watching the alchemist fail or succeed. So when the alchemist was most vulnerable he teamed up with the other Seer's and killed him. The cost was the fifth Seer's memories, which she never regained, and the loss of the Alchemist. Only after the alchemist was killed did the Central Seer finally remember who exactly the Alchemist was and why he wished to protect the Northern Seer. The Alchemist and Seer were twins and his only remaining family as there parents had died in the previous war. The Northern Seer was always unable to remember who exactly he and the alchemist was. The Central Seer is known to have blamed himself as he had vowed long ago to protect his younger twin siblings but had caused one of them death and the other misery. Still the Seer promised himself to keep the Northern Seer alive and well. But even though he did everything he could do she disappeared. From there on out he traveled across Amestris as he was able to thrive anywhere and didn't need to go back to the Center of Amestris. When his search across Amestris for the Northern Seer failed he began to travel into the neighboring country's. Only returning once every year to Amestris. Each time he left the Seer who guarded the border would give him there blessings and await there return with open arms as they were afraid of losing yet another member of there strange family. Though when he crossed into the icy lands of Drachma he didn't return until several years later worn out and ragged from the freezing cold and lack of comforts. Upon his return he never even whispered a word about the Northern Seer whom he'd thought of so fondly. But instead encouraged those he met to chase there dreams and never to be afraid. His experience in Drachma was never revealed. But the change was thought to be for the better. But some have wondered, is for the worse instead?_

_The Central Seer is the god of travel, peace, and the found. He can become any type of animal he wishes._

_Page 58_

I thought sadly about Kiko. He would've been a great man someday. Then I thought about my ancestor and I. We really were alike. We would both disappear, make our family worry, and not give a friggin' damn about who tried to help us. But then again, I don't give a damn about anyone except Cici, Chika, and Kiko, who unfortunately had passed on because of my lack of power to help him. I flipped the page to 53. I wanted re-read the page I had read the night of Issac's death.

The Seer Family

_The Seer family is one of the oddest family's in Amestrian Mythology. They were a family of five and only two were connected by blood. How did these five become a family and not even half of them share the same blood? Well, because the five of them were all guardians for Amestrian borders. All changed from human to homunculus by the same alchemist. Each one of them quite different yet depended on each other more than any other family. As there was no other guardian's for the border's. The Northern Seer and Central Seer being brother and sister. The Southern, Western, and Eastern Seer had no idea who each other were and never would've know the other existed! The five gathered together once every year. Each one was responsible for a log that contained every day of there lives. It was to ensure that if something were to happen to them they would know why. But being in the situation they were in, the Central Seer made sure that they could call on each other for help. The order in which they became a Seer was Central, Southern, Western, Eastern, Northern. Bring the first Central was like the leader of the Seer's and as he did so he took care of them as well. These five Seer's changed many back in there time. Now we can learn from there tale. Sadly though there tale is not well known. But supposedly there is a book that combines there logs and explains there powers. Even the Northern Seer somehow contributed after her disappearance. But where it is, is not known. It's said by many that the Seer's didn't wish for anyone to know there secret so they hid it deep underneath Amestris. But others say that it was separated into five books each about a single Seer and then hidden. Yet we have no knowledge of where or if such a book existed. _

_page 53_

I gave a silent chuckle. How little they knew was amazing especially since they were alchemists. The book was never separated OR buried. It was handed on to one of the clans that the alchemist had created. Specifically with each new Seer generation it was handed to the next clan. And this generation it was the Northern Clan. Technically it was called the Snow Stag Clan, which was weird ad there weren't many stag's up north and they must've not been very creative several generations ago. I shut the book and slipped it into a bag before pulling out a much, much heavier and bigger book. It was about ten inches thick, fifteen inches long, and another ten inches wide. It weighed probably about as much as the sword. The book cover was brown leather and had Yin Yang symbol. The first Central Seer had made the cover and had discovered the symbol in another land. The last time I had read this was years ago and I couldn't remember much. Dad had explained it to me when I was five or six as that was when I had discovered my powers. From there on out he would read it to me every single night. I smiled warmly at the book before sliding it back into my bag. And curling up underneath the covers.

Flashback~

A five and a half year old Crystal stared intently on a puddle of water. She watched it like a polar bear watched a hole in the ice waiting for a seal to pop out. The girl was alone with her cat which sat next to her. After several painfully long minutes she finally sighed and her gaze loosened. She watched Cloud's reflection in the water thinking of the Snow Leopard she'd seen just a couple years ago. Or in her terms, giant black and white kitty cat.

"How come daddy became a birdy so easily? I can't do anything." Crystal pouted. Her shoulder length hair covered part of her face. She pet Cloud gently before concentrating on a bird and stared into the puddle. Moment's later a blue light flashed a circle with a star in it showed faintly before a disfigured, ice, bird statue formed. Crystal squealed with delight breaking her concentration and the statue landed with a light clank. "CLOUD! Let's go show daddy!" Crystal squealed picking the cat and statue up and running off towards her home. She ran into the living room where her father was reading a thick brown leather journal. "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!" Crystal squealed loudly and he jumped off the couch only to be tackled by Crystal knocking him back onto the couch. "DADDY LOOK WHAT I MADE! IT'S JUST LIKE THE BIRDY YOU TURNED INTO!" Crystal showed him the statue proudly. He stared at it for a moment before smiling at her.

"It's beautiful dear." He smiled before sitting her next to him and flipped to a page in the thick leather bound journal. He opened the page to one that showed a circle that had a star in it. In the center of the star was a ice crystal. "When you made the bird statue did you see this?" Her father questioned.

"It's not a bird! It's a birdy!" Crystal pouted puffing out her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Did you see this when you made your _birdy_?" He asked yet again.'

"Yup! But what does that have to do with anything?" Crystal asked curiously her eyes stared at her dad with nothing but curiosity.

"You can't tell anyone. Only your baby sister and mom." He told her with a smile.

"I PROMISE! What is it?!" Crystal demanded.

"Well, the reason I can turn into a birdy is because mama, you, and I are special." He began.

"Of course were special! Everyone is special and unique in there own way!" Crystal puffed out her cheeks out of annoyance.

"Well I mean a different type of special. The easiest way to put it is that were part of a old... blessing." He chose his words carefully. "We can turn into animals and when your older you'll have better control over certain things like the ice birdy statue. You'll be able to make more and better birdy's. Do you understand? You can't tell anyone." He explained with a smile. Her eyes widened.

"THAT'S SOOOOOOOOO COOL! I promise I won't tell anyone! But can I at least tell Cici? She's a good girl! She won't spill, I promise!" Crystal pleaded.

"I'm afraid you can't tell her now but someday you will be able to." He assured her.

"ALRIGHT! THANK YOU DADDY!" Crystal squealed with delight tackling her father again. He gave a light chuckle of amusement.

Flashback end,


	9. Chapter 8

**I have nothing to say. Other then darkness is coming and Pride shall come after you. :D Muhahahahahahahahaha! /shot**

* * *

I woke at dawn to the sound of rain hitting on the roof. Though it did little to dampen my good mood. I quickly pulled on a pair of fresh clothes and took a shower. After I got out I grabbed the only umbrella I had, which was a light blue. I left the dorm for a walk in the calm morning. My sword though, I still carried. Though little stirred in the cold, wet, morning it was how I preferred it. I ducked into a coffee shop that was open.

"Good morning, what can I get you miss?" the store clerk smiled. I looked through the options before deciding.

"The spice Chai tea will do." I told them swiftly. In a few minutes they brought it out. I sipped quietly at the tea watching as the sun rose high into the sky and the shop fill up. I left some change on the table before leaving. The rain had yet to stop. It truly was weeping. But not just for Nina. Something seemed amiss in the sky. I walked through the town and looked through the fields for anything that could be the cause. But nothing came up. The still air smelled of the flowers that looked up to the sky for both the rain and sunshine. I continued walking through the town only stopping once for a second drink to keep the light chill at bay. After my search still turned up nothing until noon I gave a light sigh and sat down. A explosion from afar startled me. The rain seemed to get heavier. I rushed towards the sound as quickly as possible. If I knew anything it was likely Ed. He was always destroying something. I arrived to find a man approaching Ed as he lay defenseless on the ground. I stared at the scene from a rooftop close by. The military was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit! They should've been here by now!" I growled. The scent of murder and death littered the air. I unsheathed my sword and rushed forward and blocked the man from touching Ed with the sword. Though I had never seen or met the man the technique he was using seemed so familiar. It was something to be feared if one didn't know how it worked and how to block it.

"Crystal! Get brother out of here!" Alphonse yelled at me his armor half shattered. Ed's auto-mail was in pieces everywhere. My sword barely chipped at the man's touch.

"Are you getting in my way girl?" He asked.

"Killing is wrong. Only if it is needed should one kill. And even then it needs a god damn good reason!" I spat at him with venom dripping in my voice.

"If you turn back now I will spare you." he told me.

"My time should've been up long ago. So what does it matter now? The only one that'll be spared if they turn back now is you!" I growled at him knowing that I probably could kill him. But it was not needed. "Though I have no interest in alchemist's or becoming a State Alchemist I will protect the ones that don't deserve a early death. Trust me on that. Besides I'm in debt to them saving my life." I growled at him.

"Than may God take care of you." He said before I backed away from Edward so he wouldn't get caught in the fight as easily. I glanced at him for a moment.

"I want you to go get help! If the military finds out about Al then you'll will have to go your separate ways but I will make sure he is safe. Now go!" I ordered him angrily. "Oh and before we start, I'm Crystal. What should I call you?" I asked the man turning my attention to him. I used my sword to block his attacks as I easily dodged his attacks. He stopped for a mere second.

"Scar." He said quickly before attacking again.

"Alight. You know, I may not seem accustomed to battle but I've been on the battlefield before. With foes much stronger than you. Though admittedly I lost but it was due to shock. You want to hear a story?" I asked still quickly dodging. I didn't wait for a answer. "I was once caught on the border between Drachma and Amestris. Do you know what happened? I got attacked by Drachman soldiers. It was the scariest moment but the saddest moment. I had to hurt them and unlike you killing isn't in my nature. Ever since then my mom and dad would help me learn self defense under me request mind you." I finished my story as Scar grew frustrated.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because I don't like going into a battle where I know nothing about my opponent and my opponent knows nothing about myself. It's unfair you know?" I gave a devilish smile. "My great-great-and-many-more-great's grandfather's had a close friend. That friend of his would travel from land to land. One time when he returned he brought back a strange foreign metal. Now then my many-greats grandfather was a blacksmith. So do you know what he did? Under his friends request he spent many, many days working with the metal. After at least a month had passed he gave the item back to hid friend. It was quite a powerful sword. No other sword could break it. And alchemy could hardly touch it's shape. But this was because the metal could only be changed through severe heat. His friend asked him to engrave writing on the sword. But the writing was much different from Amestrian. It was what some people call magic, to prevent the sword from changing ever again. And every single scratch or chip would restore itself. So it was basically the ultimate sword. Before his friend died he gave the sword back to my grandfather. He told him in his will to keep the sword and never let another soul outside his family touch it. My grandfather agreed to do this and ever since it has stayed. The sword I speak about is the one you see before you." I told him loud enough he could hear but quiet enough Ed and Al didn't hear me. I lifted the sword to show where it had chipped to show himbe restored.

"Then I will be the only one to destroy it." Scar told me angrily. I knew this was the last straw. I could feel my pupil's slit like a cat's as I took a quickly jumped over him and struck his back with the flat part of the blade. He zipped around and went for the sword but the instant he touched it his hand bled. He still held it though trying to break it but it still easily pulled out of his grip. I quickly transmuted an arrow out of the rain and earth and with extreme accuracy hit his arm. I didn't want him to harm the Elric Brother's as I remembered the vision I had several years ago. I would do everything in my power to help the Elric's as Amestris fate rested upon there shoulders despite them not knowing it. My gaze left Scar for a mere second to check on Ed. He was at a phone that was not to far from Scar and I. I charged towards Scar and using my blade blocked his attacks and hit his gut with the hilt of the sword. The scratches on the sword constantly restored themselves and I continued blocking and attacking. Always using the flat side of the blade or the hilt. He managed to grab my hand right hand and break my grip from the sword. The sword immediately was sent flying into a nearby wall while blood poured from my hand.

"Ah, so your not dumber than a rock and slower than a snail." I chuckled barely even noticing Alphonse's cry's from behind us. Using my alchemy the blood that had been spilt formed a sword out of iron. Scar glared angrily. It was easy ticking him off. I quickly charged at him and hit him hard with the hilt several times but hitting him was hard with his speed and him catching me was hard because of the speed I had. He managed to grab the sword and destroy it. The impact sent me backwards into a wall. Blood trickled down the left side of my forehead. A loud gunshot in the air caught Scar's attention as well as mine.

It was Roy.

"Stand down Scar!" He yelled angrily pulling on his glove. I knew exactly what would happen. He was going to try and pull off a badass moment and then fail because it was still pouring. Fire and water doesn't mix. Even a idiot should've known that. I walked over to a shaking Ed as Riza pulled a coat over him. Her attention turned to me. I could tell she was about to do something to stop the bleeding or get me even a little bit dryer. I stopped her before she could do anything.

"Don't bother. Besides if you leave now Roy will get himself killed." I told her picking up my sword.

Minutes later Armstrong showed up and Roy's team made some remark that I wasn't really sure of. Either way Scar fled the scene on the rooftops. I quickly chased after him jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He stopped after a minute to see if I was still following and when I sheathed my sword he stopped. I picked up my umbrella which lay on the rooftop with us for whatever reason.

"This is the only umbrella I own. But it has no magical properties." I tossed it into the air as it opened. It gently blew through the wind as it was carried away. "But it does seem to have a knack for helping other's. In order to gain something you need to sacrifice something of equal value. What a bunch of bullshit." I sighed. I could tell I was seriously freaking Scar out. "I have sacrificed everything. And not just in this life. I knew you were a Ishbalen. I can understand why you want to kill the State Alchemist's. But there are only few who truly deserve the punishment. But Ed is merely fifteen. He had no part in the war and he doesn't ever want to be in a war or kill. He's trying to fulfill a promise. To his brother. Trying to save his brother. Much like yours did." I glanced over to him. "If you want peace to ever come to your people then do not hurt the Elric's. I suppose this list will increase to five later. For now instead of taking revenge try and help your people. It is hurting them more than you might think. You make yourself an enemy to the military and they might get the rest of your people involved. Which hurts them. Think carefully about your actions." I told him before leaving.

* * *

Crystal sat in the hallway of a hospital right next to a door. She was still wearing her normal clothes except for a bandage on her forehead and hand. Alphonse and Ed were in the room that was next Crystal. Roy walked out of the room and stood next to Crystal.

"Can I have my inheritance back?" Crystal asked angrily.

"There's not even a scratch on it and if it had been any other sword it would've been broken or chipped. So what is it?" Roy questioned annoyed with her attitude. Crystal glared at him darkly.

"It's a family heirloom. Nothing more. Mind you though it is very important to me." Crystal refused to let on anything else.

"I KNOW IT'S A HERILOOM!" Roy yelled annoyed. "But it's defiantly more! What is it made out of, where did your family even get it, why did they give it YOU!" Roy elaborated on what he meant.

"I don't know what it was made out of! The metal came from another country and one of my grandfathers made it under the request of his traveling friend! But before his friend died he gave the sword back and made him promise not to let anyone out side my grandfathers family to have it! HAPPY NOW!" Crystal stood up and faced Roy with hate searing in her eyes. "NOW I WANT IT BACK!" Crystal demanded.

You can have it back I just wanted some answers first!" Roy assured her angrily.

"GOOD!" Crystal yelled.

"But you have to wait until after your dismissed completely from the hospital." Roy said with a light smirk.

"UGH I HATE YOU!" Crystal yelled at him before storming off muttering rather dark things to herself.

* * *

"Alright, so were headed to Resembool. I got that part. But why is Armstrong coming with?" Crystal asked as she stood in front of the giant no longer wearing bandages. Her sword was as usual, in it's sheath on her back.

"For protection on the way to Resembool, Crystal." Maes told her. Ed stood annoyed beyond Armstrong and Al was in a crate that Armstrong carried above him. Crystal turned sadly to Maes.

"I think protection here is more important. They'll have me. But I'm worried that because you interfered with Scar and are looking into the Elric's case that you'll get hurt badly." Crystal said in a soft quiet tone.

"I don't think I'll be able to crack something that big. But you never know." Maes chuckled at her worry.

And neither do you. Well I'll see you around, hopefully." Crystal finished before boarding the train with Armstrong and the Elric's. Crystal opened the window and leaned over the window sill looking back at Maes. She waved at him. "Bye!" She shouted at him with a small sad smile. Maes waved back.

"Bye!" He said happily as Crystal sat back down in her seat as the train sped away.

"Going to miss him?" Armstrong asked.

"Trust me when I say we'll all miss him." Crystal said darkly.


	10. Chapter 9

**BEHOLD THE FIRST SIGNS OF A BUDDING FRIENDSHIP AND EVENTUALLY RELATIONSHIP! *waves around like a weirdo* We finally get to see the AlxOC mentioned in the summary. But it's very little... so very little. Anywho, moving on! The truth come out! AGAIN!**

* * *

"Granny!" Ed called out happily as the four walked towards the home. Well Al was still being carried by Armstrong. Ed waved to an older woman in front of a house. But before they could even walk inside the two had a word war... which was quickly ended due to a flying wrench. Crystal stayed mostly out of sight and conversation though Armstrong certainly intrigued her with his sudden politeness and saneness. Though it was inevitable that the woman, Pinako, noticed her.

"And who might you be?" Pinako asked with a light smile.

"I'm traveling with the Elric's in hopes of finding some way to repay my debt to them." Crystal told her with a sad smile. "I'm Crystal Kian. Pleased to make you acquaintance." Crystal told her politely, but her actions were baffling for the rest.

"Debt?" Pinako inquired curiously.

"Yeah. About a month or two ago my house was set on fire and it killed everyone in my family nearly including myself. But Edward and Alphonse got me out before I did pass on. I was quite fortunate to have made a speedy recovery so I could join them." Crystal explained addressing the brother's by there names instead of there nick-names.

"Ah, I understand. It must've been hard dealing with it so quickly. But what about relatives?" Pinako continued with her questions.

"Not really. I wasn't exactly on good terms with them. Especially my younger sister. And I'm afraid that when my parents got married there family's abandoned them since they didn't approve of the marriage. So I'm alone now. But it's not all bad. I still have a place to call home, my closest friends, my own life to live. It's alright to mourn those you love and to always remember them, but stay in the past to long and the life that you still have will be for nothing. In my case, if I were to mourn them to long then I'd be wasting the second chance I got." Crystal continued with her explanations.

I'm sorry, but you do have a point. I can see your most defiantly not one to dwell in the past." Pinako gave a light chuckle before they headed inside where Crystal was introduced to Winry. While Pinako and Winry worked on Ed's automail, after Ed mind you got an earful from Winry, Al waited outside on the ground. Ed got a spare as temporary replacement for Ed's leg. Armstrong chopped firewood. Thus leaving Crystal all alone in her own world. Crystal sat not to far from Al and pulled out a large leather bound book. Al's curiosity remained on the book as she read it with a smile. After several minutes he spoke up about it.

"What's that?" Al asked curiously.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's a book." Crystal told him not moving her gaze from the pages of the book.

"Well I know that I meant what is it about?" Alphonse said.

"It's a book on my family's history. I think it goes back about five to eight century's ago. Everyone had to contribute to it." Crystal told him before looking at him. "Do you want me to read it to you? It might keep you occupied since you can't move." Crystal inquired.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Alphonse exclaimed even though no one could see it he was smiling.

"Alright then I'll start off at one of the older parts. It'll be easier to start off there." Crystal told him.

"Alright." Al agreed.

"May 25 1445. These past few days have been hard. Being locked in a cell isn't exactly exciting. And the alchemist keeping me and three others here is such a monster. She's lost all emotions. But I'm more worried she'll go after my students. I cannot allow them to become like me. And I fear even more for the new girl the alchemist is going to experiment on. But one of the people I'm trapped with has proposed a escape plan but I fear it might not turn out well for the new girl. I wonder what happens when a transmutation is interrupted? Nonetheless if the transmutation is never complete then maybe she'll never have to bear the same curse we all have. But if the plan works then we have all promised to look out for one another even after we get out. Though I am sad that I'll never be able to return to my home. To my academy. The east is such a beautiful place as of now. Perhaps we might be able to remove this burden so I may return home. But the others have concerns and have little hope. I shall do my best to brighten up there world if the escape plan fails." Crystal read aloud. Al's interest had been doubled.

"You mean someone in your family was caught in a transmutation?" Al asked as Crystal set the book down on the grassy ground.

"I guess you could say that. But the scars run much deeper. Shall I continue?" Crystal said careful not to hint at anything.

"Sure!" Al agreed.

"May 26 1445. The escape plan was a success. But at a great price for both my closest friend and the girl the alchemist was experimenting on. The girl is no longer human but isn't a full guardian either. I pray that the heavens will take pity on her and decided to help her. Everyone has agreed to help her adjust to her new life. The unfinished transmutation has induced amnesia upon her. But it's fortunate that one of the people, Adelino, knows her. Supposedly they were brother and sister. But I cannot shake the feeling that he knows more about Vondila and the alchemist more than he's letting on. The two are identical. It would not surprise me if they were twins. But that would make Adelino, Vondila, and the alchemist all kin. But if that were the case then why did the alchemist hurt her brother and sister? I don't think I'll ever fully be able to comprehend this situation. I fear when the time will come where Accalia will have to go east, Adelino goes to the center of Amestris, Tiege goes south, and myself go west. I am unsure how Vondila will cope by herself in the harsh cold environment. But we have agreed to meet up here once every year. Though I shall always pray that war won't hit Amestris and if it does we will not be hurt or killed. Even though we are not connected by blood we are still a family. And I will do everything in my power to protect them even if it costs me my own life." Crystal came to a finish.

"Hmm... It sounds like it was a hard time for your family back then." Al sighed lightly trying to place his finger on where he had read a story that seemed identical to the one Crystal read aloud.

"More than most people know." Crystal chuckled.

"But it seems the pages a smaller than the book though..?" Al noticed.

"That's because when they first wrote there journal entry's the pages were much smaller but when they were put to together to make this book they had to make the pages bigger." Crystal explained.

"Okay." Al nodded as Crystal continued reading the next page.

"May 27 1445. Vondila is frightened by everything. She doesn't understand were trying to help her. I hope that the problem can be resolved before something drastic happens. We have already made a new home thanks to Adelino convincing Vondila to use her alchemy. She's very inexperienced but she can make a nice little home. It's hard to tell it was transmuted as well. I assume that she must've been a traveler and could not always afford to pay for a room at a inn. But at least she is calm. Frightened but calm. All of us are a bit shaken at the sights we had found around the alchemist's hideout. It's horrible. I am glad that Vondila did not have to see it. Despite her amnesia she and Accalia are magnificent cooks and are very kind hearted despite the troubles surrounding us. We are all quite fortunate to have each other. It has certainly made things easier. Adelino though is depressed. I hope that he decides to confide in me instead of keeping it all bottled up. After everything we've all been through I don't want something to happen and the rest of us not know why until it's to late. I pray that the heavens will spare us from anymore hardships for a while." Crystal flipped the page. "May 28 1445. I talked with Adelino privately and it turns out that the alchemist and Vondila were twins. The Alchemist wanted to create the guardian's to protect Amestris when the time came. But when the transmutation happened They both lost there memory's of family. And it caused the alchemist to become the monster she didn't want to be and the very fact he was the one who suggested we kill her and did hurts him. And now Vondila is hurt. There is little I can do. But I can comfort him and help him. Adelino though has been putting on a brave face and helping us all adjust. But I can still see through his mask. Vondila is adjusting slowly to the facts now. Accalia has been a huge help. She seems to understand exactly how to make Vondila feel at ease. It would also seem that our future is looking bright. Tiege has been looking around for a proper home for all of us and in a nearby town there's a vacant house. It's a bit of a fixer upper but would make a fine home. Were planning on moving there once it is repaired. I believe Vondila would do better if she had different people around her. One's that would accept her for her. But alas it is not always meant to be. We can only hope." Crystal finished.

"It must've been hard having so much happen over only four days. It must've been hard on all of them." Al thought aloud as Ed came into view. The sun was setting.

"Yes. It was the hardest time. But the past is in the past. We must learn to let go of grudges after so much time has passed. You mustn't dwell to long in the past. Shall we call it a day?" Crystal asked about to shut the book.

"Yeah." Al agreed.

* * *

Crystal slept peacefully on the bed in the spare bedroom not wanting to get up despite the sun being at it's highest. Though unfortunately for her she was disturbed by the sounds of Pinako and Winry reattaching Ed's auto-mail. Crystal walked into the living room with a hairbrush as she combed her hair.

"I had no idea that this was such a painful thing." Armstrong said as the two worked.

"Yeah. But I'm not one to really mess with auto-mail." Crystal gave a light yawn rubbing her eyes.

"You seem exhausted..?" Armstrong pointed out.

"What was your first clue genius?" Crystal asked rolling her eyes.

"Your usually full of energy so it surprises me to see you sleep in." Armstrong told her.

"No kidding. Anyway I just could not sleep at all." Crystal gave another light yawn. "I might have to go and jump off a cliff and into a lake just to wake up with no chance of falling back asleep for a while. I'd be like a cat in a bath." Crystal thought aloud. Armstrong was at a loss for words. "Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. Gimme a call when there done here. Bye!" Crystal finished before leaving the house and walking. Crystal walked through the town walking past the dam. She watched it thinking back to a short few years ago when her mom had gotten word that her best friend was going to take on two apprentices. She'd met them while she was passing through a town and the town was on the verge of flooding. The earth dam still stood high. Crystal though had met her when she was seven which was shortly before she took on her two apprentices. Though Crystal had never met them and suspected she never would. Crystal thought over the past three days. Den had certainly liked her but had a tendency to squish her. Crystal lightly rubbed her back which still felt sore. But Crystal had to admit it was kinda funny. But Den's auto-mail leg did not make him lighter. How Den could even run with it was a mystery for her. Before long she returned to the Rockbell home. Crystal could see Al and Ed sparring in the distance. Armstrong for whatever reason joined in, shirtless, and from what Crystal could tell was helping Ed but Armstrong and Al soon had there own match. In the end Ed and Al joined up to defeat the sparkly giant. Crystal stared at Armstrong who lied defeated in the ground while Ed and Al celebrated. "You think he'll be okay? You'll didn't exactly go easy on him." Crystal asked. As if on cue Armstrong easily picked himself off the ground.

"I'm fine." He assured her.

"Where'd you go Crystal?" Al asked.

"Hmm? There was a place I wanted to visit is all. I assume that we'll be leaving soon?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Yeah. Tomorrow morning." Ed told her as he and Al continued sparring. Crystal meanwhile went inside bumping into a annoyed Winry.

"Sorry." Crystal apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Just as long as those two don't break each other before they leave it'll be okay." Winry assured her with a smile.

"No promises. I don't believe we were properly introduced due to the auto-mail thing. I'm Crystal Kian." Crystal smiled lightly holding out her hand to shake Winry's.

"Winry Rockbell." Winry smiled shaking her hand. "Granny told me about your situation as well. I know we just met but since your traveling with them do you think you could send us a letter every once in a while to tell us how there doing?" Winry requested.

"Sure." Crystal agreed.

"Thanks." Winry smiled.

* * *

"So remind me again how you spoke to supposedly to Doctor Marcho and I didn't know about it?" Crystal asked as she walked off the train sleepily. Ed and Al were right behind her.

"Well you were exhausted so we just left you in a spare room at the train station." Ed told her for what felt like to him the millionth time.

"And you got the people that worked there to do that how? And why didn't you wake me up?" Crystal asked annoyed.

"When they saw my pocket watch they were okay with it and you were sleeping deeply. We couldn't wake you up." Ed explained.

"Hmm... I need to stop staying up late reading. It's gonna get worse eventually." Crystal told herself as they walked to the First Brach of the National Central Library. Which unfortunately was burned down.

"Major Armstrong!" A woman announced from behind them.

"Oh, Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Armstrong noticed.

"You have been ordered to report back to Command Center, sir!" Ross told him.

"We'll be taking over supervision of Edward Elric and his brother, effective immediately!" Brosh finished.

"Very well." Armstrong agreed.

"What am I? Chopped Liver?!" Crystal asked annoyed.

"What is this? Just when I think I'm home free, they saddle me with more bodyguards! This is getting old!" Ed complained.

* * *

"All might not be lost. There's a woman who was well acquainted with the materials in the first branch. Unfortunately she wasn't working there anymore." Ross told them in the car. Though they had to get a bigger one so that way everyone would fit. Including Al.

"GREAT! That's incredibly useful!" Ed exclaimed angrily.

"Now, now. Don't bite the hand that feeds you." I told him darkly still feeling like chopped liver. Brosh stared at Al.

"Something wrong?" Al asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Although if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?" Brosh asked.

"IT'S A HOBBY!" Ed and Al exclaimed together as Brosh and Ross whispered about hem secretly.

"So, uh Crystal. We were told about your situation." Ross started. "But since you saved the Elric's from Scar shouldn't your debt be repaid?" Ross asked.

"..." Crystal was at a loss for words thinking about it deeply. "Let's leave it as I enjoy traveling. Plus everyone knows these two are going to get into more trouble. And even if I decided to leave I have nowhere to go." I told her silencing the Elric's, about how they fixed my home, with a glare.

"She's seems cold. And from what I've heard she's not very friendly either!" Ross whispered to Brosh.

"Yeah, I even heard that she's got a super bad reputation down in South City." Brosh added.

* * *

We walked around inside of the book covered room. I was thoroughly surprised how anyone could live here. I looked through the books while Sheska, Brosh, Ross, Ed, and Al all talked business. Five days ago we had talked to Sheska and she agreed to rewrite all of Marco's notes. The Elric's were going to put the cookbook's in alchemic terms with firm belief that Marco it in cooking terms so the average person wouldn't be able to read it so freely.

"So assuming that I'm not going to be helping I'm gonna help Sheska get organized and see if I can find her a job." I told them.

"Alright, Crystal." Al agreed.

"Thank you so much!" Sheska told me happily.

"Don't thank me yet." I told her with a sigh. Ed have Ross specific instructions while I started moving books. Sheska and Ross though quickly were in shock by the payment.

Ten day's later,

I lied exhausted in the living room of Sheska's home. We had somehow managed to find every book a home off the ground.

"Okay, Sheska. We are done." I told her as she walked in the room with two cups of water.

"Yeah." She agreed. I looked around the room. I had used alchemy to make bookcases in the walls which was able to get most of them though under Sheska's request we organized them all. But with the remaining books I put a single shelf on the bottom of the coffee table and then drawers on top of the shelf so many books were stored there. And as for the rest we put them on a bookshelf in Sheska's room. But everything was organized. Though it had been a success cleaning whys the past ten days, Sheska had gotten a job! I had though it was great knews but Maes worked her to the freaking bone! Though I was unsure if Maes had even noticed my arrival. If he had then he hadn't spoken a word about it.

"But it looks great in here." I admitted. "Well shall we go see the Elric's?" I asked her.

"I can't. I still have work to do. But Maes said it was alright if I came and checked up on things here and help out a bit." Sheska said sadly.

"That's alright." I told her standing up and stretching. "Well, I'm going to check on them before heading back over to the dorm and sleeping. I'm exhausted." I told her before walking over to the door.

"Well, keep your home clean, stay safe, and I hope we see each other again soon." I yawned before leaving.

I arrived at the Library to find Ed telling Brosh and Ross about the final ingredient. I still walked in the room with a soft smile.

"It's not hopeless and it's not worthless. And who says this is the only way?" I assured Ed with a smile knowing full well nothing could substitute for human soul but wanted to at least induce some hope. "I'm going to head back to the dorm. Try and eat tonight, okay?" I told him before leaving not waiting for a response.

* * *

I woke up at the sound of knocking on the door. I got up ignoring my bedhead and opened the door to find Ross.

"I just wanted to tell you that the diner is going to be closing soon. So if you haven't eaten yet you should hurry." Ross told me.

"Alright. Thanks but I'm not really hungry." I told her before closing the door. I sat next to the window. I noticed in the distance Al fighting someone. I rubbed my eyes thinking it was my mind playing tricks on me. When I looked again he was still fighting. I rushed to the sink in the bathroom and washed my face thoroughly to make sure I was wide awake and looked out the window and this time with the light on. But unfortunately he was still there. "Dammit." I quietly cursed before lifting the window and jumping out on to the closest roof and rushed over to where Al was fighting. I quickly found that he was going to be safe but Ed was nowhere in sight. I rushed into the building searching everywhere.' I heard that sound of voices talking I hid behind the wall peeking out only to find Ed... with Lust and another homunculus. I turned away breathing heavily in fear. I could hear them talking before Ed let out a grunt of pain. I breathed deeply before looking at my hands. I had already scrubbed off the sharpie which wasn't an easy task but I had still done it. If Ed witnessed everything that was about to happen then I could be in trouble. I grabbed the knife I had brought along with me and carved out a circle with a star in it before putting a ice crystal in the center of it. Since I was skilled with using both my hands I carved the same thing onto my other hand careful not to let Lust and her friend hear me. When I finished I clapped my hands and then the ground. I could hear Lust let out a grunt in pain and Ed making some sort of sound. Crystal peeked it into the room to see Lust had been stabbed by a earth point. She looked around as Crystal clapped again and made it seem like the transmutations were coming from the opposite place Crystal was at. While Lust checked the area out Crystal made a sword and assaulted the other homunculus. Though Lust was quick to return. "Miss me Lust?" I asked angrily fighting the two off hoping Al might get here and help. I heard Ed move.

"Crystal get out of here!" He yelled at me.

"Not a chance!" I yelled fighting off the homunculus.

"Crystal? Ah! Now I remember you. But weren't you dead?" Lust asked.

"Finish the job before you leave next time!" I yelled angrily. "And might I ask who your friend is?" I glared intently at the man before me.

"Envy. I've heard a lot about you. Such a pest." He told me.

"You need to learn who you shouldn't pick fights with. Northern Seer." Lust added knowing Ed would realize something was up with Crystal. My glare grew more intent as I hit him harder with my next blow as Lust began to attack me. I sliced through Lust with the sword easily but unfortunately she regenerated quickly. I threw my sword at Envy before clapping my hands and hitting the ground quickly creating a dome of earth around them. Though Lust was quick to start breaking through it but it was more than enough time to start rushing out of the building with Ed. Lust and Envy didn't pursue me but instead the building started shaking. I ran quickly through the maze of halls but quickly got lost. I clapped my hands and busted a hole in the wall. Al, Ross, and Brosh were all outside at first seeming fearful but upon noticing me exit the building with Ed were relieved.

"We... we need to get... get out of here." I panted as the building started to fall apart.

"What happened?!" Ross demanded as I began to feel light headed from my own blood loss.

"I'll have... to explain later." I told her.

* * *

Crystal woke the day after Ed still feeling light headed and sleepy. She looked around the room finding it was empty except for herself. Slowly and carefully she stood up and walked to the bathroom where she got changed into her clothes as they were in a bag on a chair. Upon walking out of the bathroom stall she glanced herself over in the mirror. She had a bandage around her forehead and around both palms of her hands. There was another on her shoulder and one around her elbow. While she had been changing she noticed one around her stomach covering up a small gash made by Lust. She stared in disbelief. Had Envy and Lust really gotten her that bad? But at least this time it hadn't gone right through her gut and to her back practically impaling her. Crystal combed her hair quietly.

"SHE'S GONE AGAIN!" A woman screeched in horror.

"ARMSTRONG'S GOING TO TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT AND YELL AT US AGAIN!" A man wailed upset. Crystal left the bathroom the moment the last knot came out and found Ross and Brosh freaking out in her room.

"I'm right here idiot's." She said in a hoarse voice.

"OH THANK GOD! Wait. Why are you wearing your clothes instead of the hospital clothes?! You aren't going to be released for a while!" Ross yelled at her. Though Crystal didn't really care.

"I don't like them. Is Ed alright?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah. And he's hoping you could fill him in on some details but he's currently busy with his brother and some issues there having." Brosh told her.

"Alright. Let him know that I'm fine. Meanwhile, Ross can you help me get the bandage on my shoulder off?" Crystal asked.

"No." Ross said sternly.

"It's already healed." Crystal told her taking off the bandage on her elbow and forehead. The cuts were gone surprising Ross.

"If your other cuts are fully healed then I'll leave them off but the ones that are still cut stay on!" Ross ordered as Crystal nodded. The two walked into the bathroom where she helped her take off the one on her shoulder. But it was really just the one bandage that was keeping Crystal's movement restricted. Though Crystal left the ones on her hands on knowing full well they weren't gone. "Aren't you gonna check those?" Ross inquired.

"There's no point. I know that there not gone. I accidentally cut my the circle to deep." Crystal told her taking one off to show her.

"What? You did that to yourself?!" Ross asked angrily as Crystal nodded yawning.

"God. I've been so sleepy! I wonder if it's the stress..." Crystal pondered as she wrapped the bandage around her hand again and left the bathroom with Ross but was greeted by a wrench in the face. "We might want to get some new bandages." Crystal said rubbing her now bleeding forehead.

"I'm sorry Crystal! It was an accident!" Winry apologized.

"Just don't do it again. I'd like to not have a concussion." Crystal assured her.

"How long have you been awake Crystal?" Maes asked entering the scene.

"Not very long. But I'm thinking about going to the dorm and taking a nap for a while." Crystal told him as she put a ban-aid on her forehead. "Anyway, can someone explain the details of what happened? I remember leaving a building that was about to fall apart with Ed and telling Ross we needed to get out of there and then nothing." Crystal wondered yawning again. "I wonder how much good jumping into a cold waterfall would do to help get me back to myself." Crystal pondered to herself.

"Well after you got far enough away from the building he blacked out from blood loss and so Brosh carried you while Al carried Ed." Maes explained.

"Hmmm. Sounds about right." Crystal nodded as everyone gathered in Ed's room. Ed explained everything up until Crystal showed up.

"After that Lust and Envy were as well." Ed stared intently at Crystal. "And I think it's time Crystal explains herself. How did you know Lust and Envy?!" Ed demanded. Maes could tell this was bad for Crystal. But was starting to piece some pieces together as well remembering the conversation that they had when the Issac Case was still open. Crystal gave a sigh with a worried look.

"Well, this is bad." She said thinking about how she was going to tell them. "Well before you'll say anything, I am NOT your enemy! Truth is when Ed got me out of the fire my family had been attacked by Lust. And I honestly don't know why. We weren't aware that there were any homunculi." Crystal told him honestly.

"That's not the whole truth! What did she mean by 'Northern Seer'?!" Ed demanded.

"Ed, calm down!" Maes told him trying to calm him down.

"Aren't you curious as well?" Crystal asked.

"Actually I already knew." Maes admitted. Crystal froze.

"I am going to kill Roy!" She yelled angrily.

"After you explain!" Ed told her as she calmed down. Crystal pulled out a book and flipped to a page.

"Are any of you familiar with the Seer legends?" Crystal asked holding out the book to Winry who passed it on to Ross and then Brosh.

"Actually, our dad had notes about them that we read when we were little. We read several different versions as well." Al told her as Ed nodded in agreement.

"There is truth in them. They actually did exist. But there lives were that of anybody here. A normal human lifespan. But they were reborn every generation. And this generation it just happened to be ,y family. Lucky us, huh? We were targeted because the homunculi saw us as a threat. And I'm still there biggest threat. There constantly speaking of a plan right? Well we could've destroyed there entire plan. But that's only together. On my own I still pose a threat but it decreases drastically. And they want me dead before I found out something big and reveal it. If I did hit jackpot and warn people, prepared them then there plan is over." Crystal explained to them.

"That book you were reading while we were at Resembool were those the journals of the previous Seer's?" Al asked.

"Yup, and it makes a great bedtime story." Crystal nodded.

"Bedtime story?" Maes asked raising an eye-brow.

"Yeah... my dad used to read it to me before bed." Crystal admitted. "But it's forbidden for anyone that's not a Seer to read the book. And I cannot break the tradition. Trust me. A certain few groups of people I know would have my head on a silver platter." Crystal thought about the clans of each part of Amestris. "I don't ever want to be your enemy. I'm going to remain against the homunculi forever. I can only hope you'll still trust me but I understand if you don't. I have nothing else to confess." Crystal finished as Roy walked in. Crystal turned to him and glared at him before leaving.

"Why is she so against Roy?" Winry asked.

"He told her that he wasn't going to tell anyone but he told me." Maes explained.


	11. Chapter 10

**Damn... I'm freezing and it's supposed to be hot where I live and it's summer. So cold... sleepy... I'm not even supposed to be up at 9:30 am. I'm nocturnal. We get to introduce everyone's fav character (not all of you like her I know this)! Izumi! Evilness...**

* * *

Crystal sat silently in the cafe. The hospital was unaware of her location as well as the military. Her recent confession still lingered in her mind. Many thoughts were scattered in her head. Crystal let out a sigh as someone sat next to her. Crystal looked up from drink to find there face covered by the menu.

"Did something happen with the Elric's? You seem down." They asked. Crystal instantly knew it was a girl.

"Hmm... What are the Clan names?" Crystal asked them.

"Snow stag of the North, Falcon Clan of the South, Coyote Clan of the East, and the Scorpion Clan of the West... We should establish a password so we know it's each other. It'll become super useful later." The girl put the menu down revealing Chika.

"Agreed. As for your question, today was confession day. This is gonna be real bad when Maes has his run in with the homunculi. I just wish I wasn't bound by Truth's special law for the Seer's. The Elric's are never going to trust me again." Crystal sighed rubbing her head in annoyance. Chika nodded in agreement.

"But sometimes it's better to break the rules. Maes would be a great ally." Chika suggested.

"You don't know the punishment do you? Say I try and prevent Maes death. The price would be his memory being erased forever and my death along with his. And if all the Seer's are killed then there will be no more future generations. Though it doesn't sound all bad. Nobody would know the curse of them except for the Clan's. And even then it's not guaranteed. Truth is a bastard so he might just pick someone from each of the Clan's to be the next Seer. I'm guessing this isn't going to help me relax, huh?" Crystal told her sadly. "It is better to have known and remembered Maes than to forget. Am I wrong?" Crystal asked thinking deeply.

"...I think maybe your right. I remember that Hope and Natsuno would speak to me about other dimensions and that there is a alternate person of just about everyone. So even if Maes is gone here, he's not completely gone from the universe. Though my knowledge of such things is considerably small. I only know what Hope and Natsuno told me. Shouldn't you be getting full control over all your abilities soon?" Chika asked as Crystal shook her head.

"No. That's not until I'm fifteen. And even then some of my Seer abilities will still be locked away until I'm eighteen." Crystal explained.

"Your fourteen you know? And your birthday is what? May 28 or 29? It's the end of February!" Chika exclaimed annoyed.

"I'm trying not to think about it. I mean I've been reading that book since I was little! And I STILL haven't finished it!" Crystal told her dreading when her birthday would arrive.

"But still, you should hope it happens sooner! You'll have longer to get used to your abilities and you'll be more useful when the darkness comes!" Chika attempted reasoning.

"I'm beginning to think your against me. And I KNOW I'll be more useful! But it's frightening for me! I'll have to confront Truth which means seeing mom and dad again! And I'll HAVE to fight the beast within! It's freaking me out. Less than three months away. And when those three months are up it's going to be a nightmare!" Crystal tried to get Chika to understand.

"At least I'll be training with you when that happens." Chika smiled.

"Training? NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" Crystal began to freak out.

"Your acting like it's the end of the world." Chika sighed. Crystal took her by the shoulders and stared her dead in the eye.

"You apparently do not understand the situation. I have to protect the Elric's during and until the darkness comes. BUT when that happens I'll have to reveal everything to Amestris! I'm going to freak and so will my parents sister and possibly Kiko! The Clan's might help yeah, BUT then everyone will know the secrets of Amestris and I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH IT!" Crystal yelled shaking her towards the end.

"But it was bound to happen anyway. And if it hadn't then think about the troubles it could've caused for future Seer's!" Chika countered as crystal threw her head on the table just barely missing the flower vase.

"You don't get iiiiiiiiiiiittt!" Crystal whined.

"Now, now. No need to cause yourself harm." Chika told her.

"To late." Crystal said showing her hands that still had the circle carved into them. Chika froze.

"You... you did that to yourself?" She asked twitching.

"I wonder if I should run..." Crystal thought aloud before Chika shook her violently.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at her causing a commotion to stir within the shop. Though they quickly settled down.

"Besides it's not like I had a choice. Ed was attacked by Lust, my family's killer, and Envy. Another homunculus." Crystal admitted biting her lip.

"This is getting out of hand. Just what are they planning?" Chika thought worried.

"Maes going to find out and that's why there planning to kill him. But there's nothing I can do to stop him. My secrets out so now he's back to investigating the Elric's." Crystal sighed. "I wish that alchemy never existed. IF I could have that one wish then everything would've been better. The Ishbalens never would've been in that war and even if they had it wouldn't be quite so devastating. The Seer's wouldn't have existed so I Kiko, Diane, mom, and dad would still be alive. I wouldn't have to be afraid of the darkness. And Ed and Al never would've gone through some of the tragedy's they had to go through." Crystal said aloud as Chika slapped her.

"True! But then none of us would've gotten the opportunity's we got! You and Diane would still be fighting! Ed and Al would have grown up as orphaned kid's without feeling like they could make some difference! And help others! They wouldn't of gotten so close and because of alchemy we were able to become friends! There's both pro's and con's to alchemy. While most of Amestris has mostly experienced the con's we have all experienced some pro's! You need to realize this!" Chika told her angrily.

"..." Crystal sighed in defeat. "But it doesn't make this any easier. Alchemy has ruined so many lives and killed so many. I wish that the Seer's had more control. The previous incarnations of the East and South Seer could've done something about the Ishbalen war. But nooooooo Truth had to go and set up those rules and homunculi had to exist!" Crystal complained as Chika remembered something important.

"Hey, sorry to get off topic but there's something important I needed to talk to you about. Cici found the hideout and quite literally tied me to a chair until I explained everything. And then she made me take her to the Snow Stag Clan hideout. And while I was there I found something awful." Chika's voice suddenly got real quiet telling Crystal that something was very wrong. "The hideout was destroyed. And there were very few survivors. The homunculi attacked them. We already checked up on the other Clan's. They were all fine. So they agreed to all head to the Cat's Claw Clan located close to Central. They've already gone there. The Scorpion Clan and Coyote Clan's have already helped the Snow Stag Clan. The hideout is cleaned up and the burial's have already happened. The survivor's have already been treated and taken care of." Chika said as Crystal gasped her eye's wide.

"Please tell me your joking!" Crystal hoped. Chika shook her head.

"No. I'm not joking. I could never even bear the thought of it being a joke." Chika let out a deep breath.

"I'm going to go see the hideout and do any further repairs and pay my respects to the deceased. Afterwards tell the Cat's Claw that I'll be arriving. I'm going alone. Also where is Cici staying?" Crystal asked.

"She's staying at the Cat's Claw. The Clan's think that because you'll are so close and that she now knows that she's in danger. They have also said there going to train her in the Clan's ways with your permission." Chika told her.

"With my permission?" Crystal asked unsure.

"With you being the only Seer alive all the Clan's are gong to follow you until there new respective Seer is born and old enough to take charge." Chika told her as Crystal groaned.

"That's both bad and good. Good part is, I won't abandon you'll and I'll know I'll have someone there for me once this is all over. Bad part, I'm not going to be around 24/7. So when I'm not there and someone has to take charge, your going to be in charge." Crystal told her seriously as Chika nodded. "I probably need to head back so-" Crystal was cut off.

"THERE YOU ARE! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER!" Ross yelled at Crystal. Brosh was right behind her.

"Well speak of the devil. Thanks for the chat and informing about the Clan's Chika. I'll see you soon hopefully." Crystal told Chika standing up. Ross looked over at Chika curiously.

"I hope so as well. Now, it's urgent I get back with me being in charge, they can't have both there leaders gone. OH, by the way when you come by I have some news about Jared and Julius." Chika told her.

"Oh no. I don't look forward to that." Crystal rubbed her head in annoyance.

"Actually, Julius is a Falcon. Jared isn't anything but he picked up on the Scorpion's quickly without them even realizing." Chika told her.

"And now I fear for my life." Crystal said gently with a light smile before leaving.

"What was that?" Ross demanded.

"Nothing of importance to you." Crystal snapped at her. "I need to talk with Roy alright?" Crystal told them before rushing over to a phone in the hospital and called his office number.

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Hi, I need to speak with Roy Mustang immediately concerning some minor problems." Crystal told her.

"Name please?" the girl asked.

"Crystal Kian. I'm traveling with the Elric's which are under his care." Crystal added.

"Alright, give me just a minute." The woman said as it went quiet. A couple minutes later Roy picked up.

"Hello." He greeted.

"I need to do a few things here and there and won't be able to continue traveling with the Elric's temporarily." Crystal told him.

"Where and why?" Roy demanded.

"None of your business. But I'll say that is does concern someone very close to me." Crystal told him angrily.

"... Fine. But tell the Elric's before you go." Roy told her before hanging up.

"Well thanks, bastard." Crystal growled almost silently hanging the phone up and walking to the Elric's room. "Hey, I need to leave for a while. Where are you'll going to be in about a week from now?" Crystal asked.

"Dublith." Ed told her.

"Where are you going?" Al asked.

"Can't say. BYE!" Crystal told them before slamming the door shut and leaving for the train station.

* * *

I walked through the snow. A white cloak to blend me in with my surroundings covered me. I walked towards the sound of rushing water. Upon arriving I found the waterfall seem like it was drying up. I followed the river to find exactly what I knew what I would find. Gathering all my strength I pushed the boulder which blocked the water. Minutes later I sat down panting the boulder still hadn't budged. I set my cloak on a branch before pushing it again. When it still hadn't budged I grew frustrated. I knew that my ice alchemy wouldn't be strong enough to move it leaving only one option. I took a step back and visualized a snow leopard. I could feel myself growing warm as I opened my now cat eyes to see the boulder. I looked myself over. I was a giant snow leopard though it brought no surprise. I pushed against the boulder slowly moving it out of the river and eventually to the side. Water rushed through the ground. I stepped out of the freezing water and turned human grabbing my cloak before using alchemy to create a ice bridge. I headed east of the river. The hideout was north-east of Yeoz. I quickly came across one of the mountains that were just along the border of Amestris and Drachma. I walked up a path that was partially hidden before walking through a cave. Upon reaching the other side I found the Snow Stag hideout. It was deserted but I could still see where people would do daily things. The bottom of the mountain was where they practiced fighting. While a man-made lake still had hints of red in it. I walked through the town even seeing where they would do there little ceremonies when a child was officially grown up or when someone mastered there abilities or became a mentor or an apprentice. It had so many uses. I looked through the area seeing little ice crystals forming animals. Everyone had one. I smiled lightly. Chika hadn't gotten hers yet. But with so many things going on I doubted she would for a long time. I stood up and looked out on the magnificent view of both Drachma and Amestris. The Snow Stag actually spoke Drachman but because of the recent fights between Drachma and Amestris they weren't able to visit any friends they had in Drachma. And now most of them never would. I sighed before walking over to the new graveyard. I got down on my knees and put my hands together the way the Snow Stag Clan would.

"I'm truly sorry. I hope that you'll can find in in your hearts to forgive me. As it was I who was supposed to protect you'll from harm. I hope that you'll are able to find peace in the afterlife and may never have to have such a death as this. I promise to do everything in my power to protect the rest of your Clan. I will restore the Snow Stag Clan to it's former glory." I prayed feeling the air changing and whispers arise from the walls and cold earth.

"There's nothing you could've done..." The sound of a little girls voice rang out before quieting down.

"It was us who should've protected ourselves better..." The chief of the clan whispered.

"And it was you who were protecting the Elric's..." A man's voice rang through the whispers.

"And they determine the fate of Amestris." A woman's voice finished.

"No matter how true it is I still should've protected you." I finished praying as the whispers died down. Before I left I expanded the cave and made a shrine to honor those who had passed on defending there home. I hoped that some of us had escaped to Drachma during the fight as I left.

* * *

"_It's been two days since I left the Elric's. I visited the Snow Stag Clan's hideout. No matter how desolate it is and even though the Clan won't be living there for some time I built a shrine. The hideout has become a spiritual place. I hope the hide-out recovers soon. I'll be arriving at the Cat's Claw soon. I just hope I remember where exactly it is."_ Crystal wrote in her journal which would eventually be added to the thick journal. Crystal looked over at the thick book. "_We're going to need to make a second one. The first one is big enough already! I watched Roy one time try and pick it up. Biggest fail in history! It's miracle I haven't dropped it and it hasn't made a hole in my bag. What is it made out of anyway?_" Crystal wrote as the train came to a halt. Crystal quickly slammed the journal shut and stuffed it in her bag before she walked off taking a deep breath of the Central air once again. She walked through the street's expecting someone to see her. Fortunately she made it to a mansion which she hoped was the right destination. It was on the outskirts of Central. Two men guarded the gate.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a friend called Chika. I think this is where she was staying." Crystal told them.

"Did she have business here?" One of them asked letting his eyes reflect that of a cat for a mere moment.

"She had business with the Cat's Claw." Crystal told them as they both gave a smile.

"Welcome, Tera Cryssilas. It's a pleasure to see the Northern Seer." The guard put his hand for her to shake.

"I'd prefer, Crystal Kian. But it's a pleasure to be here." Crystal smiled shaking his hand as the second guard opened the gate. Crystal walked up to the mansion door where she knocked but was quickly greeted by Chika.

"Good to see you." Chika smiled as they walled in. "Assuming you'll want to see the Snow Stag Clan first I'll take you to there room." Chika told her as they walked up the stairs and through the big house. "Apparently the mansion is bigger than the Armstong mansion. Provided if you know about the underground base. Otherwise the Armstrong mansion is still the biggest." Chika gave a smile as they walked in a big room that was not part of the underground base. Crystal looked around the room to find several people talking as little kid's talked. Most of them had bandages on but very few had none. Chika cleared her throat catching there attention. Everyone looked to her curiously.

"Hi." Crystal said weakly.

It's good to see you again!" A woman with chestnut hair smiled as many agreed. One of the little boys walked up to Crystal and Chika with a smile. Crystal gave him a smile before picking him up.

"It's good to see you'll again. And I'm sorry for all of your losses. I just came back from the Snow Stag camp." Crystal began feeling her chest get heavy but she continued anyway. "I have payed my respects and built the deceased a shrine. But I promise you'll will survive this. I'm going to restore you all to your former glory. I'll be staying here to do any business I have to do. But I'll have to leave in about five days. When I do I'm leaving Chika in charge. If Chika leaves, Paisley will be in charge." Crystal announced.

"Tera, there is nothing for you to apologize for. Many more of our people have survived. The homunculi made it almost impossible for us to escape into Amestris. So many of us had to escape into Drachma. We have a secret passage in the mountains to lead us to both Drachma and Amestris but we suspected they would fins us quickly in Amestris so we didn't go there. We plan on sending a messenger of three to Drachma to tell them they can come back to Amestris but to meet us at the Cat's Claw." The chestnut haired woman, Paisley, assured her making Crystal feel better. "And we all thank you for building the shrine. No matter what happens though we'll follow you until the other Seer's are reborn and old enough to take control." Paisley added.

"Yeah." Crystal nodded.

"I'm sure there are plenty of things you need to get done. Cici, I think it was, has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. You should go see her as well as Jared and Julius." Paisley told her as Crystal nodded and but the boy down letting Chika lead her away. Crystal felt like she should've said something or done something but wasn't sure what exactly she should do. Her thoughts on leading five Clan's was frightening. To her she wasn't a good leader. Crystal and Chika walked into the backyard where Cici was with Jared and Julius.

"NO, NO, NO! Your supposed to be a Falcon! Not a Scorpion! And the Scorpion Clan don't become scorpion's anyway! There called scorpions for there stealth!" Julius yelled in frustration at Jared. A small bird stood on a perch facing the boys.

"I'm sorry! But it's not like this is easy! How do you do it anyway!" Jared yelled back sounding more mature than ever to Crystal.

"Cici. I think that's the wrong Jared." Crystal told her smiling.

"Nope that's the right one." Chika smiled as the small bird glowed turning human.

"Getting the hang of your training?" Crystal asked as the glow died down and revealed Cici! Cici immediately tackled her.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP SUCH A SECRET!" Cici yelled angrily.

"CICI!" Julius yelled angrily.

"It's alright Julius. Honestly I should be asking YOU how you kept it secret you were a Falcon!" Crystal smiled at him.

"I demand an answer right this moment why you didn't tell me sooner!" Cici told her angrily.

"Mom and dad told me I couldn't tell you! And I was trying to make sure you didn't get involved." Crystal told her dodging all her attacks.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAID!" Cici yelled as Crystal caught both her hands. Cici started crying hugging Crystal weakly. "You hold all your burdens alone! I know what the Clan's said and how you fared up north. Stop lying to me!" Cici cried angrily as Crystal hugged her back in a sisterly way with a soft smile.

"Cici, I couldn't tell you. I didn't hold any authority at the time. But I do now so I won't have to hide as many things from you. But realize that there's not going to be an reason to hide it. But Cici, how did you find the hideout?" Crystal asked.

"I followed Chika. She disappeared every day and didn't tell my where and why." Cici admitted.

"You do realize that now you may not be able to go home, right? And if you do danger might be just about everywhere you go." Crystal warned.

"I know. Chika already told me." Cici admitted biting her lip.

"Okay. For now I want you to continue practicing. I'd like to talk with Jared and Julius." Crystal told her as Cici nodded and left. Jared went first. "How did you find out?" Crystal was quick to ask.

"Well, I met them as they were traveling through South City and I got curious." Jared told her honestly.

"Sure. Julius! I hope the Clan's will accept you as well as they seem to be excepting Cici." Crystal smiled as Jared nodded and talked with Cici. "As for you! Why were you up north? And why didn't anyone in my family know you were a Falcon?!" Crystal demanded.

"My mom and dad are Falcon's to!" Julius snapped. "And we were up North to make sure nothing happened as your infamous in the South! When the fire hit we did everything we could to make sure you didn't get hurt! Do you know how much trouble you caused when you suddenly ran off?!" Julius added.

"I thought it was basic knowledge about the Homunculi and the darkness coming. The Elric's and three others may be the only chance we have! If something happens to them before then we can all kiss Amestris goodbye!" Crystal argued as Julius sighed.

"Sorry, I'm annoyed with your friends." Julius apologized.

"I wouldn't exactly say Jared is a friend but I understand. I'll help out tomorrow." Crystal promised with a smile as a unexpected visitor walked outside.

"Ah there you are! Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh said that saw you come here! I thought they were mistaken but I can see they were not! What are you doing here? I thought you'd left!" Armstrong exclaimed. Crystal rubbed her head in annoyance.

"And now I wish I'd been camouflaged." Crystal said in annoyance. "I was passing through so I thought I'd visit a friend who was staying here for a day or two." Crystal lied. "Can I help you?" Crystal added wanting him to leave.

"I was just saying hi is all." Armstrong told her.

"Okay. Tell Maes I said hi! Bye! I gotta go!" Crystal told him as she pushed him out. Paisley walked over to her.

"Hey, the chief of Cat's Claw wants to talk with you." Paisley told her dragging her away. They shortly arrived in the living room of the house where a man stood with his wife. Thee man wore a formal outfit and had soft blonde hair while the woman wore a simple purple dress and had dark brown hair.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Crystal asked.

"Yes. But first let us introduce ourselves. I'm Darion and this is my wife Aidria. We are pleased to make your acquaintance." the man smiled as well as the woman.

"Pleased to meet you. I apologize that the other four clan's have to take refugee here." Crystal told them sitting down across from them when Darion sat down. The woman shook her head.

"It's quite alright. I quite enjoy the company. It was much easier than you think making space for them, and we already had the Cat's Claw living here. The training grounds did need expanding but we were able to easily make it." Aidria assured her with a smile. "But we wanted to talk to you about something else." Aidria pointed out sadly.

"We desperately need to win this war with the homunculi. None of us would be able to survive out of Amestris. We want to know what the chances are of us winning." Darion told her seriously.

"I cannot say. But I have learned more. There's seven homunculi. And several months from now they'll attack with a bigger goal than I can understand but the Elric's and three others are going to be a strongest ally. There is nothing we can do to prevent it and if we did we run the risk of ruining something Truth has in store for them. The leader of the homunculi will accidentally teach Ed a lesson. That lesson is the key he needs to saving his brother. I firmly believe when they attack we can kill the homunculi and the five chosen ones will defeat the leader. I'm sure that we need only to let them continue thinking that there winning. But I can assure you that if all does not end well I will find a way for those in the Clan's to no longer have to stay in Amestris so you'll can still live happily with your child." Crystal told them with a soft smile.

"Are we to hunt the homunculi?" Darion asked.

"No. They'll pick us all off then one by one. For now I want you'll to practice and if at all possible I want one Falcon to stay with me to carry messages back and forth. Especially when I'll need help." Crystal informed them.

"We can spare one. I suggest Julius. He's well known for being the fastest out of all the Falcon's and can take a blow easily." Darion suggested.

"Provided he's fine with it then yes." Crystal agreed.

* * *

"Okay, so Chika and Paisley are going to train Jared and Cici while Jared and I travel to Dublith. My words of advice, Jared focus, Cici be patient, Chika don't get angry, and Paisley... your actually good. So does everyone understand?" Crystal asked as everyone nodded. Julius was in his falcon form and let out a loud caw. "Your supposed to be human so you'll keep up with the train." Crystal glared at him.

"Fine." He said turning human as they boarded the train for Dublith. Crystal wrote in her journal most of the time while Julius napped. Upon arrival though Julius turned human as Crystal wandered around trying to find the address the Elric's wrote down for her but found herself in front of a butcher shop where an older man was sweeping. He turned to Crystal with surprise.

"Sig?" Crystal questioned.

"This is a surprise." Sig said before walking over to the window and saying something to someone inside. Minutes later a shoe is thrown at Crystal startling her as she jumped to the side fearful.

"I'm guessing Izumi isn't happy." Crystal said as Sig nodded. Izumi stepped out angrily.

"So you finally decided to show up!" Izumi yelled.

"I don't see how I caused a problem this time." Crystal pointed out.

"Your mom would've killed me if she found out I let you run off with my idiot apprentices!" Izumi roared louder.

"Ah, now I... wait, what?" Crystal thought highly doubting the Elric's were her apprentices.

"The Elric's." Sig pointed out to her.

"Your kidding!" Crystal exclaimed momentarily forgetting about Izumi's wrath.

"I LEFT A CALL AT THE HOSPITAL THAT IT SHOULD BE IN YOUR MOM'S WILL TO HAVE YOU STAY HERE!" Izumi shouted angrily.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, yeah. Now I remember. Well I was kinda dealing with some other things." Crystal told her as Izumi glared harshly hoping that her closest friend's daughter hadn't done what she and her apprentices had done. "Speaking of which, where are they?" Crystal asked.

"On an island in the middle of a huge lake and there forbidden from using alchemy." Izumi told her temporarily forgetting about the fact Crystal ignored her mom's will.

"Harsh." Crystal said quietly.


	12. Chapter 11

**More Parental Izumi. I like Parental Izumi/Roy. Sorry this is a really short chapter. But I hope you still like it! :3**

* * *

Crystal sat in the living room once again reading her thick book with a band-aid on her cheek and her left arm in a sling, though it wasn't broken it had been fractured, as Izumi had been much more angry than she had thought with her for ignoring her mom's will. She'd only been there for a few hours and had hoped that nothing else that would hurt her would come for a while. Winry had stayed in Rush Valley not surprising Crystal. Izumi meanwhile had managed to make Crystal angry many, many times. And it turned out that being best friends with her mom meant she knew about the Seer secret. Much to Crystal's dismay. But it didn't mean she was happy about the secret or her apprentices knowing it. Izumi apparently also knew Crystal's real name though still called her Crystal. Sig had little to say on the subject but was familiar with the secret as well. Julius meanwhile kept watch on anyone who came near the shop and kept a partial lookout for the Elric's.

"Dinner's ready!" Izumi called out setting the table.

"Okay, be there in a moment!" Crystal told her.

"Now!" Izumi yelled sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Crystal set her book on the table and left for the dining room where Sig was already sitting and sat down with them. Crystal quietly ate her dinner and made sure to clear her plate to avoid Izumi's anger.

"So you haven't said anything apart from the obvious. How are the Clan's?" Izumi asked striking up a conversation.

"It depends on which one you mean. All of them except for the Snow Stag is fine." Crystal told her quietly.

"What happened?" Izumi asked softly.

"They were attacked. Can't say by who though." Crystal admitted biting her lip and refusing to tell her who until the time was right. Izumi stared suspiciously.

"Are the survivors still staying at there hideout?" Izumi continued asking as Crystal shook her head.

"No. There staying at the Cat's Claw." Crystal told her.

"How're Darion and Aidria? They don't ever visit anymore." Izumi wondered.

"They've been busy. Since Darion's the chief and Aidria is now his wife they've been trying to expand and offer more support for the Cat's Claw Clan. And with the other Clan's staying there they are expanding further and have been trying to support everyone. But it's hard for them." Crystal told her as surprise crossed Izumi's face.

"They got married?" She asked.

"Yeah. They've been married for about six to ten months now." Crystal told her. "They had to do a private wedding though." Crystal thought about it before noticing Izumi's anger. "Uh... I probably shouldn't of said that..." Crystal said shrinking into her seat as Izumi slowly calmed down.

"... Wait. Why are all the clan's staying there? That's a lot of people to put into one mansion. Only one Clan was attacked and it easily could've been the military or Drachma who found them." Izumi pointed out.

"Ummm... Well... They wanted to be safer rather than sorry! You never know! Besides things have been dangerous along the borders and with war always seeming to be right around the corner they wanted to make sure they were safe! Yup that's my story and I'm sticking with it." Crystal exclaimed a bit unsure, trying to hold her ground. Though anyone could clearly see that Izumi didn't believe her. "Please excuse me." Crystal said quietly putting her dishes in the sink and heading for the front door.

"If you plan on escaping I'll hunt you down and drag you back here!" Izumi called out to her.

"I'm not even dreaming of it..." Crystal mumbled leaving and was quickly greeted by Julius in his falcon form. "And this is why I didn't immediately come here." She sighed heavily.

"You mean other than the fact you were running off with a extremely dangerous state alchemist and you wanted to cause havoc?" Julius asked turning human. Crystal glared at him darkly making him put his hands over his head. "I didn't mean it like that!" He said quickly.

"Sure you didn't." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Just be glad I didn't call you Tera and didn't inquire about your birthday." Julius growled under his breath angrily.

"I HEARD THAT!" She yelled before letting out an irritated sigh. She resumed her walk with Julius always a step behind her. It was mostly spent in utter quiet. Crystal walked through the town memorizing the layout and where each store was. She payed attention especially as to where exactly 'The Devils Nest' knowing it would be important soon.

* * *

"It's getting closer..." A quiet voice whispered echoing. I turned around to see nothing in the pitch black room. I strained my eyes to make out any creatures figure though I saw nothing. I sat down on the cold, concrete like floor and leaned against the chilled walls. I sat in the quiet thinking back on older days. I quietly seemed to nod off for a second before a voice echoed again. "You need to face it... It's getting closer." The voice whispered. I let out an irritated sigh before curling back up into a ball and trying to nod off again. The chill in the air grew colder than the snow I was used to making even myself feel cold. My eyes shut about to give into sleep once again. "DON'T! It's to close for you to sleep! You need to prepare yourself." The voice yelled quickly. I sighed again standing up brushing off some dirt from my dress.

"Well, you know what would help? I wonder. How about, you tell me what's coming! I can prepare myself and then I can get the rest I need!" I snapped angrily.

"But you know what's coming..." A different voice whispered softly in my ear startling me. It sounded like a young child's. I jumped back trying to calm my racing heart. "You need to prepare yourself." There voice grew distorted as the darkness lifted to reveal a chimera that seemed to remind me of Nina.

"What? Knowing that I'm dreaming, why would you be here?" I pondered softly.

"Big brother. Big brother is in danger." Nina said softly as I quickly understood what she meant. I petted her softly on the head bending down to her height.

"It's okay. You have my word that Edward will be fine." I said softly with a sad smile. I watched as she seemingly dissolved into the air. The room grew pitch black once more making me sigh in annoyance.

"It's getting closer..." The first voice from before whispered.

"Go away, already! I'd like to sleep once in my life." I grumbled before a bright light shone in my eyes.

"Protect your country with your life. That's a bunch of nonsense! Dontcha think?" A second voice asked.

"Eh, it depends. But in my case, it means more than most would know." I replied to the second voice swiftly.

"Oh, really? You know it's hard to believe that when I'm you. I know exactly how you really feel." The second voice gave a light laugh as the light died and a wispy replica of me stood across from me. My gaze hardened.

"Your right. I do think it's a hassle. But I'm not like you. You exhibit most of my personality traits but you are not completely me." I told her crossing my arms as she gave a curious look. A glint of red showed in her eyes. "I will do some bad things and ignore other things, but I don't ignore something I have to do." I finished as she smirked.

"I guess it's to late for you. You no longer understand what you truly want. I think though, I'll try and persuade you anyway. Wouldn't you like to be free from your Seer curse?" She asked casting an illusion. Amestris was painted red with black hands seeping out of the earth. The homunculi stood in the center with grins. A eye was marked upon the ground. I recognized it as what appeared when someone dared to knock on Truth's gates. Not a pleasant sight for anyone really. Agonized souls seemed to emit from one of the homunculi who held a piece of the sun in his hand. Al's armor was shattered while only Ed's automail and Roy's gloves remained of them. I noticed Riza's hair-clip and many other belongings of people I knew. Including two necklaces that I had given to Cici and Chika. I found it sickening that I stood amongst the homunculi with the Ouroboros tattoo on my right shoulder. I was quickly and easily able to identify all the homunculi. Envy, Lust, Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, and myself as Pride. An eighth figure that seemed to resemble Ed stood in the center of them carrying the sun. I turned to the replica of me with anger.

"You think this will make me change my mind? NEVER! This only strengthens my resolve!" I shouted angrily.

"Oh really? Then how come I sense fear?" She smirked as I grew fed up and punched her in the jaw. Though I quickly pulled back and rubbed my own jaw. IT felt like I had hit myself instead of her. "Oooh, did I scare you girly?" She taunted as I watched her raise her hand. I quickly saw her gather electric lightning in the air as I thought frantically how I was supposed to hurt her without hurting myself. My thought process jumbled and slow, she fired the attack at me.

* * *

I jolted awake sweating, my heart racing. After several long minutes I calmed down and was quite grateful Izumi didn't wake up. I washed my face before going on a quiet late night walk to help me think straight. The stars were gleaming while the crescent moon gleamed reminding me, for whatever reason, of coyfish. The air smelled of sweet flowers. The wind danced all around making me feel at peace.


	13. Chapter 12

**chi-ji-dragon: Welcome back Elric's! **

**Ed: Why did you kick us out? I thought we were supposed to be off that island before Crystal got there.**

**Crystal: I'm special. I can come in and out of the story whenever I want and disappear into thin air. Unlike you runt.**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL YOU NEED THE MOST POWERFUL MICROSCOPE IN THE WORLD TO SEE HIM!**

**Crystal: You and I am not ashamed.**

**chi-ji-dragon: Ignore them. It's probably one of the first of the many to come. *knocks out Crystal and Ed with a frying pan***

* * *

"Welcome back Elric's. I've had the time of my life here while you'll hid on your island!" Crystal said through a forced smile. She sat on the couch as Ed and Al walked into Izumi's home.

"How come your here? With teacher?" Al asked curiously. Crystal slammed her book shut.

"I've been thinking of ways to no longer be under your teachers custody!" Crystal barked at them angrily. "Next time you'll are going somewhere and I won't be there for a few days tell me the NAME of who'll I'll be staying with!" Crystal growled at them.

"Custody?" Ed inquired dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb! I know you know what it means!" Crystal barked before Izumi walked into the room and shot Crystal a suspicious look through a glare. Crystal backed down and sat on the couch before continuing to read her book in utter silence. Al and Ed sat down at the couches as well attempting to avoid the now awkward mood.

"So, what are you reading?" Ed asked scratching his head unsure.

"You know what I'm reading." Crystal growled through gritted teeth as she slammed the book shut again and tossed it into her bag, which was oddly enough stuffed with some ink and a few other books.

"That's the book you mentioned at the hospital?" Ed wondered. Crystal moaned in annoyance.

"OF COURSE IT IS! What else could it be?!" Crystal snapped at him.

"Sheesh, what's got you so snappy?" Ed sighed ready to leave.

"Let me make it clear for you. Nobody bothered to tell me that I would be in Izumi's care until I was old enough to leave and that means I might be forced to stay here, also known as nailed or glued, or tied to a chair!" Crystal glared at her book. Giving a sigh Crystal stood up and left for the door. "I'm running low on some things! Goodbye!" Crystal yelled leaving but a voice calling back to her made her pause in front of the door.

"Remember, I will hunt you down if you run away!" Izumi warned. Crystal shivered knowing that if she ran away no matter what happened Izumi would find her, even if it meant coming back as a ghost, chimera, or a homunculus.

"I know..." Crystal muttered slamming the door shut and leaving to het her unmentioned things. Ed stared tempted at the huge book Crystal was always reading.

"So then, my idiot apprentices have been traveling with the last Seer and have known that she was the last!" Izumi appeared behind the two brothers. Both gulped. "If you get hurt or she gets hurt your all dead!" Izumi warned angrily.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Both apprentices stuttered. Izumi nodded leaving to finish making dinner.

"Hey, Al?" Ed said catching his younger brothers attention. "You remember in the hospital? You asked if that book was the one she read to you in Resembool. What exactly were you talking about?" Ed questioned hid brother in a kind tone that he mostly showed towards Al.

"While you were visiting mom's grave and Winry was working. Crystal wasn't doing anything and she offered to read some of the pages to me. It seemed kind of weird at the time but now that I think about it, it makes a lot more sense." Al told him honestly thinking back.

"...Do you think Crystal would find out and if she did have us beheaded if we read some of it?" Ed asked with a hint of mischief. Al sighed.

"This is Crystal. I don't think she would but don't you think we should skip? Even if Crystal spares us I'm not to sure about the other people she was talking about." Al persuaded but his efforts in vain.

"I guess we'll find out! Besides I'm sure we can fight them off!" Ed grabbed the ridiculously heavy book and flipped to a random page.

Seer Abilities, The Northern Seer, 16

_The Northern Seer since the first generation has learned of the abilities regained at 15 and 18._

Transformation: The Northern Seer originally could only become a Stag but through the generations its been discovered that they may become a White Wolf, Snow Leopard, and a Bear. ach generation specializes in one but may become the others. This generation, Tera Cryssilas, specializes in the Snow Leopard.

Element: The Northern Seer always has an affinity for water and ice but it is known that they can become well acquainted with metal. While alchemy is always what is used each Seer has it's own special circle that as far as anyone knows, is only successful for them alone.

Weapon: Different weapons work for different people. The Northern Seer is consistent and is best at using cross-bows and one-handed swords.

Specialty: The Northern Seer has always had more stamina and resistance to everything except themselves. They always though have cared and hated towards there surroundings. It's unknown why but there's theories such feelings are caused by the uncompleted transmutation and the disappearance of the Seer in every generation on the twentieth birthday. It is unknown and unnerving as to why such a thing happens. It's also well known that the Northern Seer is able to have visions from a young age.

Notes: For an unknown reason the Seer always faces Truth at the age of 15 and 18. But when faced against Truth they must learn to accept themselves in order to fully unleash there powers. If fully unleashed then the Seer has two options. He or she may be released from the Curse or they may continue being the Seer and be granted the freedom to leave Amestris for up to 3 years.

**PG 23**

"Crystal can do all that someday?!" Al wondered astonished.

"Never mind that, she's going to up and vanish just like that?!" Ed exclaimed surprised as he flipped the page and kept reading. It was the page of one of the first few journal entry's.

Elsewhere,

Julius peered through the window seeing the Elric's in the book. Particularly Ed. Al didn't seem like he want to. None-the-less, they were breaking the Clan's laws. Taking flight Julius set out for Crystal to give her a scolding and discuss what they were to do about the Elric's. He found Crystal writing in her own personal leather journal close to the lake. An island near the center showed that this was where the Elric's had been stranded. Crystal was humming a tune but stopped when Julius stopped in front of her. He turned human and was on one knee with hid let hand over his chest.

"I'm here to report." Julius told her.

"Knell before me like that ever again and I will kill you. As far as I'm concerned your equal to me." Crystal warned annoyed. Julius straightened himself.

"Very well ma'am." Julius wiped the grass off his pants.

"This has to be serious if you calling me 'Ma'am'. What's the problem? The Clan's aren't in danger are they?" Crystal asked confused.

"No, there fine. It's the Elric's. They were caught reading from _the book_." Julius shook his head.

"Oh... Well in that case I don't see the problem." Crystal shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"B-but! Nobody is allowed to read it! Not even the Clan's! How can you let them get away with it?!" Julius yelled. It was a really strict law but the person who is supposed to protect that law was shrugging it off like it was nothing! The book was sacred. Crystal pulled out a separate paper and started writing on it.

"As much as it pains me to say this, we've been sheltered for much to long. It's time we loosened our laws. Technically there not even our laws anymore. They belonged to the first generation. If Amestris is going to survive we'll need to reveal ourselves. If it get's us killed then it get's us killed. At worst though I think that the Cat's Claw will have a dent in it's numbers. That's not good though. Well, we'll see what happens but it'll be okay." Crystal assured Julius with a soft smile.

"... Are you sick?" Julius said boldly. Crystal didn't assure people and then smile. The worst part being her frozen eyes were melting just a little bit.

"I AM NOT SICK!" Crystal yelled acting more Crystal-like.

"Just checking." Julius defended. Crystal glared before sighing and shoving a letter in his hands. "Take that to Aidria. Make careful sure Aidria reads it first and go to the Cat's Claw first. Don't stop anywhere along the way if you see her. There's a chance someone in particular I know might be dressed up like her to get more information." Crystal warned thinking about Envy. "Oh, and be... be careful." Crystal added with a slight stutter. The words foreign to her. Crystal quickly packed up and left leaving a stunned Julius.

"Maybe I should pick up some cold medicine along the way. Just in case." Julius thought aloud before turning into a falcon and taking flight.

"I wonder if I should just go to the next town now after getting Izumi's permission. After all I won't be needed here for awhile." Crystal wondered as a short flying midget came right at her but Crystal dodged with ease as the expected tall suit of armor came chasing after Ed.

"What the hell?! You knew all this and you didn't bother to say anything?!" Ed yelled at her.

"Oh. So you read the law I have to follow?" Crystal asked dodging all of his attacks.

"LAW?!" Ed yelled enraged.

"I should keep my mouth shut. So what did you read?" Crystal grabbed the back of Ed's shirt and flipped him onto his back and into the hard earth.

"We read the Ability's page. And we read the first few journal entry's from the first generation." Al told her truthfully. "...Were you expecting us?" Al asked at the oddness of how prepared Crystal was.

"I guess you could say that. I managed to send my messenger on a task so he won't be spying on you for awhile." Crystal said thinking back before nodding. "All is right with the world." Crystal told herself. "In any case, do you have any idea what you did?! I nearly had to fight off a huge group that would want you dead for reading that book! The Seer's are the only people who've ever read it! You'll be lucky if they don't kill you! Just what the hell were you thinking?! And think about Izumi!" Crystal shouted at them. She was angry but she did think it was long since past the time to show this secret not just to the Clan's but to outsiders as well. The though of Izumi after finding out what they had read was terrifying and the worst part is, it was probably going to be worse then what they imagined. "You'll are so lucky I pity you two enough not to tell her." Crystal added with a sigh.

"Why would you pity us?" Ed demanded with an eyebrow raised.

"Because you'll had to deal with her much longer then me. You'll have a much better idea at what she would do. Plus I would get scolded for leaving it around like that." Crystal though about how enraged Izumi was for ignoring her mom's will. That was until Crystal mentioned that nobody had told her... Izumi had disappeared for a day or two after that and returned with a suspicious smile. A little later that day Crystal got a call from the mayor of Yeoz. He was apologizing for not mentioning anything in her parents will and that if there was ever anything he could do to make up for it he would do it. Defiantly suspicious. Crystal would have to apologize as well. Ed knew he didn't ever want to be on Izumi's bad side. Same for Al.

"That reminds me, what's the hug connection between you and Teacher?' Al asked.

"Besides the fact I'm her daughter-in-law, I'm her ex-best friend!" Crystal gave a thumbs up. Both Elric brothers were dumbfounded.

"Huh?" They said together.

"About fourteen to seventeen years ago the Northern Seer was alive as a completely different entity. Izumi knew my parents through me in my previous incarnation. We were close friends I think but then I disappeared. I dunno where to. If I did I would've written it down by now. Anyway, we should get back." Crystal turned to leave leaving the shocked brothers behind.

* * *

Crystal snuck out quietly. She had to make one visit now rather then later. This would be her last chance. She calmly walked through the streets stopping in front of The Devil's Nest. Slowly she opened the door. It was supposed to be closed but people were still gathered planning. One of them noticed Crystal.

"Hello, girly. What's someone like you doing here this late?" He asked with a smile. Something seemed off about his smile. Crystal shut the door.

"I came to ask of you a favor, Greed." Crystal told him in a snide tone. She really didn't want to be here. But she needed to. "You know who I am, right?" Crystal asked irritated.

"Not a clue." Greed shook his head. His men were silent.

"Crystal of the North. Or Tera of the North." Crystal said in a snide tone. Greed's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know that the Seer's knew Homunculi existed let alone one was in town. What are you doing here instead of up north?" Greed was tense and ready to fight. His men sensing it were ready for a fight to. Crystal meanwhile was confused. Did he not know? How could he not know?

"Greed, there are no other Seer's they were killed by someone you might know. Lust. They've been dead now for awhile." Crystal's tone was harsh. Greed was surprised but then it quickly faded. "I know what your planning. I just came to say that if you hurt him I will bring you back and kill you until your dead permanently." Crystal warned.

"Why not stop me?" Greed asked in a amuse tone. "Do you think you can't beat me?" Greed pressed. Crystal laughed a that.

"I can kill you if I want, but that would ruin the show. It needs to happen this way. Well good night. I'll see you again... as somebody else." Crystal added the last part quietly but Greed still caught it. Before he could ask what she meant Crystal had left. Greed continued planning making sure it was flawless. There was no way he was going to let the Seer tell him hid fate and it be set in stone. Unknown to him it would come true anyway. Crystal paused on the way towards Izumi and looked towards the sky. "Rest well Maes. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything and I didn't say anything sooner. We'll take care of Elicia and Gracia. I promise they won't fall victim the same way you did." Crystal whispered hoping her words may reach the fallen man. It was silent and almost invisible but a tear splashed gently against the road. "We'll miss you." Crystal added.

* * *

**Crystal: My head hurts... What happened?**

**Maes: YOU CARE! *glomps Crystal***

**Crystal: What? *reads chapter* Somebody's going to die and it's not Maes.**

**chi-ji-dragon: Oh dear. That's not to good. Well, I need to go feed my cat's so, BYE! *runs away***

**Al: I'll come help! *chases***


	14. Chapter 13

**Ed: Why are you even putting these up? You didn't before.**

**chi-ji-dragon: I had nothing to say in a author's note and I got bored. **

**Ed: Where are we anyway?**

**Bizzare looking man with a long nose (aka Igor from P3/P4): This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.**

**chi-ji-dragon: Can it. Go back to Persona 3 or Persona 4. **

**Igor: He merely asked and I was just giving an answer. **

**chi-ji-dragon: Whatever, alright placed everyone! Stories starting!**

**Crystal: If you make me cry again I will personally see to your grave...**

**chi-ji-dragon: I'm not going to live until my next birthday...**

* * *

"Damn..." Crystal cringed under the sound of bullets and death screams. Shouting came from The Devil's Nest indicating the massacre had started. "Why..? Your stupid caring and kindness rubbed off on me." Crystal thought of her parents. "I've seen all of this before. Massacre in the north. War. Why... why only now do I feel any sympathy..?" Crystal muttered. Her raven bangs covered the melting ice in her eyes. She stood on the roof of The Devil's Nest. "Greed... maybe... maybe we could've gotten along. Not that it would've mattered. His death would've come someday. But I'll meet him again. As for Al, what's going to happen to him..?" Crystal wondered out loud. Julius still being in Central and hopefully not killed by the homunculi or a hunter. Her thoughts wandered back to her vision the previous day. Al had been in a room of white with tapes of memory's and many other things flowing around him. He had reached for someone in the sea of white and then it blanked out. The problem was Al was human and ten or eleven. A vision of the past or a lost memory of Al. Confusing for Al indeed. Crystal recognized the tapes seen in the vision as the ones described by the first generation of Seer's. During the transmutation they had seen it and all described excluding the Northern Seer. She had never spoken of anything. "... Wait, what am I doing?! Nobody can get close to me! It'll only hurt them more then me! I don't want to do that!" Crystal scolded herself shaking her head. She could almost hear someone saying '_Tell that to Izumi, Chika. and Cici. They don't give a damn!_'. Crystal sighed. In that moment Alex Armstrong walked out of The Devil's Nest carrying Al. "He's unconscious! But he can't sleep!" Crystal exclaimed with fear lacing her voice. Crystal immediately mentally slapped herself.

"Al?" Ed asked his little brother unaware of Crystal's gaze. Crystal stared unfazed by a Martel's dead body inside Al's armor. She had seen worse. They had covered Martel's body when Al awoke with surprise. Ed having shouted Al's name several times at this point. Crystal could feel a rush of relief at Al still alive but slapped herself immediately again afterwards.

"I can't feel compassion! It's against everything the Northern Seer is!" Crystal shoved the bit of compassion she felt deep inside her letting her cold eyes freeze ever so slightly. What she didn't realize is the Northern Seer stand for 'lost and then found'. Lost at first but now Crystal was close to being found. A part of her was scared at someone getting close to her. But it made her happy to, that she might not be alone. And that maybe with that little thing she could learn to love. Hopping down from her perch she quietly walked away to avoid the Fuher. Just because he knew and there were plenty of witnesses should he try and dispose of her he just might kill everyone else. Plus, there was hopefully a slight chance that just maybe the homunculi thought she had already left.

In Central,

Julius landed turning human with the message. It had been a long two day flight but so it goes. He walked through the streets and could see a small girl crying while her mother comforted her. There was something familiar about the two. He listed the people off in his head not thinking about anyone Crystal may have known.

"I want daddy to come back!" The small child wailed loudly.

"I know. I do to, but he can't." Her mother spoke softly. Julius stared sadly. '_Her father must've died_.' The girl continued to cry. Without a moments hesitation Julius reached into a brown leather satchel he always carried around. He rummaged through it before pulling out a small harmonica. It was made of iron. Lovely carvings was etched into it. It was polished and shined every now and then. Once a gift for him after his grandfather had died. He missed him terribly. The harmonica was a gift that originated from a long time ago. Whoever had it would give it to someone upset in hopes of cheering them up. He had carried for a year or two now. It was time it went to someone else he decided. He walked up to the child and mother. It was then he recognized them. The wife and child of Maes. Crystal had spoke of them and Julius conducted his research.

"Why don't you sing your father a song? He may not come back but he'll always be with you. No matter what." Julius smiled gently at the child placing the harmonica. Elicia stared at him with tears. Gracia shook her head in wonder. She had a hard time with calming Elicia but this stranger had done so.

"But, if I can't see him where is he?" Elicia asked wide eyed and still crying. Julius pressed his hand on her chest.

"He and everyone you care about will always be with you through memory and spirit. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's he's not there. Well, I have to be on my way. Take care." Julius patted Elicia on the head and stood up.

"But that harmonica must've been expensive! You should keep it!" Gracia told Julius who chuckled.

"That harmonica is a gift from someone I knew. It actually has always been a gift. A long time ago someone forged it and gave it to a child in despair. When the child got older they gave it to someone else who was upset. It's been an item passed around for a very long time. I'm only continuing the cycle and if you would like to repay me, then when Elicia is older have her give it to someone else. Also, if it gives you peace of mind I'm a good friend of Crystal! At least that's what I like to think." Julius assured her and left without another word. Julius found the Cat's Claw with extreme ease.

"State your name and business!" The guard ordered.

"I come bearing a message from Tera Cryssilas for Aidria! My name is Julius and I was an assigned falcon to Tera!" Julius told them in a stiff voice. The guards nodded and allowed him entrance. Aidria at this point hearing a message was for her was at the front door. "Crystal sent a message for you ma'am. She wanted you and only you to read it." Julius handed the letter to Aidria. Aidria took the letter and read it. She laughed slightly.

"I approve of Crystal's request to lift the law. The Elric's will not be punished for reading the book." Aidria patted Julius's head with a smile.

"But ma'am! That law has stood since the beginning of the clan's!" Julius blurted out.

"Julius, we have little choice in the matter. Crystal is the only Seer alive. We will all follow her until the new Seer's are born. Besides, I find myself agreeing with her. We won't be able to continue the same sheltered life we have in less then two years time. I think it would be best if we lift the law now. Besides with the rise of homunculi we are becoming less sheltered with the rise and setting of the sun. Have you ever known a point in our history when so many people knew? It's even more bothersome that it's the military to. But we'll survive." Aidria's voice carried a unfamiliar darkness in it. Julius's eyes widened.

"Everyone is going to change, aren't they..? I don't want change. Everything was fine the way it was!" Julius said bitterly.

"Change will always happen. No matter what we do. Nothing lasts forever. Aidria's voice was different. Regret...? Julius thought sourly. This was not how life should be. Breaking the laws and changing tradition.

"I see you have not left." The voice made Crystal freeze. It was the Fuher. "I suppose that makes things easier. We need only wait now until the circle is complete." Bradley continued with a smile. Crystal turned confused.

"How can that make it easier? I can destroy your plans!" Crystal wondered.

"You know about our attack. We were able to get some answers out of one of the Stag's. When your fifteen, the memories will come back. Including the ones of when the alchemist and the Seer opened the gate. It was to risky to keep all of the Seer's but you should be just fine. If you leave we'll have to find someone else to open the gate. We've been considering a variety of people. Including Roy. Although if you leave or intervene, the Clan's we'll be under arrest for treason." Bradley threatened calmly. Crystal gasped.

"You wouldn't! They can't fight you off! It's unfair!" Crystal shouted. A foreign object trailed down her cheek.

"To think that the Northern Seer could be reduced to tear's with just the simple thought of all the clan's being killed gives us the advantage." Bradley gave a dark smile. Crystal wiped then tear away.

"We will not let you get away with this!" Crystal told him.

"I like to believe we already have." And with that Bradley left.

"I have to get them out." Crystal said determined but with little strength. Despite the little strength she felt Crystal continued walking, although instead of heading for Izumi's home like she initially was doing, Crystal left for the edge of town and walked just a bit further. Wondering if maybe the Clan's could survive out of Amestris just for a short while. It was late night before Crystal returned to Izumi's home. Izumi was waiting with an angry look.

"Where have you been?" Izumi demanded.

"I was looking around town again." Crystal told her with a stiff tone. IT was silent for a minute before Crystal bowed down and didn't get up. "Please let me continue my travels with the Elric's! I promise I'll come back!" Crystal asked but was sure she wouldn't get the answer she wanted. Izumi's eyes widened at the promise. The words echoed in her head.

Izumi flashback,

"Izumi!" A voice cheered from behind the nineteen year old Izumi. Izumi turned to see the familiar silver haired girl.

"Mia! What are you doing here?" Izumi asked the girl. Mia wore a loose white shirt and shorts. Not really what most would wear but it made Mia happy. Mia was the current Northern Seer.

"Well, I came to talk to you! What else silly!" Mia laughed.

"Your hiding something." Izumi declared right away. Mia stiffened for a moment before sighing. Mia was silent for a minute.

"My twentieth birthday is coming up and I'm going to have to leave." Mia started in a sad tone. "I won't be coming back ever. The next time you see me I might be someone else completely!" Mia paused before bowing.

"Then stay..?" Izumi told her. Mia cringed slightly.

"I don't have a choice, which is why I'm begging you here and now. Please don't be upset! Please don't chase after me! I promise that everything will work out! But I have to do this!" Mia almost shouted. Izumi stared wide eyed.

"This has something to do with the Seer curse, doesn't it?" Izumi asked. Mia nodded. Izumi would need time to take it in but unfortunately she didn't have any time. "You promise you'll do everything in your power to stay alive?" Izumi compromised. Mia nodded. Izumi sighed. "Fine." Izumi's voice was reluctant. Mia looked up before hugging Izumi.

"Everything will be fine! I promise I'll come back!" Mia smiled. Izumi nodded hearing the empty promise.

Izumi flashback end,

Izumi and Crystal were both silent. The empty promise echoing still in her head.

"Mia's promise may have been empty, but I know she did everything she could! You have to trust us!" Crystal pleaded. Izumi could sense the truth in her words and could almost hear her old friend.

"Fine. But I will chase you to the ends of the earth if you don't come back!" Izumi warned. Crystal nodded.

"Thank you!" Crystal smiled. Izumi could see the faintest image of Mia. She remembered from Hope's words, the Eastern Seer, that Crystal was cold to everyone. Drastically different from the the fourth generation but Crystal had a soft side to.

* * *

Here was Crystal now talking to a strange man. In Rush Valley. After Ed nearly get killed by Winry for breaking his auto-mail yet again, Al found a collapsed Xingese man. After feeding him the man had two bodyguards fight Ed and Al. Much to Crystal's amusement.

"So your name was Ling, correct?" Crystal asked in a friendly tone.

"Yup!" Ling smiled with his eyes closed. He was eating hid third dessert. "So do you know anything about the Philosopher Stone?" Ling asked.

"I may know a thing or two, but the secret to immortality is pretty costly. Not even I would do that and I have no problem killing anyone right here right now. Including the Fuher. But that may just be because I hate his guts." Crystal said bitterly.

"Hrmm?" Ling was confused as a nearby building was blown up.

"I wonder if I'm gonna get more entrainment." Crystal though aloud.

"Eh?" Ling asked shoveling more food in his mouth.

"Ed came here to have his auto-mail repaired! If he ruins it worse then it already is she's going to murder him!" Crystal chuckled. "Oh well, Ed will live. But still. I find it hilarious how angry Winry gets over it. Still, the pipsqueak could stand to break it a lot less." Crystal smiled. Julius ran up to Crystal.

"What are you doing here?!" Julius demanded.

"Ed got his auto-mail damaged so we came to visit Winry." Crystal told him. Julius went white as a sheet.

"What. Did. You. DO?!" Julius shouted outraged.

"I may or may not have sent you on the delivery to get rid of you while I talked, warned, and nearly fought two different Homunculi." Crystal coughed in her hand hoping that Julius didn't hear what all she said. But Julius did and resisted the urge to strangle her. "SOOOO THEN! What did Aidria say?" Crystal changed the topic.

"Oh yeah. She is going to accept your request." Julius was bitter.

"Great! Now the idiots won't die!" Crystal smiled.

"I'll go get the cold medicine." Julius commented.

"I'M NOT SICK!" Crystal shouted whacking him on the head angrily.

* * *

**Crystal: SOMEONE START HANDING OUT FUNERAL CARD'S I'M GOING TO KILL HER FOR MAKING ME SEEM WEAK AGAIN!**

**Winry: It's not weak! It's just feeling emotion! We all cry, we all get angry, we all laugh! It's okay if you cry! *holds Crystal back***

**chi-ji-dragon: Oh do you hear that?! It sounds like the cat's are hungry and want some attention! I think I'll go play with them! I'll be back in about a week virtual time! BYE! *runs away***

**Al: I'll come help! :3**


	15. Chapter 14

**chi-ji-dragon: I think this chapter is going to break my 9,000 word record for a single chapter. Which was alllllll the way back in Chapter 3. **

**Crystal: I don't care as long as I'm not touchy feely again. *grumbles***

**chi-ji-dragon: Someone might want to get a paralysis or sleeping potion. I finally will be caught up with this though! Why it took me an hour to transfer and edit some small things is beyond me but at least I don't need Riza holding a gun to my head to make sure I work unlike someone I know. *cough*Roy*cough*. *continues listening to music***

**Roy: What are you listening to?!**

**chi-ji-dragon: One of the opening theme songs to your anime. Why?**

**Roy: ... *facedesk***

**Riza: *holds gun to Roy's head***

**chi-ji-dragon: Hey now! None of that! Roy has no paperwork here unless I decide it's necessary!**

**Riza: *puts gun away and continues training Black Hayate***

**Truth: Why are you'll invading my space?**

**chi-ji-dragon: My story. My space. Besides EVERRRRRRYTHING can fit in this room. Well it's more like a void with a lounge. Nothing lies beyond the door. Anyway, STORY TIME!**

* * *

"I swear. I can't keep one thing secret anymore!" Crystal muttered angrily. "Might as well wear a sign that just screams 'I'M THE NORTHERN SEER FROM LEGEND'... First Oliver, Chika, Roy, Maes, Cici, Ed, Al, Winry, Izumi Sig, Ling, Lan Fan, Fuu... OH and let's not forget Alex and Hawkeye know! I'm never gonna be able to redeem myself. " Crystal continued her mumblings. Lan Fan and Fuu had both known right away that Crystal wasn't normal. So here they are now. Crystal's secret spilled once more and Ed almost dead after ruining Winry's auto-mail further. Lan Fan peered through the window watching over Ling while Fu was on the roof keeping watch. Julius kept the old man company. A fire sprung inside Crystal and she shot up from her seat.

"Eh..? Crystal?" Winry asked cautiously.

"I will make them pay! There the reasons I have to go through all this humiliation!" Crystal exclaimed laughing manically. A spark went off in Julius.

"I've got the cold medicine." Julius hopped in through the window.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT SICK! AND STOP TAKING LESSONS FROM THOSE XINGESE PEOPLE!" Crystal shouted at Julius knocking him out the window with her sword like they were playing baseball. Something went off in Crystal's mind and she grabbed the two Elric's. "That reminds me! You know about those 'other people'? Well they agreed not to have you two beheaded on the spot for reading my book!" Crystal's tone was sweet and sugar-coated the darkness underneath it.

"I think I'd have to agree with Julius. You've been acting weirder then usual." Al commented. Crystal blinked at him before laughing.

"No! It's not that I'm acting weird now, it's that I'm acting like me." Crystal smiled. Julius reappeared next to Lan Fan.

"Why do you put up with her?" Lan Fan asked Julius quietly.

"Because I have no choice. I'm under direct orders from the Clan's to watch over her." Julius whispered.

"JULIUS I CAN FREAKING HEAR YOU! I'M NOT DEAF!" Crystal shouted brimming with annoyance.

"So you'll are headed back to Central? Please take me with you!" Winry begged Ed. Crystal and Julius were ignored. "I wanna see Elicia!" Winry smiled happily. Crystal paused with a sad look that Al barley caught.

"Is something wrong Crystal?" Al asked kindly. Crystal couldn't help but look at him sadly. _There both so kind. It's going to hurt them when they find out Maes is dead. But what's going to happen to me. They both know I have visions. If I tell them I knew it would be awful. _Crystal shook her head softly.

"No. Julius! I'm going out for a bit. There's somewhere I need to be." Crystal alerted Julius in her cold tone. Julius, Ed, Al, and Winry all took notice in Crystal's sudden behavior. This is how she acted before they new about the secret. She was hiding something again. Before they could question her, Crystal was gone. Al stood up.

"I'll be back Winry." Al told her and left.

"Okay." Winry mumbled resuming her work. Crystal walked through the streets quietly. Nobody took notice of her.

"It's just like it always is. Death, cold, loneliness. I'm tired of it." Crystal whispered to herself. Al stood not far away having a hard time keeping up with her. It was noisy and busy. Little sound reached Crystal. Crystal froze and looked up with faint determination. "I will surpass them! They won't keep me tied down! I'll survive beyond my twentieth birthday and I'll make them regret for thinking they could control me!" Crystal exclaimed. Her voice shook slightly. Al was confused hearing her words. "No matter what happens, I'll protect the Elrics's till the promised day and from all of the Homunculi! Especially from Bradley. Nothing will hold me down!" Crystal's voice shook even more and her tone easily gave away that she was trying to reassure herself. Her words were missed by all except Al. Crystal broke out in a sprint towards the edge of town. Al followed still curious. The raven haired girl was quick to jump to the rooftop and look towards the south. After a few minutes Crystal shut her eyes. "There... they'll be safe there." Crystal stared at the border. Al couldn't see it but Crystal could see a small hole in the border where the Clan's could pass through and stay until the darkness had passed. A cat meowed next to Crystal. Crystal smiled gently at the cat petting it. "Your adorable! I wonder if your a stray. Well let's find you a home." Crystal picked the small tortoise-shell cat up and cuddled it. Al was surprised and in awe. Crystal left her perch and was quick to spot Al. "What are you doing here?" Crystal asked unknowing that Al had followed her.

"Well, umm... I was out on a walk! And I saw you with the cat!" Al exclaimed flailing.

"Yeah, she's adorable isn't she?" Crystal chuckled. "I'm going to try and find her a home. But first I can have some fun." Crystal grinned mischievously.

"W-what?" Al was dumbfounded.

"Julius is afraid of cat's.! It's a miracle he can be around me!" Crystal laughed gently petting the cat.

* * *

"GET THAT THE THING AWAY FROM ME!" Julius screamed like little girl hiding from the cat.

"But Juliusssss! She's so beautiful Why don't you pet her! Her fur is as soft as feathers!" Crystal smiled causing Julius to tense up.

"IT PROBEBLY EATS THE FEATHERS OF THE BIRDS IT CATCHES!" Julius shouted. Ed, Al, Winry, Garfiel, Ling, Lan Fan, and Fu watched with a mix of motions. Ed and Ling found it hysterical. Winry, Fu, Garfiel, and Lan Fan had a 'WTF' look. Al thought nothing of Julius's actions. Only of the small kitten Crystal held.

"Julius. You will pet the cat or there will be consequences." Crystal warned with a dark look but in truth she could probably laugh so hard that she would cry!

"T-THATS ABUSING YOUR AUTHORITY!" Julius shouted. Crystal held her dark look sending him death daggers. Julius inched closer to the cat. Reaching out to pet the cat like Crystal wanted to the kitten meowed and licked his finger. "ACK! IT TASTED ME! IT'S GOING TO MAKE A MEAL OF ME!" Julius screamed freaking out and ran away pulling out a survival knife.

"Your going to have to come closer if you want to kill the small kitten." Crystal teased. Julius froze. "FISH ATTACK!" Crystal shouted and dumped a crate of fish on the paralyzed Julius. A horde of cats appeared and started eating the fish. Julius started bawling.

"WHY?! NO GET OFF OF ME! DON'T LICK ME- ACKK IT BIT ME!" Julius screamed flailing around. He ran away from the cats. But the scent of fish and some fish stuck to him causing the horde of cats to chase him all over town. Crystal meanwhile was laughing. She had to lean against the wall just to keep herself from losing balance.

"And this is why I sometimes am glad to be alive!" Crystal snickered at the 'damsel'-in-distress. "He just needs a wig and he could pass for a woman! I don't think I've ever heard such girl-ish screaming!" Crystal cackled tear welling up in her eyes from laughter.

"My stomach!" Ling exclaimed still laughing.

"That's just evil." Winry commented.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Garfiel wondered.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He has to deal with me and I can become a giant cat. I have to wonder though how he deals with Cat's Claw!" Crystal assured Garfiel. Ed and Ling laughed harder. "Besides, he should be used to it by now. But damn... that's such a waste of good fish." Crystal stared after the fish covered Julius. Winry sighed.

"You better not go and chase after him to!" Winry warned resuming Ed's repairs.

"Eh, to late." Al said. Crystal had already turned into a black kitten with a white spot on her paws and her left ear. The ribbon she wore in her hair was now tied around her neck. Crystal sped towards Julius desperately wanting one of the fish. "I almost pity him but... Crystal is so cute as a cat." Al stared in awe after the Crystal-turned-cat. After an hour or so Julius tripped and all the cats jumped on him licking him. Crystal took a fish in her mouth and dragged it somewhere to eat secretly. After the cat's had left Julius was in shock and dehydrated. Crystal showed up the next day sleeping as a kitten on the couch. Al grew fond quickly of Crystal's new form.

* * *

"Where's Ling?" Lan Fan questioned. Everyone looked around. Crystal resisted turning into a kitten again and snatching more fish as there had been a sudden disappearance of fish in Rush Valley. Crystal refused to say anything about the topic.

"He's collapsed by the road somewhere and he's going to get arrested." Crystal said matter-of-factly. Fu and Lan Fan both freaked and left to find him.

"Was that necessary?" Al asked.

"It keeps them out of our hair." Ed shrugged.

"Was it necessary to tease Ed after his birthday and nearly send Julius to the hospital from shock and dehydration?" Crystal countered.

"No." Al sighed.

"I know. I'm ridiculous. But..." Crystal turned quite and held the same sad look. "I have to go somewhere before." Crystal's voice cracked and she ran away. Julius sighed and chased after her. Crystal had gone to a graveyard with a bundle of lily's. "I'm sorry... I am so sorry! I did everything I could to stop your death but I couldn't!" Crystal cried gently and softly set the flowers on Maes grave. "Please, rest well." Crystal whispered. A sudden change in the breeze left it cooler and Crystal stiffened. "What do you want?" Crystal demanded hardening her gaze.

"Father has made an offer for you." A voice told Crystal. Crystal froze. That wasn't Bradley like she had expected. Crystal zipped around hand on her sword. "Relax, I haven't come to hurt anyone!" Envy assured her. "Father just wants to make an offer. He wants you to join us. If you join us he promises he can release the Clan's from the curse and he also wants you to have someone precious back." Envy smirked. Crystal was confused until Envy turned into a familiar face. "He had suspicions that you would survive. So we kidnapped someone we knew was close to you." Envy said through the face of Kiko.

"N-No! Kiko died that day! He's not alive!" Crystal shouted. Her voice faltering.

"Crissy?" A voice sounded from behind Crystal. Crystal broke down in tears afraid to turn around. "Crissy is it you?!" The voice exclaimed. Crystal slowly turned to see Kiko in the arms of Lust. Crystal turned to see Envy was still where he was and Kiko was there to.

"Kiko was...alive?" Crystal said in horror. That meant he had been with the homunculi since that day. Since Crystal thought she had lost everything.

"Crissy... I was scared! Why didn't you come? You promised nothing would ever hurt me!" Kiko wondered. The small child wasn't angry. He had been treated rather well by the older man. He played with Pride often having fun chasing the shadows Pride would manipulate.

"I thought you were gone..." Crystal said softly desperately wanting to take Kiko away from Lust but knew to play her cards carefully. Crystal turned to Envy with tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I won't join you but what do you want to know. I'll tell you anything just give me back Kiko." Crystal said in what she hoped was a demanding enough tone.

"Anything, huh? Well then for starters the people we chose. Are they the right people?" Envy asked. Crystal nodded. "How about this one, what are you weaknesses?" Envy asked slyly. Crystal hesitated.

"I can't fare well against the heat for to long and I'm afraid to lose the Clan's and Kiko." Crystal told him honestly. She was shameful of admitting such a thing but Lust set Kiko down and let the young child run up to Crystal. Crystal hugged Kiko tightly. The familiar scent of her younger brother filled her breath. It really was him. Crystal could tell from not only the scent but the connection between the Seer's. Hot tears spilled as Crystal refused to let her brother go. "Is there anything else?" Crystal mumbled quietly.

"No. Father's offer will stand until a week before the promised day." Envy told Crystal. Crystal gave a brief nod picking Kiko up still not loosening her grip.

"May we go?" Crystal asked shaking. Envy nodded and left with Lust. Crystal hurried away from the graveyard still clutching to Kiko. Julius was nowhere to be seen same for Winry. But a red cloak and tall suit of armor stood out from the crowd and hurried towards her.

"Crystal!" Ed shouted enraged not noticing Kiko. "Before we left for Resembool you said we were all going to miss Maes! Did you know? Did you know he was going to die?!" Ed shouted. Al gasped at the sight of the Kiko.

"I promise I'll explain myself Edward! But not now! I need to take him somewhere safe! They can't get there hands on him again." Crystal whimpered slightly tightening her hold on Kiko. Ed paused letting go of his anger upon seeing the child. His eyes widened.

Al Flashback,

"Huh?" Ed stared at a house in the distance. It was on fire. A scream sounded from inside.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ed and Al raced towards the house. The fire wasn't quite to bad in the upstairs. It was mostly from downstairs. The front door was wide open and a basket of fruit was scattered across the floor. The living room had three corpses burning. Two adults and a child. Blood stained the floor and a fourth child that remained untouched by the fire. It was a small boy no older then five years old. They were all dead. A stumbling in the kitchen caught there attention. A black haired girl leaned against a wall clutching her stomach. Blood was pooling around her as she struggled to stand up. "Hey Al, someones still alive!" Ed yelled as the girl collapsed in exhaustion right after the roof started tumbling down. Ed picked her up 'Bridal' style. "Don't worry, your not going to die." Ed assured the black haired girl. The brothers rushed out as the house was just about ready to collapse. Al paused seeing that the small five year old was gone. No ashes. No bones. Nothing. Was it a hallucination? People were already outside tossing water on the burning flames.

"Is she the only survivor?!" A boy about Ed's age asked frantically when they came out.

"Yeah." Al admitted sorrowfully while Ed continued his rush to the hospital.

"NO!" The boy cried out upset.

"Excuse me, sir. Seeing as how you'll got her out we would like to question you." A officer at the scene told Al.

"Yes sir! My brother took her to the hospital already. I'll go tell him." Al left for Ed quickly. Ed was in a waiting room.

"They said she might not make it. The girl suffered a life threatening wound and burns." Ed reported to Al.

"Okay, but the officer wants to question us about the girl." Al told Ed. Ed nodded.

"We'll stay here until we know she's okay." Ed decided not knowing the girl would be there future comrade. "Besides I want to know who and why someone killed those other people. Especially such a young child." Ed spoke softly and sadly about the smallest child. Al nodded in agreement.

Al Flashback End,

"You..?" Ed stared in shock at the child Crystal carried now. It was the same five year old they had seen in the fire. _It has to be Envy. _Crystal held Kiko tightly still.

"Ed it's not Envy." Crystal told him as if reading his mind. "I thought that at first but they kidnapped him. The boy you saw in the fire that day was Envy. I promise you. Think about it. The day of the fire they didn't find his body but they found everyone else. Mom, dad, and Diane. Kiko couldn't have burned that quickly even if he is so much smaller. They had the fire out in just a few hours! You may not be able to tell but I can! Envy and Lust wanted to make some ridiculous offer. Someone has them under control and they gave Kiko back. I don't know why they did it but I need to keep him safe! This may be my last chance!" Crystal almost yelled with fresh tears. "I understand if you don't trust me anymore and don't want me around anymore." Crystal's voice cracked and she held onto Kiko even tighter. Kiko blinked oblivious to the situation. "I'll explain everything just let me take him somewhere safe! Please, I am begging you." Crystal squeezed Kiko.

"... I don't trust the homunculi but I do trust you." Ed told her. Crystal nodded. Using her free hand she grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him towards a mansion.

"State your name and business!" One of the guards protecting the mansion demanded. Ed was about to reach into his pocket for his State Watch but Crystal spoke first.

"Tera Cryssilass, I'd prefer to Be called Crystal Kian and I have business with Aidria. I believe a friend of mine called Julius is here to." Crystal told him.

"Welcome back, Northern Seer. It's a pleasure to see you here again." The guard gave a light bow and allowed her in. Crystal, Ed, and Al walked in the mansion and were greeted by Aidria and Julius.

"Welcome back, Julius told us you might be... visiting." Aidria was shocked into silence by the sight of Kiko.

"Aidria, meet the Elric's. Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. They saved me from the fire. Ed, Al this is Aidria. Second in charge. Aidria, you remember how a while back I thought the homunculi killed all of them? Well they didn't. One known as Envy pretended to be Kiko and kidnapped him. Kiko never died. The leader of the homunculi gave him back. I don't know why but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth." Crystal quickly explained to Aidria. Aidria nodded. "I want you'll to protect him with your life. No matter what happens!" Crystal hesitantly handed Kiko over to the older woman.

"We'll always protect the Seer's! I assume your going to make an announcement shall I gather all the Clan's?" Aidria asked.

"First I need to speak with the Elric's in private then the same with Cici, Chika, Jared, and Julius. I hate to say it but from here on out my word is law. I don't want any questions, just follow it please." Crystal told Aidria. Aidria nodded and showed Crystal, Ed, and Al to a private room.

"So the Clan's were staying here in Central? Why? I thought they were in the South, West, East, and North?" Ed asked.

"The Snow Stag Clan was attacked and over half of it's members were killed. A quarter to a third is here in Central and anyone else that may be alive is in Drachma. The stakes have been rising far to high for me. The homunculi can and will kill every last Clan member in this house! It wasn't safe on out own anymore in the different regions of Amestris so everyone moved here for safety." Crystal explained looking at the wooden floors. Ed felt sympathy for Crystal. Everything else that she cared about was on the verge of being destroyed.

"What about Maes?" Ed asked. His voice hard.

"...Yes. I knew he was going to die." Crystal admitted bitterly.

"Why didn't you stop it?!" Ed yelled angrily.

"... Do you care about Elicia?" Crystal suddenly asked. Ed was taken back.

"Of course I do!" Ed exclaimed.

"If I had saved him Elicia wouldn't exist. Maes and Elicia would be wiped from our memory's forever. It would be like they never existed and to an extent they never would have existed. I would've been killed for doing it and the things that happened because of Maes and Elicia never would've happened. And the memory's could never be recovered. They'll be destroyed forever." Crystal's voice came out in a hushed whisper. Ed and Al froze.

"You couldn't even warn him or try and prevent it indirectly?" Ed asked softly.

"I tried. I didn't say anything at first about who I was because I wanted him to try and crack my case. Even if it meant you wouldn't find out the things he told you it would at least prevent his death or put it off. But the truth came out first. I'm sorry. I should've done a better job." Crystal mumbled apologetically. It was silent and the brothers were surprised that hot tears stained began to drip on her dress. Crystal wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked at them with a different look. In that moment Al could understand Crystal. "I won't be able to accompany you anymore on your travels. I taking the Clan's across the Southern border. Kiko will go with them. I need to do everything I can to protect them. But when you'll really need me I will come. I promise." Crystal told them in a determined tone. Ed nodded in acceptance but slight shock. Al was going to miss there companion.

* * *

"Crystal, what's going on?" Cici asked Crystal.

"Cici's parents and Jared's parents will begin accompanying the Clan's on there journey." Crystal announced to Cici, Chika, Jared, and Julius.

"Journey? Crystal what's going on." Chika demanded. There was something off about Crystal's tone.

"If the Clan's stay here then they might all die before the darkness is finally at a point we can fight it! So everyone is going to cross the Southern border. Cici and Jared's family will go with because there way to involved in this for them not to be targets. I wanted to announce this to you'll privately because I knew this would be a shock to you'll." Crystal explained.

"And what about you?! While were hiding what the hell are you doing?!" Julius shouted enraged. " Your the last Seer left! If you die the cycle is over!" Julius yelled.

"It would seem fate pulled another cruel joke on me." Crystal's gaze softened. "Kiko is alive!" Crystal exclaimed leaving the room in silence. "Our enemies are trying to convince me to join them because they had kidnapped Kiko on the day of the fire and one of our enemies pretended to be him! They handed him over today and I know it's Kiko for sure. The day we begin preparing for the darkness is the day you will all be called back in. But until then they want to force me into working for them and they will even kill everyone here if I don't cooperate. I want to protect you'll so that's why everyone is going south." Crystal explained.

"You promise you'll call for help?" Jared spoke up. Cici and Chika were surprised how calmly the obsessed boy took in the information. Crystal nodded. "Then we'll all do our best to train and make sure were battle ready. Time is short. It would be best if we head out tomorrow!" Jared accepted the situation easily leaving even Crystal shocked.

"Thank you. Julius, you will go with them. If anything happens I want you to send a message right away. Everyone leaves tomorrow. I'm making the announcement tonight." Crystal finished.

* * *

Ed rode into the desert. Roy had killed Marie and then Ed was sent into the middle of a piping hot desert. Ed paused and looked up. It had been a few days without Crystal. He had no idea where she was now but he was willing to bet she was somewhere that was just as hot as the damned desert he was being forced to cross. Ed paused looking towards the sky. Al was in Central still right now. They all had to go there separate ways. It was much quieter now.

"C'mon Edward!" One of his companions across the desert called to him.

"Right, sorry!" Ed caught up tearing his eyes away from the cloudless blue sky.

Elsewhere,

Al was staying with Winry in Central. He hoped his brother was alright after he had been dragged away. Al wondered where Crystal was. He didn't understand why but the last time he saw her she was different. Ed hadn't noticed. Was it just him? He had never seen any emotion play in her eyes. Relief and fear had danced through her eyes that day. He had already known she was capable of feeling fear and relief but nothing showed in her icy eyes. Maybe he had imagined it or was over thinking things. Al stopped and looked towards the clear blue sky. _I hope brother and Crystal are alright._

"Al?" Winry stopped to make sure Al was alright. Al shook his head. He was over-thinking things for sure.

"I'm fine, Winry." Al walked next to Winry.

Elsewhere,

Crystal wiped her forehead with a damp rag. It was hot. It would be far to obvious if they took the train to the South so they had to make the long trek on foot. She wasn't accustomed to such brutal heat. At least not for this long. But the Snow Stag's were suffering just as much. Crystal carried Kiko wanting to spend as much time as humanly possible with her recovered little brother. But Crystal felt guilty as well. Dropped all that information on the Elric's and Roy then just up and left. Roy nearly set her on fire when he found out she knew and didn't stop Maes death. It was fortunate Crystal had Riza confiscate his gloves first. Crystal paused and looked towards the sky. She wouldn't see them until after they began to truly learn the truth and after her fifteenth birthday. Crystal hoped they would remain alright without her there and the same for her people. Kiko who was sitting on her shoulders blinked curiously.

"Is Crissy worried about those boys?" Kiko asked.

"Yeah. Those boys are idiots. They make me worry so much!" Crystal sighed in slight teasing and annoyed tone.

"...I think Crissy has a crush." Kiko stated. Crystal's eyes widened and she blushed slightly.

"I do not!" Crystal exclaimed.

"That kid in armor he saw straight through your cold barrier. I think you should start letting people in. Get to know you!" Kiko smiled happily. Crystal stared at him before looking towards the sky again.

"You are way to wise for your own good. When did you get so mature?" Crystal sighed petting his head gently. "But maybe your right. Maybe I have been to independent... I swear. Your the only one who can make head buzz like this." Crystal chuckled still staring at the sky. "They'll be alright. We all will." Crystal nodded.

* * *

**Kiko: Is Crissy alright? *pokes collapsed Crystal***

**Crystal: How could you? Make me think Kiko died and then bring him back! And what kind of horrendous behavior was that! I don't chase after the first fish I see! **

**chi-ji-dragon: It was supposed to be like a 'Calm before the storm' think since now the storm has come for you, Crystal. Plus, you've gotten a lot more comfortable around the Elric's and everyone so you don't mind as much. Besides, *tosses huge random crate of fish into the distance* you can't resist! You can resist one fish but not a crate.**

**Crystal: That's a waste. ... *stares* ... MEROWWWW! *turns into a cat and chases after fish crate***

**Blue furred cat with wings (Happy from FT): A comrade! I'll help dispose of the fish! *flys after Crystal***

**chi-ji-dragon: Seriously? First Igor and now Happy. Why do- ... What happened to you Pride/Selim? *pokes Pride/Selim***

**Pride/Selim: My pride! Why would I play with a child?! *corners chi-ji-dragon into a corner with shadows***

**chi-ji-dragon: Because you looked the youngest out of all the homunculi and besides supervising the rest of the homunculi you weren't doing anything! Plus I think Envy would've verbally or physically abused Kiko! Please don't kill me! **

**'Father': Pride! We need her to finish the story so we will succeed!**

**Pride/Selim: ... Yes father. * stalk off***

**chi-ji-dragon: I am so dead. Please R&R! :3**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chi: Do we have the paralysis potion ready?**

**Winry: No. We ran out the time before last.**

**Crystal: Don't worry. It's not needed. *cuddles Kiko***

**Kiko: Crissy! Your squishing me! *giggles***

**Crystal: I know! It's because I love you! I haven't seen you in 14 chapters! And I thought you were dead! **

**Chi: It's time to go down memory lane Crystal. **

**Crystal: Wut? O_O *turns into six year old* DON'T YOU DARE! **

**Chi: I dared. But I'll probably die. **

* * *

"Kiko!" Crystal called out smiling at the youngster. Her world had gotten brighter and happier since he had returned. Surprisingly it was rather cool that day. Instead of her usual outfit Crystal wore a short-sleeved loose t-shirt that hung baggily around her and a pair of shorts. She wore soft cloth shoes and had her ribbon hold half her hair up and half of it down.

"Crissy!" Kiko smiled and rushed over to Crystal. He also wore a simple tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. The cool breeze rattled the trees. "It's so much prettier here then I imagined!" Kiko giggled.

"You hang out way to much with Julius you know? Your starting to even sound kinda girly." Crystal teased. "But I'll love you no matter what happens!" Crystal hugged him. "Anyway, I needed to talk to you." Crystal sat down on the grass with Kiko. "Kiko, I need you to listen carefully. I'm going back to Amestris." Crystal gave a heavy sigh.

"Why are you going back?" Kiko asked innocently.

"Several reasons. You remember those idiot boys I was talking about? Well, I never know with them. I can tell there safe for now but they like to try and kill themselves a lot. At least the older brother does. Plus I had to leave some people that I've begun to hold dear to me in Amestris. And I can't force them out of Amestris." Crystal thought of the people she had to leave. "But I am coming back. No matter what happens." Crystal assured the young boy. Kiko gave her a smile.

"We'll be waiting then!" Kiko giggled. Crystal pat Kiko's head.

"You are just to adorable. One of these days I'm going to have to fill in for mom and dad and have to beat the girls away with a stick..!" Crystal teased with chuckle.

"Awww, don't be like mommy! I like you as Crissy!" Kiko complained puffing out his cheek. Crystal smiled but it turned to a frown.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. Kiko, mommy and daddy had a really good friend before they left." Crystal started. Kiko immediately had a guilty and sad look. "Cheer up, it's not bad news... at least for you. But you see there friend is going to be taking care of us after this whole mess is sorted out. She's really nice... if your a really little kid. I know she won't be able to ever replace mommy and daddy but I do know she'll try her best." Crystal smiled gently thinking of Izumi. Kiko nodded.

"Have you already met her?" Kiko asked with wide eyes. Crystal nodded. "Then I'm sure it'll be all okay!" Kiko cheered.

"I swear, you are way to mature to be a five year old." Crystal laughed lightly. "Do you think you'll be fine without me here? And with the idiot's that are staying here?" Crystal gestured lightly to the eavesdropping Cici, Chika, Julius, Jared, Aidria, and most surprisingly Darion.

"I'll be fine! But Crissy, is Selim going to come play with me ever again?" Kiko asked curiously.

"Selim? Who's he?" Crystal wondered.

"Selim was with Envy and Lust! He would play with me a lot!" Kiko laughed. Crystal's eyes narrowed.

"We'll see. But for now, Hey!" Crystal yelled at the eavesdroppers. "I'm calling a meeting! Cici and Chika come here." Crystal ordered in stern tone. The two girls approached Crystal while the others fled. "Why were you'll eavesdropping, AGAIN?!" Crystal gave a sigh shaking her head. "I'm not going to up and vanish."

"We know that but... but your just so...so..." Chika struggled to find the right words without being to blunt.

"... WEHAVETOWONDERIFIT'SREALLYYOUYOURACTINGSONICEANDIT'SJUSTWEIRD!" Cici blurted out and quickly covered her mouth. Crystal laughed.

"You don't need to worry. It's me. Plus without someone grinding at my nerves like there life depends on it, I can finally relax. It's just to bad that sitting back and doing nothing doesn't really fit me." Crystal assured the two.

"True. But I still would like to know why Diane was always like that. She was friends with a lot of people and I'm sure if she really wanted to she could sweet talk her way into being friends with you but she never did." Cici sighed sitting down next to Crystal. Chika took a seat to.

"So much has changed in less then three years. Three years ago I never would've imagined you were such an important person to my Clan." Chika commented.

"Three years ago I never would've guessed this nonsense and craziness would happen. I thought I would live an ordinary life with an obnoxious brat pestering me and my best buds. What about you Crystal? Ever thought this would happen?" Cici smiled reminiscing.

"I always knew that something was going to come and it would hurt me but I never thought I would start to actually feel or even seem human. I almost hate it. Stupid emotions like guilt or compassion are always popping up in front of strangers. I even get scared now. And now that my secret is getting out people are beginning to learn who I am. How I act when I feel certain things or what can make me feel those things. It's actually frightening. We all have weakness I just didn't think people would know my weakness." Crystal spoke quietly. Cici and Chika stared at Crystal with surprise.

"..." It was silent except for the breeze rustling the blades of grass. "... Wouldn't this be an improvement then? You can't go forever without anyone knowing you. You would've had to open up sometime. Even if it is scary... at least you'll know that there's someone truly there for you." Cici said gently. Crystal nodded.

"I think Crissy has a crush on the guy in armor." Kiko exclaimed randomly. Crystal groaned.

"I don't have a crush, and how would you even know what those are?!" Crystal wondered.

"I found this and read it!" Kiko held up a fluffy pink book that had 'Diane' in sparkly letters. "Lust was told to read it to me to!" Kiko smiled his innocent smile.

"Crystal has a crush?!" Cici suddenly became very interested.

"And still Diane continues to haunt me beyond the grave. Dammit... why couldn't that have been burned?" Crystal sighed rubbing her forehead. _Of course Diane wrote about crushes. Such a freaking girly-girl and I remember for a while there was this one boy in Yeoz she really liked. Her actions were similar to Jared when he's asking me out. Ugh, I'm stressing about this to much._ "Well, I need to leave tomorrow morning." Crystal decided and a thought came over her. "Before I go though, I want to do one last thing." Crystal grinned mischievously. "Time to go find Julius!" Crystal brushed the grass off of her and left to find the blonde haired boy. Cici and Chika wouldn't have cared as much but they did care seeing as how Crystal left to find him as a cat.

"How many more times is she going to freak him out?" Cici stared after the black and white kitten.

"I have no idea. I just hope he doesn't have to go to the hospital this time. C'mon Kiko let's go see if Crissy is going to tease Julius. Might as well make the most of it. He's pretty amusing." Chika grinned picking up Kiko.

"He's not a toy. He's a human being." Cici argued following Chika and Kiko.

"Then why are you following me?" Chika countered. Cici was silent. "That's what I thought." Chika nodded happily.

* * *

_'It's been three days since I left. I needed to speak with Izumi first. And then I need to talk to Roy. After that I get to go back to 'her'... God I really don't want to see her again. Plus I'll get teased again! Snow Queen and Ice Queen. Please. I hope she's the evil Ice Queen. I don't care if she plays a important good role in this war but I do care that she nearly killed me when I accidentally got involved in that skirmish along the border. I was so scared at the time... Please don't let her kill me. Especially after she finds out the Snow Stag Clan left Amestris and mom, dad, and Diane. Actually I might be spared for that last part. 'Survival of the fittest.' as they like to say. But still I am so dead. At least Izumi doesn't know... yet. Oh my god what is wrong with all the girls in my life. Most of them are ready to kill! Izumi, she-who-must-not-be-named, Winry, Aidria. At least Gracia is normal... for now. I just realized my chances of survival after this war are almost non-existent.'_

Crystal looked out the train window. She really was worried. Well she could become a cat therefore had nine lives. One went to Lust. Izumi, once she found out, would be pissed for not even mentioning it to her. There went her second. Riza would likely kill Crystal since Crystal had known that Roy would go blind. Though Crystal knew that Roy would get his eye-sight back but still. Life number three. Winry hated all the secrets and she only knew about the Seer thing. Nothing else. There went her fourth life. Aidria was nice but Crystal knew better then to think she was just sweet. When Aidria was in a fight she was a monster. Aidra was bound to find out someday that Crystal knew that everything should be fine and kill her for making her worry. The fifth life flew away. She-who-must-not-be-named was evil. Just pure evil. She-who-must-not-be-named knew full well that Crystal was one of the fittest and could protect her people but instead had sent them out of Amestris and let some of them die... Crystal shuddered at the thought. There would go the rest of her lives.

_Well, moving off of the fact I'm going to die because of the ridiculousness of all the adults in my life. I wonder how Ling is doing. I haven't had any visions since my last visit to Dublith. I can't accept the homunculi's request. Even if it would mean my people being released from there curse Amestris would fall. Plus they would spare my people yes but not Chika and Cici. The last vision everything was red and black hands same from the ground with a eye in the middle. If I accept I become Pride. They'll kill everyone. But it was a replica of me showing it so maybe I can alter that fate. It's not disobeying my law. It won't be the time for Amestris to die. I won't be able to accomplish this alone and Ed and Al won't be able to learn there lesson. They won't carry on. ... I still can't make sense of that vision I had when I was on the train to Central. It was so weird._

Crystal paused writing and stared out the window.

Flashback,

"Your task is to fight your sins." A voice echoed in the darkness. Crystal's eyes opened slightly in time to see a raven haired girl fighting off seven different people. There was something familiar about that girl. She looked much like Crystal but she seemed like a completely different person.

"I promise I'll come back!" A cheery voice sounded from elsewhere in the void. A silver haired girl was smiling at a woman with black dreadlocks. The black haired woman was uneasy.

"Ermm... I think... I think I might care a lot for you!" A different voice echoed. The same girl who had fought off the seven people was now standing in front of a sandy blonde with a blush. The sandy blonde blushed a bit to.

"Get out of the way!" A voice shouted in a different scene. A tall suit of armor was protecting a small child. Crystal looked around the once dark void. Voices now overlapped as video tapes flashed all around her. Some of the black haired girl whom she assumed was her future self but it didn't make sense. She wouldn't care for anyone except the Clan's, Cici, Chika, and Kiko.

"Crissy, Crissy, Crissy! Take a picture with us! Please, please, please!" Kiko's childish voice chimed. Crystal could recall that time easily. Diane was being a bitch since she wanted to be in the center but Kiko insisted that Crystal sat in the center. Crystal had a annoyed expression the entire time she was being forced into taking pictures.

"What is this?" The Crystal who watched the tapes wondered. Nothing made sense she wouldn't do that sweet lovey dovey crap. Especially confessing. "How stupid can people get." Crystal rolled her eyes and looked away from the clips of Kiko. It hurt to see her deceased little brother.

Flashback end,

_It was just a bunch of clips from the past and future. What point did it serve? I mean it did at the time make me worry that I was going to come out of the situation completely different but I was already changing. I wonder a lot about that sandy blonde though. Who was he? He kinda looked like Julius but he was different. ... I don't want to fall in love. It would hurt to fall in love and then be torn away from that person. It would them as well. If it will hurt someone else and me the I don't want to know love. But I will anyway. I can't._

Crystal stopped writing and looked out her window. The train had halted into the train station. Crystal blew softly on the page of the book. The ink dried quickly and Crystal shut the journal, carefully placing it in her bag. The young girl hopped off the train and made her way towards Izumi's home. Sig was the first to greet her.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Sig asked.

"Is Izumi home? I need to talk to her." Crystal said nothing about the Clan's. Sig walked over to a window of the house and murmured something to someone inside. "Izumi's not going to try and hit me with a shoe again is she?" Crystal asked remembering her first entrance. The front door opened.

"What are you doing back here again?" Izumi asked in a kind tone. If Izumi was upset she was doing a great job hiding it.

"I needed to talk to you." Crystal sighed. She had just been handed a shovel and now she was digging her own grave, metaphorically speaking. Izumi opened the door for Crystal to walk in. The two sat down in the living room. Izumi could tell it wasn't something good.

"What is it?" Izumi demanded all hints of kindness gone.

"What I'm about to tell you is something a guardian should know. But you can't utter a word of this to anyone." Crystal began with a stern look. "I assume you know about my abilities. My vision's have always been unnaturally stronger then my other abilities. But they usually show one thing." Crystal paused and stared into her guardian's eyes. "A darkness is coming. Only five people will be able to stop it. You are one of the five as you did human transmutation. I have temporarily broken off from the Elric's. I needed to spend some time clearing up my messes. And then I'm leaving to patrol the Northern border. You can't tell anyone about this. Everything will work out but I thought it best you know about this considering your my guardian. As for the darkness. It's connected to a being known as Homunculi. They have wiped out at least half of the Snow Stag Clan and that's the real reason why the Clan's were transferred to Central. They found the Cat's Claw and I have now transferred all the Clan's to the only place I know they can be safe and at least a bit comfortable." Crystal continued her gaze not moving form Izumi's. "When the time is right they'll be called back into Amestris and everything will be okay. Under normal circumstances only the Clan's would know this but you are my guardian. I have one more thing to tell you. My parents and sister were killed by the homunculi. They kidnapped my little brother and gave him back recently in hopes of me joining them. Kiko is safe with the Clan's." Crystal finished and was surprised that Izumi smiled gently. "I will be regrouping with the Elric's after my fifteenth birthday." Crystal was waiting for Izumi to be upset or outraged but instead Izumi pulled Crystal in a hug.

"Mia told me this. I can still remember. I thought she was crazy at first but her predictions came true. She told me that the darkness would come and that I would be the only one to know for a while. She got everything right even to the last detail about you." Izumi smiled warmly holding Crystal as if Crystal was her own child. Crystal was reluctant for a moment before hugging Izumi back with a faint smile.

"I'm not sure if I'm angry or happy with my past self. I have read about Mia. All of her entry's but she never once spoke of such a thing. But maybe it's better this way." Crystal mumbled. After several minutes the two pulled away. "It's kinda late. Do you think I could stay the night?" Crystal wondered. Izumi nodded. "Thank you." Crystal gave a slight nod.

"This is your home to now." Izumi pointed out.

"...Yeah." Crystal smiled.

Flashback,

Crystal got off the train with her parents, brother, and sister close behind. The cold northern air hit her right away. She didn't mind the cold but didn't like it. Diane not even had a chance to whine about the temperature before Crystal spoke up.

"Can we go back to South City now?" Crystal asked staring uncertainly at the snow. She remembered several years ago seeing this same white. It had always fascinated her but after becoming best friends with Cici and Chika she didn't want to move to the cold icy land.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie." Crystal's mom sighed.

"C'mon girls, this way." Crystal's dad carried there luggage and led them to there new home. Crystal stopped and look towards the town. People were laughing and browsing through the shops. It was early afternoon. The smell of pastry's and bread filled the air. They stopped in front of a old home that had been well repaired. Crystal's father opened it to find it was already furnished. "So what do you think?" He asked setting there luggage down in the living room. Crystal took a look around the home. A feeling of familiarity washed over Crystal. She knew this house from somewhere but she didn't know where from.

"It's cold." Crystal said matter-of-factly. Her parents looked at one another with a sigh.

"Yes, we know it's cold. It doesn't both you does it?" Her mom asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Of course it doesn't I can hardly feel it. But I still prefer the warmth of South City." Crystal snorted brimming with annoyance.

"Crystal..." Her mom started but Crystal dismissed her comment with a wave of her hand.

"Whatever. I'm going out." Crystal snatched her small bag that kept her 'necessary' things in it. Crystal was out the door before her parents could say anything. Diane grabbed her bag and left for her room.

"I'm going to unpack my stuff." Diane growled.

"Mommy, daddy. I'm sleepy." Kiko yawned.

"Sure." There mom took Kiko to his new room.

Elsewhere,

"Guess this is home now. Why did we have to move here?" Crystal grumbled not even thinking to change out of her capri's, tee-shirt, and simple dress shoes. Her hair was styled in a pony-tail. A band-aid was on her cheek from when Crystal 'accidentally' tripped and she hit a sharp rock. She had been very lucky it only nicked her. There was a small hill that leered over the town giving her a perfect view. Crystal sketched in her sketch-book not even taking notice of the surprised boy. There was snow everywhere. Something Crystal had expected but rarely ever seen.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" A blonde haired boy shouted at her. Crystal being absorbed in thought took no notice of him until he threw his jacket in her face. " YOUR GOING TO GET SICK YOU IDIOT!" The blonde was furious. "IT'S PRACTICALLY A RULE TO WEAR A JACKET ON COLDER DAYS LIKE TODAY!" He continued his rampage as Crystal threw the jacket in his face.

"I don't care! Get outta my face! Besides how do you know if I'm cold or not?!" Crystal yelled at him now furious about him throwing the jacket in her face. The boy wore a second smaller with a bulky sweater and thick cloth pants. Crystal stared at him for a moment. "And how are you not over heated?" Crystal questioned him.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BE COLD?! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!" The boy shouted. Crystal covered her mouth suppressing a laugh.

"I've never been cold, never will be. But that outfit..." Crystal snickered still holding back the laugh. The boy was taken back.

"Then does that mean..?" He whispered to himself before shaking his head. He could tell that if she wasn't cold in her get-up she was either the Northern Seer or she was part of the Snow Stag Clan. "I don't care! Besides your going to catch a cold whether or not your cold!" The boy chided.

"Whatever. I'll put it on if it keeps you out of my hair. I just got here. I don't need anyone else fussing over me." Crystal's look turned a bit darker as she slipped into the coat and sat back down on the snow.

"Anyone else?" The boy was confused.

"Never you mind that. I'm Crystal Kian. I think I'm supposed to say it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance but that's not really me plus give it six months to a year and you'll probably think poorly of me." Crystal shrugged and resumed sketching.

"I'm Julius. It's nice to meet you to." Julius said with sarcasm and took a seat next to Crystal watching her draw.

"I guess this is home now." Crystal paused looking towards the sky. Her grandmother whom she adored so much had passed on right before they moved.

"Yeah. It's a small town but everyone likes it that way. It's REALLLLLLLLLLY old to! I think this is actually a historical town from the twelfth century!" Juilius smiled and boasted about the town for what felt like hours to Crystal.

Flashback end,

Izumi walked into the living room to find Crystal after she had ignored the dinner call's. Crystal was fast asleep snoring lightly and drooling all over the small pillow on the couch. A book rested on her chest with her hands on the book. Indicating she had been reading. Izumi sighed putting a blanket over Crystal and sneaking the book from her hands. It was a fantasy chapter book that Crystal was about half way in to.

* * *

"Thank you for having me. But there's still some people I would like to talk to. And I need to get it all done and be up north in less then two months." Crystal gave a light bow her bag in her hands. Her hair instead of it's usual style (pulled over her shoulder) was half up and half down again.

"Anytime." Sig gave a nod.

"That's right. It's April 5'th. May 28'th and you'll be needing to regroup with the Elric's won't you?" Izumi gave a light smile.

"Yeah. It'll take a while doing everything I want to do. Truth knows that they won't give me a moment for a breather and the train rides take a while. I'll see you again. But for now, goodbye." Crystal gave a slight wave and turned for the train she was boarding. Izumi and Sig watched the train leave until it was out of sight. Crystal pulled her leather journal out and wrote in it.

_One confession/problem down three more to go. Izumi took it surprisingly well. Mia why did you speak of the darkness? I can only hope I'll know the answer someday. Who can tell? But I can tell Roy is still upset. I have nothing to say to the Elric's and an encounter now would be useless not to mention severely unwanted. So I'll avoid them for now but I need to make Roy understand I had no power over Maes death!_

I'm beginning to sometimes wonder if this journal is no longer something for private thoughts or to keep record of things. It holds my thoughts and emotions yes, but it also contains the emotions of other people. Even if they never directly wrote in it I can feel there own emotions. Maes caring and parental attitude toward just about everyone, Riza trying to make Roy do his paperwork (even though I'm suspect he'll never finish), Alex being manly... him and his manly PINK sparkles freak me out. I'm almost passed Rush Valley. This is where I was happiest last huh? Julius freaked out again after I dumped a crate of fish on him. I kinda wish we could all go back to being oblivious and have fun. Act like kids or teenagers or whatever. None of this war and death.

Crystal sighed looking at the town through the train window. They had long since recovered from the sudden fish disappearance.

_But I know those days are long since passed. Any traces of innocence, deception, or naivety has died. In all the people I'm actually beginning to care about. Edward... Alphonse...Roy... Riza... Maes... Elicia... Gracia... Alex... Heymans... Kain... Vato... Jean... Winry... Pinako. The homunculi have stolen so much. But now that I think about it, if Homunculi had never existed then neither would Ed and Al. And the Xerxes people would still be alive._

Crystal stopped writing and read the last three sentences over. She had written it on instinct but didn't understand it herself. A dull throbbing started in her head. She was forgetting something... she was sure of it but didn't know what. Crystal shook her head snapped the book shut. Placing the journal back in her Crystal napped the rest of the way to Central.

Flashback,

"Grandma, when are we going to make Christmas cookies?" a six year old Crystal asked with wide eyes. A older woman in her sixties smiled at Crystal. Crystal wore a long dress with tights underneath that weren't to tight. Her shoulder length black hair was tied in a braid and had glitter sprinkled on it and with little sparkly golden bird clips woven in.

"Soon sweetie. Where's Diane?" Her grandma asked draping a shall over her shoulders and Crystal's shoulders to hide from the cold.

"Grandma, you know I don't get cold when it's this temperature. Diane is playing over at Holly's remember? Should I go get her?" Crystal giggled at thought of her sister. They had the occasional fight but because Diane couldn't really manage her words. Crystal found it adorable how badly Diane could mess up some words.

"Yes. Be nice." Crystal's grandmother handed a shall to Crystal for Diane.

"I promise!" Crystal giggled and slipped on her shoes grabbing a bag. "I'll be back!" Crystal raced out running down the streets.

"Good evening Crystal, what are you doing so late?" Cici's mom smiled waving at the panting Crystal.

"I'm going to get Diane! The sooner she's home the sooner were going to make cookies for mommy and daddy!" Crystal laughed and pulled a small box out of her bag. "Can you give this to Cici? One is for you, one's for Cici, and the third is for Cici's daddy!" Crystal opened the box revealing three necklaces made out of woven string and a single plastic flower. "Grandma helped me make them for you for Christmas!" Crystal handed the box to Cici's mom.

"Of course dear. Be nice to Diane!" Cici's mom waved at Crystal as the youngster continued running down the streets with a wide smile stopping at Jared's home. Jared was outside playing a ball game with his friends. He was a year older then Crystal but he was really nice to everyone. Crystal pulled a ball with a red bow on it out.

"Jared! I got you a present!" Crystal waved to the playful boy. The boy ran inside and brought out a box of new crayons.

"Thanks! Here I got this for you!" Jared smiled as the two exchanged presents.

"YAY! My crayons were getting small!" Crystal smiled happily.

"Yeah, I know. You were on your way to get Diane weren't you?" Jared asked.

"Yup! I thought I would drop off everyone's Christmas presents while I was at it! Well Merry Christmas! Bye!" Crystal waved and continued towards Holly's house but stopped one last time in front of a house. Two adults watched there own six year old child play in the snow. "Excuse me!" Crystal waved to catch there attention. The father approached Crystal kneeling down to her height.

"Are you lost?" He asked in a sweet tone. Crystal shook her head no.

"No sir, but you'll are new here! And since it's Christmas I got you'll a welcome gift and a Christmas present!" Crystal pulled out the another box in the bag. There were three necklaces woven out of string and had a house charm on it with the word 'Welcome' carved into it. A card was lied down neatly in the box. It read 'Welcome to South City! Hope you love it here! Have a Merry Christmas!' "Grandma helped me write the card but I made everything else by myself!" Crystal smiled happily. The father patted Crystal's head smiling.

"Thank you. It's lovely. Unfortunately we don't have anything to gift back." The man smiled. Crystal felt bubbly and warm inside.

"Don't worry about that! I just wanted to give you a gift! I didn't really want anything back! I need to go now. Merry Christmas!" Crystal smiled again and left for Holly's house once more. She knocked on the door still wearing her grin. It was opened by Holly's mom.

"Here to get Diane?" Holly's mom asked. Crystal nodded and handed a box from her bag to Holly's mom.

"Merry Christmas!" Crystal cheered.

"Thank you. Here come on in. It must be freezing out there!" Holly's mom ushered Crystal in.

"Sissy ith here? Okay." Diane wandered into the front room where Crystal was waiting.

"Here, Diane! Grandma told me to give this to you!" Crystal handed Diane the shall.

"I don' nee' it. U prolaly pu' poson Ivy in it." Diane denied the shall puffing out her cheeks. Crystal stared wide eyed before glomping Diane.

"Your so cute when you forget your letters!" Crystal wrapped the shall around Diane smiling. "Come on! Grandma is waiting for us to make cookies! But before we go everyone got a present from me except you! We need to go by the flower stand or metal works shop!" Crystal smiled. Diane was annoyed but nodded. "I don't have much, but still let's get you a present!" Crystal turned to Holly's mom and bowed slightly. "Thanks for having her. Merry Christmas!" Crystal took Diane's hand and walked down the street. "So what do you want for Christmas?" Crystal smiled. Diane could feel more annoyance bubble inside her. How could Crystal be so nice to everybody?

"I wan' a pwetty fwower." Diane declared.

"Alright then I'll get you a bundle of pretty flowers!" Crystal hugged Diane. She didn't hate Diane at the time but still was annoyed by Diane sometimes. "Ooooh, do you think mommy and daddy would want a bundle of flowers? Maybe we should get some for grandma to!" Crystal exclaimed giggling. The two stopped in front of the flower cart.

"And what can I get for you two young lady's?" The owner of the cart smiled.

"Which one do you want Diane?" Crystal asked her little sister her eyes scanning the flowers. A white lily caught Crystal's eye.

"I wan' that wone!" Diane pointed to a pink flower. Crystal produced a small coin bag.

"Can we get a bundle of the pink Hyacinth's, two bundles of the red Carnations, and two white lily's?" Crystal asked with a sweet tone.

"Sure." The owner made the three bundles and carefully plucked two lily's. "Here you go." The owner handed the lily's to Crystal first. Crystal tucked one of the lily's in her braid before quickly braiding Diane's longer hair and tucked the lily in at the top. The flower cart owner chuckled at Crystal's actions before handing the bundles to Crystal.

"Thank you! Here you go Diane." Crystal handed the pink flowers to Diane and carried the Carnations. Both made there way back home. Diane sniffed the flowers with a light smile. Crystal opened there front door wide. "Were home!" There grandma walked over and smiled at the flowers.

"Thank you girls. These are wonderful!" There grandma smiled placing the three bundles in a vase. All plastic. She put the pink flower vase in Diane's room. "Well then, are you'll ready to make cookies?" There grandma smiled at them both.

"COOKIES!" Both girls jumped for joy.

Flashback end,

Crystal woke right as the train stopped completely. Wiping the little bit of drool away and picking up her bag, Crystal made her way to Roy's office. She knocked lightly.

"Come in." Roy's voice sounded relieved. Probably Riza had held a gun to his head to make sure he did his paperwork. Crystal opened the door. Roy and Riza were the only ones in the office and like Crystal had suspected, Riza held a gun to Roy. Crystal shut the door. Both adults were surprised to see Crystal after she had broken off from them. "What are you doing here, Tera?" Roy asked with a slight teasing tone. Crystal gave no reaction like she normally would. Surprising Roy further.

"I came to explain myself." Crystal told him letting her bangs cover her eyes. Roy knew she meant about Maes. He really had been upset that Crystal had known and didn't stop it. She had yet to explain herself. "Colonel Mustang I didn't save your friend for one sole reason. I thought it best to have remembered him and known he had existed rather then forget and Elicia as well as Maes disappear forever." Crystal spoke quietly. Roy was surprised. Crystal never called him 'Colonel Mustang'. It sounded... odd. Even though Crystal hadn't explained herself the Elric's had already told him why she didn't save him. "I unfortunately am bound by a law that prevented me from saving him. Other-wise he would still be his happy-go-lucky self in front of us right now. I did my best to distract him from the Elric's case seeing as that he found out something someone didn't know. But there was one other reason he was murdered. His death was a warning to back down to the Elric's. I truly am sorry." Crystal gave a slight bow and was prepared to leave.

"The Elric's told me while you were gone. Where did you go anyway?" Roy's voice came out a bit thick. He hid his emotions just like always.

"The safety of my people is being threatened as well as my younger brother... Kiko. I assume the Elric's told you about Kiko..?" Crystal held no emotion. Roy gave a nod. "I took all of them across the Southern Border. By the way, you have the answer to my question from Yeoz." Crystal told him. Roy thought back confused before it hit him. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"A homunculus." Roy muttered under his breath. Crystal gave a nod before putting a small book on his desk.

"Normally there would be more questions but seeing as you cheated and the truth has come out I compiled some notes and a summary of everything in that book. It should be simple to follow. I also included a my law and abilities. It should make things drastically easier." Crystal spoke more determined and left foe the door but paused half way. "In two weeks I'll be out of touch. Thought you would like to know. I'll see you again in June." Crystal gave a faint smile.

"Why would you give this to me?" Roy asked. He had done nothing to gain her trust. He had done plenty to lose her trust but she still just waltzed in there and gave him her secret. "When we first discussed this I said 'I want to know why you distrust me so much? I have done nothing.' do you remember what you said?" Roy spoke of the conversation when Roy found out the truth. Crystal nodded.

"I said 'Exactly. You haven't done anything to gain nor lose my trust. Your neutral.' But you have done something to gain my trust." Crystal smiled gently turning to Roy. Even though she smiled he couldn't see her eyes. They were cold. "You could've turned me into the lab or even... Bradley." Crystal said the Fuher's name with disgust. "But you didn't. You've treated me, mostly, like I was one of your subordinates. Like I was part of this mis-fit family. You knew all along. It may not mean much to you but outside of the Clan's people like that are hard to find. It means a lot. To be accepted into a family not of your own kind. I don't think I could ever repay that. If I could, I would gladly take Maes place right now. Because he didn't deserve it and after you he was the second to know. That's why I cried for him. And why I would cry for you if you died." Crystal smiled one of her gentle smiles. It looked foreign on her features. "I have a lot that I'm grateful for now. If it hadn't been for all the people I met here I would still be a cold, heartless, brat nobody wanted around." Crystal turned and left leaving both Roy and Riza in shock. Crystal made her way towards her next destination, which thankfully wasn't to far away. Crystal knocked gently on the door. Gracia opened the door.

"Oh Crystal, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Gracia smiled. Crystal could tell through Gracia's eyes that she was still upset over her husband's recent death.

"I came to apologize." Crystal let her bangs hide her eyes once more. Elicia was napping. Gracia let Crystal in knowing that it would be a while. Winry was in the living room and turned to Crystal. She blinked a moment before her look turned to slight anger. Crystal dipped her towards Winry in acknowledgment. "I wanted to speak with both of you. Ms. Gracia and Winry." Crystal sat on the couch letting the two sit across from her. "I assume that it's common knowledge to those that were close to Maes already know I knew and didn't stop his death. I've already handed my explanation in to the Elric's and Colonel Mustang." Crystal began.

"Why didn't you do anything?!" Winry snapped fighting back tears.

"You'll both care for Elicia very much, do you not?" Crystal asked the two.

"Yes." Gracia spoke calmly.

"If I had saved Maes then he would permanently disappear from existence. And that would mean Elicia would cease to exist. I'm very sorry if I was wrong, but I thought it better to keep Maes alive through his child and wife and memories. If there had been a way around it I would've taken it and I really did try. I never spoke a word about who I was because I was trying to put it off but he went back to the Elric's case. He found out something someone didn't want him to know and to kill two birds with one stone they used him as a message to back off. Although I fear that even if he hadn't gone back to the Elric's whoever killed him would've killed him anyway. I am sincerely sorry that this happened to Maes. If I can in any way help either of you'll ever just give me a call. But in two weeks from now I will be out of touch until June. I promise though that his killer will pay. I swear on my grave." Crystal clutched her fists determined. Winry backed down. "I guarantee both of you'll this though, nothing will happen to Elicia. Besides she's way to cute for anyone to want to hurt her." Crystal gave a light smile. "I must be on my way now. Have a good day." Crystal stood up and left. Crystal paused in front of the building and stared at the sky. _I wonder why I haven't had any visions or why I've started dreaming about the past... oh well. _Crystal walked to her next destination. The train station once more. This time towards the north.

"Aren't you a bit young to be traveling alone?" a voice asked.

"Go away Bradley. I don't give a damn about what you have to say." Crystal hissed at him seering with anger.

"I wanted to ask you why the mansion is empty..?" Bradley ignored Crystal.

"Why do you think? I can't trust you. So I got them out and someplace safe. And with my visions I know that you'll won't be able to find them. Goodbye, don't ever speak to me again." Crystal walked away seething with anger.

"The last train for North City is ready to depart." A voice announced over the speakers.

"CRAP! WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" Crystal chased after the train and barley managed to catch one of the brass poles. "That was close." Crystal breathed out relieved. She could see Bradley's angered shape still at the station. Crystal walked into the train and plopped down on seat. "This is it. I'm going to go see her again... why did she have to be so scary?" Crystal sighed thinking back when she had met the general of Briggs. Crystal cursed silently at one of her of few fears.

Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong.

* * *

**Crystal: Remind me what happened with Olivier and I will ya?**

**Chi: Remember when you were 12? Six months after you moved to Yeoz? You decided you wanted a vacation and wandered off. You were gone for six months. Three were devoted to staying at Brigg's. One month was put towards being lost and then for the final two you met the Snow Stag Clan.**

**Crystal: Oh yeah... not a very pleasant time for me. ... WAIT! I'M SEEING _HER _AGAIN?!**

**Chi: Yes.**

**Crystal: *dies***

**Al: What happened?**

**Chi: Let's leave it as her record has her being sorta arrested by Fort Brigg's. Well it wasn't a proper arrest but- OH nevermind. Just wait until I got the chapter up and then you can read it. Also, why are you here Al? You weren't even in this chapter?**

**Al: I followed the kitty. **

**Roy: *pulls out Crystal's records* **

**Chi: *sets records on fire* No cheating. You cheated once in Crystal's game. But your not doing it again.**

**Roy: Damn.**

**Chi: Anyone up for a game of mahjong? I'm bored. **

**Ling: Sure! *pulls out random mahjong board***

**Chi: I'm not the best player and I'm used to the one player versions but I know the rules. *sits across from Ling and plays with him***

**Kiko: R&R please! *smiles adorably (you cannot resist the cuteness :D)***


	17. Chapter 16

**Chi: Yay new chappie! **

**Crystal: I thought I was meeting up with her again?**

**Chi: Nah, I forgot you had a important reunion with someone, so had to take care of that first. :3 Welp, time for dinner! Bye! Omnomnom...**

* * *

Crystal dozed on the long ride to North City. She used her cloak as a blanket and her bag as a pillow. A male passenger poked Crystal trying to wake her. Had he spoken his accent would've been Drachamn. He covered Crystal a bit better than Crystal had done so with her cloak and the blanket he always kept around. The man sat across from her waiting for her to wake up.

Flashback,

"So then," Julius blabbered on to Crystal while Diane was singing in the noisy household yard/park. A bully kid had taken a toy from Kiko leaving Kiko as a screaming mess while said bully laughed loudly. Hope and Natsuno (Crystal's parents) were chatting happily with Julius's parents. Other kid's ran about cheering, laughing, screaming, and overall just being noisy. Crystal hid inside the house hoping to dull the noisiness. Crystal just wanted a place to read quietly. "But then she started crying! It was a joke for crying out loud!" Julius continued.

"GIMME BACK MY TOY!" Kiko wailed.

"Gosh, it's so noisy. I didn't think it would ever be so noisy! It's though for a change!" Hope smiled.

"Race ya to the pond!" A passing child laughed.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" A second child followed.

"Ugh, that sounded horrible! I should take it from the top!" Diane sighed dramatically.

"I think you sounded wonderful!" Diane's crush smiled.

"..." Crystal made no sound growing more agitated by the second. She rubbed her forehead annoyed. The sounds grew louder. Somebody accidentally ran into Diane startling her. Her pitch going from okay to breaking glass. Crystal slammed her book shut at Diane's scream. "I'M LEAVING!" Crystal bellowed ready to kill the first person who thought to mess with her. The young black-haired girl stormed far away from the house.

"What happened with her?" Julius wondered out loud. Natsuno shrugged before realizing it was the anniversary of Crystal's grandmother.

"Dear, we might have forgotten what exactly today is..." Natsuno whispered to Hope who gasped.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Hope bolted from her seat wide-eyed ready to chase after Crystal.

"Wait dear. Crystal will come back. If we force her back you know it'll only make things worse. Besides she probably has already hidden." Natsuno stopped Hope. Everyone seemed to have resumed what they were doing just moments before Crystal's outburst. Crystal meanwhile had no intentions of going back for a few days at least and wandered around aimlessly while grumbling incoherently.

Fast forward a couple of weeks later,

"Ugh... How did I get so lost?" Crystal had yet to return to her home after getting lost. Crystal assumed she was either in Drachma at this point or really close. If she walked south, west, or east the snowy landscapes would've turned to a warmer land. But no. It was still snowy. She had considered turning the south but had no idea at this point which direction she was going in. Unbeknownst to her a search party had been organized after her much longer than usual disappearance. Crystal turned into her animal form which was a large cat. She would like to become a stag since they were faster but seeing as how only the leopard form was her special form she could only turn leopard for now. Crystal ran along the snow hoping to find a town or traveler. Fighting could be heard from a distance. Desperate Crystal rushed towards the noise making sure to turn human. Crystal had yet to even take a step out of the bush when a sword was pointed at her. A man pointed it at her. Crystal backed away slowly as the man spoke in a thick voice words she couldn't understand. Quickly and silently Crystal seemed to disappear and reappear behind the man where she pushed him onto the ground with more strength then a girl her size should have. She quickly grabbed his sword and pressed it against his neck.

"Okay look. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. I'm lost, I'm hungry, and I'm getting a cold. Just show me the way to a town and I'll leave you alone." Crystal warned in a thick tone.

"So your Amestrian are ya child." The man's voice was hoarse and he did not like how easily the child had caught him off guard.

"Right. I'm glad you can speak Amestrian, Drachman. Do you have a name or am I to call you 'Drachman'?" Crystal didn't loosen her grip.

"What's it matter to you? Besides I can still win." The Drachman rolled over effectively crushing Crystal against the cold earth. Crystal let go of the sword allowing the Drachman to grab it and now press it against Crystal's throat. "Your lucky I have nightmares when I kill little kids." The man tsked and got off Crystal.

"So you'll take me to Amestris or a town?" Crystal asked unfazed.

"How did you miss the mountains?" The man pointed to the very distanced mountains.

"THAT'S WHERE AMESTRIS IS?! CRAPCRAPCRAPTHEREGOINGTOKILLMEIAMSODEAAAAAAAAD!" Crystal freaked out. The drachman rolled his eyes. Crystal stopped mid-rant at the sound of her stomach.

"I'll have my apprentice take ya back." The man grouched. Crystal turned to him with a distanced sad look in her eyes.

"Thank you... It's weird. Nobody is ever really nice to me unless if I've helped them a lot." She spoke quietly.

"Until then, you're going to need more appropriate clothes. You can't run around in a dress!" The drachman looked her over judgingly. "I'm Abrahm. What should I call you?" He asked with annoyance dripping from his tone.

"I'm Crystal. Frankly, I'll be fine with just a cloak and a better pair of boots. But my dress is pretty warm." Crystal assured Abrahm. Abrahm rolled his eyes and stalked away with Crystal following close behind. There was a tailor shop in the nearby town. It was their first stop. Abrahm spoke to the tailor for a few minutes before handing over a few coins. The tailor nodded and left only to return swiftly with a long black cloak and a pair of black leather boots. They were much thicker and warmer than the ones Crystal wore already. Abrahm took the cloak and left with Crystal. He shoved the cloak in her hands. Crystal unfolded the black cloak and put it on, snuggling with the warm fabric. The two made their way towards a blacksmith shop where a young man was waiting he. The young man greeted Abrahm in drachman with a smile. The man appeared no older than 20. Crystal was silent as the two talked. She could hear a few words about herself and figured that the young man was Abrahm's apprentice. When the two gave each other a brief nod the three walked inside.

"Crystal, correct?" The young man inquired with a light smile in Amestrian. His voice shook ever so slightly.

"So Abrahm's not the only one who can speak Amestrian. Yes, I'm Crystal." Crystal nodded holding the cloak tighter.

"I'm Vasily. The old man wants me to take you to Amestris. But how did you get out here in the first place?" Vasily asked curiously motioning for Crystal to sit at the table.

"I'd love to know the answer myself. One minute I blew up in Amestris, the next I'm in Drachma." Crystal shrugged. Vasily left for the kitchen and brought back to bowl's of soup. He handed one to Crystal with a smile. Crystal studied the hot liquid for a minute. It didn't smell or look like poison. By the time Crystal took a bite of the steaming soup Vasily had come close to finishing. "It's good." Crystal smiled warmly. "It's odd. I always thought that with how big Drachma was and how many wars there were, that Drachma was bad. I guess the Amestrian government and military is more corrupted than I thought." Crystal laughed lightly. Vasily looked shocked.

"You already know about the war problems?! Your only 12!" Vasily gasped.

"So..? I'm not stupid. I've always kept an eye on what's going on around me." Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"I get that, but I didn't learn anything until I was 16!" Vasily exclaimed shocked as Abrahm sat down with his own bowl of soup.

"Don' mind him. He's thick-headed when it comes down to our own government." Abrahm commented.

"I don't mind. I was surrounded by idiot's back home. Besides I shouldn't be complaining. After all you'll are the ones helping me get back home." Crystal pointed out. "Speaking of which, thank you both very much! If you'll ever need anything after this just give me a call!" Crystal smiled.

Flashback end,

Crystal groaned and swat away the hand poking her cheek.

"Hello!" A cheery voice exclaimed. A thick Drachman accent playing on his voice. Crystal snapped up. Crystal's eyes widened before she threw her arms around the Drachman.

"VASILY! I was on my way to visit a friend and I was considering visiting! But is everything okay? Why are you here?" Crystal squeaked (had Cici or Chika been told about this from anybody else they might've punched them and accused the of lying) excitedly.

"Well, the old man said that it's been a while since you last visited and he finished the bow you requested as well!" Vasily cheered placing a wrapped up bow in front of her. "He also sent the proper arrows and a quill to! Said you might need them if you were going hunting!" Vasily smiled as Crystal gently unwrapped the bow. A beautiful dark red bow that had been excellently crafted lied in the first package. In the second smaller package held a leather fur quill with silver arrows bundled inside.

"This is amazing! Your skills are fantastic as ever! I wish I could say my thanks in person!" Crystal ran her hand up and down the masterfully crafted bow. "Thank you so much!" Crystal smiled hugging Vasily.

"Not a problem! So how've you been? You haven't been responding to any of our letters. That's the reason I came to Amestris." Vasily asked. Crystal stopped and gently pushed the bow and arrows to the side.

"About six months ago I think, the house I was living in and as well as all of my living family members except for my little brother were killed in a fire. Since then it's been one alchemical problem after another. Including one that has to do with artificial humans. So now I'm running around like a chicken without a head trying to keep Amestris from going down under." Crystal explained softly. Vasily held a handkerchief up to his eyes.

"T-that's s-s-so sad! I-I'm s-sorry f-f-for your lossssss!" Vasily cried wrapping his arms around Crystal in a suffocating hug. "I PROMISE THAT IF YOU FAIL, THE OLD MAN AND I WILL ADOPT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER!" He whined in a over-protective brother like tone.

"You worry too much Vasily! I'm fine! Kiko is fine! I'm just afraid you're going to get hurt. I already have guardians that were chosen for me anyway. That reminds me! Here you go." Crystal handed Vasily a small pack of coins.

"NOPE! We refuse any pay because of your situation! Besides! Your family!" Vasily snuggled Crystal tightly.

"You do realize that I'm fine right? Besides, I wouldn't exactly call this hard-earned cash. It was part of the inheritance and jobs I've been doing in my free time." Crystal shrugged with a light smile. Vasily looked her over without letting go.

"And just what kind of jobs have you been doing?" Vasily questioned with an intimidating look.

"I get a bit of money each month from the book I published and from working at a café. Why do you ask?" Crystal's reply was short.

"You're a writer? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN WRITING?!" Vasily jumped up and down excitedly despite being 22.

"Well, I wrote a bunch of short story's in a journal when I was bored, sad, angry, or over-excited. A friend of mine found it and I started joking about publishing it but he took me seriously. He stole it and then he actually had it published. After dealing with the town's over-excitement I held his funeral. He vowed from then on never to publish or show off the crap I draw and wri-?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Crystal's voice rose when Vasily held up a book (given to him by a fellow passenger) and was reading it. His face turned dark and serious.

"Do not downgrade yourself like that..." He warned in a serious but humorous tone. "Besides, this is really good!" Vasily's cheerful attitude returned before he resumed reading.

"Whatever. I didn't think to ask sooner, but how's Abrahm?" Crystal asked.

"The old man's fine. Business has been real good!" Vasily cheered happily.

"What about you? Got a girlfriend yet?" Crystal wondered with a teasing tone.

"... No." He muttered quietly in a depressed tone. Crystal immediately was reminded of Havoc.

"Oh well, not my fault if your way to hyper for a girl." Crystal teased before turning serious. "Onto business. You might want to hide and head back to Drachma. I'm on my way to see the Ice Queen. Oh and also, don't be surprised if I suddenly disappear and I'm found dead. I may or may not have made her angry..." Crystal warned shivering at the thought of her dreaded meeting.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't! I don't want you to die!" Vasily over-reacted as Crystal suspected would happen. "Why do you even know people like HER?!" Vasily exclaimed.

"This is the part where I say it was an accident meeting her. Unfortunately that's not the case. There's just something seriously wrong with all the people in my life. And yes, that includes you to Vasily." Crystal shrugged. Vasily sat himself down in a corner and kept quiet. "... Looks like I win the bet! I'll have to get the money away from Abrahm somehow." Crystal laughed.

"WHAAAAT?!" Vasily shot up and pointed accusingly at Crystal.

"Abrahm and I made a bet. If it was possible for you to sit down and be quiet for longer than five minutes I would win. I f you didn't before I was 15 then he won. For the longest time I thought that it was just a myth and I shouldn't have taken your side! Patience really does pay off." Crystal explained with no guilt. "Anyway, back to important matters. You remember the thing right? Tell me the names of all the Clan's and my sister's real name." Crystal narrowed her eyes looking Vasily over.

"Cat's Claw of the Central, Snow Stag of the North, Falcon Clan of the South, Scorpion Clan of the East, and Coyote Clan of the West! Your sister was Sarah!" Vasily declared confusing the west and east.

"You're the only one who can't get it right. But yeah. With homunculi running around we can't trust anybody." Crystal sighed crossing her arms. Vasily gasped in shock.

"You said 'artificial humans'! Not homunculi! That's it I'm kidnapping you and were going to live PEACEFULLY with the old man and my future wife and kids! I hearby adopt you!" Vasily shouted getting weird looks.

"You will do no such thing. I already have a step mother and father and I'm perfectly fine with it only being them alone. I already have enough to fear without you and Arbrahm walking into my life and taking control of it. Besides aren't you the one who feared his teaching methods? You were traumatized of a hammer for a while when I was in Drachma." Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"That is not the point, do NOT make it the point, I will die if you make that the point!" Vasily exclaimed getting more weird looks. People started whispering.

"If you don't sit down and act your age either I'm going to throw you off or I'm going to jump off and walk the rest of the way to Brigg's." Crystal threatened.

"That reminds me, when you got to the border a few years back, they took you away and I didn't see you until the following year. What happened?" Vasily wondered. Crystal immediately looked depressed.

Flashback,

"Well this is as far as I'm going to be able to take you. Do you think you can manage?" Vasily asked staring suspicious of the woman standing next to Crystal. Crystal was clearly annoyed.

"NO! I don't even know her!" Crystal whined pointing towards the woman.

"I'm Paisley, part of the Snow Stag Clan! Everybody has been looking for you! So when you didn't turn up in Amestris we started looking here in Drachma!" Paisley smiled.

"I think I'm going to go take my chances with the military." Crystal groaned walking away.

"W-wait!" Vasily and Paisley chased after Crystal. Paisley suddenly stopped and ran away. Crystal barley took notice but then found herself and Vasily surrounded by the military.

"Next time I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Hey! Were still on Drachman territory! We haven't crossed the border!" Crystal hissed at the military annoyed.

"Your Amestrian though. What are you doing here?!" One of them demanded.

"I got lost and this guy here was helping me get back." Crystal explained gesturing over to the terrified Vasily.

"Ermmm... HI, BYE!" Vasily ran away not wanting to be a part of anything that would come.

"My hero... Can I go home now?" Crystal asked only to be carried away by the military. "Perfect..." Crystal muttered sarcastically. Crystal soon found herself in an interrogation room in front of a tall blond wearing the uniform and wielding a sword.

"Did you share any information about Amestris with Drachma?!" Her voice was colder than ice and her eyes seemed to be daggers. The poor lighting created a menacing look, or maybe it decreased it. Crystal couldn't tell.

"Nope. Even if I did I'm just a kid. What the hell would I know? Plus kid's appear to be unreliable information sources." Crystal crossed her arms wanting the problems to just cease existing. The woman narrowed her eyes, clearly not trusting or believing Crystal.

"Take her to her room!" She ordered. Although by 'room' she meant 'prison cell'. Broth and a cup of water was given to Crystal. The raven haired girl stared suspiciously at it before having a few sips.

The next day,

Crystal found herself back in the interrogation room. The same woman was towering above her once more. Crystal's head rested in her hand shifting on and off between awake and asleep.

"You know what. I'm bored. I just wanna go back home. Play with Kiko... Hate Diane... Curse Julius and his stupidity... Make mom and dad learn that I'm not helpless. It get's so annoying. What about you? Ever wanna go home to Catherine and Alex? Alex and his sparkles... Catherine being shy and under the piano. Instead of all this stupid crap. War... destruction, death..! I hate it all so much..." Crystal yawned not keeping track of her words as she rested her head on the table. The woman flared with anger slamming her hands on the table. Crystal shot up.

"And just what do you know about my idiot brother?! How do you know?!" She demanded.

"Well, you see. That's a funny story. I was asleep last night and saw you, Olivier, and Alex and Catherine fighting as children. Well, Catherine wasn't really fighting. But you see I have these weird things called, visions. It's all thanks to my magical powers as the Northern Seer! There's a south, west, east, central, and north seer. It's all so funny how things work. Anyway, we all have magical ability's that let us help our country. Because without it we won't have the environment to survive off of! We can turn into animals and wave our swords, music, bows or just whatever! Ahahaha..." Crystal's laugh died down as she noticed her words. Olivier looked ready to kill with the supposed lies she had just been told. "I just realized I said something I shouldn't of said." Crystal growled feeling anger and sleepiness well up within her. "DAMMIT YOU GAVE ME A TRUTH SERUM!" Crystal shouted angrily.

"And is the serum defective? Turn into an animal." Olivier ordered partly curious as to how this would go.

"It's not defective unfortunately. And I will do no such thing. I refuse to be turned into a lab rat. Monstrous military..." Crystal added the last part to herself.

Flashback end,

"After a few days, Olivier managed to 'convince' me to turn into my animal form. When I say 'convince' I mean 'black-mail and force' me to change." Crystal grumbled.

"That's horrible! I refuse to let you return to that demon!" Vasily declared.

"I'm going to hide. No matter where you are, she will hear that and she will hunt you down and kill you in the most painful ways." Crystal warned ready to duck for cover should a raging Oliver storm in and kill the poor man.

Elsewhere at the exact moment,

Olivier stopped walking and turned looking around furiously. A strong urge to kill rising. Perhaps she would pursue Crystal and make the young girl tell her who it was and where they were. Or maybe she would torture somebody else. Olivier resumed walking ready to kill.

Back to Crystal,

Crystal and Vasily could feel a shiver. The ice queen was thinking about them and as expected probably not good thoughts.

"Vasily... you have committed a horrible crime. I will remember to say something nice at your funeral. Until then I'm going to nap." Crystal waved farewell before lying back down on the seat, turning away from him, and begin to doze. Vasily was silent thinking. He reached over for Crystal's bag once she had long since fallen asleep. He flipped through the pages until he found one that piqued his curiosity.

_March 16'th,_

_The transition to Aurego is going well. Although crossing the desert was rough... *sigh* I can't believe who I was so many years ago it seems. It's only been four years but still... I'm feeling nostalgic aren't I? It's so weird. When I first learned and actually became more like the Northern Seer, I thought that everything would change. My emotions would die. I guess to an extent they did. But their being resurrected..? I dunno. Ha... It's all changing. Change is supposed to be good right? Then why does it feel so horrible? Maybe, it's just my teenage hormones. No matter how you ever look at it I'm still just a child. It took me forever to get Cici's parents to understand and actually make the move with us. I wonder how everyone will react after Amestris knows the truth's and secrets it hides. Homucli weren't enough but now they have the Seer's and strange being's. ... Just what the hell is Truth planning? What's the point in having the Seer's reincarnate? When I think about it though today begins to make sense. The nostalgia. Today in year 1445 the Central Seer was born. Well, I suppose reborn. Adelino, Vondila, and Mikani. The three who made this entire mess. My past self... Kiko's past self... and my once used to be twin sister Mikani. What were they planning? Mikani once told me "I'm going to leave for awhile. I'm going to protect Amestris for you and mom and dad and EVERYONE! Just wait for me! Promise me you will. Promise me you'll wait for me and Hirana. Please?". I waited and waited. She did come back but as a monster. I think it was around that time I met Hoenhime. I warned him and he gave me the same warning. It was hysterical. "A shadow arrives at 1 to taint the cloth at 5." Nobody ever made sense of it. Ha, I'm not even making sense anymore. What the hell did I just write? ... Dammit Vondila. Just go back._

Vasily looked down. She was different. He remembered the last he saw her. It was just three months before her home and family had been taken away. Vasily's gaze turned back to Crystal before the book. He flipped the page and continued reading.

_March 17'th,_

_Ah, why is Amestris on bad terms with all her neighbors?! Drachma is fascinating, Aurego is beautiful, and Xing is, well I dunno. But Ling, Lan Fan, and Fu were all pretty interesting. Although there creeps to. Who comes in through the window?! Well, whatever! I have much more important matters! Kiko! He did the most adorable thing today! Their was a little girl crying and he gave her his toy! Kiko is soooo sweet! I could just squeeze him to death! ...I really hope that Cici and Chika don't find this. I'll be forever their slave and dooooomed. Well anyway, there's something that was bothering me. Alphonse. The last time I saw him he started acting weird when we left for our own paths. I wonder if he saw right through..? Nah, can't be. Nobody can see through I...t. Cici and Chika both have begun seeing right through me. In a way, I don't want to and I do want them to see me for who I am. But I can't just walk up to tem and tell them all my secrets. It's practically suicide! I wonder if Kiko, Julius, and Jared are beginning to understand? I NEED TO STOP THIS THINKING NOW! I don't have to worry anymore! Kiko is safe, Cici is safe, the clan's are safe, and that's all that matters! ...Right?_

Vasily looked down before shutting the book and putting it back in her bag. Her hair ribbon fell out. Vasily picked it up and looked over to Crystal's still form. _Weird. She always wears this. It was her first gift from Diane. _Vasily looked the ribbon over before smiling. No matter how poorly Crystal talked about Diane, she kept her little sister close through the ribbon. He could clearly remember the day she confessed to him her true feelings.

Vasily flashback,

"Mr. Vasily, how much longer till the next town?" Crystal asked turning to me. Her hair ribbon in her hand. The soft cloak the old man had bought her seemed to engulf her entire form. Her boots left footprints in the snow-covered road. I didn't understand the importance of the ribbon. She refused to let anyone touch it. I smiled and gave the small Amestrian child a wave.

"Not to far. We should be there by nightfall, provided there are no interruptions." I assured her in my happy-go-lucky attitude. Her icy eyes nodded. I began to wonder if this was just a really small adult. Kid's weren't supposed to have eyes that formed an invincible shield, right? Maybe we should've just taken her to the military. For all we know she could be a spy and the kind of meeting she had with the old man was suspicious. I looked away when her head turned back to the ribbon. Slowly and cautiously she tied her back before. Once the bow had been tied she halted and looked to her shadow. A look of distaste painted on her expression. "Is something wrong?" I asked not letting her sense my sudden nervousness. Her hand reached for the survival knife. She pulled out a marker and scribbled on the blade before placing her hands on it. A blue light glowed and the knife turned into a gun that she aimed towards the woods.

"Were being followed. Mr. Vasily, are you planning against me? I never meant you harm. I merely wished to return home." Crystal didn't move her gaze from the woods. I followed her gaze and barley made out the form of a gun pointed at the both of us. I instantly freaked.

"I'M NOT PLOTTING AGAINST ANYONE! PLEASE FORGIVE US!" I bowed frantically and worriedly in Amestrian and repeated it in Drachman. Not being much of a fighter I was doomed if we had to fight. Crystal's gaze turned to me with surprise before it hardened and she aimed her gun more carefully at whoever was following us.

"Show yourself!" She yelled with rage. I translated. Two men stepped out. One pointed a gun at Crystal and the other pointed a gun at me. "What do you want?!" Crystal demanded as I translated. They yelled back in Drachman. I turned my gaze to Crystal.

"They said that since your Amestrian and are in our territory that we have to kill you." I told her quietly. She turned to me.

"Tell them that I don't give a damn about Amestris! Amestris is what's tying me down and destroying my life! I want nothing to do with it! I'm only going back because I have a little brother waiting for me, and I can't leave him alone with Diane!" Crystal ordered not moving her gun. I nodded and repeated what she said to the men. They scowled before shooting at Crystal nicking her cheek but she didn't waver or flinch. Instead she pulled the trigger and shot one in the shoulder. "Tell them, that's a warning. I won't hesitate to kill them if it means saving my skin!" She yelled. Was this seriously a 12-year-old? I repeated it back to them. They yelled angrily.

"Uh, I can't repeat what they just said. It's to awful." I sighed scratching the back of my head when her gaze turned to me.

"Whatever, are they letting us pass?" Crystal asked before grabbing the back of my shirt and running with incredible strength just as gun rang loudly. A bullet flew past where I was sitting just moments ago. "I'll take that as a no. Can you fight?" Crystal demanded pausing and doodling in the snow. She pressed her hands against a circle and blue flashed again. A dagger lied in the snow afterwards.

"No." I shook my head as she threw the dagger in my hands.

"Well use it anyway if your attacked! Hopefully I can distract them long enough for you to get out of here! Just run as fast as you can!" Crystal ordered wrapping her hair ribbon around her hand. The circle she drew on her survival knife and in the snow was drawn on it. She clapped her hands and pressed the hand the ribbon was tied around on a tree. The tree formed into a make-shift barrier. From there the young girl ran out into the open carefully aiming at the men and shooting twice in their shoulders. I was rooted to the ground. Terror running through me. How..? How could someone almost half my age be so willing to do this. Was it an Amestrian trait? I suddenly felt a cold gun pressed against me. He spoke quietly in drachman to me. My eyes were wide with terror at this point.

"Crystal, halt your movements." I stuttered. Crystal stepped forth with her own gun pointed at the second man.

"No, we'll talk about this like mature adults." Crystal growled. A sudden gun shot nicked my shoulder and hit the man who pressed his gun against me shoulder. He cried out and fell backwards. Crystal's eyes widened in surprise. The man she held 'captive' was grinning with his gun aimed at Vasily Crystal kicked him in disgust after she recovered. He pointed his gun at her in one last attempt. Crystal in a mere moment had her gun pointed at him. There were two synchronized shots. Crystal's head was tilted to the side as blood seeped through the snow. She had barley dodged the bullet and the man was dead. Crystal was silent before moving away from him. She walked back down the road unwrapping the ribbon on her hand. I ran up to her side.

"Why did you shoot?! How could you shoot?!" I yelled at her.

"It's a dog-eat-dog world. If I hadn't shot him he would've killed me. It was one or the other. Why do you ask? Do you think I wanted to kill him? Do you think that poorly of me?!" Her tone raised as she turned to me. "If you had been paying attention and listened nobody would've had to die! I wouldn't feel so damn horrible right now! Amestris is filled with blood-thirsty, heart-wrenching, killers! But I never intend to be that kind of person! I hate death but I'm bound by this stupid law, this stupid tie that I'll never be rid myself of! If there was another way I would've taken it!" Crystal shouted with tears brimming as she crumped the ribbon in her hands. "I was always told, that I had no guts. That when push came to shove I wouldn't be able to protect anyone. I always knew I could but even so, she had to just walk up to ma and give me this damn ribbon! That it would help me make the right decision, it would help me be brave, and when to shoe mercy. I always tried to get rid of it because I thought I wouldn't need any help... but it always came back. But when I actually had to pull that trigger it was hard. I don't even feel like I can return. Dammit, Diane. If I hadn't pulled that stupid trigger he wouldn't have died." Crystal started sobbing and fell on her knees clutching the ribbon. I stared solemnly before pulling the girl into a hug. She wrapped her arms back around me soaking my clothes with tear.

Vasily Flashback end,

Vasily had to wonder how many nightmares Crystal had after leaving for Amestris. He remembered that he had to stay by her side at the inn's because she couldn't sleep properly. Always woke up screaming and looking guilty. The train halted and passengers filed out. Vasily shook Crystal grabbing her bags. She yawned picking up her weapons before following.

"Time to revisit one of my worst nightmares. Yeesh, when am I going to be taken off this sleeping spell?" Crystal wondered walking around aimlessly.

* * *

**Chi: Fooooood... **

**Crystal: ...Right. You know what I'll end this for you. **

**Vasily: NO I MUST DO SO! :D Please R&R and the only things Chi owns are the OC's!**

**Chi: Food. Omnomnomnom...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chi: Hello my lovelies! It's been quite as of late in these AN. ... Welp okay. I has a surprise for you! Even though this chapter is a little short. ._.**

* * *

"Vasily, this is as far as you go. Besides if she see's you again there is a good chance Abrahm won't ever get to see you again." Crystal chuckled nervously. They were both close to Brigg's. "You remember the mountain passage right? Don't go that way. Use the alternate route." Crystal instructed. Her weapons had been hidden under her cloak.

"Yeah, it was empty because of the homunculi. There was a bunch of them in Drachma. The old man and I hear their story and knowing you it's not that far-fetched. We've been helping stabilize them in Drachma until they can come back here. They were the ones who told me originally that I shouldn't take the passage." Vasily nodded softly as Crystal's eyes widened.

"Could you please take message to them for?" Crystal asked in a meek voice. Vasily nodded with a smile. Crystal pulled some paper and pencil's out and scribbled a mass amount of words on them before handing the papers to Vasily with a smile. "Thank you for everything. I mean it. Well have fun with them. When I met them personally it was like walking in a lion's den full of playful cubs. It's a mix of happiness and pain. By the way, I hope I'll see you after the meeting with Olivier and a few other things. Keep some space open for me and warn Abrahm I'll be visiting soon... hopefully. It might be a couple of months. I only have a few days left to finish." Crystal gave another nervous chuckle with a reminiscent, sad smile.

"Olivier really is scary if she make you shake this much." Vasily commented teasingly.

"You have no idea. When I first got away from her I nearly had to go to therapy after she forced the secret out of me. I pity Alex, her husband, and anybody who tries to withstand her. Anybody who can withstand that torture is a hero in my book." Crystal groaned rubbing her head. "Well, I'm gonna go see her now." She turned and left. Vasily stared after her for a minute with worry and over-protectiveness bubbling in him before turning to cold air exposed Crystal's hot breath. The girl had her black cloak wrapped around her tightly and the hood pulled over. The Ice Queen had to have been in a worse mood then usual to make it freeze this much in early spring or the problem was Crystal was further up north compared to usual. She made a sprint towards Brigg's. Vasily had stayed much longer than she had expected. In just a few days the next event would play. The event she would reintroduce herself in. Despite any visions though Crystal knew very little about what had occurred without her. All she knew was that Marie Ross was in Xing and Gluttony had been captured for a short while. The familiar military fort leered over Crystal swallowing up her shadow before to very long. Or perhaps it was just the setting sun. Maybe both, but whatever it was it didn't make the thoughts of her special little reunion any more comforting. Slowly, Crystal walked up to the giant doors and opened one wide enough for her to slip in. The towering form of Buccaneer loomed over her almost immediately, his shadow almost swallowing her whole.

"H-Hey, uh... I-it's been awhile h-hasn't it..?" Crystal stuttered. This was not somebody (or just about anybody else here) she wanted to fight with.

"It has." He gave a slight nod. "So why have you decided to pay us a visit?" He asked in a tone Crystal cringed under. It was the kind of tone you would use on a prisoner or anybody when you wanted information.

"I cam to see Olivier, but can I see her when she's in a good mood please?" Crystal straightened out her voice.

"Crystal?" A familiar voice rang. Crystal turned to see Falman.

"Falman? What are you...?!" Crystal started but groaned and banged her head on the door. "I completely forgot that the bastard monster was going to scatter everybody! Ugh, that's just great!" Crystal lectured herself.

"W-Wait, what?!" Falman was taken back surprised.

"That reminds me, Breda get's to hear the oh-so-beautiful rumors and story's around me in South City. Thing's can't get worse... Actually they can. Hey, Bucaneer! Can I go see Olivier now, it's really importnant and I have a meeting soon." Crystal turned to him with a band-aid on her forehead before wrapping her arm around Falman and pulling him down to her height. "Hey, about that thing with the Fuher. Be careful. I've had to deal with his variety of threats since shortly after I joined. We all need to be careful. Even if I'm just stating the obvious, you haven't had a real fight with them. Gluttony and Wrath are just the tip of the iceberg. Even if they are very powerful I'd like to say their not as sadistic as the others, got it?" Crystal whispered. A sudden chill took over the room (or at least Crystal). "... I should probably shut-up..." Crystal muttered letting go of Falman and turning towards her worst nightmare.

"I see you've returned!" Olivier almost spat.

"I see you still seem to hate me." Crystal told her bravely. There was a silence between the two girls. Ocean blue eyes boring into the soul of Crystal. Crystal blue eyes fighting back the intimidating feeling rising through her throat. Nobody dared to disturb the silence.

"Did your return have a meaning to it?" Olivier asked with a snide tone.

"This time it actually did besides the fact I wanted to make sure your men were alive." Crystal's voice was cool even though she was crashing under the Ice Queen's gaze.

"Survival of the fittest." Olivier scrunched up her face annoyed with the girl. She had gotten braver but not brave enough (when they first met, Crystal made a lot more remarks until she discovered who exactly she was dealing with). Crystal held her ground.

"At least this time I don't need a truth serum stuffed down my throat." Crystal commented. Despite not being there for very long Falman knew Crystal was likely digging her own grave.

"It was a good thing. We know how to deal with you now." Olivier gave the slightest smirk.

"Even so," Crystal have a grin before speaking in Drachman fluently but Olivier had a feeling that she was being called feminine. For her last sentence she spoke Amestrian. "At least I can speak Amestrian, Drachman, Xingese, and fluently in Areugo. Does it bother you I know so much for someone so young Ms. Pretty Blonde from the Family of Sparkles." Crystal crossed her arms with a smirk. Everyone stepped back as Olivier prepared to kill while somebody started playing funeral music on a distant orgon.

"What other reason did you have for coming here?" Miles suddenly interrupted the music and the soon-to-be funeral.

"It is best discussed in private. There's prying ears all around." Crystal's voice turned quiet and secretive. She looked Oliver in the eye, her tone indicating she wanted to talk to Oliver alone.

* * *

Vasily walked through the door where he found exactly who he was looking for.

"So did you deliver the weapons?" Abrahm asked Vasily.

"Yeah, she sent a letter for you and the Clan." Vasily commented handing a small stack of paper to Abrahm. Abrahm opened his letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Abrahm,_

My apologies for not writing sooner nor visiting. I've had a hard time getting around. I know that without an explanation you'll hunt me down, tie me to a chair, force answers out of me, and depending on the answers make me stay in Drachma with you and Vasily. The people I know in my life such as you two make me want laugh and cry bitter-sweet tears. I've done little to gain anybody's favor hell I put a sword to your throat when I first saw you but it would appear I made ally's, enemy's, and friends alike. Many more since we last saw each other face-to-face. In those same happy months they've also been the hardest times for me. I've met a lot of people so much like you and learned that not everyone is bad like I used to think. You've stuck with me for so very few years but I would be devastated by your loss. Unfortunately, this letter also brings forth the biggest request I'll ever make. Amestris will be in trouble before to long and it won't be a problem with any of her neighbors. The problem is that special little thing I told you about. Homunculi are the darkness to come. Homunculi are actually I believe the main reason Amestris is almost hostile with everyone. They brought about the Ishvalan Massacre. If I lose Amestris, I will die before I'm 20. You remember the secret? I need Amestris, trust me I wish I could escape it but I just can't. Most of our problems have to do with power-hungry murders. I'm fairly sure that the people with the highest ranking in the Amestrian Military are involved. They know what is to come. So I'm asking you for help. We'll have a incredible amount of weapons but these monsters were dealing with aren't the ones that you stab or shoot in the heart and it's over with. Trust me already tried that once with one of them. I made the mistake of thinking it was a nightmare but they have several lives. I suppose I'll stop beating around the bush. We need weapons. We'll have a supply from several different places but I would like to save as many people as possible and whatever you do, make sure you, Vasily, the Clan and everyone else have a weapon at all times and are not alone. Their cunning. They won't hesitate even if your just a little baby. Proteect yourselves and please learn how to defend yourself in some way. I know I'm asking a lot. Should you choose to help out I will be forever grateful and willing to do anything to help at almost anytime. If not I understand. I'll send someone when the time comes. For now just prepare yourself or my clan.

_Sincerely,_

Crystal

"When does the next shipment of metal arrive?" Abrahm asked turning to his apprentice/son-in-law.

"Next month sir. I'm putting in the order." Vasily told him pulling the phone away from his ear.

"I want you to double the order. We'll be extra busy for a while. You remember my brother? Call him and tell him that we need him and two other trainers here right away!" Abrahm ordered walking out the front door to deliver the second letter to the Clan. Vasily had a shocked looked.

"B-But sir! We'll have to eat soup and leftovers for a month again!" Vasily almost shouted looking towards the fridge. A dark aura and evil whispers omitted from it.

"So you'll let Crystal have the chance of death?! You should've cleaned it out last month! Now unless you want to be traumatized by something else you'll stop talking back!" Abrahm barked. Vasily almost looked at the verge of tears before he doubled the order and proceeded to weep in his bedroom deciding he might as well use the time to cry over his latest ex (it was his 30'th an accomplishment for most, Havoc not included).

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Olivier demanded.

"Well, I decided that I wanted to live. You remember the Clan's right?" Crystal asked plopping down on a couch with one hand ready to reach for her sword.

"Yes. They were attacked and they moved out. Did you know it was going to happen?" Oliver's tone had a suspicious dark edge.

"Hrmm, I would have liked to know but I didn't. Their hopefully all safe. In any case to make this short, before to long your going to receive word about a special problem with the Fuher and Amestris. Homunculi are running around and gathering sacrifices for their plans. I want you to just go about your normal life and pretend you don't know about this." Crystal told Olivier in a quick tone.

"Why tell me now when I'll find out before it's to late?" Oliver had no hint of kindness in her steel blue eyes.

"Because if I wait and you find out I did know but gave no warning do you think I would live to see my birthday?" Crystal countered scratching her head. "Anyway, I'm going to crash here for a little while. I would like to visit someone else but time simply does not permit me to make the journey there and back and I need some place to stay. So whaddya say? Can I stay? Plllllllllllease?" Crystal wondered giving puppy dog eyes (though they had no effect on the decision). Olivier stared long and hard. "I'll make coffee, cook, help in first aid, or in the weapon department..? I know I gotta do my share. Trust me. Thinking like you'll do something for free is like thinking a bear wouldn't accept the finest dinner in the world." Crystal sighed.

"No." Olivier turned to leave. Crystal groaned and stood up ready to prepare for a long walk to the closest town as her gaze turned to the window where night quickly approached. She poked her head out into the hallway where Oliver still was.

"Can I at least stay a night? I was walking all day long. Plus I had Vasily with me." Crystal pleaded. Olivier paused and turned to her blazing with fury.

"_Vasily_ was here?!" Olivier demanded spitting with rage.

"Keyword, was. Plus he wasn't even close to here before he left. I placed an order for a new weapon and because I had left home after the fire he needed to deliver them." Crystal told her before realizing what she said.

"FIRE?!" Olivier was ready to kill for the secrets Crystal had lamely attempted keeping.

"Crap. You hear that? I think Falman needs help or somebody does, so uhh... BYE!" Crystal turned to leave but a second had barely passed before Olivier had a death grip on Crystal. Sweat beaded on her forehead.

"What fire?" Olivier kept her tone down but fury was evident.

"Ermm, you remember that little secret? Well the homunculi might have found out and they might have killed my parents and sister and used my brother as a type of bait to lure me into working with them and I might have tricked them. I also might have made all the Clan's move to a top-secret location and ditched two of my companions. Speaking of which, don't be to rough on them! GOTTA GO SOMEBODY'S SCREAMING FOR ME! BYE!" Crystal ran away leaving a steaming Oliver behind.

About 30 minutes later,

"You shouldn't have made her angry..." Miles commented. He, Falman, and Buccaneer stood over Crystal's bandaged form. She almost looked like a mummy except with bruises.

"I didn't do it intentionally. I accidentally let the fire slip and a certain friend of mine was with me before I came to Brigg's. A friend she happens to want to murder." Crystal's voice was muffled by the her swollen cheek. She was pressing an ice pack on it.

"Fire?" Miles calm voice questioned while Falman made mental notes about Oliver.

"Long story short, I'm living with the Curtis family, a family most should be afraid of mind you, my little brother is alive and everyone else I know of in my family is dead." Crystal explained growing tired of the explanation. Falman remembered something important and pulled some files out of his bag.

"That reminds me, Sheska wanted me to give this to you. It was some research Maes had and apparently was going to show to you when you got back to Central." Falman held out the document's to Crystal. She slowly looked them over before softly taking them.

"...You do realize this makes me feel horrible, right? It's like a parting gift. One that I probably don't deserve or want to know that existed." Crystal sighed before opening them and skimming through the first two pages before her face turned into a look of horror. "I have a sudden urge to freeze everything around me." She growled darkly and quietly. Falman and Miles curiosity grew as Buccaneer left wanting no further involvement.

"Why?" Miles calm voice asked. Crystal turned to him with a dark look.

"Imagine Roy Mustang's birth mother had a brother. Now say that her brother had her own kid and that kid was my mom. You take over the math from there." Crystal continued looking over the files while Falman took a minute to understand that his ex-boss had a blood relative under his nose this entire time and didn't know. "Oh great. Just fantastic. More to every story then what meets the eye. My mom cut off all ties with her family after realizing that I was the Northern Seer and that my dads family was the one that cut off ties with him. Great! Just great! That means Roy is my uncle and somebody called Chris Mustang is my great-aunt. If this get's out to anybody I will kill you both, do you got that?! I already have enough people bothering me!" Crystal threatened, though it was emptier with her swollen cheek.

"But if Roy is your uncle then shouldn't you be with him instead of being part of the Curtis family?" Falman asked timidly.

"Do NOT say that! Izumi will hunt you down! Besides, if that happens Roy will make me stay home and will most likely try to find a way of making me talk! I refuse this torture!" Crystal hissed.

"He has a right to know though." Miles pointed out.

"Also, Sheska gave a copy to Roy. But apparently he hadn't read it until long after you left Central." Falman added backing away.

"... I am forever doomed. Go away. I want to finish reading these. I wonder where he got a hold of these anyway. They were all stored in Yeoz and put in the hands of a close friend. Any other information was burned and ashes were scattered in the river." Crystal mumbled reading the files more thoroughly.

In Central Three Days Previous,

Roy plopped down on the couch in his apartment reaching over to the files Sheska had given to him. He had considered reading it the day he got it but then Ed had that big plan for the homunculus. He gave a sigh and reached over to the file. He pulled out the first few pages and read them feeling shock seep in. He reached over for a nearby phone and dialed up his foster-mother/aunt.

"Hello. Did you and my birth mom have a baby sister named Hope? ...She cut off ties after having her first daughter? ...Alright thank you. Bye." Roy hung up feeling shock. It all lined up with the files. "I have two kid cousins..." Roy told himself.

Crystal rubbed her head hoping to dial down the headache. How was her mom and Roy even related? Nephew... but they shared very little resemblance. Crystal could distinctly remember that her mom had mint green eyes and soft honey colored hair. Her skin had a pale look due to the fact her mom didn't tan, she burned (really badly, a trait Crystal seemed to inherit). Crystal tucked the files into her bag. The swelling had gone down and due to the inability to walk for more than an hour (the mass amount of bruises after her encounter). She had been allowed to stay until she could leave. Crystal sighed. She needed to get a move on, now. The Elric's would get the pleasure of meeting Crystal's worst nightmare before to long. Slowly she stood up from the small room she borrowed. Grabbing her bag, she made her way towards the bathroom. She undid the bandages around her hands. They had been there a long time... since Labratory 5 had collapsed. The skin on her palms looked like nothing had ever scarred it or dared make her hand bleed. Only memories knew of the painful cuts. Crystal discarded the bandages and continued to undress out of the unnecessary winter clothes she been forced into only to slip into her dress easily. The soft material had careful stitches. She had sent all the materials to Cici when she went up north along with some money and her sizes as payment. Cici had sent back the money with the dress. She had made something more Crystal style. While Crystal adored it, she had made a few changes alchemically but it wasn't noticeable. The dress was still in it's winter form. Crystal slid on the white socks and black boots before brushing her hair back until half was up and half loose. She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room. Everything was neat and orderly.

Today was the day she left. Three days before May 28'th. Three days before she would reunite with the Elric's. Three days before the second to last part of the play would end.

But as her grandmother would always say, "There is no ending. Death is a journey to the afterlife. It is all a beginning." It was one of the many things Crystal kept close.

* * *

**Chi: For those of you that want to know what Crystal said, **

**Crystal's voice: "I know your weakness as well. You hate being called feminine. Perhaps you should embrace your girly side a bit more. Your hair is a beautiful shade of blond and if you wore something besides that uniform you would look beautiful... and very feminine. Plus,"**

**Olivier: *proceeds to kill Crystal***

**Chi: Lol, there is a reason Crystal is related to Roy. Not that I'm going to tell you but still. Well Bye! R&R! ;3**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chi: Okay this is a important chapter so don't try and ruin it!**

**Maes's Spirit: Why would we do that?**

**Chi: I'm not worried about you. Your to Maes-like to be able to ruin anything (except a mission where you cannot talk about family).**

**Diane's Spirit (Does anybody even remember Diane?): I think she's hinting at me since I really don't want to be here.**

**Crystal: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever my queen. *a lot of spite going on here***

**Diane's Spirit: Actually, since I'm dead and all, I've decided on Empress instead of Queen. Besides, Queen's are merely are merely a pawn in my games. **

**Chi: Isn't that because you play chess..?**

* * *

The strong wind's of the incoming blizzard blew Crystal's long black hair in every direction. She watched from her perch in a tall tree. Her gaze could make out the form of North City's buildings. A pink journal rested in her hands. It had been Diane's and it contained more secret's then Crystal could ever guess. One of them being Diane wasn't related to her by blood. Diane was her adopted little sister. _Tomorrow... Tomorrow she meets them. The day after I have finished my encounter with Truth. _Crystal looked up towards the sky before she looked at the pocket watch she had picked up.

11:45 pm

Crystal shut the pocket watch and put it in her pocket her eyes dropping. Exhaustion tugged at Crystal's consciousness. Crystal jumped from the tree limb landing with ease on the soft snow before sprinting across the white scenery. Her movement halted not to far away from a small cabin. Darkness tugged at Crystal's mind before she collapsed onto her knees. Her black cloak working as a blanket. The night passed with the blizzard setting in throughout the snow-covered land. Dawn arrived and with it Crystal's eyes opened except instead of their normal crystal blue, light green eyes stared at her surroundings. Slowly she stood up brushing off the dust.

"We've survived another generation... Please win this time Crystal..." A higher pitched voice than normal emitted from Crystal. Crystal's hand ran though her black hair before she crossed her arms. "It took a lot less time. But it's all so different. The prophecy..." She sighed before gripping the cloak closely to her and making her way through the mountain blizzard.

* * *

Al made his way through the deep snow and over the mountain. He needed to warn them. A black cloak caught his ghostly vision in the distance. Al gave a gasp making his way towards it even faster.

"Are you lost?" A voice suddenly echoed. A pale hand reached out to Al. Al looked up to see a light green gaze and long black hair. The girl withdrew her hand staring curiously. "Oh wait, your only bound aren't you. You were one of those two who committed the taboo. Ah, your also one of those who is friends with Crystal. My apologies." The girl nodded to herself and gave a slight bow. Al recognized her clothes and the ribbon in her hair as Crystal. The big leather bag was hanging over her shoulder and two swords were secured around her waist. A bow and quill was strapped around her bag.

"Crystal?" Al questioned. She chuckled lightly looking Al over with an intent green gaze.

"Crystal isn't here now, Alphonse. She's taking the test. The gate can't leave an empty shell there's a chance someone would think she was dead. My name is Vondila. The first generation." She smiled before continuing, "Do you remember? She read you the beginning of my tale. You also know of my abilities. Well the abilities I get if I fail the test like every other generation." Vondila gave a darker smile.

"Fail the test?" Al thought aloud before remembering what Crystal read to him in Resembool and what he read in Dublith. Vondila gave a light laugh.

"Normally I should be upset but the prophecy is coming true. Well, you needed to get across the mountain. I can show you the way!" Vondila giggled in a child like manner before grabbing Al's hand and running through the blizzard as if it didn't exist. It was going to be dark soon.

"So uh, when does Crystal come back?!" Al asked raising his voice over the loud wind. Vondila looked towards him confused.

"She returns at midnight tonight. The blizzard will end right about then to. I thought you knew..? Hmm..? No, she didn't tell you much. Nor did you read much. Nobody knows us. Only I have ever known about it all. No wait, I'm forgetting about Van. He knows to but she hasn't seen him. How odd. He should-be appeared by now." Vondila pondered to herself, her voice echoed. "I suppose that's not entirely true. She's known his sons for so long now that it almost makes up for it but only Van knows. Ah, I nearly forgot. Alphonse, Crystal makes it no secret to some people that she doesn't want to be a Seer. But to protect Amestris and all of her friends, she's going to continue being one. But there's a lot that only she will know and it's not exactly a good thing. Even if visions are her strongest ability and knowledge is the key to survival there will be things she won't understand and things she won't be able to bear by herself. You're the only one I'll have the chance to ask. Please take care of her. We no longer have any family who can fully understand what it's like." Vondila spoke softly pulling a familiar thick leather journal. "This is the first and original Seer's permission for you and who you believe may read this book. It's everything we are and know. The fourth generation couldn't contribute. Hope, Natsuno, and Diane. Part of it is missing including mine as well. That emptiness in the fourth generation will be empty until the fifth generation can learn to accept it." Vondila closed her eyes letting a small light shine before a replica of the book appeared, which she handed to Al.

"How did you do that? You created a replica of the book from nothing!" Al wondered amazed causing Vondila to give a light laugh.

"Alphonse don't you remember the entry's? I am, or at least was, a Philosopher Stone. I don't have the amazing abilities anymore but I can create some miracles. Crystal won't just open up to anyone. Only Cici and Chika know her. I would like to ask someone who might be able to understand a bit better but there's nobody I would be able to get to in time. Well, we best hurry. We need to get there by tomorrow morning." Vondila smiled and continued walking through the blizzard as if it still didn't exist. Vondila looked towards her shoulder realzing that there was a throbbing ache. Red began to stain the black dress as her eyes narrowed. "Your doing good. Just don't give up quite yet." Vondila whispered bringing her hand to her shoulder. A light blue glow turned the dress black again and the wound shut itself. Al who was right behind could make out the blue glow but didn't question it not wanting for him to set off Vondila and/or get delayed.

* * *

"Well done. It's been such a long time since you beat your sins." Truth gave his wide grin as always. I was still panting and feeling exhaustion pricking my senses. I could feel a sudden wave of relief flood me for reasons I couldn't understand.

"Well done. I was scared at first but I'm glad you finally won this battle again. You'll still be alive by the time Kiko has a wife and has kids!" A feminine voice teased. It sounded familiar. I turned to see Vondila. Her skin was pale and she had short black hair. Her green eyes showed warmth.

"Oh so my big bratty sister can overpower herself. I'm not sure if I should be happy for her or if I should be laughing at her that she had so much trouble." An irritating voice sighed. To most it was the sound of an angel, to me it was the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

"Hello to you to Diane. Or should I say, Sarah?" I teased with a smirk.

"If you want to fight like that, then okay... Crissy." She smirked as I felt rage bubbling inside of me.

"That's enough from you two! Crystal I want you to go to your Uncle Roy and tell him the truth about everything when the Promised Day passes, got it?!" Mother chided holding my cheeks.

"We can't ask too much dear. Remember we did tell her to run away in our last words. Even if that went horribly wrong." Father sighed pulling mother off of me. Bickering aroused between mom, dad, Maes, a woman my mother's age I assumed, and for some reason Diane. In addition to them there was a couple that reminded me faintly of Winry. I scratched my head feeling sympathy for Truth. He got the pleasure of dealing with these psycho's every day. He now knew my life.

"They haven't changed a bit have they, aside from loosening their restrictions? But you've changed so much since I last saw you three years ago. My little girl is now fifteen. I can't tell you how many times Trisha and your mother would talk about marriage and children and all other sorts of nonsense that she shouldn't be talking about while your still so young. I'm afraid that she and Maes will go back to the living world where your mother will make Elicia and Kiko wed while Maes attempts to prevent it. The nonsense is almost amazing." Another familiar voice caught my attention. I turned to see my grandmother with a smile.

"I don't know who would win. Maes is super over protective but this is mom. Everything must go her way. Same for Diane. Were you okay with them?" I asked softly while smiling. Happiness and comfort bubbling inside of me as the so-called adults bickered. At some point it had turned into a fight between mother and Maes. "So why did mother break off from her family and why did father's family leave him? Well except for you." I asked curiously as she gave a light laugh.

"Well those absurd maniac's thought of him as an outcast and they had been hunting down the Seer's in the first place. But when your father turned out to be one they couldn't kill him. So they left. Your mother was very close to her sister's and her nephew, Roy. She could hide her own secret but when her sister's and Roy began to suspect something about you and Diane she cut ties from them. It was fortunate they didn't know where we lived but I don't think it was very wise of her." Grandmother gave a light chuckle thinking back.

"You've gotten a lot more comfortable about talking about these kind of things with me. Well, I would love to stay longer but I have a little brother in Areguo and I need to reconcile with the Elric Brother's." I gave a light smile.

"WAIIIIIIIT! CRYSTAL I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!" Mother grabbed me and shook me almost violently while father and grandmother just sighed. Mother's movements halted altogether and she stared me in the eye. "One of these day's your going to meet a guy you really like. If you think or know he's right for you, get Izumi, Sig, Roy, Riza, Winry, Ed, Al, Cici, Chika, and Kiko's approval. Then find a way to contact your father, grandmother, Trisha, Maes, and I. If we approve marry him." Mother engulfed me in a tight hug.

"That kind of guy only exists in your dreams and the chance of me finding a guy that meets Cici and Chika's requirements are so low plus everyone else on top makes it pretty much impossible. That reminds me, who is Trisha and why am I still here?" I questioned thoroughly annoyed with mother's actions.

"Exactly. We managed to agree with your father that instead of every guy dying every time he had to just make the cut for certain people. As for Trisha, she's the Elric's mother and you can't leave here until it's midnight in Amestris." Mother explained to me as I sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm in the middle of a blizzard and if my soul is here for twenty-four then what is keeping me safe and alive?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry so much! Vondila volunteered this year instead of Mia who's currently keeping watch over Izumi's kid, Izumi, and Sig." Mother smiled one of her darker smiles making me question where the sanity was in any of this. Or if it ever existed.

"I don't get it. The book never said anything about this crap happening." I sighed wishing I could just disappear right now.

"That's because only the Northern Seer get's to see any of this. It'll be longer than most times since you won the test and a lot sooner than usual. The other Seer's take this test but the Northern Seer always has it the hardest. There's plenty of theory's but the Northern Seer always seems to be crushed." At some point father had sat next to me and made drinks while mother resumed bickering with Maes about husband's for Elicia.

"Well thanks, that makes me feel all kinds of special." I said with sarcasm lacing my voice.

"You should feel special. The Northern Seer has amazing abilities. Power gained in one day though is lost easily. Fortunately your power was gained over five hundred years and even then not all of your abilities will make perfect sense or come to you as easily. So I don't think your going to lose it so easily. Besides you're a strong girl." Father smiled at me offering a drink.

"Do you realize how weird this is for me? I didn't think you would need food or drink." I sighed looking at the sight before me once more. Truth had vanished leaving me behind with the people who should-be been sane. At least that's how I would have liked it to be but to many whacked up things in my life had occurred for me to have any bit of sanity. A sudden shift in the air caused father, mother, Diane, and myself to stiffen. Any hints of bickering were gone.

Ten minutes after Crystal left,

"... She and Al would make an adorable couple after the promised day. Maybe while were hooking Elicia and Kiko up we should hook those two up as well. Ed's got Winry." Hope suggested. Trisha, who was next to her seemed to be considering the possibility.

"Your STILL going on about that?! Elicia and Kiko are three and Crystal has Cici and Chika! Do you not remember how Cici kept trying to dress her up and get her to dispel the rumors and get her guy! Chika even decided to help!" Natsuno yelled.

Back to Crystal,

"He's made another and its time for farewell. Or at least that's what we would say if you hadn't passed the test. We'll be with you." Father smiled at me as darkness creeped through my vision. It was silent... dark... and colder than I would have liked. The temptation to open my eyes out of curiosity was high but exhaustion still held it's grip on me. I pulled my black cloak tightly around me to help with sleep but only found myself growing wide awake. My eyes opened as I began to register someone screaming for help. It was a small cramped, metal, space. Far from something warm but the wood chips beneath me helped. My swords, bow and arrows, and bag were stuffed around me in an awkward position. Slowly I looked around before noticing the blood seal. My hand grazed the metal around it in wonder before a bright light filled my vision only to disappear as soon as it came. Thoughts, memories, and many emotions seemed to echo inside me. They all felt connected to me but detached at the same time. A vision mixed with the light. My eyes widened ever so slightly as the metal armor began to move. Struggling to keep my balance as the armor shifted. I could hear Al thanking someone before he opened his armor up. Winry and Scar were the only ones I could recognize out of the group staring at me.

"Crystal? What happened?" Winry asked as my mind raced trying to remember yesterday's events as I calmly stepped out of the armor taking my belonging's with me. A light blush painted on my face.

"I regret to say I have no recollection of yesterday and probably won't ever." I cleared my throat hanging my bow and sword over my shoulder and looked towards Winry with a cold look and crossed arms as Al delivered a message I payed no mind to. My gaze scanned the open landscape before me. It all seemed different but it was still the same. The atmosphere created a much different feeling compared to usual.

"Crystal? HEY, CRYSTAL!" I noticed Winry's voice yelling at me and turned to her not thinking to hide the detached thoughts I still had.

"Yes?" I answered calmly still thinking and trying to understand the thoughts running through my head.

"Are you okay?" She asked calmly. I shut my eyes struggling to find the right words turning away from her.

"It depends on how you look at it. In any case, who are we traveling with?" I didn't turn to her attempting to figure out why I didn't feel like things were supposed to be different. Homunculi shouldn't exist. Seer's shouldn't exist. Yet at the same time it all existed and despite wishing they would disappear I felt at peace with it all now. So many things echoed throughout me. Including memories of my current life instead of just the previous incarnations.

"Jerso, Zampano, Yoki, Tim Marcoh, and May Chang with Xiao-Mei." Scar answered for Winry and pointed to each person. Shock overwhelmed me at the sound Tim Marcoh.

"The Tim Marcoh? It's been such a long time!" I gave a slight smile as he began to recognize me.

"Crystal Kian? I had heard all the Seer's had been killed. I guess you would know your name is Tera Cryssilas now though." He thought to himself with a light smile.

"Haha. Central is alive and don't call me that!" I yelled enraged resisting the urge to hurt him. Marcoh ignored my annoyance.

"So Kiko is still alive! That's good to hear!" He smiled as we continued walking through the snow. "So does anybody here know?" He whispered to me.

"Does anybody here know? Well I wonder how I survived if Al thought I was dead yesterday since he totally didn't know about the secret!" I shrugged annoyed with the stupidity of the question. "Of course he knows you idiot! Ed and Winry know! I'm not sure if Scar does but my point remains. If they want to kick me out of the group because they think I'm going to tear them to bits that's their fault! Oh yeah, that reminds me. Hey Al!" My attention turned to Al was walking behind me.

"Y-Yes?" He looked at me stuttering. I paused with wide eyes.

"... Did Vondila treat you well? I trust she didn't say anything stupid or misleading, did she?" I asked. He was silent considering telling me something but he shook his head in the end.

"She treated me well. She helped me get through the blizzard." He told me. My eyes narrowed but I dropped it. The atmosphere seemed to turn dark as I heard Al fall on the snow. Even if I was concerned for the armored boy I could tell exactly what was happening in North City. Upon instinct I reached up and pulled the ribbon from my hair listening to everyone's worried cry's for Al. As if in a trance I could feel myself becoming further from my physical connection to the world. A gust of wind blew the ribbon away from my hands. I watched it make its way through the air carried by the wind. It would come back... It always did.

* * *

Tim's gaze turned to the silent form of Crystal. She stood there watching a hair ribbon float on the breeze. Without the white ribbon to secure it, her long black hair drifted with the wind as Scar and the others took Al apart and carried him. Marcoh shook Crystal slightly but she didn't acknowledge him. He could remember the previous incarnation. Mia. She had been disconnected to her surroundings even accidentally revealing her secret to Marcoh.

"Crystal?" Winry wondered taking notice of the girls trance like state.

"I know. I'm coming." Crystal started walking saying very little to anybody. Upon arrival at a town the group camped in a shed. While May and Marcoh continued to decipher notes and Winry, Yoki, Zampano, and Jerso were confused by it all, Crystal wrapped her cloak around her and left for a long deep sleep. Shortly after she had fallen asleep, Al woke up and the situation was explained to him. While Crystal slept, and after Al was put back together, Al skimmed through the book Vondila had created. A small stack of stapled papers fell out of the book. The ink was older compared to the rest of the book and had notes that didn't match up with the book Crystal had. Al set the book aside and looked at the first page of the notes. It was filled with theory's on how to do human transmutation. Theory's on how to create the perfect human. The further Al read the closer it seemed like the writer was attempting to make a homunculus. Several transmutation circles had been drawn.

"What are you reading Al?" Winry asked not understanding anything Marcoh and May were saying.

"These were notes Vondila gave me. It's all talking about human transmutation and I think it includes an older version of Alchemy and Alchahestry. There's also notes on how to harness the elements for power." Al told her looking up. Winry blinked already confused but Marcoh and May looked over. Crystal was still fast asleep taking no notice of the notes.

"I remember the previous Northern Seer talking about important notes involving the Seer's creation. She mentioned something about fusing the elements into something and using Alchahestry to ease the process while Alchemy gave it a more sturdy form. To lower the price of the transmutation an incomplete Philosopher Stone was used. But that's all I know." Marcoh noted thinking back.

"It's actually pretty close." Al flipped to another page to find a certain circle that was familiar. It was far simpler than he thought it should be for human transmutation but had its own unique charm to it. A square was drawn with a notably smaller circle in it while a reversed triangle overlapped the circle but stayed within the square. A crystal shard was drawn in the middle. Al could remember that when he and Ed had gone to Laboratory 5 and Crystal found Ed and the homunculi she had carved a similar circle in her hands (even if they did heal fast). The only difference was that Crystal didn't use the square. Marcoh looked at the page and recognized the circle as the one Mia used.

"What are you'll looking at?" Crystal voice suddenly asked and everyone seemed to go into a state of panic except for Scar.

"Do you know how the Seer's were created?" Scar asked with a perfect poker-face. Crystal gave a small sleepy yawn.

"Sorta. The alchemist who created us did extensive research even though it ended badly, she did have good intentions." Crystal gave a slight nod as the others seemed to crowd her like a child listening to a story (almost quite literally in May's case). "She was attempting to create a guardian that would protect Amestris and serve as peacekeepers, immortal, smart, perfect, and you get the idea. If it had all worked out it's possible the homunculi would've been killed just a few years after their creation and the Ishvalan War and all other wars never would've occurred. The first Seer, Central, was actually a success. Though he wasn't immortal the Central Seer could always be reincarnated. But unfortunately for the rest of us, the transmutation caused amnesia in the alchemist and Central Seer. Because of this the alchemist forgot her true intentions and the research she had done. After redoing it all it had a more negative effect since she did something different. She used other human beings in the place of the incomplete Philosopher Stone. She used their souls in place of a Stone. But seeing that their was a vast difference at the time, it caused problems with the other Seer's. Myself included. Kiko is very unique and will be very powerful. Plus unlike the rest of us he doesn't have to stay in Amestris. He can wander wherever he wants to. He's a perfect Seer." Crystal gave another yawn as Marcoh, May, and Al seemed to be taking mental notes.

"What happens if your out of Amestris for to long?" Marcoh asked.

"I'll die. A close friend of mine is part of the Snow Stag Clan but she stayed away from the north for to long. If she hadn't gone when she had, she probably would've been killed." Crystal told him.

"What makes the clans different from normal people?" May wondered.

"Well their sorta like chimera's except they inherited it and their bound to only live in certain places. There's only a select few outsiders who can manage to pull off the tactic's. You could call it magic depending on who you are but it's not magic. Without having a circle or special charm of some sort it's hard to pull it off but their have been many people who mastered it." Crystal explained. Long before this Yoki, Winry, Jerso, and Zampano had gotten very lost. "Well you should get some more sleep. We'll have to go soon and I'll keep watch." Crystal picked up her weapons and book and walked outside of the shed and awaited the sun's arrival.

* * *

.

**Chi: As you can see this chapter and the next is going to be more in detail about Crystal's family and hoe exactly the Seer's were created five hundred years before the series starts and when alchemy is brand spanking new. If you think about it, your more likely to succeed now rather than before and where on earth did the alchemist get an incomplete philosopher stone?! Well that's what the next chapter is for!**

**Crystal: So this chapter asks questions and the next answers them? Why not answer them here and now?**

**Chi: BECAUSE THAT RUINS THE POINT! Oh, BTW, Happy late FMA day! :D I made a one-shot and posted it on DA and here on FF. There's no logic behind it and it includes my OC's and a close friends OC (Unfortunatly her FMA story isn't posted anywhere I think even though it's really good). If you decide to read it, THANK YOU! ^w^ If you didn't, you were spared some of the craziness I can come up with. Lol.**

**Crystal: Well R&R! *hold up Kiko* don't disappoint the cutest of us all!**

**Chi: WAIT! I'M NOT DON-*I'm sorry the connection to Author's home has been disconnected. Please try again later.***


	20. Chapter 19

**Chi: Yay! New chappie! :D**

**Crystal: I feel cheery! Come Kiko! Let us frolic in the meadow! :D (Totally not a reference to FMA Episode 37 when Havoc try's to snag Armstrongs sister as a wife XD)**

**Chi: Ahahahahaha, Crystal. Stop scaring everyone...**

**Al: To late... She's already started frolicking. Why is Kiko here?**

**Chi: I dunno. Don't ask me these stupid questions! I don't possess the ability to control ANY of my OC's! Dx**

* * *

Al walked outside where Crystal was playing with a shard of ice in her hands. She sat on the back of a bench in front of the old shed they were staying in.

"I can keep watch. I don't need sleep." Al assured the silent black-haired girl. She said nothing for a few minutes still playing with the shard of ice. Her gaze turned to Al after a while.

"You are being pulled into the gate. Should it happen again were defenseless and open for attack. Further more the sleeping spell has faded leaving strange memories in its wake along with powers I did not wish for nor want." Crystal gave a sigh before continuing, "This is the time I would sigh and feel depressed all while saying 'I only have five more years. What am I going to do?'. Yet this year I passed the test and will live a full life. Looks like it truly is different this time." Crystal gave an amused chuckle as Al sat down next to her on the bench (only he was on the bench not the back of it).

"Vondila said you passed the test. What exactly did she mean?" Al asked.

"Every generation all the Seer's have two chances to live a full life. A test to see if their fit to be a Seer for a full generation. When their fifteen and eighteen. If we fail both times we are killed at twenty. We can only choose to leave being a Seer when were fifteen though. I had to accept and this time I passed. Ha. Only Vondila passed the test and even then, it was only because of an incomplete Philosopher Stone." She gave a slight sigh feeling not so secretive about this Seer thing. Like it didn't matter if everyone knew. All that mattered was the test and the battle.

"... You'll live for longer than twenty years. That's good." Al would've smiled had he been capable of it.

"Yeah and now I have complete access to all of my Seer abilities. Actually I can't do anything with leaving this dimension until I'm eighteen but that will be kind of useless right now anyway. But it's different now. My ice doesn't need a circle nor does it need anything. I can just shift the water in my body and use it for weapons and other things." Crystal put the small ice crystal in Al's hand and withdrew her touch. In moments the ice shard turned a deep red and melted with the thickness of blood. Crystal put her hand back over the used-to-be-ice-crystal and it turned back to ice. She picked it up and started fiddling with it while Al stared in awe.

"How is that possible?!" He asked slightly excited.

"I was made with the element of ice and water. Only I can use the ice my blood makes. It's so strange. I wonder why the Seer's even reincarnate anyway." Crystal let the ice shard melt into her hand before pausing with a darker look. "... Al? What if it wasn't Ed who had saved you? What if it was your enemy? A homunculus? What if it had been them? Would you try to repay your debts by helping them? Or would you still fight them even though they saved your life?" Crystal asked letting her black cloak hood hide her dark gaze.

"... I don't know. I would feel worse about having to kill them but their going to do something terrible." Al said downcast. Crystal looked over at him with a sigh.

"Well that was pointless. I don't think I can kill them anymore. Their leader was the one who provided the incomplete Philosopher Stone for the alchemist in the first place. If he hadn't, I would be in South City with only Cici by my side. With Roy, mom, dad, Diane, and Kiko at my side. I never would've met Chika. I never would've met Julius. None of this would ever have happened. You and Ed might've known me through Roy but that's it." Crystal gave a sigh and looked towards the sky where a pale moon was rising.

She looked around taking notice of the smaller things. Of the ice and frost coating the colorful flowers. The dusty fountain in the town. Mountains in the darkened distance with the sound of birds flying over them. Shadows coated the forest. It seemed like all was dying and would leave the world to mourn. But each year they came back though the future was always fleeting without any last warning. Laughing could be heard in the distance as kid's rushed home for dinner. It was all familiar yet all to different.

"Colonel Mustang? Why would we know you through him?" Al asked curious.

"Mom was Roy's mothers sister. Were cousins. I can't believe I forgot so easily. Then again my last memory of him was when I was four." Crystal chuckled thinking back fondly.

"You don't talk much about your family. What were they like?" Al wondered softly. Crystal was silent as if recalling her memories of such a time before turning to him with a gentle smile.

"I talk poorly about them but they were amazing. Strict but they could teach you things about the lands beyond Amestris. They could tell stories about the ocean at the corner of Aerugo. About the land beyond Xing and Drachma, even Creta. All fairy tale like. Do you remember when you asked that question when we first met? When I was so quiet. When I was reluctant and afraid. It made me colder, though I suppose in a sense it was my own actions." Crystal smiled content.

"I remember." Al thought back to when he and Ed knew so very little about their strange companion.

"I lied. Mom was strict. Dad was sarcastic. They were secretive but that's because people hunt the Seer's. Many blame us because of the wars we've allowed to happen. But even if we could prevent them, we have family. We have people were afraid of losing. They thought that we were a curse to our world. In a sense we are. We did cause a disruption in our world. In the fabric of time and space. If we hadn't existed, Ed would've been saved a lot sooner when Scar first attacked him. Well, so it goes. I only lied because there was a chance you had known them. If you had met them, one would think I was lying. There was three kinds of people. Outsiders, which would've involved you and Ed when we first met. We would've been mean and cold. Or you were part of the Clan's, which gave you more of a respected and good position. Chika is a good example of this but Cici isn't. Which leaves the last group. Travelers, which is where you and Ed stand now. Your accepted as part of the Clan's and the Seer's trust, but you can travel to which group you want to be with and you didn't come from our world. You came from a different one. One that we can interact in but not ever truly be part of. Though I suppose you don't suit any of these groups." Crystal chuckled as Al wondered curiously.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Your father has interacted with our world so many times since the beginning and he's not exactly a Traveler. We don't understand him, we just think him as someone who will be around, though it's coming to an end. Were going to need a fourth group before to long. I guess the way you and Ed... Roy, you've been in our world for a very long time in a way you didn't understand. You interacted with a world similar yet nothing like the one across the gate, a world of what would appear as magic, one that was peacefully and blissfully normal, yet another with creatures beyond the human capacity to fully understand without a lifetime of searching. Or perhaps that's the true Traveler. To interact with many worlds. But even then, that group is becoming very large compared to how slowly the Clan's grew. It took several years for the Clan's and here it has taken only a year or two for such a group to become so large. It makes me wonder." Crystal gave a slightly content sigh, "I do sometimes wish though, that I could go back."

Flashback,

"UNCLE ROY!" A four-year old, very eager, Crystal tackled the black-haired man in the doorway. Roy gave a light laugh at the young girls enthusiasm. "GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESSWHATGUESSWHAT?!" Crystal shouted cheerfully.

"What?" Roy asked with a smile. Crystal disappeared for a minute only to reappear with a white, enduring cat.

"MOMMY AND DADDY GOT A KITTY-CAT AND I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!" Crystal was almost bouncing off the walls while the cat dared not scratch her or even growl. It tolerated it all. Roy couldn't help but feel sorry for the cat. Riza walked in with a slight smile and the cheerful Crystal who paused at seeing Riza only to cheer afterwards, "YAY! Aunt Riza came to visit! You wanna meet Diane?! You'll have to wait until mommy and daddy get back from the store with her though. We can play games while we wait! Let's play hide 'n seek! I'll go hide! You have to count to ten!" And with that Crystal ran away not letting either adult say anything.

"Ahahaha, she's so happy you came to visit. Has been all week!" Crystal's grandmother laughed as the cat hid with Crystal.

"We could tell. So how have you been?" Roy asked politely.

"Oh, I've been fine. Crystal wanted a pet and she had such a beautiful connection with Cloud. What about you two yet? Are you planning on going out on a date soon?" She asked with a laugh.

"Mother don't embarrass him. He's to shy to do anything!" Natsuno strolled in carrying a two-year old Diane who was learning to walk. Natsuno was smiling while Diane gurgled and left Hope to get her pacifier.

"It's good to see you uncle." Roy gave a light sigh knowing that Natsuno had every intention to tease him at every given opportunity.

"Oh, you know better than to talk back to me boy! But I'll let it go this time, since this is your nephew!" Grandmother laughed sounding half her age.

"I'm not sure if I feel sorry or if I should laugh. Where is Crystal?" Hope asked looking around the room.

"Their playing hide 'n seek! But I'm sure we can get Crystal to come out." Grandmother laughed cheerily as Diane crawled across the floor to play with her toys.

"OH, CRYSTAL! Mommy and daddy are home and we have Diane!" Natsuno gave a slight yell and didn't need to wait more than a second before a flying cat and little girl sprung forth from a coat closet tackling Natsuno to the ground.

"DADDYDADDYDADDYDADDY! AUNT RIZA AND UNCLE ROY CAME TO VISIT!" Crystal shouted with excitement. Natsuno could barely hear and truly believed that by the time Crystal and Diane were fully grown he would be deaf. Or at the very least have hearing problems!

"Crystal, you don't want to hurt daddy. If you keep screaming he won't ever be able to hear you again. Don't you think that would make daddy sad?" Hope suddenly kneeled down and gently smiled at Crystal. The small girl's eyed blinked before nodding with her own smile.

"I don't wanna hurt daddy." Crystal nodded as if fully understanding. Hope pulled away only to let Crystal chase after her cat who had made an attempt at escape, "KITTY!" Crystal snuggled the kitty. A knock on the door caught everyone's attention.

"I'll get it!" Natsuno was the first one at the door, "Oh hello Cici, it's been a while." Natsuno smiled as Crystal jumped for joy and dragged her cat to the door.

Flashback end,

"I really liked him at the time. But that was embarrassing, but I suppose he's no better than Marcoh." Crystal gave a slight chuckle. Even though it seemed like only minutes had passed the sun could be seen along the horizon. A smile played on her features as she turned to the shed and peaked inside. Everyone was still asleep except for Scar who looked like he had just woken up. Scar quietly snuck out to where  
Crystal and Al were.

"You should try to get some sleep before it's time to leave." Scar suggested as Crystal shook her head. Before Scar could question her, her stomach made a loud growl.

"I need to head into town and get something to eat or I'll drop dead before to long." Crystal gave a nervous chuckle feeling calm and far from tired as she added, "Besides I'm not tired. Sleeping Spell wore off. Any requests?" She held a cheerful demeanor now in which Al could still see questions drifting through her.

"Then I'll stay here and watch. Al should go with you to help." Scar mentioned.

"Actually they won't recognize me, but they will recognize Al." Crystal denied and grabbed her bag to go change. In a short few minutes she returned and one would not recognize her. Instead of the long black hair, short wispy blonde hair curled and a white long-sleeved dress with fluff lining it and stockings helped keep her warm. Gloves covered her hands and boots adorned her hands and feet. "I have a friend who, ever since she found out I was a Seer made me carry around disguises everywhere. It take up most of my space in my bags." Her voice and blue orbs were all one had to go on in finding her true identity. "Well, I'll be back!" And with that the young raven haired (blond?) girl walked away in search of breakfast.

* * *

Crystal hummed a quiet tune as she walked through the quiet streets. Few people were awake at such an early hour. Despite all things considered Crystal felt oddly... cheerful? The test was something to be happy about but it also sealed her fate. It had bothered her so much and yet now? Now it didn't matter. She could recall the anger she felt during the battle at making the cursed decision to fight. It was almost like a piece of her that was missing. Yet she didn't dwell on it. Instead she made her way to a bread store still humming her little tune. To her delight they had just served fresh bread and with little to no trouble had two loaves in a basket. The streets grew a little more lively as Crystal made her way through.

Crystal paused and looked around with narrow eyes. The wind soured and the street was suddenly desolate. A lone woman walked by Crystal only to stop a few steps after passing her. The woman looked towards her with dark purple eyes. Her gaze stared at her judgmentally. Crystal stared at her recognizing the woman with short black hair, purple eyes, black jeans, and black turtleneck. She was so familiar yet the woman was unrecognizable.

"Hello. Mother. Father wants me to watch you. He warned me that if something goes awry with the plans considering you, to kill you. But I won't hurt you. I promise!" The woman smiled showing her left palm to Crystal. The Ouroboros tattoo was on her hand. A small smile was playing on her features.

"Who... Who are you?" Crystal nearly stuttered. The woman disappeared and people seemed to flood the streets. Crystal's eyes were wide. Another one. One just as deadly as the others. One they didn't know. One that called her _mother_. Memories of when she had taken the test flooded her mind. It was her fault and she knew that. Crystal could suddenly feel a chill as if someone was hugging her from behind.

"I'll take care of you mother. Just please help father." The woman's voice whispered.

"What have I done?" Crystal covered her eyes with her hand and barely could keep a firm grip on her basket. Tears formed as she took notice of her own Wrath's loving gaze. It made her wonder though. How did her own Wrath have any passion? Perhaps she would find her answers in the next place she would venture to for answers.

* * *

**Chi: *epic gasp* WHAT HAS CRYSTAL DONE?!**

**Crystal: I has done something epic and awesome. You can thank me later, lol! ;D**

**Chi: O_O *slaps Crystal* Go back to your normal self already. You scared our readers earlier when you friggin frolicked!**

**Crystal: :I Ffffff-**

**Al: R&R! Please! We'd love to hear what you have to say! :3 Hey Chi? When does brother come back in?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chi: HELLO MY LOVLIES~! :D**

**Crystal: *Walks up to Chi and slaps her* Don't call anybody that.**

**Chi: But I wanna! **

**Ed: So I'm finally going to make an appearance. Why is this the first time since Chapter 14?**

**Chi: Because you were unimportant. For the past few chapters you only had a small amount of significance.**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL- *insert long rant here***

**Chi: ANYWAY! At the end of this chapter I have an announcement! I'm so excited! :D**

* * *

Ed ate another sandwich as something gently banged against the window and got stuck on it. With a sigh he stood up and opened the window allowing the freezing air to chill him. He grabbed the item that had gotten stuck and examined it. It was a familiar white ribbon tied to an almost frozen letter.

"I'll see you soon, don't get yourself killed. We are all alive and okay. Crystal." Ed read aloud and gave a smirk. Leave it to her to deliver a letter on the cold breeze. He stuffed the letter and ribbon in his pocket. If only Crystal had given him an idea on where they were...

* * *

Crystal was silent, not even saying a word to Al, Marcoh, or Winry. Only Al and Scar noticing the change compared to before she left. Reminiscent, cheery, and then a dark silence. Despite her earlier grumblings of hunger Crystal didn't touch the bread and jam. Though Al and Scar assumed she ate while she was out seeing as it had taken longer than anticipated. Crystal sat on the bench she was on the previous night watching the birds and sun rise and pass through the sky.

"Crystal..? Crystal? CRYSTAL!" Winry shouted though it did little to catch her attention. Crystal merely made a small hum in response not tearing away her gaze. "We need to get going!" Winry told her. Crystal picked up her bag and weapons (Bow and quill full of arrows, her inherited sword, and the sword she requested from Abrahm) and was ready to go but paused looking to the mountains that separated Amestris and Drachma. Instead of her normal defensive gaze (like before) she appeared surprised.

"Vasily?!" She yelled. Everyone's gaze followed hers to a shadow in the trees.

"Yeah, sorry!" Vasily started walking out but fell short by a stump and caused Crystal to facepalm.

"Don't you have work to do..?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't Vasily a Drachman name?" Marcoh thought aloud and immediately caused Crystal to stand between them with half panicked eyes.

"Yes and you're not going to hurt him!" Crystal almost yelled while Vasily spat the small bit of grass out of his mouth.

"Were not going to!" Al assured her but Crystal didn't seem convinced. Vasily brushed the snow off of himself and allowed a woman with him to come out.

"I came back for a reason. This here lady requested to see you immediately and the old man had a delivery. I was kind of inclined to take her since she cleaned the fridge out." Vasily shuddered.

Flashback,

Vasily stared at the fridge. He was dressed in several layers of gloves, aprons, a breathing mask, and hairnets. Three trash bags were in his hands as he prepared to fight his greatest challenge in life (except for getting a girl) AGAIN. He could almost see a sadistic grin on the evil fridge that dared to try to eat the young blacksmith and make him a part of it's growing mold empire. Before he could so much as touch the handle of the door dark little hands crept towards him and evil laughs could be heard echoing. Vasily gulped and reached out for the fridge door with a cautious and courageous look. His hand burned right through the layers of glove from the infected evil fridge. He silently cheered when the door open and was immediately at the front desk with a business look and all his protective clothing on the ground in a heap. A woman stood in the doorway and he suddenly held a rose.

"Hello miss. What's someone beautiful such as yourself doing here?" He asked smoothly with a wide grin not realizing it was the leader of the group of the remaining Snow Stag Clan. A very evil woman. His comment was met with a slap.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, FLIRTING WITH ME AND YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE THE CRIME YOU'VE COMMITED OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She flew off the handle and hit Vasily with a cooking ladle.

"Oh, it's just you. I'm going to resume my important job." Vasily left not taking note of his bleeding forehead (several years of living with Abrahm prepared him for moments like this) and reequipped his protective gear except this time adding another few layers of gloves. The woman temporarily forgot her anger and looked over at the fridge. She blinked before an evil smile took hold of her features.

"If you take me to Crystal, I'll take care of your fridge." She suggested. Vasily immediately jumped at the opportunity.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUALARICA!" Vasily cheered happy he would survive to fight another day.

Flashback end,

"THAT'S ALARICA?!" Crystal almost screamed pointing at the light blond woman who wore a winter dress, boots, and scarf. She sneered at Crystal's shock.

"Hello, princess. It's past your fifteenth birthday." Alarica started but paused at the fuming Crystal.

"Don't. Call. Me. PRINCESS!" Crystal barked. Alarica smirked at Crystals dismay.

"Whatever princess. Is the rest of the Clan safe? What about the others?" Alarica demanded swiftly and with her "I'm so high and might" look. Crystal fumed even more really wishing that Alarica hadn't come. One of the most unexpected things happened. Instead of making a snotty short reply, Crystal ranted much like Ed did.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS AND OF COURSE I DIDN'T LEAVE THEM HERE IN AMESTRIS THAT WOULD'VE KILLED THEM AND IF I HAD KNOWN THE HOMUNCULI WERE GOING TO ATTACK YOU IT WOULD'VE SAVED ME HEARTACHE AND I'D MOVED YOU OUT BEFORE ANYBODY COULD BLINK HOW HEARTLESS DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Crystal ranted ready to fight Alarica. Shock spread on Alarica's face and she stood back with her arm up in defense.

"YOU HAD HEARTACHE?!" Alarica yelled shocked. Crystal blinked not noticing what she said until a few moments later. Crystal blushed and shook her head pointing accusingly at Alarica.

"S-Shuddaup! AL!" Crystal turned barking at the forgotten group, "You all just go on ahead, I'll be back later today! I need to deal with these two morons!" And with a red face Crystal grabbed Vasily and Alarica and ran away.

"The Clans moved across the border after a Clan was attacked?" Marcoh asked with a slight worry. And now all eyes were on Al awaiting curious explanations (seeing as how nobody but Winry, Al, and Marcoh knew what Crystal was and even then, only Winry and Al knew about the war).

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE?!" Crystal was yelling and genuinely annoyed that a member of the Clan's had come back despite her letter.

"Excuse me did you read your letter?!" Alarica produced a letter and read it aloud, " 'My condolences for your loss. Amestris is under current multifunctional problems and all Clan's are currently across the borders and safe. Please do not return until you receive a letter with specific instructions to return and do not worry. All will be explained just stay in Drachma. Stay Safe, The Northern Seer.' WHAT THE HELL WERE _YOU _THINKING?! To many of us were worried and we honest to god thought we were all going to perish because you couldn't do your job!" Alarica yelled not thinking that her words might pierce Crystal. It was almost invisible but a fleeting moment of a cringe crossed her features before she threw back her own punch.

"WELL I WROTE IT IN LESS THAN TWO MINUTES! I'M SORRY I COULDN'T GIVE YOU THE SAME HEARTFELT LETTER!" Crystal fought back before backing down angered. "Whatever, we need to get you back! Don't let anyone follow." Crystal's sudden change in attitude allowed her to turn into the large leopard she hid deep inside herself. Allowing Vasily and Alarica to climb onto her back (as she could carry them easily when she was turned) she made a mad dash across the snow going faster than one would think possible. Alarica and Vasily held on tightly as she crossed miles and miles of snow, eventually making her way to the mountains. Slowing down to a gentle soft pace with almost no energy spent from the looks of it she let the two down.

"You've gotten much faster." Alarica commented while Crystal resisted the urge to tackle Vasily who was petting her and saying 'Your such a good and cute little kitty~!' with a cutesy tone. Crystal barley took notice though when Vasily slipped a box into the pouch.

"Whatever. Just go and don't allow yourselves to be followed. Alarica, I'm counting on you in this matter. Vasily attracts enough attention as it is. But with you it's doubled. Be careful and if I find you here before I send a letter." Crystal warned, her voice deeper and more animal-like than usual. Had Ed, Al, or any other alchemist been there it would've reminded them of a chimera. A chimera who only in her animal form could one practically smell the air of taboo whether or not the transmutation had been done long before it had become a taboo. The only thing that gave her the human edge was the human like eyes, her voice, and an air that screamed human. It was not hard to see why Crystal so rarely turned into the creature some might call a monster. For a moment Alarica paused not leaving quite yet before placing a letter in the pouch around Crystal's neck.

"We were sent to deliver a letter and there's one from me. I knew you would do this so yeah. Also, you remember your last life? Mia wanted to tell you something that would be erased upon her death. So I thought you would want it. You've changed very much... Northern Seer." Alarica gave a slight smile that gave way to an unsettling uneasiness.

"So there are missing memories. I was wondering about that." Crystal spoke thoughtfully.

"Well, goodbye." Alarica smiled before leaving. Crystal took little note and instead turned and ran faster than before. Crystal assumed that about two hours had passed since she had left. Mid-run Crystal skidded to a halt taking note of the falcon above her. The familiar blue winged bird landed before her with grace and turned human with a bow and a letter. Like-wise, Crystal turned human as well.

"Permission to speak!" Julius asked with a polite business tone.

"Permission granted." Crystal knew that this attitude always signaled something important.

"Miss Aidria sent me to alert that a new homunculus was spotted and they have discovered our location. The homunculus called herself, "Wrath's Passion" and told us that our location was safe with her. She's the only that's been seen but we presume it's a lie. She disappeared a few days ago and I was sent two days ago to deliver the message! Do you have an order ma'am?" Julius made no movement from his spot while Crystal cursed.

"Have everyone at top condition and evacuate the town of the people living there! I expect some alchemy users to go with them in evacuation to help with the move. If they refuse I want you to protect them and teach them everything you can! I don't want innocents even close to involved with my problems!" Crystal decided. Julius looked up with a heated glare.

"My apologies ma'am, but these are not your problems. These problems belong to the residents of Amestris! We all played a hand in this without realizing it. Some of us got a bad hand some got a better hand. But nobody is at fault for this!" Julius glared at her.

"A Seer is to protect the border with his or her's life. We failed that. We will pay the price and honestly while I believe we have already payed more than necessary I will protect it and I will take the responsibility of protecting it from this kind of fiasco." Crystal's eyes shined with determination that had not been there minutes before.

"There is one more thing to report. A war had broken out on the border." These simple words caused a small haze of panic in Crystal though she did not show it.

"If you should encounter someone known as Kain Furey, protect him. I want everyone in that town protected." Crystal ordered.

Julius paused before speaking once more, "What about Kiko? We can do all we want but he could very well die and I don't want that to happen again."

"The only way to describe the situation is that he's in the way. I want Kiko to be moved further inland. Find somebody you _know _you can trust and take him further south in Areugo. If we fail then my dying wish will be for you to take Kiko across the ocean. Protect him and take him this." Crystal pulled a necklace out. There were five small crystals in it with a liquid in it. One was filled with sand, another with a pebble, a third with water, the fourth with blood, and the final one had grass. Julius gave a small gasp.

"You can't do that! You'll be reduced back to your inability to leave Amestris for more than three years!" Julius almost yelled.

"I don't care. If I fail Kiko will be dead in three years. He is out of Amestris. I'm still in it. I'll be fine. If I do fail I leave everything in the Clan's hands." Crystal produced a bag and placed the book, notes, files, and a picture in the bag. "Julius, I hope you'll forgive me but if I do fail then all clans are to leave Areugo and travel across the ocean and none will return until a plan is hatched to finally destroy our enemy. I expect you to pass on the message. ... I apologize if I do fail and it's left to you to explain what happened to Kiko. The Clan's will be safe as long as your close to the relic. Cici, Chika, Jared, and the chiefs of all the Clan's are to be the next most important thing." Crystal wrapped the necklace up in some spare cloth ad handed it to Julius.

"... Yes ma'am." Julius had no idea what he was supposed to say and so he took the necklace and unknowing of her passing the test gave a sad look before taking flight while Crystal resumed the run and could watch her falcon companion from the ground while he watched her from the skies. He would protect Kiko. He didn't want to admit it but he knew that with the new circumstances it could be their downfall.

* * *

"Aidria, when is it going to end?" Cici was huddled into a ball holding onto Kiko for dear life. The older woman stared at them looking away from he wounded husband. Guns, cannons, fighting, and screams could all be heard outside.

"I don't know dear. We need only stay here until Julius returns with the orders. I'm sure Crystal will want you evacuated."Aidria sighed turning her gaze to Darion and wrapping his wounds.

"We need to establish a wall. Our only option is if we can awake Kiko's previous generation." Darion rasped through thick breaths.

"You know as well as I do that it's just a legend. Besides I don't think Crystal would appreciate that very much." Aidria shook her head.

"No. The Seer's are a legend. Hope had her previous generation aid her in a skirmish. We can do it. We just need to find a way to convince Kiko to call out to Skylar." Darion grabbed her hand.

"Will it protect Crissy?" Kiko spoke. It had become increasingly clear that Kiko was different. Special. Not just among humans but in the Seer's none had been mature like this, none had been able to comprehend and want to help in a situation like this.

"Yes it would Kiko. But I don't know how you would do it. Besides Crissy would be upset if you got hurt doing it." Aidria shook her head.

"But it would help her. Mia told me a long time ago that I would need to do it!" Kiko exclaimed and it only took a couple of minutes before a bright yellow surrounded the room. A older man left the house and everyone could feel the change. Most took it for being paranoid but a few understood what had just happened. Kiko-turned-Skylar raised his hand and allowed a heavy alchemical blast and brought up an earthen wall that separated Areugo and Amestris possibly forever. Skylar watched the wall with red eyes and his dark skin showed he was part Ishvalen. He held a calm attitude and watched the warriors try to understand what had just happened. He held hatred for the war and it would be days before he turned back to the sweet little child he was. Not that it mattered much. Kiko would remember after his fifteenth birthday but until then he would still be Kiko the small child.

Crystal could sense her little brother's shift and felt guilty that it had gone so far. She wouldn't forgive the Homunculi for pushing this far. It was okay to mess with her (at least so she thought) but they had dared to touch Kiko. That was a unforgiveable act.

A crime with a severe punishment.

* * *

May was the first to sense a new presence. A sickening one. It was different. She recognized it but at the same time it was different. The presence sensed May's thoughts and dared not hide herself much longer. She made herself visible. With a frightened whimper she recognized it as a homunculus, one that gave her a smile. It looked so happy, but she had little to no idea why. Al noticed May's halt as the homunculus walked slowly towards the group. She showcased her left palm like a trophy.

"My apologies but you have been a thorn in our side. I hope you take death with dignity." She bowed.

"A homunculus?" Al stared confused. He thought they had seen them all but he was only now realizing how wrong he was.

"You must be Alphonse Elric? Correct? Father did want me to spare you at the very least so it should be quite easy to incapacitate you." To everyone's surprise a red glow emitted from the homunculus before she lunged forward and gently tapped Al who immediately flew apart. To his overwhelming relief he wasn't shattered anywhere, only his limbs were scattered. A complete all out attack was unleashed though Winry and Marcoh tried to put Al together. Only minutes passed before a newcomer invaded. Marcoh, Al, and May all could _feel _the air of taboo surrounding the giant cat that bared it's teeth and growled. It almost screamed taboo and danger. The leopard pinned the homunculus to the ground letting it's claws slide over her neck.

"You won't hurt them!" A voice rang out from the beast allowing it's claws to cut the homunculus slightly even though it knew the cut would disappear within moments. "Do you understand?" The leopard asked and only Marcoh knew who the beast was.

"I suppose I'll put it off for now." The homunculus said but the leopard was clearly unsatisfied with that answer as it pressed harder against it.

"NO! LEAVE THEM! LEAVE THEM ALONE AND TELL NOONE OF THE CLAN'S HIDEOUT! YOU WILL BE KILLED!" The leopard roared getting dangerously close to the homunculus's stone.

"I refuse to comply to your demands but do not fret, I had no intentions in the first place of telling anyone of their hideout." Before Crystal could crack the stone the homunculus turned to water and disappeared.

"Damn!" The leopard cursed walking around in a circle sniffing the ground and air before turning to a bird in the sky and then the group. A light glow turned the beast into the familiar form of Crystal.

"WHAT?!" Shock spread through everyone except for Al and Marcoh.

"Yeah, my bad. I didn't have time to get out of that form before I realized you were being attacked. Sorry..." Crystal put her hands up in defense before being assaulted in questions and demands for explanations. "W-WAIT! I'm sorry! I though those two explained it to you already!" Crystal threw Marcoh and Al to the wolves. Though the entire time Scar made little to no reaction.

"So you really are a Seer." He commented. He had thoughts of just a few short years ago during the war. The Ishvallen Hero.

"Yes. Why?" Crystal asked before slapping her head stupidly, "Sorry I forgot. The previous Central Seer fought in the war." Crystal spoke sadly and quietly.

"Yes. He was a hero to our people. Even if you told him how he would pass on years before, he still fought." Scar nodded.

"What do you mean?" Marcoh asked curiously.

"Does 'Skylar the Ishvalan Hero ring a bell'?" Crystal inquired with a light smile.

"Yes. We had a hard time catching him and he committed suicide before I could free him or he could be brought to prison." Marcoh commented.

"Correct! He killed nine alchemists and a great portion of the military even destroyed the incomplete Philosopher Stones they had. He destroyed each one and not even the alchemist's could being him down let alone a military officer. The heat had no effect and he protected countless Ishvalan's. When he was on the brink of being killed and being taken to prison because he was chimera to most eyes, he committed suicide and his body was never found with his last attempt at winning the war." Crystal took much pride in her story thinking of her little brother who had once been this great hero cherished by Scar's people.

"Yes. I watched him take down officer after officer. He was amazing and saved countless lives. Most of the survivors are people he led away during the war." Scar thought back remembering the both terrifying and strong Seer who had both destroyed and saved countless live (Roy, Marcoh, Alex, Maes, and the other people were prolly lucky they were alive after him).

"I warned him that it would kill him many years before the war started." Crystal could still recall the fresh memories as the group walked steadily toward's the town. It was so strangely beautiful. Yoki kept the kids entertained against his own will (and Crystal found this very amusing mind you) while everyone helped and May taught Al and Crystal the basics of Alkahestry. It was fortunate that Crystal's father had been familiar with it and so she could read 'The Dragons Pulse' but knew little else (this is mainly because while her dad was teaching her Lust came and killed them). This made things easier for May seeing how Al was not very easy to train (then again she was just pointing in a way that resembled a salute). At some point Crystal left the boring session until Al finally understood the Dragon's Pulse. She found herself next to Winy helping her cook (food Crystal had gathered in the harsh cold with Scar).

"..." An awkward silence took over the air.

"So it's been a while. Last time we saw each other was when I explained myself about Maes..." Crystal mumbled. Winry gave a nod in response.

Crystal made no further response and for a few minutes neither did Winry, "... So how much do you know? I mean about what's happening." Winry was quiet while Crystal was genuinely surprised. Nobody had asked her about it until now. Though Crystal gave a light smile.

Crystal didn't speak with pride, joy or even sadness. It was a simple reminiscent tone, "Honestly, I don't know very much. If the Seer curse had never existed I would tell you that the chances were high of it being a happy ending but I think you know life is never that simple. Things would've turned out very different for me to if it had stayed that way. The only way anyone know me is through Roy most likely. I would know my father's family. The rumors about me either wouldn't exist or would be considerably smaller. If I could I think I would change it but it would be for selfish reasons." Winry watched her crystal blue gaze as she washed some of the dirty dishes and shifted to cutting up vegetables. Crystal paused before speaking again, "I suppose though a many of the things that did occur wouldn't have happened."

Winry gave another light nod, unsure how she should feel, "But will Ed and Al get there bodies back?"

Crystal laughed and nodded, "If we win this war Ed gets his arm and Al gets his body. But Winry with the Seer existence I can't guarantee the survival of anyone. It will be hard on everyone, even if your prepared for every hit and feel no emotion it will still be hard. Most people will have no clue what's happening. And those that do might be forever mentally scarred." Crystal paused and a look of annoyance spread through her features, "I would like to tell you more but there's this nagging bastard in the back of me head telling me to shut up..." Crystal washed her hands after placing the neatly cut vegetables in the pot. "Well I'm going to go see if I can help out elsewhere, you got it from here right?" Crystal didn't wait for an answer, she ran out and leaving a curious Winry. Crystal had disappeared to a more desolate part of the town and pulled the box and letter out of her bag. The box was a bit heavy.

Never the less she opened it.

* * *

**Chi:** **And that's wrap, people! Good job!**

**Crystal: Yeah, yeah.**

**Marcoh: What was the announcement? **

**Chi: For starters, were having a party~! Today, November 13'th is the First Year Anniversary and this is also the 20'th Chapter! It's a milestone! :D WOOT! *jumps for joy***

**Crystal: Although if you put it in terms this is the third month and 21'st chapter.**

**Chi: DON'T BE MEAN! If you check on DeviantArt today IS the First Year Anniversary. Plus I don't really include the Prologue as a Chapter. NOW STOP QUESTIONING MEH!**

**Cici: *Holds up Kiko who holds up a kitty***

**Cici/Kiko: R&R please~! ^w^**


End file.
